


The Dark Lords' Pawn

by Jenn0509



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Complete, Deception, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Prophecy, Rape Aftermath, Ron being an ass, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voldemort as an entity, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 106,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn0509/pseuds/Jenn0509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda was Tom Riddle's beloved twin sister, before Grindlewald obliviated him and took her back to Nurmenguard to raise; guarded from the outside world and ignorant of the growing darkness.</p><p>In 1944, however, she was spelled asleep and hidden for her own protection. Wakened in 1997, Miranda sets out to find her brother, but finds a certain Chosen One first.</p><p>Harry doesn't understand why he's drawn to Miranda, and when he does, it might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Début

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does! I do, however own my original characters, Miranda, Claudius, and Tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stranger introduces herself to the Golden Trio as Miranda Peverell. There's an instant connection between Miranda and Harry that they don't understand. What makes matters worse is that she isn't who she says she is. Canon through Half-Blood Prince, then things get a little AU.

"Miranda, please pay attention." Gellert Grindlewald said, barely keeping his voice calm.

The girl looked back up at him, "I'm sorry, Papa, it's just...today."

He sighed, "It's the thirtieth of December." He knew where she was going with this before she spoke another word. "Miranda." He reproached.

She made the awful noise she normally did when something displeased her. "Papa, it's Tom. His birthday is tomorrow." She looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading, "Might we rescue him now?"

It had been two years since he had taken the girl from her brother. He had needed a successor, and using a spell to track Salazar Slytherin's bloodline, had found the twin children. Gellert could still recall how Miranda had hidden behind her brother:

After asking for any unusual children in the orphanage, the woman he had been speaking with walked to the door of her office and bellowed into the hall, "Tom! Miranda! Someone here to see you!"

The boy had come in cautiously, watching Gellert's every move. "What do you want?" He asked, his green eyes glancing for an escape route.

"I simply want to ask you if you know anything about your past." Gellert said calmly.

"Our mother died right after Randa was born." The boy had answered shortly, the shape that must have been the little girl still cowering behind him.

She had been right to fear him of course, they both had. "Who is this 'Randa' you speak of?" He'd goaded, hoping to at least get to look at what he had to work with.

Slowly, she had stepped from behind her twin, their hands falling to their sides, "I am, sir." She at least had manners, Gellert had noted dryly. She was also blind, it was obvious when he noticed how she didn't exactly look at him, but rather off to his right side, her hazel eyes unblinking.

She was a pretty little thing, if you liked children that is, with long dark hair most would consider was black, but that was actually dark brown, while her brother's truly was black. She and her brother shared the same basic facial features, and the same pale skin. They were guarded, and she quickly retreated back to Tom's side where he reclaimed her hand.

The two were very close, something that Gellert planned to use to his advantage. "What are your names?" He asked, trying to look at them kindly.

The boy set his jaw, refusing to answer, but the girl spoke for him, "He's Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and I'm Miranda Merope Riddle." She swallowed once before asking, "If I may ask. What is your name, sir?"

"Gellert Grindlewald, pet." Already, a plan had formed in his mind, the girl simply could not be his heir, and as attached as the boy was to her, he would not leave his sister behind to embrace his dark heritage, she was his lifeline into the world of the innocent. "This will just not do." He thought, startled that he had spoken the words aloud.

"Pardon?" The little girl asked.

"Nothing." He had said. It was a simple solution, the girl would have to go.  
\--------

Miranda just had to ask again, the silly girl was always pining for her brother. He'd hoped she'd forget, they were only nine years old when he had separated them. She had held her brother back, but Gellert was no fool, she was just as powerful as he was, she just couldn't be there to subdue the darkness Tom held.

Gellert's instincts had proven correct, Miranda was a sweet girl, she'd fallen sort of in love with him and had started to call him 'Papa' after only two months of living with him and his house elf Claudius. She was nearly eleven, it was time to tell her, "Miranda, pet, Tom is gone."

The girl just looked at him dully, "What?" Her voice cracked at the top and he put on his best sympathetic look.

"Pet, I went back to get him, but he was gone. Do you remember the man I told you about?"

"Albus Dumbledore? Did he take my brother?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Yes, Pet. He was taken to Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore."

"The magic school?" She said, and Gellert was proud of her, she learned things quickly. It was so much easier to teach her things that way.

"Precisely, I cannot reach him there, but he is safe in it's walls."

The girl's face scrunched up, "So, you're just going to leave him in that dank old place?"

Gellert rolled his eyes, did the girl not notice that they lived in an abandoned Bulgarian castle? It was dank, and very old. To his upmost displeasure, the child often fell pray to the common cold, and no manner of warming charms seemed to keep the nagging illness at bay. "Pet, we live in an equally dank castle."

She shook her head, "It's nice here!" She was only saying that because she couldn't see how nasty it was. He could take her to the most horrible parts of Nurmengard and she would still adamantly declare that it was the nicest place she'd ever been.

"It's no matter. Hogwarts is the safest place for Tom, much safer than that orphanage would be." At the mention of her previous home, Gellert watched her put a hand on her right arm, which upon taking her from that place, he had discovered had been broken and never set properly. Fixing that had been a painful experience for the both of them.

He touched her cheek, "Miranda, he is safe, and he will be learning how to control his magic just as you have been."

He'd developed a soft spot for the little witch, and when he had time away from the 'greater good', he taught her magic. In his absence, Claudius oversaw her book learning, and told her stories of elves through the ages. In the beginning, Miranda had reminded Gellert of Albus' Ariana, brimming with magic, but with no way to control it simply based on lack of knowledge. She was better now, and had done very well in spite of her disability.

"I want to be with Tom." She said stubbornly, pouting, her hazel eyes staring straight at him.

"It's not safe, pet. It's not safe for either of you to be left out in the open. It's a dark time. I could protect you both, but it would weaken me considerably and most certainly require Claudius' constant monitoring of the spells. As long as Tom is in a safe place, you should not worry about him." He hated getting on to the girl, but he had to stop this now.

Claudius checked on the boy from time to time, and had told Gellert about him. He was a good boy, at the moment, he appeared to be rising above his inner demons to be a kind, well behaved teacher's pet. But so had Gellert. It was a delicate stage for the boy, he was fighting hard, trying to be a nice person, it would only take one incident for his inner shell to crack. If she went to him now, it would never happen.

"We will get him back, but not now. Speaking of birthdays..." A smile formed on her face. As much as she focused on Tom's birthday, her's was only the day after, and she often forgot. The twin's were born a half hour apart, Tom December 31, 1926, and Miranda January 1, 1927. "I have something for you."

"B-but, my birthday isn't for another two days." She said.

Gellert took her hand, "Yes, but I want to see you smile before then. Close your eyes."

"Why, it's not like I can see anything?" She said questioningly.

"Just do as you're told, pet."

She closed them reluctantly. Gellert pulled her arm towards him, fastening his gift around her wrist. "Now, this belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"One of the four Hogwarts founders?" Miranda blurted.

"Yes, now let me finish. Since it belonged to him, and then to his daughter, it is only proper that it belongs to you now. I've added a little something to it, which you should enjoy." He hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Happy birthday, Miranda." He whispered into her hair, "Open your eyes."  
\------

It was the first birthday Miranda actually felt happy. To her Papa's displeasure, she was running around like some hellion. She could see! That had been what he added to her bracelet. When she had opened her eyes, the whole world was in full color. She'd never told her Papa, but she had seen before, every time she'd ever held Tom's hand after they'd marked each other.

It was something they'd agreed never to tell anyone. Both of them had cut each others palms. The marks were shaped like "s"'s, on her right hand and his left, together, they created the sign of infinity. Tom had told her that he would always love her, and he would never hurt her. They had discovered that when she held his hand, she could see, but only in black and white, very dim but still, she could see.

Gellert had told her that the eyes of the silver snake that fit firmly against the skin of her wrist contained shards of something called the Resurrection Stone. She loved it, but had no idea of the magical significance.

He was pleased that she was happy, and had gotten a good laugh when she had eyed the slime on the wall. "This place is really a trash pile, isn't it?" She'd said with a grimace, and he had been obligated to affirm her observation.

\-------  
Over the next two years, Miranda grew more and more lovely. She also grew more and more restless, but not about her brother, "Papa! Can't Claudius take me to...somewhere?" Gellert gave her a dark look, but the teenager just scowled right back at him, "I'm thirteen, Papa, I should be able to leave the house every once and a while!"

Gellert eyed his charge thoughtfully, she was getting to be quite the handful, much different from the docile thing she had been during those first years. She'd changed the whole look of the place, cleaning the areas they used for living, even to the extent where Claudius had slammed his hand in the kitchen with a meat tenderizer out of guilt for not cleaning enough. She had spent the next week helping the elf with everything and the two were adorably close now, but Claudius was still uneasy about allowing her to help him with his chores, he didn't understand having a master help. Gellert suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she had spent most of her life raised by people who expected her to pull her own weight, and had probably punished those with idle hands.

"Alright." He said to her surprise.While she was unfortunately becoming more and more stubborn, Gellert planned to use it to his advantage. She needed her own wand. "I'll have him take you to Diagon Alley."

Her face lit up, "Diagon Alley! Really?" She threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you!" She smelled like the soap Claudius had purchased when they'd brought her home, claiming that she would like the lavender scent. It had been the only soap she would ever use, to Claudius' delight because Gellert had told him that she wouldn't like it at all. 

He rubbed her back and summoned Claudius with a snap of his fingers, "I'd like you to take her to Diagon Alley." He tugged the girl away gently, "Miranda, go get a bag, you're going to need something to hold your galleons in."

"I'll be back in a moment!" She yelled as she ran out his study door.

As soon as the door closed behind her, he eyed his elf critically, "She needs a wand of her own, she can't use mine forever, one of these days she's libel to put an eye out or worse." The elf nodded exuberantly, as elves do, "Take her to Ollivander's, he'll have something to fit her. He's much better than the oaf Gregoravitch anyway. If you must, take her to Honeydukes, no doubt she's read about it."

"Of course, Master, Claudius will shop with the little Mistress. Master can count on Claudius." The house elf assured.

"You will allow no harm to come to her, Claudius. When's she's done, you are to bring her straight home. Don't you dare leave her alone. If I find so much as a paper cut on her..." The threat was enough.

The elf scoffed indignantly, "Mistress is Master's treasure, Claudius would never let Mistress Miranda fall into harm's way." Gellert smiled at his life long companion, they had grown up together, Claudius and Gellert. Claudius was just a few years older, and his mother and father had been the only elves that the Grindlewald family owned. Gellert knew that if there was anything he could trust Claudius with, it would be Miranda, but he just needed to make sure that the elf knew what was expected of him.

"One last thing, if you see her brother or anyone shows too much interest in her, you must bring her home immediately. No mind to what she says." He whispered the last sentence as Miranda skid back into the room, her shoes scuffing the wood floor.

She seemed so alive, and it amazed Gellert. In all his years, the only person he'd ever though of like this was Albus, the man he'd loved more than himself. Albus had betrayed him though, turned his back on him when Ariana was killed and never looked back. Miranda would never betray him, she was too sweet, the thought would never cross her mind, even when she found out that the brother she longed to see again had no memory of her.

She would only be 'safe' as long as no one knew she existed. If someone noticed how much she favored her brother, word might get to Albus and then he would go searching for her once he actually noticed that the boy's memories had been altered.

Obliviating the boy had been a simple task, and the muggles had proved even more so. While Tom was a natural Leggimens, I had many years of knowledge that he stood no chance against. He knew he should have obliviated Miranda as well, but he couldn't. Even Gellert was aware that absolute power corrupts absolutely, Miranda would be the world's protection from Tom, just as Albus was from Gellert. There was always the chance that Tom could turn from the 'greater good' to the good of himself. He would need Miranda then...they all would.


	2. Diagon Alley- December 1940

As soon as she felt her feet touch the ground, Miranda took off, Claudius hardly having time to grab her hand. She was in a place she'd only dreamed of visiting and she wasn't going to miss a thing.

"Mistress!" Yelled the elf who was having trouble keeping his feet on the ground, "A wand! Remember?"

"Yes, Claudius, I remember!" She stopped so abruptly that the elf had to grab her pleated skirt to keep from flying past.

"Mistress?" He asked, noticing how she seemed miles away. She was staring at a store window. With the enthusiasm only a child could contain, she ran to the glass and joined another group of children, Claudius clinging to her side.

"What is it?" She asked in awe.

"It's a broomstick, have you never seen one before?" A tall black haired girl just a few years older than Miranda asked.

Miranda shook her head, "No, I've only just read about them."

"Well, this is the newest model, all of the boys are practically drooling over them." She held out a hand, which Miranda shook, "I'm Walburga Black. I've never seen you around here before."

"Mistress and I are only visiting Diagon Alley, Miss Black." Claudius answered quickly.

Miranda nudged him with the toe of her shoe, "I'm Miranda Riddle, it's nice to meet you."

The young Black dropped to her knees in front of Claudius after flashing Miranda a smile, "He is so cute!"

Miranda giggled at the elf's discomfort, "This is Claudius."

A boy came up and took Walburga's hand, interrupting whatever she was going to ask Miranda about her elf, "Walburga, can we go?"

"Cygnus, can't you see I'm talking?" The girl snapped at the boy that was obviously her little brother. She pushed the boy behind her with one hand, "Don't worry about him, he's the more annoying of my two brothers. What I was going to ask, is if you needed any help finding something? My brother's Cygnus, Alphard and I are on holiday from Hogwarts, we're supposed to be looking for a gift for our mother," She shot a glare at the boy, "only someone got distracted by the broomsticks."

"My brother goes to Hogwarts too!" Miranda exclaimed before Claudius could stop her. He would need to stick his head in the dishwater for letting her say anything.

Walburga smiled, "What's his name? Cygnus might know him."

Miranda suddenly looked uneasy, and Claudius hope d she might remember that his Master had told her Tom was safe only as long as they were separated. The poor harried elf couldn't be that lucky, "Tom! His name is Tom Riddle."

The elf sagged against his Mistress, debating about whether to snatch her away from her new friend. The young boy shrugged, pushing up his glasses, "I don't know a Tom Riddle."

The older Black shook her head, "No, you wouldn't, you're only a first year. I'm a fifth year, I don't recall a Tom, but our other brother might know him though, he's a third year, but he's in Gringotts with our father."

"No need to worry, Mistress and I must be going. Thank you for your kindness." Claudius said, pulling on Miranda's hand, "We...must...go!" She finally allowed him to pull her away, waving at Walburga and Cygnus Black, receiving a less than enthusiastic wave from the latter.

He couldn't get her to Olivander's fast enough, and pushed her inside to stand outside to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed. Olivander knew that he'd see her one day, and he stood behind his counter examining the young girl, "Hello, Miss. Riddle." She looked up at him with startled large blue eyes. "Don't be afraid, I've been waiting for you. Tell your elf this won't take long, I think I have just the thing for you."

Miranda stepped up to the counter and put her elbows on it, holding her head up with her hands, her black patent leather shoes squeaking against one another. "Really?" She said, something in the man making her trust him, "What do you think I need? Mr..."

He smiled candidly, his face scrunching up, foreshadowing the lines that would emerge on his face as he aged. "Olivander, dear, like the name outside. My first name is not important, it's the family name that really matters."

"Well, what is your name, then, and how did you know mine?"

"Garrick, dear girl. My name is Garrick Olivander, you can see why I don't particularly like to advertise that. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." She said, tracing the grooves on the counter top, "But only if you answer my question."

He flinched unwittingly, she had sounded like her brother just then, "I've been waiting on you, since the day your brother Tom walked into my shop. I knew he was special, and I knew that you would come. I just had to wait for you to come." He plucked a box from under the counter, "I've been holding this for you." He opened the box and held it out to her. Miranda just stared at it, unsure of what to do. "Take it, Miss. Riddle." His smile returned, "My, my, I see you're a bit more hesitant than our Tom, he took every wand I offered without a second thought. Ruined quite a few of my lamps. But I have a feeling that this one will work for you."

Tentatively, Miranda took the wand from the box, "How do you know?"

"My dear, I made this wand with two others. A sister for two brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yes, this wand is ten and a half inches, holly and a core of Phoenix tears. Your brother's is Yew, thirteen and a half inches with a Phoenix feather core." He said, watching the girl hold a third of his most precious creations.

She held it to the light, examining it with a critical eye, "I wasn't aware you could give a wand a liquid core."

Olivander smiled widely at her inquisitiveness, "It took a great deal of care, but fortunately, the Phoenix the cores come from is fairly tempered. His name is Fawkes, if you care to know."

"Should I try casting a spell?" She asked softly, running her finger down the length of wood.

"Yes, yes. Go on, give it a go." He took her hand and steered the wand away from him, "Just not over my way." She giggled a little and he smiled at her. Her joy was infectious, and it brightened his spirit to see how joyful she was, unlike the void of her brother.

She then became engrossed in the wand, slim in her hand. "Wingadrium Leviosa." She said, and the inkwell in front of her hovered above the counter while a silver light filled the room, leaving both occupants breathless.

"Fascinating."

"You were right!"

"I'm always right, my dear. Or at least very close to right." The old man boasted.

After she had paid him, Miranda hung around, ignoring the beady eyes just on the other side of the glass, waiting on her, "I'd like to learn. It seems like you know people. I want to know people."

"Well, it just so happens, since my wife and I have no children yet, I'm in need of an apprentice. You seem to have a fair eye for wands. Would you like to give it a trial run? Perhaps spend a few afternoons with an old man?" He joked, despite the fact that he was hardly in his late twenties.

"I'd love to, but my Papa might not let me. He's very protective." She said, looking at her new wand again in awe.

Olivander looked at the elf outside, "Tell him I have no problem if you bring your elf with you, he's welcome to come and watch."

Claudius took her home as soon as she walked out the shop door, and set to berate her for telling Walburga so much about herself and Tom. When the angry elf had told his Master, the Dark Lord had laughed, "Did you say Black? Walburga? I haven't seen that whelp in years. She's as lovely as her mother I'm assuming. Pity if she takes after Pollux. He's loyal, but not much of a looker."

MIranda was delighted, she might have found a friend she could hold on to.

Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe were followers of the Dark Lord, although he would never tell Miranda that. "I'm a business acquaintance of Pollux, though I haven't seen his family since their youngest was in nappies."

"I liked Walburga, and yes, she's quite lovely. Could I see her again sometime? If you know her father, perhaps we could be friends." Grindelwald studied his daughter, as he'd come to think of her as. She looked so hopeful, gazing up at him with her magicked crystal blue eyes.

He sighed, there certainly wouldn't be any harm in letting her spend time with Walburga Black within the confines Grimmauld Place. One conversation would be all it would take and the Black ancestral home would be as safe for Miranda as Nurmengard was. That was another thing he never told her, that they lived in a castle that resided within Nurmengard, like the Hogwarts Room of Requirement, it's own place, unplottbale and completely safe. "Yes, I'll visit Pollux tomorrow and see if you can visit. Claudius must go with you, of course."

"It's alright! I think Walburga was quite taken with him." Miranda said teasingly, nudging the blushing house elf with a knee.

"Of course she was! She thought her drool covered stuffed dragon was cute too." Gellert grumbled, amused by the panicked look on his House elf's face. Yes, Miranda would have a friend, and he could find a way to make sure that even if he fell, she would be safe. He could feel the threat of Albus grow everyday, and when the time came for them to fight, no matter how hard Albus tried, he wouldn't be able to kill him.

He'd heard about Walburga Black, beautiful, a bit too kind for her family, like her brother Alphard, but very, very smart. She was a bright witch with a knack for altering spaces from reality, in fact, it was probably a Hogwarts student such as her that had created that ever useful Room. Walburga would certainly be a nice tool to have on hand, and the closer she and Miranda were, the more she could be persuaded to do for his cause.

"Thank you, Papa." Miranda said, hugging him gently. She'd decided to wait to ask him about Olivander, get one victory before asking for something else. As much as she knew her Papa loved her, he also got terribly short if she piled too much on him at once. "Goodnight!" She yelled as she ran to her room, wand clutched in her lithe fingers, her mind racing with how much her life had changed in one day.

"Goodnight, Pet." He whispered to the gloom around him.


	3. Nightmares- 1943 to 1944

Gellert was sitting in his study in an armchair next to the dying fire. It was early in the morning and he found himself studying a photograph of him with his sweet girl. They were both smiling, his curly blonde locks mingling with her straight ebony hair. He had been teaching her to ice skate, and Walburga had taken it, saying that they were too cute. Miranda loved snow, and had been so happy that day, her fifteenth birthday. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and like all fathers he was panicking a little.

Miranda was sixteen now, a woman in her own right. She and Walburga were near inseparable. She hadn't spent any real time with Gellert in months, but in all of the soft smiles and quick hugs, he knew it wasn't as if she didn't love him still. She was just growing up.

The only problem was, as usual, Albus. He was getting closer. Every time he left Nurmengard, Albus would show up just after he left. He was losing followers, and fear was beginning to become a new bedfellow.

"Master! Master!" Claudius yelled, running into his Master's study with his hands waving about his head, "Master, Mistress wont's stop screaming! She won't wake up!"

In an instant, Gellert was out of the study and running up the stairs. "Tom!" He heard as he busted her door open. "TOM!" She shrieked and he pulled the curtains away from her bed. Her eyes were jerking rapidly beneath her thin eyelids and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, the white nightgown visibly damp. She was clutching the bedsheets, and Gellert felt his heart leap to his chest when he saw that her hands were bleeding, she had dug into her own skin with her fingers. "Tom! Stop!"

"Miranda." Gellert whispered in horror, touching her damp shoulder.

She stilled after her last scream, but her eyes did not cease their frenzy. Suddenly, she let out a tiny gasp and all movement ended. Gellert grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up to his chest, cradling her there as he ensured that she was still breathing.

"Don't, please, Tom, don't." She sobbed under her breath.

Gellert put her back down, assuming that her nightmare was ending. Claudius was wringing his hands at his Master's side. "I think she's alright now." Gellert whispered, stepping back slowly.

As he turned to leave, Miranda spoke, her tone steady and assertive, "Tom, stop. Don't do this. This isn't you." There was a pause, as if she was waiting for a response. Her eyes were closed, she was still stuck in her nightmare. Gellert knew better than to try to wake her up now, but what she said next sent a chill of sickening glee into his gut. "Don't kill her, Tom. You don't want to do this." She started convulsing again, clawing at her arms further, "Tom! Tom! No!!!!" She shot up, her eyes opening, her breathing erratic.

Gellert was back at her side, kneeling beside the bed, "Miranda? Pet, what is it? What did you see? Is Tom alright?"

She threw her bloody arms around his neck, sobbing hysterically. He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering softly to her, trying to know what she had seen. Was everything finally paying off? He'd heard of problems at Hogwarts, could it be Tom?

"Papa." She said softly, almost hollowly, "Papa, he killed her. That poor girl. She was upset and wandered into the bathroom. I begged him not to, but he wouldn't listen. He has a basilisk, Papa. He turned it on her, she didn't stand a chance."

No, that poor girl didn't. It had begun. Tom would be his heir now, whatever happened to him didn't matter anymore, as long as Miranda was safe and Tom was embracing his future. "Shush, pet, it was just a dream."

She shook her head against his shoulder, "No, it was real. I was there. He didn't even look at me. I looked into his eyes, and I saw nothing. He was actually amused that she died. I'm losing him, Papa. Something is stealing him from me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get him back." Her voice was barely over a whisper as she uttered the words she had been denying for so long.

Gellert continued to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her, "Pet, please, it was just a dream. I promise you. Tom is at Hogwarts, he couldn't have a basilisk." Yes, he could. Salazar Slytherin was nothing if not a sneaky bastard. "It's early, go back to sleep. Claudius will wake you before breakfast." He needed to leave, he needed to speak to Walburga.

He was out the door before she could protest anymore, but she sat there, looking at her bleeding hands. She looked up at Claudius, "It was real. I know it was, I was there. Tom killed that girl."

Claudius started to wrap her limp hands in gauze, "Claudius knows, Mistress, Claudius knows. Shh. It will all be over soon, then you'll be safe."

"Ow!" She yelped when he accidentally jabbed one of her wounds with his own fingers. She shook him off, finishing the gauze on her right hand with her dominant left hand. "I don't understand why that keeps happening! Why did you bring Papa?"

Claudius bowed his head, Miranda in a rage happened very rarely, but when she was, small items had a tendency to fly. "I could not wake you this time, Mistress, you would not stop screaming. Claudius didn't know what else to do. Claudius was so scared."

She calmed quickly at his haggard appearance, and picked up Claudius, giving him a hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Let me change clothes and then I'm ready to go to Burga's" With a snap of her fingers, her wet nightgown transfigured itself into a grey cotton skirt and a white shirt.

Claudius shook his head, "Claudius never should have taught Mistress wand less magic. Bad Claudius. Mistress too smart for her own good."

"Oh, stop that, you funny little thing. Let's go, I know it's early, but I can't sleep now. Burga's probably up anyway, she's an earlier riser than I am." Miranda was trying desperately to keep calm, to keep the panic from building in her chest again. What she had seen in her dream had been just another in a long line of dreams featuring her brother.

Walburga always settled her down. Sure, she had finished Hogwarts two months ago, but she had always made sure to keep an eye on Tom for her best friend.

"Mistress, one moment." Claudius said, grabbing onto her hand, "First, it's four o'clock in the morning, and second, your hair is a bit of a mess, as is your face."

Miranda glared at him before looking at her frightening reflection in a mirror, "Oh, thank you for letting me know. I would have scared her half to death. Not to mention her brothers would have screeched at me for days." She sat back down on her bed, patting a space next to me, "Help me brush my hair?"

The elf smiled, picking her silver brush up off her dresser, "Of course, Mistress." He had always brushed her hair when she was a child, and it had been a common thing for them after one of her nightmares.

They had started when Tom had first gone to Hogwarts. Miranda had sat through the opening feast with Tom, standing just behind him, running her hands through his short black hair every so often. It had seemed to calm him. No one could see her, and she knew that Tom couldn't either but she knew he felt her. Sometimes, in her own dreams, she could feel eyes on her, but when she turned around, she never could see anything. She knew it was Tom though. He had a familiar feel to him, and if she closed her eyes and thought hard enough, she could imagine the feel of his hand in her own, their scarred hands pressed together.

She decided not to believe that what she had seen was real. It was simply a bad dream. Her Papa was right.  
\--------

Her Papa was pacing the Black family library. "Irma. Where. Is. Your. Daughter?"

The pale woman was sitting in the corner, looking at her lord from her plush chair with sunken eyes, "Pollux went to get her, my lord. Please, don't be angry. Walburga can be quite stubborn." The woman shifted shakily in the chair.

Walburga was sitting on her bed with her back towards her father, "I will do no such thing."

"Walburga, the Dark Lord is not a patient man, and leaving him with your mother is not a good idea. Please, Walburga, would you ming just this once to get him out of the house. Your mother doesn't have much time left." Pollux was at his wits end with his oldest child. She never listened to him, only to her mother. Why did she have to be so much like Irma? Why couldn't she be as people pleasing as her two brothers?

She continued to write on her wall with chalk, trying to finish the spell she was working on, "If he wants to talk to me, he can come here. There're no boggarts in the closet, promise." She said, waving her hand behind her back, "I'm not the one who swore my loyalty to him. I don't owe him anything. Now, get out of my room."

Pollux swore before leaving her room and returning to the library, "Master, forgive me, but my daughter requests that you go to her quarters." He kept his head down, expecting the dark wizard to attack him. He didn't care, just as long as Grindelwald didn't hurt Irma.

To his surprise, Gellert shrugged, "Fine, I don't have time for this, show me. I'll play her games."

Pollux bowed, "Merciful Lord, thank you for not being angry."

Gellert looked at the man dismissively, "You and your children are good to my Miranda. But really, I don't have time to punish anyone."

Irma cleared her throat, "My Lord, forgive me for questioning you, but what do you want with my little girl. She's just a child, surely there isn't something I could do for you?"

Gellert knelt in front of the fragile woman, "Irma, you've done enough." She had been cursed while doing recon for him just over a month ago. She didn't have long to live, and it was painfully obvious. In the last few weeks, her striking beauty had faded leaving a frail shell of the woman she had been before. She coughed daintily into her handkerchief, and blood smeared on it.

"I'm not dead yet, my Lord. I can still do anything she can do." She smiled weakly, "Just give me a few moments to freshen up and I can seduce anyone you need." The woman had always been so loyal to him, his best at getting information from hard targets, she had a gentle hand coupled with what had been a pretty face. Her bright eyes were sunken, her hands bony and her entire body was emaciated.

"Irma, you don't need to worry about Walburga. I simply need her to make something for me, she won't even need to leave Grimmauld Place." Irma blinked at him, and smiled again, closing her eyes and falling fast asleep in just an instant.

"Forgive her, my Lord. She tires so quickly." Pollux said, pulling a blanket into her lap.

"No, forgive me, Pollux. I'm the reason she's dying. I'm sorry I've done this to your family." Gellert found that in the end, there were a lot of things he was sorry about.

He left the library and found the girl's open door. "There you are, Walburga. I was looking for you."

"No, you summoned me. I don't come like a dog. What do you want?" She pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not a very patient man, but I am here, begging your help." The wood creaked under his feet as the Dark Lord bowed to an eighteen year old girl.

Walburga straightened at the sound and turned around cautiously, her book falling from her lap with the chalk. Gellert Grindelwald was knelt next to her bed, his head bowed. Quickly, the heiress regained her composure, "I'll ask again. What do you need from me?"

He looked up, fixing her with his green eyes, "I need you to help me keep Miranda safe."

Walburga made to stand up, "What happened? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. However, she won't be fine for too much longer. I know you've read the Black family dark texts."

"Yes, I have, just don't tell my mother." Walburga said with a small smile, standing and moving past him, "What in those texts could interest a man like you? Surely you have all manner of books at your disposal. The Blacks are just one of many dark families."

"Yes, but the Blacks are the only ones who have such a talented young lady in their home. You are a gem with the knowledge to destroy men and burn this city to the ground. You're smarter than you let on, little girl."

"So, you want me to serve you?"

"No, help me protect Miranda and I will help you with what I know you want."

"What do I want? Money, power, fame? I have all of that. As you pointed out, I am a Black." Walburga had no fear of him, he was a man, nothing more, nothing less. Men she could handle, it was love that she couldn't deal with. Did he know? Did he know that on the end of the chain she wore around her neck was an engagement ring? Brennan Evans had given the ring to her the day he'd graduated from Hogwarts. She was his, and he was hers. Her Mudblood. Yes, Brennan Evans was muggleborn, and she couldn't love him more, no matter what her family said.

"You want your mother's pain to end."

She froze, her hands halfway to the wood of the desk. He was the reason she was like that. How could he talk like it was so commonplace? Like Irma Black had gotten ill for no reason. She was dying and it was his fault, "How can you say that? I love my mother!"

"Yes, I see that, but, Walburga, your mother will linger for months. She'll get sicker and sicker, and that ghost of a woman in that room will become a shell. You know that. If you help me protect your best friend, I will end your mother's suffering. It will be peaceful for her, easy. You want that for her, don't you."

Walburga felt the tears fill her eyes, "Yes, I do. I don't want her to be in pain anymore. What do you need me to do? If you want Miranda to live here, that's fine, we could pass her off as a cousin, she looks enough like us." He let her ramble on for a few minutes.

"Miss Black, all of that is well and good, but it's not foolproof. She's in danger as long as Albus Dumbledore is alive."

"Can't you just kill him than?"

"Not hardly, and he can't kill me either, he doesn't have the heart."

"Fine"

"Excellent, I need you to make a room, that's impenetrable, unplottable, and where time ceases to move." Gellert circled the girl who had stumbled into the center of the room, "Walburga, you are the only one in this family strong enough to use those ancient spells."

"How do you know I even know spells that will do that?" Walburga said, her voice soft. She knew what he was asking her to do. He wanted her to trap Miranda. To keep her 'safe'.

Gellert smiled, "I know that some of the darker books can only be opened by someone of Black blood."

"Rather, using Black blood." Walburga added, she'd given herself a paper-cut examining one of the books whose pages were blank and then words had filled the page.

"Will you do it?" Gellert asked, "For Miranda? For your mother?"

Walburga laughed bitterly, "How can I say no to that?"

"You can't."

"I won't." She whispered.

Walburga made a deal with the Dark Lord. In the end, it was a good deal, but it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She made the room as her mother sat dying a slow and painful death in the next room. She had Alphard, her kind, loving brother, paint a portrait of her. She'd infused it with some of her energy by mixing her blood in the red paint. When it was done, she stuck it to the new door she'd made to the room she and her brothers' had played in as children that was connected to her bedroom. The door in her room had been sealed, like it never existed, and the portrait, with a Permanent Sticking charm, covered the door entirely.

The spells were set that January, Miranda was seventeen, and Walburga knew that she would never see her best friend's eighteenth. Gellert brought Miranda one morning, whispering to her that it was time before leaving, embracing his daughter for the last time. Feeling like the villain she was, Walburga had plastered on a smile and led Miranda up the stairs, "I want to show you something."

Miranda rolled her eyes, not noticing how ill her best friend and house elf looked. "Not more books, Burga, you know I can't read half of them. I'm not a Black."

"Not books." Walburga said, fighting back her emotions, "A room." She tugged on the portrait that had for now been hidden as a family portrait. "Alphard, Cygnus and I used to play here as children."

Miranda moved amongst the old dolls and hoops, "What a neat little playroom!"

Walburga watched her for a few minutes before Claudius pulled on her skirt, reminding her of what she had to do. "I'm so sorry, Miranda." She said, tears finally rolling down her face.

"Whatever for?" Miranda had said, turning to comfort her friend.

Walburga grabbed the edge of the portrait. "For this." She closed the heavy door with a solid thud, falling against the outside as the sobs overwhelmed her. She wanted to open the door again, but she couldn't the door would only open when Gellert had set it to. She didn't even notice Claudius slip out of the hallway.

"Burga?" Miranda said, her voice seeking. "Burga?" Her voice rose in her mounting panic, "Walburga! Where are you?" She tried tugging on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Everything was black. Walburga knew that the one thing that scared Miranda was darkness. She'd lived in a world of darkness long enough and being with her sight but unable to see terrified her.

"Walburga!"

"Let me out of here!"

"Please!"

"Papa! Claudius! Anyone!"

"Help me!"

Miranda screamed for what seemed like hours before the spells subdued her, drawing her into a peaceful sleep. In the next room, Irma Black closed her eyes for the last time. Walburga kept her vigil until her father came home, discovering his wife dead and his daughter in shock just outside the door.

The only thing that kept Walburga from falling apart during her mother's funeral was that just on the other side of the grave was Brennan, his sad smile keeping her sane. Her father was not so lucky, when Grindelwald fell at the hands of Dumbledore, Pollux had no purpose in his life anymore except to cleanse the family name. Walburga was forced into revealing her relationship with her green eyed muggle born when her father had insisted that she wed her cousin Orion.

Pollux had beaten his daughter half to death and then ordered her to kill her lover who had been disarmed and forced to watch the brutalization of his love. She had refused and then her father had turned his wand on her. Brennan begged then, begged her to just kill him, to save herself and to live. What he hadn't needed to say was that she had to live for their son, their Sirius, the baby that resided inside her.

Staring into his green eyes, Walburga had done it, with two words, her future was ruined. She married Orion two weeks after. When her son was born, she hid him away, she couldn't let her father notice Brennan's face in their son's. She used the same spells that held Miranda, and in 1959, after another in a long string of miscarriages and her father's death, she retrieved her son, allowing Orion to raise him.

It wasn't his fault, she had tried to reason with herself. It wasn't Sirius' fault that he was just like his Gryffindor father, but the madness that had destroyed the once brilliant witch wouldn't let her forgive him, so she punished him. And she lost him, like she lost everyone. In the end, she was alone, but no one missed her.

Gellert spent everyday in Nurmengard thinking of how he would feel the day Albus died, his ex-lover would be dead, but Miranda, she would be free.

And she was, as Albus Dumbledore fell from the tower, Miranda Riddle stirred, waking alone.

The door that had not opened did, but the house behind it had changed. Gone were the rich fabrics and well polished bannisters, replaced by filth and despair. Confused, Miranda had run out of the house, letting the door shut just before she remembered that she wouldn't be able to find the house again. It was fall again, and Miranda's instincts kept her alive 'till summer, as well as her knowledge of how to create muggle currency. She tried very hard not to stand out, to blend.

London had changed very little in the last fifty years, but 1997 was a whole new world that took some time to adjust to, as did muggle life. She got a job as a waitress in a tiny diner and lived out of her transfigured handbag, without a real home.

Something told her to hide, but she couldn't hide when three teenagers ducked into the diner in the middle of the night like the devil himself were after them.


	4. Echos- August 1, 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paragraphs marked with * are directly from Deathly Hallows, I claim no ownership to them!

Miranda was writing in her diary after her shift had ended, nursing a caffeine laden expresso behind the counter. Cathy, the night waitress was standing next to her, rambling about how her boyfriend had cheated on her. It didn't matter that she had cheated on him first. Miranda wanted to shove a sock down the other girl’s throat. That was possibly the biggest difference that fifty four years had made. Relationships weren't sacred anymore. There was often none of the charming courting of her days, and more single women than not would have been considered unseemly harlots.

She'd lived for four months in this new time. Her quiet nature kept her unnoticed, and her Papa and Claudius had always taught her to adapt to situations. The hardest thing about this time was that she had no way to get back to magical London. They'd always just flooed to Diagon Alley, and she could no longer remember where Walburga's house was. Like a spy, she was out in the cold. Her wand, however, had never been registered with the Ministry, so her use of magic would go unnoticed.

That had allowed her to confund the little woman who owned the diner to allow her to live in the two room flat above the small establishment. It wasn't much, just a toilet with a shower, a bed and a small bookshelf, but it was enough. And a cushioning charm on the worn mattress made the bed actually decent. She never left anything more than a few books in the room, a tiny voice in the back of her mind always warning her to be prepared.

Short of running out in the middle of London and cursing people, Miranda didn't know how she was going to get back. She could handle Muggle life, really, she could, but these people didn't understand her. She had only ever met one Muggleborn in her entire life until wandering into Muggle London.

Brennan Evans had secretly courted Walburga for her last two years of school, and he had been quick-witted, charming and engaging. With Claudius and Kreacher ordered into silence, the two girls had often met Brennan in Diagon Alley for tea and danishes. Miranda had approved of the two together. Brennan had always brought out the best in Walburga.

Now, she didn't even know if they were alive, if anyone she'd known was still alive. Miranda was so caught up in her despair that she didn't even notice the two other teens rush into the diner. Only when her expresso was emptied did she realize that Cathy was actually working and no longer whining, and also found herself looking at the teenagers. A soft noise drew her gaze to the stairs leading to her flat.

Fawkes, the Pheonix who's tears resided in her wand, had found her two days after she had woken up, and was sitting on the railing. He swung his magnificent head towards the group and nodded at Miranda before flaming away. It seemed that whatever reason he had to be watching her was no more.

She looked back at the teenagers: The flame haired boy was big, obviously tall with broad shoulders. While she couldn't see his face, she imagined him to be fairly handsome. The girl had a paranoid, harried look to her, obviously uncomfortable about having her back to the door. She was pretty though, brown hair curled in the same wild way Walburga's had been, framing a face she had noticeably grown into. They made a pretty couple, and had the girl not looked so panicked, Miranda might not have noticed the shimmer in the air next to the boy. Something was there, and it was magical. They finally spoke to each other in hushed tones, the girl's voice taking on a shrill note as she shot down something the boy had said to her. They shut up quickly, the girl looking more disgruntled than before. She was going to get wrinkles if she kept that up. Cathy took their orders, barley sparing Miranda a glance before filling two mugs and taking them back to the table.

When the two men walked into the diner, Miranda felt herself stand, drawing her wand out of her purse and putting it in her back pocket, something an old friend had told her not to do. Something was about to go down, and she wasn't going to let the young couple be harmed since they had resumed talking at the arrival of the workmen. The boy said something that caused Cathy to glare at him, before going to the other table, where she was quickly dismissed by one of the workers.

The girl reached for her bag. Miranda pulled her wand an instant before the workmen/wizards pulled theirs. One saw her, but the other kept his eyes glued to the young couple. The shimmer had moved with them. The flame haired boy pushed the girl over in her seat from across the table with a lunge. The spells from the men barely missed him. A disembodied voice yelled, "Stupefy!" The bigger of the men fell to the ground.

Cathy screamed but Miranda clapped a hand over her mouth, pulling her to the ground. It wouldn't do for the muggle chit to be killed on her watch. The remaining man cast a spell, covering the boy in black ropes. Cathy broke free of Miranda with a scream and was heading for the door in an instant. A stunning spell hit Cathy in the back, making her fall to the ground just before the door. Focused on Cathy for a moment, when one of the tables blew up it caught Miranda off guard. She fell back out of her crouch with a small squeak.

When she recovered her balance, a black haired boy was standing behind the blown up table. The shimmer was a boy? The girl cast a quick body bind, subduing the remaining assailant. Miranda watched as the girl Obliviated the two men and Cathy after a few tense seconds of debate between the three. It seemed that none of them had ever tried the Memory Charm before. They fixed up the diner, the flame haired boy and the girl bickering amusingly. The three then began talking about how the two men had found them.

Miranda couldn't take her eyes off of the dark haired boy, his face illuminated by a stream of light from outside in the now dark cafe. He looked so familiar, when she got a good look at his face, as he turned to face his friends, she knew why. His eyes were the same color and shape Brennan Evans' had been. He also resembled Tom a great deal, it might have just been the hardened look he had in his eyes, but he had the same air to him. The compulsion to stand and reach out to him struck Miranda, but just before she stood, she heard what the dark haired boy said, "Grimmmauld Place."

His companions gaped at him and Miranda felt herself take a sharp breath. They spent a few minutes debating about someone named Snape before the boy won the argument, saying the girl's name, Hermione, with the hard voice of a leader before finishing out what seemed to have been an effective statement.

The girl unlocked the door and the flame haired boy turned the lights back on by using a metal object that glinted in his hands. As the lights came back on, Miranda Disillusioned herself, walking quickly to stand behind them, making sure that her trainers made no more noise on the tile floor than the other three's did. They reversed the spells on the two men and Cathy, disapperating only a moment later. Miranda took a soft hold of the girl's bag, careful not to pull.

They landed in a square Miranda recognized as if she and Walburga had only been playing in yesterday. She saw the old iron bench that Alphard had often read on as they had played, too shy to play with them. The three she was following didn't give her time to stop and stare at all the memories this little garden, in all it's disrepair, held. They ran to what looked like to Miranda, a seam between to of the houses. She followed closely, and breathed a sigh of relief when the house appeared. The three went inside but Miranda just let herself crumple onto the front steps. She was home, or as close as she could get to home. She'd always felt safer in the dark, quiet halls of Grimmauld Place than at the castle in Bulgaria. It was a home, Cygnus running about, harassing the elves, Alphard shooting her glances that made her know he had a crush on her, Mr. and Mrs. Black welcoming her for dinner, Walburga casting spells in her room, where small explosions were common. The castle she had lived in with her Papa had just been the two of them and Claudius, it had been a million times better than the orphanage, but Grimmauld Place had been home.

For the first time since she woke up, Miranda realized that everyone she knew was probably dead or very old. Walburga had to be dead. She knew that much, the Black heiress had always told her that no matter what, she would never leave Grimmauld Place. The only reason Miranda could think of as reason for Walburga to not be in the house was if she had gotten disowned.

Under her fingers, Miranda found her answer. Names etched into the stone. In a child's writing were two names, Sirius and Regulus. Miranda felt a sob catch in her throat. Walburga's children. They had to be, Walburga had always said that she would name her son's Sirius and Regulus. Brennan had been fond of the name Sirius.

"I'll name my daughter after you of course." The girl had said, throwing her arm around Miranda's shoulder, "But only if you name your's after me."

Miranda had raised an eyebrow, "I know Miranda is an okay name, but Walburga? Even you hate your name."

The heiress had laughed, "Well, you could name her Burga or Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, my middle name. Walburga Elizabeth Black." The name that had been said with a cocky flair faded around Miranda like a mist. They'd had that conversation upon the very porch she was slumped on. And now, Walburga was more than likely dead.

She could have sat there forever, memories of a life that had been stolen away from her seeming to come alive. She didn't have the strength to go inside, she didn't feel like trying to introduce herself to the three teens who were obviously more than equipped to take her down. Taking off her black coat to use as a pillow, Miranda laid on the porch and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long to find Tom, it never did these days. He was sitting in a plush chair, watching a boy of about eighteen torture the big blond man from the Diner. A snake wound around his ankles and he looked angry. She still hadn't gotten used to his new form, this grotesque man-snake combination didn't sit right, it wasn't right.

*"More, Rowle, or shall we end it and feed you to Nagini? Lord Voldemort is not sure that he will forgive this time.... You called me back for this, to tell me that Harry Potter has escaped again? Draco, give Rowle another taste of our displeasure.... Do it, or feel my wrath yourself!"

Miranda felt anger surge in herself and a log fell in the fire, pushed by the power she channeled in these vision-dreams, lighting up the face of the tortured torturing boy, pale and afraid. It also lit up Tom's face, but in a shadow just in front of his distorted features Miranda saw the black haired boy that was currently in Grimmauld Place. The face was only there for an instant before it disappeared.

Miranda stood next to the fire for another hour, watching the brother she had once known force another to torture. When he finally sent the others away, she approached him, "Tom."

His slit eyes grew wider, "Who dares speak that name? Show yourself!"

She knew he couldn't see her, in these dreams she was nothing more than a shadow, a disembodied voice. Even looking at his horrid face, she still couldn't forget how handsome her Tom had been, before this creature had taken him over.

In her dreams, Miranda had watched the darkness seep into him. She had been convinced that he was just curious, until the Basilisk in his sixth year. Until that girl had died, Miranda had believed the lie he showed everyone in his school. She knew what he had done to himself. The first time she had seen him after she had woken up she had recognized the deterioration of his body and soul. Horcruxes. Her Papa had told her about them, but only under the condition that she never attempt to do anything like that to herself. After hearing the revolting requirements, Miranda had put the concept out of her mind. Tom was fractured, parts he had wished to suppress had been taken and stored in someone or something else.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear before forcing herself into her own realm of dreams.

When she woke up, she nearly screamed, standing right over her was a house elf. She blinked once before throwing her arms around him, "Claudius!"

The elf squeaked, "Mistress!"

His bony arms around her were a much missed comfort. "Where have you been?" She said, sitting up, letting the bedraggled elf go.

He smiled, stroking the side of her face, "Claudius was in Hogwarts, but Master told Claudius to find Mistress when Headmaster died. Claudius missed his Mistress."

"Master? Where's Papa?" Her Papa was alive? Miranda hadn't expected that.

The elf shook his head, "Claudius shouldn't have said that. Claudius hasn't seen Master since Mistress did last. He sent both of us away the same day. Master is so thoughtful, to keep Mistress safe. You was supposed to have been in Grimmauld Place, but only Kreacher was there when I's got there. Claudius must get Mistress inside."

The elf tried to pull Miranda to the door but she wasn't small anymore. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach, "Claudius, where is Papa?"

The elf looked to his feet, "Master is in Nurmengaurd, a prisoner. Put there by his love. Master did not wish you to know of his illegal doings, and still wishes for you not to know the details. Claudius is only to ensure that you are unharmed and to tell you that what ever you had planned is the right path. You are also to tell all you mistrust that..."

His eyes turned white and he began to speak in the strong commanding voice of her father, "...your name is Miranda Peverell. Do not come to me. The boy with the scar on his forehead can be trusted with all but your real name, until the end, a time which you will know. Be brave, my pet, but be careful. No place is safe."

As the elf became dispossessed, he sagged against Miranda's shins. Miranda couldn't catch her breath, her papa was alive, but he didn't want her to be with him. It made sense, he was in prison after all, but it still hurt. "Claudius?" Miranda said, pulling the elf to his feet, "Go, back to where ever you were. I'll call for you if I need you. Rest, thank you for finding me. If you see my Papa, tell him I love him."

The elf blinked, tears in his tennis ball sized eyes, "I will, Mistress. Claudius doesn't want to leave Mistress, but I will. Please, call for me, even if all Mistress needs is a hanky or a hug. One word, and Claudius will come to Mistress."

She kissed the elf on the forehead, "Thank you, Claudius. Now, go." The elf disappeared with a pop.

Miranda looked at the door of Number Twelve forlornly. Taking a breath, she entered. It hadn't changed much. It had just gotten dustier and darker, less warm. This was no longer just a home that was happy past the strain of madness, it was madness.

The three others were no where in sight, so, wand drawn protectively in front of her, Miranda walked up the stairs. The door to the tapestry room was open, and Miranda couldn't resist taking a look, trying to glean more knowledge of the new Black family from the portrait. Perhaps the boy with Brennan's eyes was a Black. Her childish theories were dashed when she examined the cloth. Walburga's magic was all over it. People were blown off the tapestry entirely. Miranda traced the name below one of the scorch marks, "Alphard." She pressed a kiss to it, "What did you do to anger her?"

Cygnus' face was unharmed. It didn't make sense, Alphard had been Walburga's favorite brother, and she had hated Cygnus. Others were gone too, from those that hadn't been there when she had seen the tapestry last. Miranda held her hand over the charred face of Sirius, Walburga's son. "Revelio."

She was in the same room, but the green chair was back in the corner and years had been taken off the tapestry. Walburga was standing next to her, looking at the tapestry. She traced the handsome face of her son. He was handsome, his eyes the same silver color of Walburga's, his wild black hair could have come from either of them, but his smile, the way the corners of his mouth turned up lopsidedly into a mischievous grin, that was Brennan.

Walburga was older, her hair had gray in it and Miranda's heart broke to see it pulled up in the same severe bun that Irma had always kept her own hair in. She had aged poorly, her still beautiful face lined with stress induced wrinkles. "Sirius." She whispered, "Why? You had everything. Why did you turn your back on me? What can they give you that I can't? Filthy blood traitors."

"Walburga, he thinks you hate him." Alphard was standing behind us. He looked like Pollux Black, his father, but the kindness and softness on his face made the severe lines of his features seem handsome. And Miranda could have grown old right beside him.

"I don't! I don't hate him! I never could, he's just so stubborn. It's them I hate, filthy muggle lovers." Walburga had changed since Miranda had seen her last, a lot.

"Burga..." Alphard began.

"Stop calling me that. I hate when people call me that. I'm not a child. I'm fifty years old, Alphard. You don't hear me calling you 'Al' any longer."

Alphard snorted and Walburga stared at him, "You know, you haven't liked anyone calling you Burga since Brennan died. I think you still love him. You wouldn't hate muggleborns as much if you didn't. You always swore that we would never become our parents."

"We didn't, Alphard. I did. You didn't. I am the matriarch of the Noble House of Black. When mother died, I took up my rightful place. I live to make good the name of the house of my forefathers. My son is a stain upon our noble family. Regelus, he is a good son. He makes me proud." She set her jaw, still looking at her sons on the family tree.

"What happened to you, Burga? We used to be alike. I always had my travels, looking for new magic and you, Burga, you were a brilliant spell master. I haven't seen you create a spell since Sirius was born." Alphard looked like he knew that this would be the last time he would see his sister.

"It's only been sixteen years. I've gotten old, Alphard."

"Walburga, you haven't created a spell since he was born the first time, in nineteen forty five, thirty years ago. You don't have your drive anymore. We could have been great. We could have brought great fame to the House of Black. We said we would change the world. The three of us..."

"Exactly, Alphard, three. Miranda is gone. We will never see her again. None of those old promises mean anything. I'm content to make my son the best he can be. He will serve the dark lord." Walburga's silver eyes were colder than Miranda'd ever seen them. It felt weird to hear them talking about her when she was standing right beside them.

"The Dark Lord, Burga, exactly, Miranda's brother. We run the risk every time you bring him here that he might suspect something. It's too dangerous to be around him. Our mother died because she served the first Dark Lord."

"I'm not our mother, Alphard. You need to leave."

"Why, so you can blow your son out of the family because he went to spend the weekend with his best friend? Be rational. He'll come back from the Potter's. He always does." Alphard wouldn't let her let her son go without a fight, he was Brennan's son, the only part of him left in the world since his muggle family had removed themselves from the magical world by having their memories of Brennan altered.

The corner of her mouth twitched up, almost a smile, "He won't. He won't come back, he's gone for good this time. I know it. I am his mother after all." She touched her son's face on the wall, "It's better for everyone this way. He'll be happier there. He never was happy here. I think he knew, somewhere deep down, that he wasn't Orion's son and that I hated him for that. I won't have to look at him everyday and be reminded of Brennan."

Alphard sagged against the wall, his age showing, "You might be right there. I never understood though, why you can't handle Brennan being gone. Father killed him. You shouldn't blame yourself for that. Our father was a self-riotous mad man. He went nutters when Mum died. But you, when he killed Brennan, you died."

"I lied to you, Alphard. Father didn't kill Brennan, I did. This needs to be done." She stepped back from the wall, and Miranda flinched as she scorched her oldest son from the tapestry.

Alphard was looking at his only sister in horror. "You are mad, aren't you? I'm going to Sirius. I'll get him sorted out. But I'm not bringing him back here. You would kill him now, wouldn't you."

"If I see him, yes. Unless he's coming to take those awful pennants off his walls." She said coldly. "If you go to him, you will meet the same fate."

Alphard struck his chin out like Miranda had seen Walburga do so many times in the past. "So be it, because I will not abandon the son of my sister and my best friend. Have a good life, Walburga, I hope you're happy with how this all turned out." He turned on the spot and was gone. Walburga sunk to the ground, her face in her hands.

As Miranda returned to the present, she could hear Walburga's sobs echoing in the room. Miranda closed her eyes, her best friend had been gone for a long time, but Brennan's son, he must still be alive. She made up her mind, she would find him one day, and show him how she had seen his mother, the young, happy Walburga he had deserved to have as a mother. "I'm sorry, Burga." She'd lost a lot in those days, and she had never recovered, not even for the sake of her son, her Sirius.

"How did you get in here?" A voice said from the door and Miranda gasped, turning to face it, her wand up.

The shimmer, the boy with Brennan's eyes was standing in the doorway, the other two behind him. When Miranda opened her mouth to explain herself, even though she had meant to stay hidden, the only thing that came out was, "Bugger."


	5. Serpents

Harry had heard the girl after Kreacher had left and had walked down the hall, wand out, Ron and Hermione close behind. She was in the room with the Black family tree, touching it with a pale hand. "How did you get in here?" He asked and she jumped, turning toward them with her wand raised.

"Bugger." She cursed in a soft voice.

"I'll ask again, how did you get in here?" Harry asked again, ready to disarm the girl, no matter how harmless she looked.

The girl looked at the tapestry and back to Harry, "I followed you."

That was all Harry needed to hear. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled.

Her wand sparked in her hand, but didn't fly across the room as it should have. The witch and wizard stared at each other. "Stupefy!" She said, waving her wand at Harry.

He skid back an inch or so. "What the..."

"Serpensortia!" Miranda yelled, she couldn't handle being powerless. A snake fell from the tip of her wand, turning to her for direction. She hissed at it to attack Harry just as he commanded the opposite of it. They stared at each other again, both knowing how rare their gift was.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in awe.

"Miranda, Miranda Peverell." She felt herself saying.

"She's got to be a Death Eater, Harry!" Ron yelled, pushing past his friend, "Stupefy!"

Miranda flew across the room, hitting the wall with a thud and falling to the ground unconscious but unharmed. "Ron!" Hermione shrieked, running to the girl, "She wouldn't have just summoned a snake if she was a Death Eater."

"She talked to it!" Ron said in his defense.

"Shove it, Ron." Harry snapped, crouching next to Hermione, "Is she alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Just stunned." She looked at Harry, "What should we do with her? She's seen us, and knows where Grimmauld Place is. We can't let her go."

"Are you suggesting we kill her?" Harry said, looking at his best friend in disbelief.

Hermione recoiled, "No! Of course not! I thought we could just Obliviate her and dump her far away. It won't mend the Fidelius Charm, but as long as she doesn't remember coming here, she won't come back."

Ron nodded in agreement, but Harry looked at the girl again. "No, we need to keep her here." He picked up her left hand, pocketing her wand, and extended her arm, "She's not a Death Eater. She doesn't have the mark. She looked sort of scared of us actually. And, I did attack her first."

"Okay, so we interrogate her, and Obliviate her, brilliant plan, mate." Said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think what Harry is trying to say is that she's too pretty to have actually wanted to hurt us." She put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "She's not a stray dog, we can't take her home."

"I know that, I just think it was weird how she was looking at the tapestry, like she'd seen it before, but it had changed." Harry stood up and walked to where Miranda had been standing, right in front of Sirius's scorch mark, her hand had been on Alphard. "She was looking at Alphard Black."

"The one disowned for helping Sirius?" Said Hermione.

"Yeah." He went back to the girl, "I want to know why we couldn't curse each other. Rennervate."

She blinked awake. She sat up, pulling herself away from them, noticing the absence of her wand. "Please don't hurt me."

"Answer our questions and we won't." Ron said, receiving glares from both of his friends.

"Miranda. My name is Harry Potter." Harry said, and they both shivered at the sound of her name on his lips, "How do you know Alphard Black?"

She looked up at the tapestry, sadness in her eyes, "I grew up with him, all three of them. He was a friend, we dated a little."

The Trio looked at her like she was insane, "He would have been over seventy years old by now, you can't be older than twenty."

Miranda looked down at her hands, rubbing her right thumb over the head of her silver snake. "I'm not, I'm seventeen, but, you're right, I should be seventy one. I spent most of my summers living in this house after I turned twelve, Walburga was my best friend. She trapped me in a room where time was suspended, I was released four months ago. It was 1944, she was nineteen, and I don't know why she did it or how I got out, so don't ask." She turned her blue eyes to Harry, "Who are you?"

"Hey! We're asking the questions here!" Ron barked at her, resulting in Hermione dragging him into the hall, content with Harry's abilities to contain a wandless girl who couldn't apparently hurt him anyway.

"What do you want to know?" Harry said, sitting down in front of her, making sure to keep his wand in his hand but not aggressive.

"Your name would be a nice start, but I'd also like to know who owns Grimmauld Place these days. I didn't see anyone when I woke up and ran out of here like a raving lunatic." Miranda admitted shamefully.

"My name's Harry Potter, and I own Grimmauld Place now, my god father left it to me." Harry said, judging her reaction.

She just nodded, "So, the Blacks are dead? All of them?"

"Yeah, in the male line, it ended with Sirius. Do you know, why we can't hurt each other?"

Miranda nodded, "I was apprenticed to Olivander for a few years. When he gave me my wand, he said that she had two brothers."

"Brothers?" Harry asked, trying to figure out how this girl fit into the mess that was he and Voldemort.

"My wand is Holly with a phoenix tear core, the same phoenix gave..."

"Two feathers. I know, that's what my wand is made of. I knew that wands from the same source could have reactions, but our wands had nearly no reaction. It's strange, did you know the boy who got the other wand?" Harry asked, she might have known a young Tom Riddle.

Miranda wanted to tell him the truth, to tell him that, yes, she knew Tom Riddle, that he was her brother, but she couldn't. "No, I didn't. He got his wand a few years before I ever met Olivander. He did say that the boy would do great things. Do you know him?"

"You really have been gone for over fifty years. He's the dark lord. He's called Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill me when I was a baby."

"Lord Voldemort? Why would he want to kill you?" Miranda, unaware of the Prophecy, was confused. Why would her brother have wanted to kill an infant?

Harry smiled, not knowing the affect of his next words on Miranda, "Because I'm supposed to kill him."

"Oh, that's...violent." She said, finally realizing why she had felt the need to be near this boy. The more time she spent looking at him, the less he looked like Tom, the more he looked like Brennan.

He scratched his head, "Yeah, well, I might not have to kill him, I just have to stop him. He's trying to take over the Wizarding world, he's already got the Ministry. He wants to rid the world of everyone who's not pureblood."

"But he's not one!" Miranda blurted.

Harry looked at her like she'd grown a second head, his grip tightening on his wand, "How do you know that?"

Miranda realized the first of many slip ups she was bound to make and rushed to cover it up, "Um...I just assumed, since so few pureblood families probably still exist, and none of them want to get rid of all the half bloods. Who would they get to do their dirty work, the 'lesser' jobs without us?"

Harry relaxed, "Us?"

Miranda blushed, "Half bloods, like me. But you, you're a pureblood, aren't you. I knew of the Potters back in the day."

Harry smiled, "Actually, I'm a half blood too. My mum was a Muggleborn witch."

"My father, he was a muggle, left my mother, even though she was pregnant, she had enchanted him though. I don't blame him. Who wouldn't freak out to wake up one day and realize that they don't even know the person their with?" Miranda had never told anyone that since her Papa had asked when he had first taken her home.

"What happened to her?" As soon as he asked, Miranda's face fell. She looked back at her hands, grief on her face. Harry put a hand on her knee, "My parents died when I was a year old, killed by Voldemort. Whatever happened, I'm sure I'll understand."

"She died, right after I was born, she barely had enough time to name me. I grew up in an orphanage until my Papa took me away from that awful place." She met his eyes, "I'm sorry about your parents. Sounds like we both got our childhoods taken from us."

Harry smiled, taking her thin hand, but just for a second, because Ron and Hermione had finally come back.

"I'm sorry about Ron, he can be a little protective." The brown haired girl glared at the red haired boy, "And a little daft."

Miranda smiled, "It's okay. No blood. Have you decided if you're going to kill me or not? I'd like to know, just so I can get a head start out the window, buy myself a few more minutes of life."

Hermione smiled, "We're not going to kill you. I don't think any of us are ready for anything like that." She sighed, "At least not yet."

"I want to help you all." Miranda said, standing up.

"Why?" Ron blurted.

Miranda looked down at Harry, holding a hand out, "Because, with you all, I don't feel so alone. I couldn't find my way back to the wizarding world. So, for a while, I wasn't sure I'd ever see any one like me again." She helped Harry stand, his hand lingering in hers for an instant, "And then you all splashed into the diner. I was about to resign myself to living a muggle life. I owe you my life."

Hermione nodded, "I can't imagine being locked away from the magical world. I'm muggleborn, but I can't fathom living a muggle life anymore, especially with the war. There's too much here for me." The witch's eyes met Ron's and they both turned away quickly, blushing, Ron's face matching his hair.

Miranda noted the lost look in Harry's eyes and stepped closer to him, "What are you all trying to do? What makes this Lord Voldemort so powerful?"

"Horcruxes." Hermione said bluntly, and Miranda blanched.

"He's split his soul?" She whispered, and Hermione nodded. "How many times?"

"Seven." Harry answered.

Things were worse than Miranda had expected. They said he had made seven Horcruxes, that meant he had eight. She looked down at the 's' on her right hand. They had exchanged pieces of their souls, a bit of accidental magic made when two emotionally aggravated twins had sworn to always have the other one's back. She had to find Tom, or this boy that she found mysteriously attractive would kill him. She wasn't a descendent of Salazar Slytherin for nothing.

"That's a lot. Do you know much about them?"

Hermione took her attention, "Not much, only that to make one, you must murder someone."

Miranda couldn't look the girl in the eyes, she knew you had to kill someone. She had never taken a life, but Tom had. Obviously he had now, but then, when they were seven years old, Tom had killed his first victim. Tom had pushed a boy down the stairs. He had been dead before he hit the bottom step, his neck snapped. He hadn't meant to. The fifteen year old boy had been forcing himself on Miranda for years, but she had never told her brother because Henry Matlock had threatened him. Tom had found her, and had fought Henry away from his sister. They'd ended up in the hallway and Tom had shoved him. Henry had lost his footing and fallen backwards. The orphanage had explained it off as an accident, and hidden everything that had to do with what had been done to her.

It broke Tom a little inside. He was so afraid he would hurt her, but Miranda had forced him to sit with her that night. She had cut her own hand and then his, pressing their bleeding palms together. She had promised him that she would never run from him because of something he had done and she had made him swear that he would never hurt her. She hadn't meant to invoke the dark magic required to make a Horcrux. In fact, she hadn't known about them until nearly ten years later when her Papa had taught her about them.

Miranda swallowed, "I know about them. Walburga taught me a little about them, but I know where she kept the book on them. She kept it hidden because she didn't want Cygnus to get his hands on it. She never even let me read it, only told me a tiny bit." She lied effortlessly, the book hidden in Walburga's room had been from Gellert. It was a Black book, but he had given it back to them by giving it to their voracious daughter. She began to move past Harry, but stopped, "May I?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, and he followed her into the hallway.

She walked into the room that had been Walburga's as a child, the one that had become Sirius'. "Oh, my, she had quite the Gryffindor, didn't she? I never went to Hogwarts, but I did hear about all the rivalry. Walburga thought it all rather stupid." She ran her hands along a section of the wall, "Her bed used to be here, and she'd write spells in chalk on the wall. She kept the book..." Miranda tugged on a section of molding. "under her bed." The foot long chunk of wood pulled away from the rest, revealing a thin cubby, a battered book resting inside. "Here." Miranda said, handing the book to Harry, "I'm not sure what is in there, but I hope it helps." She found herself looking out the window. "If you don't mind me asking. Is there any chance we've been followed?"

"Well, you followed us, didn't you?" Grumbled Ron.

She looked at the red haired Weasley darkly, "Yes, but I wasn't wearing black robes and staring at a seam between two houses from an abandoned garden. I walked to the porch with you. They must have come after, because they weren't there when I came inside."

Harry ran to the window. "She's right. Those are Death Eaters. How did he find us?"

"We need to get out of here then." Ron said, starting for the door.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "What if someone from the Order comes looking for us here? We need to know who's okay."

Harry nodded his head slowly, "I agree with Hermione, we'll stay until Kreacher comes back."

They all noticed Miranda recoil, "Kreacher? That old bottle brush is still alive? He was old fifty years ago."

Ron actually smiled at her, "Yeah, and I don't reckon he's gotten any nicer either." The two shared a look of disgust for the elf, which Hermione reluctantly joined.

Harry looked out the window, "I really don't like them just standing out there though. They eventually might get Snape to come show them the house."

"I can get them to leave." Miranda said. "I can act like a trollop or something, make them uncomfortable enough to leave."

"I don't trust you out of my sight." Ron said, and Harry nodded.

"I think we can trust you in here, with all three of use here, but I'm not sure it will be a good idea to let you go outside alone." Harry said.

Miranda grimaced, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about the fact that you've barely known me for half an hour. I just really want to help." She looked at Harry, "I don't suppose I'll be getting my wand back, will I?"

He shook his head, "No, not yet. Not until we're sure we can trust you."

Hermione's stomach broke the following silence, "Let's all get something to eat." She took Miranda's hand, pulling her out the door, "You'd best come with me before Ron, he has a tendency to eat whatever he can get his hands on."

They ended up finding a few cans of soup and some crackers that weren't stale. When Miranda saw the dead rat on the floor she winced, "Eww, a friend of Kreacher's?" The others nodded, "He never could keep his little nest clean. It was worse when the others lived in there with him. His mum was a right foul old elf." She looked warily towards the front hall, "I'm pretty sure they had her stuffed...icky."

They all shuddered. They ate in relative silence, and Miranda tried to ignore the feel of Harry's eyes on her. He was trying to figure her out, she was a puzzle, she seemed familiar to him, but according to her, she'd been locked in a room for over fifty years, long before even his parents were alive. She was beautiful. He studied her as she helped Hermione clean the bowls they'ed eaten out of. She was thin, her hair ebony like his, contrasting with her pale skin, and her eyes were a deep blue. Her face was another familiar thing, like he'd seen her before. Her cheekbones were high, her jawline softened what could have made her face look standoffish and cold, and her smile made her whole face light up.

"Harry, mate. Harry. Harry!" Ron was shaking his arm, "Mate, quit staring at the girl, it's creepy. We need to talk without her." He gestured to the previous object of Harry's gaze.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, you go, I'll get 'Mione." Ron stomped into the hall, and Harry heard him go into the living room where they had slept. Harry touched Hermione on the shoulder, "Ron wants to talk to us."

"You have these?" Hermione asked Miranda.

"Yeah, I've got the rest of the dishes. I've got to pull my weight somehow since it seems like I'll be wand less for a while." Hermione laughed uncomfortably, but they left Miranda anyway.

The girl moved to look out the window again, the wizards were still there. She concentrated on the space just behind them, and then she felt like her body was being compressed to between her ears. She stood behind the two men, and they turned around, wands raised, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Tell Tom I said hello." She grabbed them both and knocked their heads together, pushing them out of view in the dilapidated garden.

She apperated back to the kitchen and quickly finished with the dishes. She'd long suspected that Tom couldn't remember her and that her Papa had done it. She could only hope that she could get him to remember himself before Harry tried to kill him. She didn't want to have to kill the poor boy. Really, he was just too handsome to kill.


	6. Grayscale

Voldemort was furious. "You mean to tell me that two of my DEATH EATERS were knocked unconscious by a little girl?" He crucioed the both of them.

The Dark Lord was really only mildly angry a few minutes later, who could have expected anything more from the two simpletons in front of him? After waking up, the two blubbering idiots he had assigned to check out the Taboo in London, had come simpering back to the Malfoy's.

"My Lord, she came from no where!"

"We didn't see her until she stepped towards us!"

"Was she armed?" Voldemort asked, allowing the two men one last chance to redeem themselves before he took it upon himself to see exactly what they'd seen.

"No, my Lord, but she said to tell some bloke named Tom hello."

Voldemort froze, "She said what?"

"To tell Tom she said hello! I swear, that's all she said."

He needed to know who else knew his real name. The Order did, so did a few of his old teachers, but no young girl should have known it, much less had the audacity to say it. Perhaps it was Potter after an ill-fated spell from the daft Weasely boy. Wouldn't that be a twist, a female Harry Potter.

He penetrated their feeble minds with ease. Through their memories, he watched the event happen again. They both spun on their feet, to see the girl behind them. She was a pretty young thing, and most definitely not Potter. Her eyes were blue, not green and she didn't have the right fire in her eyes. There was fire there, yes, but it wasn't the half scared, angry look of Potter, more like a mother scolding to errant children.

Voldemort was startled to notice how familiar she was. He'd dreamed about this girl before, well, he'd dreamed about this girl if she were a small child with hazel eyes. The face was the same. When she raised both her hands to knock the idiots heads together, he saw the scar on her right hand, one that matched a scar on his left perfectly. That scar had been the only wound that had come back to this body, and he had yet to figure out why.

Instantly, his mind was alive with ideas. Perhaps she was something the Order had conjured using his link to Potter. Perhaps they had pulled this girl right out of his nightmares. No, the only person who would have had the power for something like that was dead. Albus Dumbledore. He knew he was dead, but he wouldn't have put something like this past the old man.

"Tell Tom I said hello." He heard her say through them and suddenly he was thrust out of their minds and into another memory, like one from a pensieve.

"Hello? Tom? Hello? Where are you?" Everything was dark, but he could feel the wood of the orphanage floor under his stockinged feet and the air brushing across his face. He was the one speaking, in the high, airy voice of a little girl. "Hello?"

"In here." A boy's voice responded. Instinctively, he knew where to turn in the darkness, but that didn't stop him from catching his shoulder on the door frame. The boy laughed, "Careful. There's a door there."

"I know!" He whined. He wasn't controlling himself, he was stuck in this vision, in the body of what appeared to be a blind little girl. "I'm glad I found you." He felt for the boy, his hand finding purchase on a head of soft short hair. He lowered his body to the floor next to the seated boy, "I missed you." The boy took his hand and pressed their palms together. Light emerged into the girl's sight, flooding from his grasp to hers. He looked at the boy who's hand he was holding and froze, the face looking back at him, in black and white, was his own.

A smile graced his child face, no more than ten years old. "I missed you too, Randa. Were they simply awful again?"

He felt the girl smile, "Not this time, they seemed pretty nice. They were both doctors."

Voldemort didn't understand, he remembered sitting in this room as a boy, his room, but the other bed against the wall hadn't been there. They had never trusted him with a room mate. His boy-face looked pained, "I'm sorry."

The girl plucked the photo out of his right hand, pulling them both onto his bed. "Don't be. What's this?"

Voldemort knew what it was, it was the photo of the cave near the orphanage. "I took it, it's the cave we always go to."

She nodded, "When you all go away on holiday and leave me?"

He smiled, "You know I don't like to, but Sister Mary has a point. I can't be with you all the time, and the sea is dangerous if you were to go wandering about on your own. You know I don't like leaving you."

"I know. It looks like a scary place, if you ask me."

"You're only saying that because you can't see it in color. Randa, the water is so clear you can see near straight to the bottom. When we get out of this place, I'll take you there, and you can see it for yourself." This boy wasn't him, couldn't be. This boy was a dreamer. The same anger was there, but not the pure evil Voldemort remembered him having.

"Will I love it there?" The girl said, resting her head on his boy-shoulder.

He felt the other him kiss the girl on the top of the head, "Yes, most definitely. You'll love it, Randa. We'll build a house next to the sea and be happy."

Voldemort felt himself sigh contently, "Happy, I can live with that." They heard a clock chime out in the hall. Midnight, "Happy birthday, Tom."

The boy laughed, pulling his hand from hers, making the world go dark again, and putting it around her shoulders, pulling her to lay next to him, curling protectively around her. "No, not any more. It's your turn now." They heard fireworks outside, "Happy birthday, Randa."

When Voldemort opened his own eyes again, the two men in front of him were unconscious on the floor in front of him. What ever that girl was, she was powerful. Powerful enough to mess with his mind, and clever enough to lay a trap for him, embedding a vision inside her words to the men, knowing that he would search their minds.

That had been the night of his ninth birthday, and he had been alone, no girl next to him, blind unless she touched his hand. He'd listened to the fireworks in the city, alone in his bedroom, looking at the picture of the cave that had housed Salazar's locket.

He wandered into his room now, suddenly drained. It was just after noon, but sleep seemed to call for him. As he walked past the mirror above the dresser, he paused, looking at his scaly reflection. For an instant, the face of Tom Riddle, Head boy returned in the mirror, confusion on boyish features. "Randa?" He whispered, touching his face.

He could see the girl standing behind him in the mirror, but when he spun to attack her, she wasn't there. When he looked back at the mirror, the face was still young and the girl was still behind him, smiling. "Tom, I'm waiting for you." Voldemort felt his stomach in his throat, side by side, his resemblance to this girl was sickening. But he couldn't remember her from anytime in his life. Or did he?

Vaguely, he remembered sometimes in his days at Hogwarts, he would catch a shimmer out of the corner of his eye in the shape of a girl, he could never make her out clearly then, but this girl fit. Sometimes then, he could hear her say his name, like a ghost stuck in the ghostly plane, only able to reach out a hand to brush his shoulder or to say his name.

He laid down on the bed, and his snake eyes closed in a second. In his dreams, he saw the girl, in all ages. When she was younger, her eyes were hazel and unseeing, but when she was older, they were blue, like his now. She would giggle and laugh as he told her jokes, and scold him when he did things to the other kids and stole their stuff. She had shared his room with him, and he remembered panicking every time she was sick, not leaving her side, even with the adults tried to drag him away. Who ever this girl was, he had been fiercely protective of her. 

When next he regained control of his body, Voldemort had come awake screaming the name 'Miranda', her name, and had come to the conclusion that she had been his imaginary friend and he had forgotten about her. It was the only thing that made sense. But then he remembered more clearly the aspects of himself that he had hidden in Marvolo Gaunt's ring. He had hidden her away, had pushed all the ghostly images and half-baked memories away when he was just a boy. She must have been released in the ring, let lose in a more powerful capacity, one where she could hurt him, where she was truly corporeal.

However, he couldn't quiet the nagging feeling in his chest that he was wrong. Nagini had found him again, "Good hunt, my pet?"

"Yessssh, massster." She said, sliding up his body to rest on his shoulders.

"Anything special?"

"I ssmelled the two you left out. Very familiar sscent. From when I was a hatchling."

Voldemort didn't want to believe his gut instinct, but if Nagini remembered the girl's scent than that meant that she had been corporeal then. Why couldn't he remember her? "Malfoy!" He yelled in the hall, walking back to the dining room. Both Malfoy men entered a minute later. "I need one of you to find everything you can about Merope Gaunt. She died on New Year's Eve, nineteen twenty-six. Bring her bones here, or what ever's left of her. I want to know everything. Kidnap a medi-wizard if you have to. It is imperative I know who she was, how she died, everything! Go!"

Lucius looked to his pale son, "Draco, go."

With an appreciative glance to his father, Draco bowed, "Yes, my Lord. It's an honor to be of service to you in any way."

When both Malfoy's left, Voldemort found himself staring out the window at the decaying, malnourished garden, touching the s shaped scar on his left hand with his right. He'd always wondered why it had been reformed when all other scars had left his body when he had been reborn. Now he would find out, and he would find Potter and kill him. He squeezed his hands together so hard that they ached. Potter would die. Then the world would be his. Without Dumbledore or Potter, nothing could stand in his way.

When the glory of that realization faded, he realized that deep down, his shriveled heart was aching, longing for something. He just hoped he was wrong about what his body was missing.  
\----------

"So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I... 

I need something else would  
Someone please just give me  
Hit me and knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I... 

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got."


	7. Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with HP7, and some dialogue is taken directly from the book. Remus shows up, and things get a little interesting!  
> Enjoy!

After their talk, the trio had returned to the kitchen, Ron red-faced and Hermione tense. Miranda smiled at the other girl, wringing her hands together, still jittery from the round trip apperation. "I can show you the other library if you'd like. Something to pass the time. You look like the reading type."

The two boys snorted and Ron muttered, "You've got that right."

Hermione didn't reprimand Ron, instead she looked at Miranda in confusion, "The other library?"

Miranda nodded, "Yeah, you didn't think that little study was the only library, did you? The Blacks are one of the oldest dark families remaining. They've got books so dark they would make you take Dreamless sleep for a month."

"They were. You said they are, Sirius is dead. He was the last one." Harry corrected, his eyes filled with gloom.

Miranda smiled comfortingly, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him look into her eyes, "You might be more related to them than you think. You deserve this house."

"It's a dump!" Ron exclaimed and Miranda shot him a dark look.

"Now, but it wasn't then." She ran her finger over the dusty door frame, "A house like this needs love. It was always so beautiful and light. The only creepy things were the stuffed elves." She grimaced, "I always hated those things."

She took Hermione's hand, "Come on, let me show you. Really, most of the books are fine. You just have to watch out for the ones that try to bite." She took the girl to the other side of the stairs into the sitting room and went to the fireplace, pushing in a section. The fireplace slid to the side with a creak and plume of dust which left both girls coughing and their eyes burning. When the cloud settled, Miranda took Hermione in, "This is it. The Black Family Library. I imagine that right about now, some librarian in Sweden is sobbing over the mere thought of holding one of these books."

The other girl offered no response...that was when Miranda realized that she was already in the library, skimming her hands over the bindings of the books, and within a second, she was gone from sight around one of the massive shelves. "Well, okay..." Miranda said, leaving the girl and the books alone.

Ron was right outside, of course, "You think you were going to get her into those books and leave?"

They glared at each other, their blue eyes practically sparking, "You're under the assumption that I want to leave, Ronald. I happen to be perfectly at home in this house."

She looked away, walking to trace her finger over a gold eagle sitting on the mantle. "Yeah, creepy house for a creepy girl. I bet you're happy." He snapped.

"You know, Ron. I didn't ask for this." She spun on him so fast he could have sworn her eyes flashed white with anger, "I didn't ask to grow up in an orphanage with only my older brother as comfort, I didn't ask to be taken from him and live with a single man who I'm not even sure was who he claimed to be, and I certainly didn't ask to be locked in a room for fifty four years by my best friend. I have spent the last four months trying to make sense of everything that's happened to me, and you are not helping."

Ron couldn't say anything, and didn't, even when the tears started to fall down her face. Harry, who had come upon the two mid fight followed her as she ran up the stairs. She ran to Sirius' room and the door swung shut in Harry's face. He was stunned, not just by the fact that the door had closed, but the fact that Miranda had already been on the bed when it had. She could do wand less magic. He looked down at the wand in his pocket. This girl was so much more than what she appeared. She wasn't telling them the whole truth. She had a brother? Wouldn't that have been an important thing to mention before, and not just in a fit of anger against Ron?

His head started to hurt, and then he realized that it was his scar that was hurting. Voldemort was mad. Unable to find the strength to rush to the bathroom to hide his pain, Harry sunk to the floor, holding his pounding head. "Leave me alone." He said, trying to remember what Snape had taught him to do, to clear his mind, but he couldn't. Sirius was dead. Dumbledore was dead, and Snape was a traitor.

Suddenly, the pain was worse than ever, blooming in his head, and this time, unconsciousness stayed away.

Miranda felt like a child, sitting on the bed that had been Walburga's, sobbing over how horribly wrong her life was turning. She should have been an old woman now, sitting next to Walburga and knitting. She would have married Alphard, she'd never love him, not fully, but she would have done what was expected of her. She would have been Walburga's sister that way. It would have been a nice, safe life filled with certainty and stability.

She stopped crying when she heard Harry's back hit the wall. She didn't know why, but she knew she needed to go to him, that Tom was hurting him. She yanked the door she had previously slammed shut open, and fell upon her knees in front of Harry. He was crying softly, holding his head and mumbling to himself in panicked tones.

"Shh." She whispered, drawing him to her chest like she could protect him from her brother's intrusion into his mind. She hadn't known that the link between Tom and Harry was that strong. She had already assumed that Harry was like her, a human Horcrux, by the scar on his forehead, It was a magical mark, like the one on her hand. An idea struck her when her presence didn't seem to ease his pain. She moved to sit behind him, pulling him back to rest flush against her body. She slid her scared hand up the clammy side of his neck and touched his face gently, pulling the unruly dark hair away from his forehead before pressing her scar against his own.

Miranda tucked her face into the back of his shoulder, her breath falling against his skin. They stayed that way for several minutes, her left arm around his upper body and the fingers of her right hand smoothing his wild hair, all the while, their magicked skin never parting. Miranda felt his body relax slowly and his breathing calm. He half nuzzled his face into her skin, instinctively knowing that she was the one taking away his pain. Sitting with him seemed to be as natural as breathing to Miranda. It didn't bother her at all to be so close to him, so intimately positioned, and she certainly didn't mind the smell of him that had permeated her senses.

As soon as he started to stir, however, she moved him off of her. She didn't want him to panic about how intimate their positions had been. "Harry?" She asked softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He looked at her blearily at first and she smiled as his eyes visibly cleared.

His gaze was intense, although weary, "How did you do that?"

'The boy with the scar on his forehead can be trusted with all but your real name...' Miranda remembered from what Claudius, her father, had told her, and she knew she could trust Harry. "I think you're like me." She said.

"Like you? What do you mean? I wasn't in a room for over fifty years, I know that for sure." He said quietly.

"No, I believe you. But we were both marked by powerful magic. Magic that left scars." She showed him her scarred hand and he touched his forehead, his eyes still on her. "I marked my brother, we were just kids, and we didn't know what we were doing. I didn't know what I was doing. I cut our hands and we pressed them together, to form the sign of infinity. Ever since then, I've been able to find my brother in my sleep, I can't talk to him, I'm not strong enough, but I can see him and that's enough. I didn't know then that I was invoking dark magic. I didn't even have a wand, and honestly, I'm not sure how I did it."

She touched his forehead briefly, "I saw you were in pain, and I know I've felt like that. I remembered what you said about your parents and this Dark Lord, and I put it together. He really hurt you, didn't he?"

Harry sat up, putting a bit more space between them, "You and your brother, are linked like I am to him?"

"Yes, sometimes, when he's hurt, I can feel it, but we've been apart for so long, I don't know. I guess I sort of took your pain away, like our bonds negated each other." Miranda felt herself remembering Alphard from the look on Harry's face.

"Thank you. I don't want to worry Hermione and Ron. They think I've gotten my pain under control, that I've blocked the link."

Miranda forced a smile, "Than it's a good thing I woke up when I did. I'll help you keep it at bay." She stood, and he followed her as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Miranda, your brother? Is he still alive? Your brother?" He asked. They both stopped on the stairs.

She didn't reply for a minute, but then she looked at him, tears welling in her eyes that she furiously blinked away, "Honestly, I don't know."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, and then she couldn't look at him anymore, wiping her eyes and heading to the library.

"I'll be with Hermione." The other girl was happily drowning in piles of books. Miranda watched her well into the night, until the boys dragged them out for another meal and to bed.

"These are books I've only read about! Some of them were supposedly lost centuries ago." Hermione gushed the next morning after breakfast. Miranda fingered her wand, that she had reclaimed, idly, and spent the next few hours reading next to Hermione, listening to her excitement over the books with a small smile on her face. Having her wand back grounded her, helped her evaluate her new companions more thoroughly.

Hermione was like Walburga, a smart, naturally gifted witch with a passion for books and learning. She was also the kind, mothering type, a trait that Walburga had not contained, apparently. She obviously fancied Ron, but the red headed boy was too daft to realize that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Miranda knew that he was irrational, but only because he was so brave he was stupid and so protective that he would kill for a wrong glance. He was just young, Miranda had a feeling that once he and Hermione finally pulled it together, that he would settle down.

And Harry, Miranda couldn't figure him out. He reminded her so much of Brennan, which made sense if he was who she thought he was, and at the same time of Tom and even a little bit of Alphard. He was handsome, but nearly as thin as she was. Malnourished as a child, like she had been. His childhood had not been easy. But she couldn't exactly call her childhood easy either. The orphanage had been a nightmare, but only when Tom wasn't with her. She'd nearly blocked out everything that the boys had done to her, but still, she remembered, more vividly everyday it seemed, but this Harry, it seemed like he had not known kindness for too long. Miranda couldn't relate to that, she'd had someone that loved her her entire life. She passed Hermione another book from the top shelf, which the other girl had asked her to get, even hough she was only a scant two inches taller than the girl. She had a feeling that it was just to make her feel useful.

Past initial awkwardness, Miranda could see herself becoming good friends with Hermione. Both dark haired girls froze when they heard from the entry way, "It was not I who killed you, Albus."

Hermione jumped up, "Harry!"

Miranda followed after a few stunned seconds, feeling like a confused puppy running after it's owner, "Hermione!" She called softly, stopping when she could see the intruder, but he could not see her. Her Papa had trained her well. For him, protecting her had meant nights spent learning strategies of escape and how to stay out of sight. She'd learned how to apperate by the time she turned thirteen. Wandlessly by fourteen.

Harry pointed his wand at the middle of a cloud of dust, "Don't move!"

Right after Harry yelled, a familiar voice started to yell from the portrait at the top of the stairs, "Mudbloods and filth dishonoring my house-"

Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs, stopping behind Harry. Harry kept his wand pointed at the stranger, "Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"

"Oh, thank goodness," said Hermione weakly, pointing her wand at the portrait and, with a bang, closing the curtains. Silence fell.

Only Harry did not lower his wand, "Show yourself!" he called.

The man moved forward, his hands raised, and his face more clearly illuminated. He was a ragged man with scars on the visible skin of his body. She recognized those scars, and felt a shiver of fear run down her back, her father had had an acquaintance who had them. He had been a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback had terrified her as a child. She'd never liked the way he'd always looked at her. She wasn't something to eat.

This werewolf looked different though, sadder, more human, less wolf. But still, her deeper instincts told her to hide, so she pulled back to the top of the stairs, peeking through the bars and, sitting so she could hear their voices and where, if Ron came looking, they could find her easily.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

Harry sagged in relief, dropping his wand, "Oh, all right, but I had to check, didn't I?"

The werewolf smiled weakly, "Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree that you had to check. Ron, Hermione, you shouldn't be quite so quick to lower your defenses." Then they were all down the stairs, Hermione flinging her arms around Remus for a quick hug.

She went back to stand next to Ron and Remus looked at the dust on the floor, "No sign of Severus, then?"

"No," said Harry. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," The man said, and Miranda noticed that some of the tension in the other three lessened, Hermione, in fact, looked close to tears. "but we're all being watched. There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside-"

"We know-" Harry said.

Miranda had never been one able to keep her mouth shut, "They were there earlier, but these are different ones now."

Remus raised his wand and pointed it at her, "Who are you?"

Harry pulled his mentor's hand down gently, "It's okay, she wants to help us."

The older man practically growled, "Is she a Death Eater?"

"She's not marked." Hermione said, meeting Miranda in the middle of the stairs. "She hasn't done anything since she got here."

"And how did she get here?"

"I followed them, and before you spell me into oblivion, I'd been here before. Except, the last time I was here, there wasn't a Fidelius charm on it, and Walburga Black was nineteen."

Remus did the math in his head, "That would have been..."

"Fifty four years ago, I was seventeen. I still am, actually." She pointed up to the top of the stairs. "I was in that room, frozen for more nearly three times my life. I woke up four months ago. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in the cafe I was working at, they were attacked and I followed them."

Miranda didn't know why this man ruffled her feathers so badly, but she just didn't want him to keep glaring at her. "You were in this room because?"

"Because people I loved thought I wasn't safe out in the world any longer. And I want to help because since I woke up, I thought I'd never be able to come back to the Wizarding world. So now that I know that everything is in a mess, I want to fix it. I want all of this to stop. And I'm not one of the Death Munchers, or what ever they're called. Until the others told me about them, I didn't even know there were such things."

Remus gave her a strange look, "You remind me a great deal of someone I once knew. What's your name?"

"Miranda, I'm Miranda Peverell. I was born in nineteen twenty seven on the first day of that year. My best friend wasWalburga Black."

"It was you!" Remus exclaimed, stunned.

"I beg your pardon. It was me what?"

"When Sirius left home, he said his mother kept screaming about how he couldn't leave her, that she'd lost Miranda, and..."

"Brennan." Miranda finished, a cold feeling spreading out to her fingers from the center of her chest.

Remus fixed her with a steady gaze. "Who was this Brennan? Sirius looked, and he's not a pureblood."

Miranda felt uneasy. This wasn't her secret to tell, but she was vaguely sure that if she didn't, he would curse her. She looked at Harry, right in the eyes, the emerald green focusing her panicking brain. It wouldn't take too much effort to say, no matter how wrong saying it felt. She could do this. She'd planted her own memory into the minds of two idiots, she could change how the world thought of the Evans family, how they thought of Harry, what he thought of himself. She should just say it, just get it over with, tell them all that Sirius wasn't the man they thought he was, and that Walburga wasn't as evil as she seemed now. One deep breath, she could see Remus' wand shake in his tense hand out of the corner of her eye, "He was..."


	8. Memorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more from the book here, and I don't own it!  
> I'd love to get some Kudos so I know if things are going well!

"Filthy traitor! Back stabber! You swore to never say a word! Silence yourself!"

Miranda looked up the stairs woefully, "I thought that was you. I'm sorry, Burga, but I have to tell them."

"No!" The portrait screamed again.

A softer, younger version of the voice spoke, "Please, don't, Miranda. He doesn't need to know." In the middle of the stairs stood Walburga Black, exactly as she had looked in 1944, only she was silver in color and slightly transparent. "I beg of you, don't give away my secret now. I've kept it hidden for too long."

Miranda's anger got the best of her, "Why should I do anything for you? You locked me in a room and left me there!"

The beautiful ghost glared at her long lost friend, "I didn't have a choice, Miranda. He said it was the only way to keep you safe."

"I could have lived as your long lost cousin, we look enough alike."

"I know, and I said that, I offered that, but he said it wouldn't work. And then he offered me something I couldn't refuse." Walburga looked her friend in the eyes, trying to make her understand without making her say the words.

"He killed your mother for you, didn't he? He put her out of her misery of a slow and painful death." Miranda choked on a laugh, "I don't suppose I can be angry at you, can I? You locked me away, to keep me safe, so that your mother wouldn't have to suffer. It seems like the only one who lost anything was you."

Walburga nodded, looking down at her spectral hands, "Do you know why I'm in this form?" Miranda nodded, "I died when he did, and when my son was born and I had to stow him away, I had nothing. When you die, you return to the form that was most familiar. Usually, it's the state you were in when you died, but me..." She sighed and her breath came out in a frosty fog, "This was the last time I was ever really alive." She looked up the stairs with a sad smile, "The portrait was to keep you safe. Your father had me affix and curse it."

Miranda looked at Hermione, trying to see if she would put it together. The brown eyed girl met her gaze, "You said you hid your son away, after his father died? But Orion was alive and Sirius was always here."

Miranda smiled, "That's what she needs to tell you."

Walburga just blurted it out, "Orion is not Sirius' father."

Harry just stared at the ghost, who had clapped her hand over her own mouth, "What?"

"Sirius is a half blood." Miranda explained, "His father was a muggleborn." She looked to Remus, "That's who she was screaming about, Brennan was the name of Sirius' father."

Hermione was doing the math in her head, "Even if that were true, for you to know about this Brennan and Sirius, he would have had to have been born nearly fourteen years before he was."

"I did the same thing to him that I did to Miranda. After I killed Brennan, I was married to Orion, but I was already pregnant. I hid it, and then I hid him. Sirius replaced another in a long line of miscarriages and stillborns. Only Miranda, Kreacher, and his father even knew of his existence in 1944."

Harry turned pale, "You just said you killed Brennan."

"You heard me correctly. I killed him. My father would have killed us both otherwise, and killed Sirius too." She smiled, that smile that came from a deranged woman barely clinging to her last shred of sanity, she looked more like Bellatrix than ever, "I had to save my baby, and I did. He's a good man, they both were. But my poor, poor Regulus, went and got himself murdered by the Dark Lord." The two old friends exchanged a look, pain in both their eyes, for one's brother had killed the other's son.

"I'm sorry, Burga. I really am. Have you seen Brennan?"

Walburga shook her head and the temperature in the room dropped about five degrees. "No, I've done too much evil to go where he went. I was just waiting for you to wake up. To make sure my spell worked after your father messed with it. I would wait for Sirius, but I know, when his time comes, he'll go to his father, and I hope my three boys are safe and happy."

Miranda couldn't tell her, she couldn't break the last strand of sanity Walburga still had, "I'm sure Sirius will be just fine, I've heard he's a good man. Harry knows him, he's his godfather." The girl met Harry's gaze again, silently begging him to go along with what she was saying.

Harry felt himself go still, Walburga didn't know her son was dead. The ghost turned to him hopefully, "He's alright?"

Harry forced himself to nod, "Yeah, he's letting us stay in this house, since it's his now. I'm James and Lilly Potter's son."

The ghost's smile fell, "James? You're Lilly's son?" Harry nodded, and then Walburga saw his eyes, "No, no, no!"

The portrait above them started screaming again, "Filthy half blood! Damn your muggle blood!"

Walburga began to cry, her tears falling to the ground and shattering like ice. She brushed a hand over Harry's cheek, "You have his eyes, he's still there, in you." She kissed his forehead and the skin she touched burned from the cold of her touch, "I'm alright now." She looked up to her own portrait, "Let me take care of that before I leave." The whole thing blew off the wall an instant later, leaving the door of Miranda's imprisonment out for all to see. She smiled at Miranda, "I'm sorry for what I've done. Can you ever forgive me?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, I can." She looked at her new companions, "I think I'm supposed to be here." Her eyes lingered on Harry for an instant before looking back at the ghost, "There's things I have to end."

Walburga smiled, her entire face lighting up, "I understand. I'm going now, now that I know Sirius is okay, that you're okay. I'll go accept my punishment. Goodbye, Miranda, goodbye Remus, goodbye Harry and friends, I'm sorry for everything." She faded away and the temperature in the room spiked.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Harry yelled at Miranda, who was walking to the sitting room, her head down.

She sat with a heavy sigh, "Because, she would have lost it. I couldn't put her through that. I was surprised at how well she handled you."

"I don't understand, handled me? What does that even mean." Harry was so confused.

Miranda smiled sarcastically, "Walburga's lover, Sirius' father, was a man named Brennan Evans."

Hermione gasped and Ron cursed. Remus just stayed still, shaking his head, "Lilly's father..."

Miranda nodded, "Brennan's younger brother, he was only a child when I saw him, but I believe his name was Robert, they called him Bobby. Sirius was Lilly's cousin, he was your cousin Harry, that's what I meant when I said the house was yours. It would have gone to you, through the paternal line. Brennan's line, not Orion's."

Suddenly it made sense to Harry, why he had always felt so good with Sirius, they were actually related, "Thank you." Harry said.

Miranda understood, "Your welcome."

Remus looked at her critically, "You really are from then, aren't you?" Miranda nodded, "Then, you must have gone to Hogwarts, what do you know about a boy named Tom Riddle?"

"I never went to Hogwarts." She said, her voice tight, not meeting anyone's gaze. She couldn't lie to them, or they wouldn't trust her, but that didn't mean she couldn't leave things out, "I only know what Walburga told me about it, and that wasn't much. She liked to keep her school and home lives separate. I was home schooled."

Remus looked disappointed, "Why were you home schooled?"

Miranda smiled, "My Papa was a bit of a survivalist. No school, no being outside without someone watching me, and no friends he didn't approve of. And also, apparently, I was no longer allowed to go anywhere. Hence the room behind that lovely painting." She shook the rising anger off, "Enough about me though. I'm here to help you all now. What are we going to do now, we can't stay here too much longer."

"We'll have to head out soon, that much is true. May I ask, what impossible task Dumbledore has sat upon you all?" Remus asked.

"No, you can't." Harry said, a little snappishly.

"Alright then, don't tell me, but will four become five?"

"No. Is there something going on between you and Tonks? Where is she, anyway?" Harry asked, sizing up his rugged mentor.

"No, she's fine, with her parents." The man said tersely.

"Why is she at her parent's?" Hermione asked.

"She...we...we're having a baby." he said, a dismal look on his face.

"Congratulations!"

"How great!"

Remus only forced a small smile that looked more like a grimace. "So...do you accept my offer? Will four become five? I cannot believe that Dumbledore would have disapproved, he appointed me your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. And I must tell you that I believe that we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."

The rest looked to Harry, Miranda biting her tongue. "Just-just to be clear," he said. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her," said Lupin. He spoke with a finality bordering on indifference. "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

"Well," said Harry slowly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your kid, actually."

The werewolf's face turned white. "You don't understand." He said at last.

"Explain, then," said Harry.

"I-I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since."

Harry nodded, and Miranda moved to grab his hand, which he gripped tightly. She understood his anger, and he knew it. "I see," Harry said tightly, "so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"

Lupin sprang to his feet: his chair toppled over backward, and he glared at them so fiercely that Harry saw, for the first time ever, the shadow of the wolf upon his human face.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and my unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!"

The wolf kicked the chair. "You have only ever seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizarding world sees creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by out marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child-the child-" He started pulling on his own hair, looking just as deranged as Walburga had. "My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it- how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Remus!" Whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. "Don't say that- how could any child be ashamed of you?"

Harry's hand clenched on Miranda's and she fought the urge to pull her hand out of the ferocious grip, "Oh, I don't know, Hermione," he said. "I'd be pretty ashamed of him." This rage was new in Harry, even Miranda could tell that much, and she knew she was the cause. He continued on, "If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad, what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"

"How- how dare you?" He growled, "This is not about a desire for-for danger or personal glory-how dare you suggest such a-"

"I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said. "You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes-"

"Harry, no!" Hermione begged him, but he continued to glare into Lupin's livid face.

"I'd never have believed this. The man who taught me to fight dementors- a coward."

Lupin drew his wand so fast that only Miranda had been able to react fast enough, throwing herself in front of Harry. With a loud bang, the pair flew into the kitchen wall, Harry wrapping his arms around Miranda instinctively, glimpsing the tail of Lupin's cloak disappearing around the door. Miranda's head cracked against the wall over Harry's shoulder.

"Remus, Remus, come back!" Hermione cried, but Lupin did not respond. A moment later they heard the front door slam. "Harry!" Wailed Hermione, "How could you?"

"It was easy." He said, standing up, still holding Miranda in his arms, struggling under her weight, not noticing that she wasn't moving. "Don't look at me like that!" He snapped at Hermione, who's eyes were fixed on Miranda.

"Don't you start on her!" Snarled Ron.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled, rushing towards Harry, "Harry! Put her down!"

It was then that Harry realized that Miranda wasn't moving.


	9. Kreacher

Hermione had the other girl sitting on the ground in an instant, touching the back of her head, probing for a wound.

Harry stared at her, broken images were racing each other through his mind: Sirius falling through the veil; Dumbledore suspended, broken, in midair; a flash of green light and his mother's voice, begging for mercy... He couldn't lose anyone else, not even this girl he hadn't known for more than a day.

Miranda's head hung limply against Hermione's shoulder as the other girl looked at her own fingers, stained with blood. "Harry, she's bleeding." Hermione's voice trembled, high and shrill.

Said girl shifted on her own, lifting her head a little, and Harry could see her wince in pain. Hermione sighed in relief, and Ron went back to looking disinterested, "I'm fine." Miranda said slowly, blinking her eyes as if to clear them. "Just a little knock." She scooted herself away from Hermione, putting her back to the wall and using it to help herself stand, "I've had worse, trust me." She rubbed at the back of her head, checking the wound, "Just a little blood." She took a slow deep breath, "Knocked the breath out of me though." She smiled at Hermione, who was shaking, "Relax, Hermione. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just glad you're alright." Hermione said shakily.

"I do wonder what your professor was trying to accomplish with a spell that powerful. Could have sent you right through the wall." She looked at Harry sternly, "You shouldn't have called him a coward. It's my experience that most men don't appreciate being called cowards. Insults their egos."

Miranda looked a little pale, but she seemed steady enough, and walked towards Harry. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

She took his hand, squeezing gently, "Don't sweat it. Is you're back alright?"

Harry nodded, picking up newspaper Remus had brought, examining the picture of the Dumbledore and his family, reading the article as Ron and Hermione exchanged panicked looks and Miranda just sat in the chair next to him, holding a kitchen towel to the back of her head to stem the bleeding.

They'd all forgotten about Kreacher, so when the crack sounded through the kitchen, both girls shrieked, Miranda falling gracelessly out of her chair and Hermione raising her wand. Kreacher disentangled himself from an unfortunate coat rack, and bowed to Harry, "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master."

Mundungus scrambled up with his wand, only to be disarmed by Hermione, his wand flying into her hand. Ron tackled him in a move that made Miranda give his physical form a second look. The man screamed and wriggled in Ron's grip, "Wha'v I done? Settin’ a bleedin' 'ouse-elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, or-"

Harry cut him off, "You're not in much of a position to make threats." The adult stopped moving and stared up at Harry like a scared child, holding his position as Ron stood up.

The elf bowed to Harry again, "Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Master. Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-holes and accomplices."

"You've done really well, Kreacher." Harry said to the elf before returning his attentions to Mundungus, "Right, we've got a few questions for you."

"I panicked, okay? I never wanted to come along."

"Well, none of the rest of us Disapperated." Hermione snapped, and Miranda was very, very, confused.

"Well, you're a bunch of bleedin' 'eros then, aren't you, but I never pretended I was up for killing meself-"

"We're not interested in why you ran out on Mad-eye. We already knew you were an unreliable bit of scum." Harry had gotten very close to the man.

"Well the, why the 'ell am I being 'unted down by 'ouse-elves? Or is this about them goblets again? I ain't got not of 'em left, or you could 'ave 'em-

"It's not about the goblet's either, although you're getting warmer." Harry said, "Shut up and listen." Harry's wand was so close to the man's face that the only thing he could do was gulp and nod his head a little, "When you cleaned out this house of anything valuable-"

"Sirius never cared about any of the junk-"

Miranda snorted when Kreacher slammed a saucepan on top of the man's head, and was preparing to do it again while the man screamed, "Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!"

"Kreacher, no!" shouted Harry.

Miranda swooped forward and scooped up the elf in her arms, "Don't yell at the house elf. It’s uncouth."

She held the elf in her arms like a child and he stared up at her, the pan still in his hand's, his eyes as wide as saucers, "Mistress Miranda?"

Miranda smiled at him, "Hello, Kreacher, hush now, let your Master finish talking to the nasty man." The elf clung to her and she hugged him soothingly before setting him at her feet, where he attached himself to her legs like a small octopus.

Harry looked at her incredulously for a moment before returning to his victim, "When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find, you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there. What did you do with it?"

The thief's eyes lit up and he moved forward, "Why? Is it valuable?"

"Wondering if you should have asked more money for it?" Ron said harshly, but for once, Miranda agreed with him. What ever this locket was, they wanted it, badly.

"More? That' wouldn't have been difficult, Ministry hag took it."

"What did she look like?" Harry asked.

"Little woman, bow on her head, looked like a pink toad."

Apparently, the other three knew who he was talking about, each reacting, leaving the man's eyebrows singed and a considerable part of the kitchen floor wet. A few minutes later, when she had composed herself, Hermione obliviated Fletcher and apperated him to the middle of London, returning only a few moments after first cracking away.

Kreacher wouldn't let Miranda go, holding onto the hem of her pants as she walked towards Harry, "You alright?"

He nodded, "The woman who has the locket, she's bad news, and she knows us, which makes this really hard."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is so special about this locket?"

"It's a Horcrux. I nearly lost the closest thing I had to a grandfather for that thing, and getting it weakened him so much that he was murdered later that same night." Harry said, his mind going back to Snape.

"I'm sorry, but if you had it, why are we trying to get it now?"

Harry scoffed, "It was a fake, a decoy, meant for the Dark Lord to find and know that the real one was gone."

"Kreacher was supposed to destroy it for Master Regelus, but Kreacher failed. Kreacher has Master Regelus' locket now though!" The elf said excitedly, holding the locket up to Miranda. Harry didn't know why, but seeing Miranda treat the elf so kindly, with such dignity made her seem more like a pureblood than a halfblood.

She took the locket from Kreacher while looking at Harry, and when she looked down at the fake Horcrux she recoiled, "This is the Horcrux?" Harry nodded. 

Miranda felt the tears well up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall, "I've seen this locket before, it was mine, a long time ago. I lost it when my Papa took me from the orphanage, I assume I dropped it." Miranda traced the S in the center of the locket with a finger, longing coursing through her for the real one, "I haven't seen this in years. It belonged to my mother." She realized she'd said too much when she looked at Hermione and could practically see the gears turning in the girls head. She rushed to cover herself, handing the locket back to Kreacher, no matter how much it pained her, "How would your Dark Lord have gotten a hold of it, and why would he have used it as a Horcrux?" She knew why, because somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, Tom remembered that it had been hers, and had sought it out.

"We think the S is for Slytherin, it must have been his, and Riddle got his rocks off using his idol's things for a Horcrux." Ron said, and Miranda couldn't shake the awkward feeling she got when he spoke her last name in reference to her brother doing sordid things.

"That makes sense." She said, stroking Kreacher's head with her hand idly.

Kreacher hugged her legs again, "Kreacher is so glad to see Mistress Miranda again, the 'ouse has gone to the dogs it has, stupid Sirius messing up Mistress' things."

"Kreacher!" Miranda scolded, "I will not stand to have you speak ill of your Mistress' son, you know how much she loved him. You do her tolerable poor, talking like that."

The elf hung his head, "Kreacher will go punish himself now."

"No, you won't, you need to get to cleaning this place. It's been made a mess of." She hugged the elf again, "Go on now, you."

He smiled a crooked grimace of a smile that was the most positive thing Hermione had ever seen, "Yes, Mistress."

In the next weeks, the house was cleaned thoroughly and Ron had finally admitted that, when cleaned, it was sort of a lovely place. His quiescence had given Miranda a thrill, and she had laughed for an hour, Ron screeching at her the whole time.

Hermione had just watched them, a bemused smile on her face. Ron and Miranda didn't get on, per say, he didn't trust her enough, but their was a levity in their spats now, like siblings teasing one another. For the first few weeks, Hermione had felt threatened by Miranda, but had come to realize that she didn't spend near as much time staring at Ron as she did Harry, so the girls had easily become close. Kreacher had been another improvement, he was actually civil to Hermione now, and often sat with them at night, sitting at Miranda's feet, who obviously cared about him. She had explained that although he was annoying and hard to live with, she had always loved how faithful he was, and had followed Walburga's views on the treatment of him. Hermione had learned a bunch about Sirius' mother, and her passion for house elves.

Harry had gone to get a copy of the Prophet and watch the Ministry with his cloak, and Miranda had been restless ever since. She generally went with him when he went out, walking freely through London with him under his cloak beside her. He had left before she has woken this morning, for some reason and had been gone for hours. Shifting in her chair, paying minimal attention to their discussion and rubbing her scarred hand as if it hurt her. Her blue eyes kept flicking to the door, and Kreacher had tried to force some tea down her an hour earlier, but she had ignored it, and when it had gotten cold, he had taken it and poured it out, grumbling about wasteful witches and no appreciation for fine tea.

They heard Harry come back in, and Miranda jumped out of her chair, rushing to meet him as he trotted to the kitchen, leaving Ron and Hermione with their research papers strewn on the floor. "I have news, and you're not going to like it."

Kreacher rushed to Harry, wearing the towel Hermione had convinced him to don instead of his previous wear, "Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner."

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

Harry slammed the newspaper on the table, sending more of their paper flying off it. 'SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER'

"NO!" The other two coursed loudly. Hermione snatched up the paper and read the story aloud, but Miranda wasn't listening, she was watching the emotions flicker across Harry's face. Hurt, betrayal, love. Snape had killed the man he'd thought of as family, the last one he had after Sirius.

Hermione was furious, "Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study-Merlin's pants!" The boys jumped as she ran for the hallway, "I'll be back in a minute!"

"'Merlin's Pants?' She must be upset."

"She should be, Phineas Nigellus was a Headmaster, he has a painting here too, up in the study. He could be sent to spy on us by Snape." Miranda said.

Hermione came back, panting, but smiling in exhilaration, "Exactly," She shoved the painting in her hand bag, "Now he'll only see the inside of my purse."

Ron smiled, "Nice, 'Mione."

"What happened today?" Miranda asked.

"Watched the Ministry, saw your dad."

Ron looked relieved, communication was too dangerous, and they wouldn't let Miranda talk to him out of fear of him not believing her. "Dad always told us most Ministry people use the Floo Network to get to work. I can't see Umbridge walking to work, she thinks she's too important."

"And what about that funny old witch and that little wizard in the navy robes?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled in recognition, "Oh yeah, the bloke from Magical Maintenance. I remember seeing him."

"How did you know he works for Magical Maintenance?" Hermione said, watching the back of his head.

"Everyone in the Department of Magical Maintenance wear navy robes." He said, shoving food in his mouth, which Miranda had found was far from unusual.

"You never told us that!" Hermione cried, hitting him on the back of the head with her purse, which left the boy slightly stunned.

"What does it matter?" He sputtered.

"Ron, it all matters! That's why having Miranda here is so useful, she can get closer, no one is looking for her. So, yes, knowing if the color robes identify the department is important. We've been over this!"

Ron looked properly cowed, "Blimey, Hermione, I forget one little thing-"

"One little thing about going into the place that is one of the most dangerous places for us to be-"

"We should do it tomorrow." Harry said, which Miranda had been expecting, he'd been eerily anxious for the last few days. The other two just gapped at him, "The longer we put it off, the farther away the locket could be. We're as ready as we're going to be, we are as prepared as we can be. We know Apparition is out of the question, we know where Umbridge's office is...roughly, and we know that those coins are our tickets in."

"Harry, I understand, but so much could go wrong! So much relies on chance and..."

"Than please, let me help!" Miranda growled out, "I can help you, please!"

Harry turned on her, "No! We've told you a thousand times! You can't help us!"

"I could help you, if you’d let me, but still, after all this time, you don't trust me!" Miranda screamed at him before running up the stairs.

Hermione glared at Harry, "Nice job, Harry, you didn't have to be a git about it!"

He shrugged, "You shouldn't come either, you know, Hermione."

She looked at him aghast, "Oh, don't start that again! I thought we'd settled this!"

"'Mione, you're on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation!"

"That's rich, Ronald, you're supposed to be dying at the Burrow! And Harry's got a price on his head!"

Harry through up his hands, "Fine, I'll stay here. let me know if you ever defeat Voldemort, won't you?"

Ron and Hermione laughed, but Harry's scar suddenly hurt. He touched it, trying to pass it off as if he was brushing his hair out of his eyes. Ron discussed how to get to the Ministry, but Harry didn't hear them, his scar was becoming more and more painful. He stood up and Kreacher hurried forward, talking to him, he brushed him off, "I'll be back in a minute- er- bathroom."

He hurried up the stairs to the hall and then to the first landing, where he dashed into the bathroom, only to see it already in use. Miranda had stuck her head in the sink so she stood there looking at him, water running down her face, onto her shirt. "Harry?" He clutched at his head and fell to her feet. She sighed, shutting the door, and pulling him to sit on the closed toilet. "Again?" She asked him. It was the third time since they had begun their Ministry investigation. Tom was angry, people weren't telling him what he wanted to hear, so he had started out on his own for information. Last she had checked, he was in Germany, but she couldn't tell why.

She held his hand as he entered her brother's mind, before, she’d always just sat and held him, keeping him quiet so the others wouldn't panic. But then she was in his vision, with him, in Tom.

He was walking along a street lined with what looked like gingerbread houses. He walked to one of them and knocked. The door opened, and a woman opened it, the smile falling from her face, "Gregorovitch?" He said and the woman shook her head, trying to close the door.

"He no live here! He no live here! I know him not!"

"Where is he?"

"He move! I know not, I know not!"

He raised the wand, she screamed, Miranda screamed.

Downstairs, Ron and Hermione jumped up from their meal, they'd heard Miranda scream and then Harry had started shouting. They sounded like they were being attacked. Hermione banged on the bathroom door, "Harry! Harry! What's going on? Miranda!" It was quiet inside the bathroom, and that worried them even more.

Ron broke the latch on the door with his shoulder, and they both tumbled in.

Miranda was on the floor in Harry's arms, sobbing like a terrified child, and Harry just rocked with her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Harry whispered.

Miranda didn't say anything, and Hermione just knelt next to them, "Harry, what happened?" He didn't say anything, "Harry, please, tell us what happened? Did you have another vision of Him? Please don't insult our intelligence. Are you two okay?"

"Fine, we've just seen Voldemort murdering a woman. By now he's probably killed her whole family. And he didn't need to. It was Cedric all over again, they were just there..." He snapped, brushing Miranda's hair from her wet, tear stained face, "And you were there, I felt you."

Miranda turned her face into his shirt, looking at the others was too much. She'd felt her brother, instead of just seeing him do those things. It was different, and she couldn't shake the image of that poor woman out of her mind. And the children, they were dead too, just because they were there.

"Harry, you aren't supposed to let this happen anymore! It's dangerous, Dumbledore thought so. What good is it to watch him kill and torture? How can it possibly help?"

"Because it means I know what he's doing." He said, lifting Miranda off the ground, moving past the others to take her to her room. There was a reason he'd never told Ron and Hermione exactly what he saw, but Miranda, she'd seen it now, the evil.

"So you're not even trying to shut him out?" Hermione yelled, following him, Ron close behind.

"I can't, Hermione, and I've tried, I'm just lousy at it." He put Miranda on her bed and covered her with a quilt.

"You never really tried!" Hermione said hotly, "I don't get it, Harry- do you like having this special connection or relationship or- what- whatever-"

She faltered under the look he gave her when he stood up, "Like it? Would you like it?"

She stepped away, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I hate it, I hate the fact that he can get inside me, that I have to watch him when he's most dangerous. But I'm going to use it. This is my choice, nobody else's. I want to know why he's after Gregorovitch, he's a foreign wandmaker, but I know he's got Olivander. He must not know what my wand did when he was chasing me, so he's going after someone else who might know."

"Harry, you keep talking about what your wand did, but you made it happen! Why are you so determined not to take responsibility for your own power?"

"Because I know it wasn't me! And so does he, Hermione! We both know what really happened!" They glared at each other. "Drop it, It's up to him. And if we're going to the Ministry tomorrow, don't you reckon we should go over the plan?" Hermione let it rest and she and Ron headed down the stairs. Harry looked at Miranda, still quivering on her bed, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'll be okay. I just...don't understand how someone could do something so terrible to innocent children and their mother." She touched his face, "I'm sorry you have to see things like that, you shouldn't have to."

He nodded, "I have to though, I have to watch him, I have to know where he is."

"I know." Miranda pulled at her hair with her fingers, "I understand, be careful tomorrow, won't you?"

He smiled at her, "I will, we need to go over the plans again, but if you want, can I say goodbye in the morning?"

Miranda shook her head, "If you all are adamant on leaving me here, I'd rather not make a big scene about seeing you off."

He sighed, disappointed, "Okay, sleep well than, I'm sorry you had to see that. We'll talk about how you saw it once we have the locket tomorrow night." She looked down at her scared hand.

She looked up at him through her thick lashes, "Goodnight, Harry."

He suddenly couldn't get away from her quick enough, and spent until very late that night with Hermione and Ron, studying their plan, nearly memorizing it word for word. They would do it tomorrow, they would start to defeat Voldemort by finding and destroying the Horcruxes.


	10. The Ministry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation, and the Ministry ordeal!

Voldemort was thrilled, Draco had finally found his mother's remains, and brought them and the mediwizard to the Manor. Just days before he was due back at Hogwarts too. How convenient for him.

The wizard he brought with him was a scared, balding, rotund man. Draco shoved him to his feet in front of the Dark Lord, "The mediwizard, and the woman's bones, as you requested, my lord." He nodded the boy away and he practically ran from the room.

"You know who I am, no?" He asked the trembling man who reminded him of Peter.

"Yes, you are the Dark Lord." The man said, keeping his head down, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Only if you prove dis-useful."

The man eyed the wooden coffin next to him, "I hope I can be of use."

"I want to know everything you can tell me about this body." He said, cutting out all of the blubbering that the man was sure to try for his life.

The man looked relieved to have been given a task and sat to pulling the top of the coffin off. He looked at the bones appraisingly, "Female, approximately twenty five years of age. Judging by the stage of decomposition, the remains are over fifty years old. What are you looking for, exactly?" The man paused, "M-my lord?"

"Did she have children?"

The man looked back at the bones, "Yes, my lord, she died shortly after, her pelvis shows no signs of remodel..."

"How many?"

"Excuse me? How many? Children?" The man laughed, "I could only find that out if I had my wand back. There are detailed spells I could run."

Voldemort thrust the man's wand at him, "Be aware, if you try to run, you will be killed. Do as you must."

The man gulped, "Yes, my lord."

He began a weaving of spells over the bones, pausing to let them fall into place over them. "Two, my lord. She had two children at the same time, twins. One a boy-"

"And the other a girl." He finished, smiling to himself.

"Yes, my lord, a girl? May I ask, how did you know?"

"No, you may not ask." Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the man, "Avada Kedavra!" The man slumped to the ground, "And you shall not know." So, the girl was his sister, Tom had hidden things from him. "Tom, did you think you could hide her from me forever?" Voldemort delved in to the recesses of his mind, and Malfoy Manor faded away.

It was a dark room, lit only by a hanging bulb in the center, the walls painted black. It was their room, covering those black walls was dried blood. Thomas Marvolo Riddle was standing in the corner, holding a broken arm close to his body, from the last assault Voldemort had taken upon him. A spiteful sneer graced his young face, "For as long as I could, you bastard."

Voldemort laughed, and it shook the room. "Still so defiant, Tom, even after all these years. I had thought we would become friends, you and I. But still, you keep things from me."

"I won't let you hurt her." The boy growled.

"Who says I'm going to hurt her?" Voldemort said, with faux innocence on his face.

"I know you. She's too strong though, she always was. You'll never take her." Voldemort slammed the boy into the wall.

"That's the funny thing, Tommy boy, I have all of your memories up until when you gave yourself to me, but I have none of her. Tell me, how is that?"

"Never." Tom growled, and Voldemort punched him in the face.

"Would you like to try that again, Tom?"

Tom spit blood out of his mouth onto the black floors, with a maniacal laugh, "You were too busy with your precious Nazi's. You left Gellert alone for too long."

Voldemort winced, "I never could control him, he was too powerful. Adolf, now he was a fun toy to play with." He pat Tom on the cheek, "Not nearly as fun as you though. I could only influence Gellert. I had him search you out. I'm guessing he found both you and your sister." Tom's silence was answer enough. "He took her and Obliviated you, didn't he?" The snake-man cursed under his breath, "I knew I should have spent more time with him. The muggle was just too easy. He must have subconsciously wanted to find me a host so I would leave him and his Greater Good Albus alone, and I fell for it. I never could get into his thick skull. Clever, clever boy."

He smiled at Tom, "That's why it's so hard to find a good host, they have to be young or they're too tough. You, you, my boy, were easy prey. Gellert did half the work for me, made you weak, hateful and alone. I'll give the old boy that. But he took the girl." He stepped away from the manifestation of his body's original soul, the one piece he couldn't seem to get rid of. "I'll have to go visit him. Perhaps he can help me."

Voldemort disappeared, returning to the real world, leaving a bleeding Tom alone. "I can't let him hurt her." He mumbled to himself. "Why did I do this?"

When the Dark Lord had first come to him at Hogwarts, he had been so alone, and had just wanted it all to go away. For years, the dark entity had guided him through life, helped him find the 'truth' of his parents, and broken him. When he had wished it all away, when he had tried to take his own life, the Thing had taken his body over. This room had been his home since then, his body stuck doing that man's bidding. For decades, Tom had been forced to watch his body destroy lives, but that had all changed when Voldemort had gone after the Potters. When the spell had back fired, and Tom's original body obliterated, his memories of his sister had been restored. As a loose spirit, he had run from Voldemort for years, but he had found him anyway and drug him back into this monster of a body.

This creature, Voldemort, had been a student of the Hogwarts founders, Salazar's best one. He, like his mentor, had desired immortality, and he had found it. After he had died though. He hadn't found a way to get rid of Tom though, he still needed the host to keep a body alive. Horcruxes were his way of outliving his host, hopping from one person to an object, but that always required for at least one living horcrux, hence Nagini.

Tom had thought Harry had freed him, had blessed the infant for setting him free from his prison, had mourned Lilly Potter's sacrifice. That night in the graveyard, Tom had seen himself in Harry Potter, but he knew the boy had people where Tom had had none, he would be okay. With Voldemort out of his head, memories of Miranda had flooded his mind, and when he'd been forced back in that body with Voldemort, he had made her his most guarded secret.

Already, he could tell that Voldemort was going to step the torture back up. The room got smaller and smaller until it was around him like a coffin. He was used to this. It's what Voldemort did to him when he was angry at him, boxed him up. Tom just used it as time to feel for Miranda. He was getting better at it, and he'd started pulling her to him in her sleep because she'd been reaching for him. They could never see each other, but Tom always knew she was there and hid her from Voldemort. He could feel her emotions, she was worried, but still felt in control. He could stand this, as long as she was okay, as long as Voldemort couldn't get his hands on her. He would rather them both die in this snake thing than let Miranda get hurt.  
\----------

They woke early the next morning and left soon after, Miranda watching from her window, her arms crossed over her chest.

As soon as the others had gone to bed, Miranda had woken up and initiated her plan. She'd rummaged through her room and found a trunk of Burga's old clothes. Times may have changed, but there was no business in which a black pencil skirt wasn't appropriate. She had her story ready, her way in, and as soon as the others Disapperated, she had rushed to dress herself.

Examining her appearance in the mirror, Miranda blessed her crazy parents for their good genes, minus the apparent insanity that had claimed her brother. She had magicked her hair to curl in the same curls that Hermione sported, only darker and far more manageable, pulled into pigtails low on her skull, giving her face a wide, innocent look. She was wearing one of Walburga's old skirts, fitted to make Miranda look like a little girl unaware of her more...natural charms, clinging in all the right spots. Her white button up shirt reflected the same style, the black tank under it serving to highlight her chest.

She watched the silver snake bracelet unravel and move up her arm to rest around her neck, like an ancient torc. It's red eyes glinted in the the light of the room. The snake pulsed heat once before settling on it's host with a yawn, exposing tiny silver fangs. Over the years, her only constant article had grown with her, longer every year, and had then begun to move on it's own. She was used to the snake by now, it's warm metallic body always touching her skin, it's red eyes making her own usable.

It was a magical piece, and it had always hidden itself from view, but now it displayed itself prominently on top of her thin collarbone. She wished she could ask it why, but this was the only snake that never spoke to her. It normally stayed around her neck like a choker when she was asleep, but it had never gone to rest there during the day. It never reacted to her, just seemed to live on her while not being an alive or real thing. It's red eyes were an unblinking, blood red, and somehow she knew that was what made the snake move, it's magicked eyes. She assumed it was like the suits of armor Walburga said were in Hogwarts.

"Kreacher." She called and the elf cracked into the space in front of her...on her bed.

"Yes, Mistress Miranda?" He said.

She handed her black shoulder bag to him, "Could you please pack water, a bit of nonperishable foods and a first aid kit? I don't want to be caught off guard."

The elf looked at the bag in his hands, "Mistress, Kreacher thinks that perhaps this bag is a little small for such things?"

"It's charmed like Hermione's, it will fit what it needs to." Miranda said, hugging the elf, "Leave it by the door will you? I'll be heading out soon."

The elf tutted, "Master told Kreacher not to let Mistress leave."

Miranda stopped next to the door, determining her options, "He didn't say what I couldn't leave though, did he? So, as long as I stay in the city or the country, it will be okay."

Kreacher smiled, "No, Mistress, he didn't." he hopped off the bed, "Kreacher will have Mistress's bag ready in a moment." He hugged her legs, seemingly understanding that she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to return to Grimmauld Place once she left it, "Be safe, Mistress, Kreacher missed you and Mistress Burga."

"Go to Hogwarts, if you'd like. I'm sure you can help there, and keep an eye on Harry's friends." The elf looked disgruntled by the thought, "Goodbye, Kreacher, and take care of yourself. I will too." She had intended to act standoffish to him before leaving, to make it easier on the loyal little thing, but looking at his crushed face, she kissed the top of his head, "Bye."

The elf nodded and cracked out of the room, a tear in his tennis ball eyes. Miranda wandered into the bathroom. The snakes on the faucets hissed their greeting, but Miranda ignored them, looking at herself in the mirror instead. She had achieved the look she had wanted to, like a little wide eyed girl, with no idea of the horrors of the world. "I'm Olivia." She said to her reflection. She straightened her wild hair and wondered for the hundredth time how Hermione managed it daily. She thought out her plan again, and was certain that it was the best it could get, especially since the entire thing was based on improve.

Miranda grabbed the bag sitting at the front door and snatched a few more things from the library before sealing it and placing a mild curse on the hidden door. The last thing she needed now was for the Black family library getting ransacked.

Walking the bustling streets of London made Miranda laugh. All of the muggles were just going on with their lives, not realizing how close the end of their world was. She watched Harry, Ron and Hermione walk into the bathrooms. She knew who they were, even that they had no idea who Harry was. Miranda had heard the man's name before, someone stuttering a hello to him. "Uncle Albert!" She yelled, trowing herself onto the side walk.

She ran into a witch on purpose. "Watch out dearie." The older woman said, grabbing the girl's arms to steady her. "What's your hurry?"

Miranda forced tears into her eyes, "It's my uncle, Miss, he's left me."

"Left you, for heavens sake dear, where's he gone off to?" The aged witch was a kindly one Miranda had targeted for weeks.

"The Ministry." Miranda whispered, "I was supposed to go in to get an internship with my uncle, but I over slept. He wouldn't wait, I ran all the way here, but I just missed him. My mum, she doesn't want us to stay with him forever, but my brother, Trevor, he's sick, so she can't work. I was supposed to get a job, but I've angered Uncle Albert and..."

"Uncle Albert? Are you Albert Runcorn's niece?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and he's rather cross these days, mum doesn't want to free load, but we've got no one else to turn to after my Pa died, and I've missed my chance at a...

"Hush, hush, dearie. Do you have a Ministry coin?" Miranda shook her head, letting a rather large tear spill down her face. The woman rummaged around in her bag, "Here, borrow mine. I trust you can convince your Uncle Albert to floo me another this evening?"

Miranda hugged the woman after slipping the coin from her, "Thank you! I will get your coin back to you, promise!"

"Good Luck!" The woman called to her as Miranda made a show of running to the woman's loo stumbling awkwardly in her heels.

Once inside, Miranda straightened her hair and undid the top button on her shirt. "That worked well."

She held back until she saw Hermione go into a stall and then slipped in front of another woman who wasn't paying attention. "Excuse me!" Using the coin, Miranda flushed herself into the Ministry.

She caught up with the others as they got to the elevator, "Uncle Albert!" Before Harry had a chance to yell at her, she started rambling, hoping he would catch on and wait until later to yell at her, "Why did you leave? Mum was so angry, 'Olivia, your Uncle Albert said you were leaving at a quarter to seven, why are you still in bed?' I just grabbed all of my stuff and ran out. I missed you just at the loos. But this old woman let me borrow her coin. Can I still get my tour?"

"A tour?" Harry froze as a woman in all pink walked towards the lift. "Albert, please, tell me. When did we start offering tours?"

Miranda made her eyes widen, "Y-you're Dolores Umbridge, aren't you?"

The toad like woman smiled thinly at her, "Yes, I am. And you are?"

Miranda held out her hand, "Olivia Runcorn, Albert Runcorn's niece! It's an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan."

The undersecretaries smile grew genuine, she looked at Harry, "Albert, you didn't tell me your lovely niece was a fan of mine."

"Oh, yes, Madame Undersecretary, Olivia is a big fan, wants to be just like you." Harry said, his anger at Miranda coming through. He shook her shoulders, "Just like you."

Miranda smiled, "This might be too presumptuous, Madame, but might I get a tour from you?"

"Oh, yes, I have a meeting, but any interest in a Ministry job should be handled by someone like me."

Harry pulled Miranda away, "Please, give us a moment. What are you doing?"

"Helping you!"

"We had it covered, Miranda. We told you not to come." He hissed.

"I had to come, Harry, because I'm here to help you, not just sit on the sidelines. She has the necklace."

"What?"

"Yes, she has it on, now. I can feel it." Miranda said, holding Harry's hand. "Let me get it. You and the others blend in and research stuff. Find out how they found you all at the diner, anything, find what ever you can." She stood on her tiptoes and hugged his neck, "Harry, just don't get caught. Please. I'll meet you all back here in an hour."

He wrapped his arms around her, the large limbs feeling foreign. "Be careful." They parted, but Harry kissed her on the forehead first, "Please."

Miranda smiled at him, suppressing the blush on her cheeks. "I will." She giggled, "Uncle Albert."

Miranda ran back to Umbridge, "He says I can come as long as I'm not a bother."

Umbridge tutted, "Nonsense, girl...your name is..."

"Olivia." Miranda said eagerly.

"Yes, Olivia, follow me. What are your views on muggleborns?" Umbridge asked, leading Miranda onto the lift. "Aren't you coming, Reginald? We're off to see your wife."

Ron looked dumbfounded, but Hermione nudged him forward, "Um...yes, yes, I think I'll come down too."

Hermione watched them get whisked away with trepidation, "Do you think she knows what she's doing?"

Harry nodded, "She's buying us time to go snooping around, find out where You-Know-Who is running this place from."

"I hope you're right." Hermione said, adjusting her purse on her shoulder, "We'd best get a move on then, I don't know how long this Polyjuice will last." Harry and Hermione split up, and Ron ran to find them once the business with the Cattermole wife was taken care of.

Miranda was taking tea with the toad, "That is such a lovely shade of pink! I love it! Tell me, where-ever did you find these kitten plates? They are adorable." Miranda had found that the quickest way to Umbridge was through complimenting everything about her. It was starting to wear on her though, and she only had ten minutes to get back to the entrance hall, "Oh my! What a lovely locket!" She screeched, suppressing a wince at her own high pitched voice.

Umbridge looked over joyed that her jewelry was being brought up, "Oh, this old thing? It's an old family heirloom, from the Selwyn's."

"Might I see it?" Miranda asked, keeping her voice innocent and very exuberant.

The woman's comfort faltered, "Well..."

Miranda knew that unless she eased her fears, she would lose the spell she had over the woman, "Oh, please, Madame Umbridge! I just want to get a closer look at that lovely 's'. Might I hold it for just a moment?"

The Undersecretary got that familiar glazed look in her eyes, undoing the locket form her nonexistent neck, "Of course, Olivia. But be careful, it's very old."

Locket in hand, Miranda smiled, and it chilled Umbridge to the bone. For an instant, instead of a young girl, she saw a young woman with death sitting on her shoulder, an evil that did not belong in her perfect pink muggle-less world. "Old indeed." Miranda whispered, "You can trust I will take great care of it."

The snake around her neck moved slightly, heat pulsing from both artifacts. Bending over the locket in her lap, as if to get a better look, Miranda pulled out the copy she had made from Kreacher's locket and slid the real one into her pocket in it's place.

With a smile and several noises of appreciation, Miranda handed the woman the second fake. "It's lovely, Madame Undersecretary." She looked down at the wrist watch she'd nabbed, "Oh, I've forgotten to watch the time! I must be meeting my Uncle in the lobby, we're to meet my mother for an early lunch in the city so I can go with her to take my brother to St. Mungo's."

"That's quite all right dear, I must be getting on with my very important Ministry duties. Perhaps we can continue this chat another time. I hope your brother is well soon!"

Miranda just smiled at her and nodded quickly, leaving the abhorrent office and practically running back to the lifts, but not before grabbing a few copies of the Anti-Muggle wares.

"M-Olivia!" Miranda ran straight to Harry, it was obvious that his Polyjuice was nearly done, the angles on his face shrinking and morphing. Ron's hair was turning red again. Harry grabbed her hand and they took off walking just slow enough as to not look like they were running in a panic.

That was until someone yelled, "Look! It's Harry Potter!"

"Run!" Harry yelled. The four of them burst into full on running strides, Ron's long legs carrying him fastest as he pulled Hermione along with him.

The gates on the floo's started closing, the entire Ministry locking down. They made it to one of the gates just before it was about to close, unfortunately, so did Yaxley. In mid Apperation, Hermione cursed the man off, but not before they had gotten through the Grimmauld Place wards with him and back. Miranda felt ill when Hermione suddenly changed their course after the man fell off, rolling into some subway station. When they landed, Miranda only felt Harry's hand slip from her own before the air was knocked out of her lungs again and she saw stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you're reading this, let me know what you think! More later tonight,  
> -Jenn


	11. Darkness

"Harry! Get the dittany! It's in my bag! Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry, just hang on a little longer, I'll make it stop hurting." Miranda could feel Harry, just a few feet away from her, rummaging noisily through Hermione's beaded bag while Hermione was trying to keep Ron's life from flowing right out of a splinched arm. Her head felt like it was ready to explode so she didn't try to open her eyes.

"Harry?" Miranda called, pushing herself up, clutching the chain of the locket in her hand. They were in a forest, she could feel leaves under her hands, and smell the crisp, unpolluted air. She walked slowly to the others, narrowly avoiding running into a sapling as she did so.

She knelt to where she thought Hermione and Harry were leaning over Ron. Harry put his hand on top of hers, "Are you alright?"

Miranda nodded, "My head hurts a lot, but I'll be okay. Is Ron..."

"He'll be fine now." Hermione said with determination, and Miranda believed her, the smell of blood and the sound of Ron's agonized screams were muted now.

"What do we do?" Harry said, his voice all business, "We can't go back to Grimmauld Place. Do we just wander?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do. We need to find the other horcruxes." Miranda said.

"Miranda's right, we would have left Grimmauld place after getting the locket anyway. We probably would have based out of it still, but we wouldn't have slept there every night anymore. We need to finish this!" Hermione exclaimed, voice and body shaking. "If we can that is."

Miranda put an arm around the other girl, "Hermione, don't talk like that. We can do this, we just have to remain strong." Miranda felt Hermione nod in agreement and Harry squeezed her hand, "Alright, do you have any idea what the other horcruxes are?"

No one said anything, "You don't know what they are?" She inferred by the silence.

"No." Harry said. "We know what they could be, but... What's the matter with your eyes?"

Miranda smiled, giving a slight shrug, "Oh, my head hurts from the fall, so I was just keeping my eyes closed. I'll be just fine soon, my head's already feeling better." Again no one spoke, "What is it?" She asked.

"Miranda, your eyes are open." Hermione said softly.

The smile fell from Miranda's face. Her hands flew to her wrists and then up to her neck. The snake wasn't there, and the skin was sore, bruised. "No! It's gone."

"Miranda what's going on?" Harry asked, pulling her hands from her neck.

She just laughed, which soon became hysterical sobs. Everything was dark and she couldn't handle it. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as she had so many times before. "Hermione, what's wrong with her?" He asked, his voice rising in panic.

"Harry, I think she's blind." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, that's nutters. She was perfectly fine before now." He rebuffed, brushing circles with a hand on Miranda's back; something he seemed to remember his mother doing when he had cried as an infant in one of his more detailed memories. The sobs slowly reduced to faint hiccups.

"She's right, Harry." Miranda said softly once she had regained control of herself. "I am blind. I had an enchanted bracelet that allowed me to see. It's gone now though. Yaxley must have grabbed it mid-apparation."

"Can't you just make another?" Ron said, his humor seemingly recovering nicely from his splinching.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, magical items of that nature are nearly impossible to create if you have all of the appropriate materials, not to mention immensely expensive to purchase. We're in the middle of a forest, without any materials, and one of us would have to be immensely powerful and focused. It's just impossible." Hermione was obviously stressing out, and had returned to regurgitating the things she'd read in books and bashing Ron.

"My Papa made it." Miranda said, sitting up out of Harry's arms, but still sitting between his legs. She felt his hands ghost nearby, like he was unsure if he should remain in contact with her or not. "I'll be okay." She said soothingly be for she smiled bitterly, "I've been blind since the day I was born. I just need to get used to it again and then I promise I won't slow you down."

"What is there to get used to?" Harry asked.

Miranda ignored him, and took the locket from around her neck, handing it to Hermione, "Take this. I don't want to lose it."

"Okay." The other girl said, "How do you get used to being blind though?"

"Well, when you're blind, your other senses compensate for it. I've gotten a bit out of practice, but it should only take a day or so for my balance to return and my senses to readjust. I can keep up after then, and I can still do magic."

"How can you aim?" Ron asked her.

Miranda winced, "That will take longer for me to learn. I hadn't learned any offensive magic before I gained my sight, I will need to learn. I did learn to apperate blind though, so I'll at least be pretty good at getting out of the way."

"Blind apperation? That should be impossible." Hermione said.

"Not impossible, Hermione, just really difficult. My Papa wanted to make sure I could escape should the need ever arise. Like I said, he was a survivalist. I can feel what a room looks like, and then it's easy to move around in. I have to apperate to a place I know thought, that's no different than usual. I learned when I was thirteen."

"Your 'Papa' must have been barmy, teachin' all that stuff to a little girl." Ron said, and by the grunts that followed, Miranda could tell that Hermione was helping him to sit up.

"He did it for my protection. I guess it's a good thing he did too. Otherwise I'd be a liability now. We should find some shelter, it's going to rain soon." Miranda chirped, standing up, only wobbling slightly.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, standing quickly to steady the re-blinded girl.

She touched her nose with a finger, "I can smell it."

"Can you tell how far?" Ron asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Miranda replied swiftly.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Miranda chortled, "No, I can't tell how far off or how much, only that it will. The air smells like lightening. It's very distinct. Like a person. Did you know that every person smells differently. I can tell you three apart..."

She continued to ramble on, and Harry looked worriedly at Hermione. "Think she's okay?"

"Probably just a bit in shock. We should get out of plain sight though. Harry, why don't you set up the tent. It's in my bag." Hermione said, setting herself to putting up the wards she had researched for this purpose.

"What about me?" Ron asked from the ground petulantly.

Miranda was quiet now, but not really there with them yet. Harry led her to Ron and pushed her down next to him, "Watch her, won't you."

Ron looked at the girl with disdain, "Do I have to?"

Harry just glared at him in response and began sifting in Hermione's bag for the tent, setting it up just a few feet from Ron and Miranda. He helped the newly disabled pair into the tent and Hermione entered soon after, lighting the area with little blue lights before tucking Ron into bed tutting like Molly would have.

"I'll take first watch." Harry said, exiting the tent.

He sat alone for nearly an hour, replaying the events of the day over and over again. It had been so good to see Ron's father that closely again, even if he had looked half afraid as he had spoken to who he had thought was Runcorn. And Miranda, she was so stubborn. She hadn't listened to him, but it had been okay. She had fit her plan more broadly to the inner workings of the Ministry than they had. And now she was blind for it.

"Is there room out here for two?" Said her soft voice from the opening of the tent. "I can't sleep."

He looked up at her and smiled, but his face fell when he realized that she couldn't see his smile, "Yeah, come sit."

She held out a hand as she walked closer and he took it gently when she got close enough, leading her to sit next to him. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Not a problem." Harry said, transfiguring the quilt in his lap to be large enough to cover her too. "Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked.

MIranda leaned her head against his shoulder, "Just thinking." She laughed softly, "I do that when I can't see. My brother used to say I thought too much. Used to drive him nutters when I went off chattering in the middle of the night. I'm going to just apologize now if I talk your ear off."

Harry laughed, "I think I'll be okay." He put his head on top of hers, unaware of the fact that his closeness made her heart skip a beat, "How about you. Are you okay?"

She nodded as best as she could, "Yeah, it's just a shock. I've become so dependent on my sight that learning how to manage without it again is hard."

"You're strong." He said, his voice assuring her, "You'll be fine. If you don't mind me asking, how did you become blind?"

"I was born blind. If you'd asked me that when I was younger, I wouldn't have known why, but I did some research when I woke up. Leber's congenital amaurosis, it's a genetic defect resulting in almost complete blindness. My parents would have have to have both been carriers for me to have gotten it. I'm just thankful that it doesn't cause any sort of retardation. I would have been slaughtered in the orphanage. Speaking of the orphanage, tell me about the people who raised you." Miranda nestled closer to Harry, closing her eyes.

Harry sighed, and put an arm around her shoulders, "They weren't nice people. My muggle aunt resented my mother for being a witch, so they tried to beat the magic out of me."

"That's terrible." Miranda gasped.

Harry just laughed, "I didn't even know about magic until my friend Hagrid came to take me to Hogwarts. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but it got me away from the Dursley's, so I didn't care too much."

"Tell me about your friends. You know so much about me, and I know so little about you. I want to know who you're fighting for."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

Sitting up a little bit, Miranda kissed his cheek, "Because, Harry, everyone I loved is dead. I'm fighting for you now. I think it's only fair I know who I'm fighting for."

Harry was happy that the blind girl couldn't see the blush that was spreading across his face. "Uh...okay. Well, there's Hagrid to start with, he's the one that brought me into the Wizarding world..." He talked for hours, telling her about his friends, Ron's family, Remus, Tonks, Oliver Wood, he told her what Ron and Hermione were like when they weren't on the run, he even told her about his beloved godfather Sirius, and how badly losing him had hurt.

When he was done, the moon disappearing behind the trees, he realized how easy it was to tell all of this to Miranda, how easy it was to speak and not feel like he was being judged. To her, he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, he was just Harry. Not even Ginny had made him feel this way. Miranda had a smile on her face, regardless of his longwinded stories and the uncomfortable ground they were sitting on, "I think I'm ready to fight then. We've got a lot to lose." She had taken the Horcrux locket from around her neck, which was still red from the charm being ripped off, and pressed it into Harry's hand. "I think you or one of the others should keep hold of it. Seeing as I can't see it anymore, we'd be in a right spot if I were to drop it. We can't destroy it if we don't have it. Right?"

Harry took it from her, and put it around his own neck. "That's probably a fair statement. You should go inside, get some rest before the sun comes up."

"What about you? You've been up all night." She asked.

He shrugged, "It's all the adrenaline. I couldn't sleep right now if I wanted to."

Miranda stood with his help, but found her own way to the tent door, "Oh, Harry, I'm glad. I might not not be able to see now, but I'm glad I was able to see your face before my world went dark again." She left him stunned outside on his own, to process what had just happened before the others got up.


	12. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Horcrux drama, and another visit with Tom.

Miranda didn't understand why Hermione had given the locket back to her when they had been in the tent getting ready for bed. She had said that it, 'didn't make her feel right'. Miranda didn't notice any difference, but had given it to Harry so she wouldn't lose it. She'd had a problem with losing things when she had been younger, and Tom had often told her that she'd have lost her head if it wasn't attached.

She missed Tom more and more everyday. His name entered her thoughts more than she would have liked, and she had to work hard not to be a hinderance to the other three, especially with Ron seeking to unload her at every turn. She was nearly ready to throttle the red head, but could never get close enough to him to do so. He always managed to see her coming and would scoot out of the way or call for one of the others.

Harry had undergone another night terror while he was on his watch. Hermione had found him and banished him to bed. He had seemed unbalanced by whatever he had seen, and for the first time since they had been together, she hadn't seen it to. While Hermione was finishing Harry's watch, Ron had interrogated Harry about the vision of the wand maker Gregorovitch and her brother, and Miranda had listened to them in her darkness.

Being with the other three was refreshing. Miranda had been reduced to a gigging mess when Ron had started screaming during their third evening on the run. "'Mione, she's going to kill me! Keeps staring at me like I'm food!"

"Ronald, really. First of all, she can't see you, and second, I doubt she's a cannibal." Hermione had snapped, but Miranda could hear the smile in her voice.

"That reminds me." Miranda said, standing on her own more easily than the day before. "If I'm not to look like an outright weakness, perhaps we should cover my eyes with something."

"Like sunglasses?" Hermione said. Miranda nodded, Hermione laughed, "I think I can manage a pair."

"Thank you." Miranda said, and a string of curses came from behind the tent.

Harry had been trying to destroy the locket, and was apparently having very little luck. Already standing, Miranda stumbled her way to him...or his rather loud expletives. "Harry." She said softly, "Harry." He just continued, "Harry!" She finally shrieked over his voice.

He stopped.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He put his hand on her shoulder, letting her know how close she had gotten to him, "Yeah, just frustrated, I can't even put a dent in it."

"That doesn't seem like a reason to scream at it."

He shook his head, Miranda felt the air stir on her face. "I just don't know anything else to try. How are was supposed to destroy it if we can't even scratch it?"

Miranda put her hand over his, "You'll figure it out, Harry. I know you will."

"You don't have to look at it though. It's like it's mocking me." He growled.

Miranda laughed, "It's an inanimate object, I doubt it's mocking you. Come on now, Hermione is almost done fixing supper."

"Miranda." He said, stopping her. "Your eyes, I've only just noticed, but they're hazel now. They were blue before."

She furrowed her brow, "You know what, I haven't the slightest idea why they change when have my torc on. I've been told they change, but I've only ever seen my eyes as blue." She bit her lip, "Obviously."

"I like them." He said, brushing her hair out of her face, "Come on, Hermione probably thinks I've accidentally spelled you into next week trying to destroy this stupid thing."

"Ron would like that." Miranda said under her breath, ducking into the tent. She could tell Ron was staring at Hermione again because when he was staring at her he was silent.

She sat at the table and chose her next words carefully, "I was thinking."

"Here she goes again." Ron grumbled, and Miranda having had enough of his snarky-ness for one night, hurled a salt shaker in his direction. "Bloody hell." He squawked, but it appeared that he caught it because he unfortunately didn't sound like he was in pain.

"May I please speak, Ronald, or must I ask Hermione to transfigure a talking stick for us to pass around at dinner time? I wasn't aware we had brought a first year with us." Miranda said with a sweet smile that earned a chuckle from Harry. The red head mumbled something about her being madder than Hermione, but otherwise remained quiet. "Anyway, I was thinking about what we're going to do about our food supply. We can't very well live off mushrooms for long."

"I was thinking about that too." Hermione said, spooning some of her...instant...potatoes onto her plate, an item which the other three were not near brave enough to sample. It didn't matter that the potatoes were the only thing Hermione had packed in her bag and the only other food they had to eat were wild mushrooms. "I think going to any town would be too dangerous..."

"That's my point exactly. It would be dangerous for you all, but not for me." Miranda interrupted.

"Miranda, don't be daft, half the Ministry saw you when you were there." Harry snapped.

Miranda smiled, "No, they saw Albert Runcorn's niece Olivia. You all saw me, but everyone else saw her."

"She's a real person?"

"Yes, I had to make it believable. Olivia Alba Runcorn is a permanent resident at St. Mungo's though, she's mad. The Ministry will have to assume that you confunded her to add backbone to your portrayals." She grinned, "I might be slightly uncontrolled, but I'm thorough."

Hermione huffed, "That was rather ingenious, but to use a mad girl? That's a little exploitative."

Miranda nodded, "She put herself there. She tried to kill herself last year, botched the spell and muddled her brain. She's got a long road a head of her, but they have hope that within the next few years she will be back to normal. Her mum and brother visit her everyday, and right now, the boy is sick, the flu, I believe."

"Why would she try to kill herself?" Ron asked.

"I'm not certain. Probably a boy, she was a pretty girl. I've gotten the idea that there's reason to fear life in this time." Miranda said, "That is all beside the point though. I can go into cities and get us supplies, and someone can use Harry's cloak to guide me around. People would notice floating stuff."

Harry said, "No!" As Hermione said, "Brilliant!"

Miranda clenched her jaw, "Harry, please, we did nearly the same thing in London not half a week ago!"

"You weren't blind then."

She slammed her napkin on the table, "Well, Harry, that's not likely to change, is it?" She stood up and walked the the girls' side of the tent, jerking the thin separation screen closed.

She sat on the edge of her cot, breathing deeply so as not to lose her temper any farther. She could hear the others talking but didn't care enough to try to decipher their muffled words. "When did thing become so hard?" She whispered, remembering the days that all she had to worry about was getting her father to let her go visit Olivander in his store or to go shopping with Walburga. She had been blissfully naive until her brother had turned so badly evil. The secret was stifling her.

In an instant, her anger linked her to Tom. He was sickeningly gleeful. "Malfoy, can you tell me how things are going at Hogwarts with your son?"

The blonde man trembled in fear, "He is at the top of the class, My Lord. He has brought many of his fellow students to your cause."

Tom hexed the man, "I did not ask for his class rank, you useless fool!" The man she knew as Lucius Malfoy cried out in pain. Miranda reached out her hand, to try to force Tom to lower his wand, to stop hurting the poor man.

"Forgive me!" He cried.

Tom sneered at him, "Lucius, your son is worthless to me at Hogwarts. I have other children there to convert their peers. Draco shows so much promise. I would hate to see his talents go to waste in a place like Hogwarts. They aren't teaching him what I expect my elite Death Eaters to know."

Lucius nodded, "I will ask Draco tonight."

Tom used the stinging curse on him, and the Malfoy's fingers were clenched in the rug under him. "I did not ask you to ask your son to join me. I told you to bring him here. You have until tomorrow morning to bring him here, or the lovely Narcissa will have a very bad time of the next few weeks."

"Yes, My Lord. Yes, please, just spare us." Lucius begged.

Tom...no, it wasn't right to call him that any more, he was Voldemort. There was no denying it for Miranda any more when he slammed the Malfoy's head against the floor with his leather booted foot, "You stupid fool, you would give me your son to save yourself. Pathetic. I should kill you for spinelessness. Bring him to me."

Miranda woke up from Tom's mind to the feeling of Harry's panic from across the tent. He was shaking, Ron and Hermione standing over him. "I couldn't...make one." He clutched at his side as he tried to catch his breath, "Wouldn't...come."

Hermione and Ron looked dismayed, but Harry looked ashamed.

Every angry thought Miranda had for him fled her mind, "Harry!" She exclaimed, lunging to his side, "What happened?" He wouldn't speak, Miranda took his hand, so much larger than her own, "Harry, what happened?" She looked up pleadingly at the other two, and even though she couldn't see them, she felt like glaring at them would help, "Will someone speak to me?"

"He tried to go into town on his own to get food." Hermione said, "There were Dementors." She said, as if it explained anything

Miranda was confused, and she held Harry's hand under her chin, "I thought you were really good at conjuring a Patronus?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"And we still don't have any food." Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron," Snapped Hermione. "Harry, what happened? You managed perfectly yesterday!"

Miranda heard Ron kick his chair, "What? I'm starving!"

"You go and fight Dementors then." Harry snapped, and Miranda flinched at the anger in his voice. She rubbed circles onto the back of his hand.

"I would, but my arm's in a sling, in case you hadn't noticed!"

"That's convenient."

"And what's that supposed to--?"

"Stop it!" Miranda yelled, "Ron, you're not helping."

"Harry." Hermione said, and Miranda waited to hear what had the girl so rattled, "The Horcrux, Harry, take it off! Give it to Miranda!"

"Wha?" He said.

"Come on, Harry, do as she says." Miranda said, and felt him hesitantly press her locket into her hand.

"Better?" asked Hermione.

Miranda felt him nod, "Yeah, loads better!"

Miranda quickly realized what was happening, "The Horcrux, Hermione, you don't think...?"

"Possibly. Harry, you don't think you've been possessed, do you?" She asked.

"No!" He snapped, suddenly squeezing Miranda's hand painfully. "I remember everything that's happened."

"Great, now that we've got that sorted, can we please get some food?" Ron groused.

Miranda fought to reign in her temper, to not tear at Ron's throat for being so insensitive. She wouldn't have normally felt such an urge to lash out, but Harry was hurting, scared, and all the daft red head could think of was his bloody stomach. The locket, which was now resting against her chest under her shirt, was thrumming. "We'll go." Hermione said, pulling on Miranda's hand.

"Give me a second." Miranda snapped, "Ronald, we need more wood. 'Mione, I'll meet you outside. Please, I'll be along in just a moment." The other two left, and Miranda knelt at Harry's feet placing her hands on his knees, "Are you feeling better?"

She could nearly feel him smile, and he brushed her hair from her face, "Yes, I'm not sure what's in that locket, but it's not good." His hand flitted down to the chain now at her throat, "I'd rather you not wear it."

Miranda shook her head, "No, Harry, we'll take turns. I'll be fine."

"Be careful." He said. "I guess I'll have to let you go. I'm in no real state to try again."

Miranda cupped his face between her hands kissing the bridge of his nose, "Get some rest. 'Mione and I will be back soon"  
\--------

Tom was sitting in the corner of his little room inside Voldemort's mind. There was nothing for Tom to do inside the black room, unless he wanted to examine all of the blood caked onto the wall and every dent he had inflicted upon it with Voldemort's help. The creature in question was returning, "You look well, Tom."

The teenaged looking boy sneered, "Of course I do, you've been leaving me alone."

Voldemort pulled him up by his short black hair, "So you did notice? I've been spending more time in her mind you know? She's so smart, Tom. Almost too smart."

Tom lunged at the arm holding his hair, with nails and teeth. All he got in return was yet another broken arm and a nearly busted lip. He hated it, even though he was just a soul locked inside the physical shell, Voldemort could still hurt him, bruise him, and recently, he knew that Miranda was feeling his pain. Once, after Voldemort had broken bones in both of his hands, Tom had found Miranda in his head and had seen her rubbing her own hands. She was a witch, true, but Tom had known even before he'd been locked away that she was also an empath, perhaps not a full empath but at the very least she was sensitive to him.

He remembered the night he had killed that boy now. Before, he hadn't remembered the night he and Miranda had ceased to be totally nuclear beings. She had bled into him and he into her. After that, they had been connected, until Grindelwald had wiped her from his memory. She'd still been there, in his head, but he hadn't known what she was. During his school days, she had just been a ghost no one else could see, a figment of the imagination he had still controlled. Before Voldemort had taken full control, Tom had instinctively not let on that he saw the girl, and when he had been in control, Voldemort couldn't see her, just Tom. And now she was in a place where he couldn't protect her.

"I won't let you touch her." He growled.

Voldemort smiled, "But I already have, Tom. Gellert was wrong about her, you know. She's just as strong as you are, maybe even stronger."

"I know that. That's why you won't be able to get to her." Tom said, smiling.

Voldemort clenched his long fingered hand on Tom's neck, cutting his air off, "You've said that before, but you're wrong. She's a woman, Tom, she has a heart, and it will be her downfall. I just have to find the right bait." He looked at his captive with a grim smile. "As you know, woman are very dangerous things. You remember Walburga, don't you? I remember you fancied her a little, you lusty little boy. She went mad blinded by love. I haven't decided how to win your dear little sister. I haven't a young body to seduce her with, so that's out of the question, but perhaps letting her alone with Potter will be enough." He chuckled to himself, dropping Tom, leaving the boy gasping for air, "But you know what? I think I have just enough bait right here." He pulled Tom back up by his hair, bringing his face close to his, "She still loves you. She lives to find you. I don't need to do anything. She'll come to me. Little Miranda will come home to us. Are you happy, Tom? You should be. In the end, you both are just the same, no matter how much you'd like to pretend that she's different. She is Merope's daughter after all. And we both know how Merope ended, yet another victim of love, as your dear sister will be. It's poetic, don't you think? Like a tragic play. Mother and daughter, together in the netherworld after dying for those they love."

Tom bit him, but the monster didn't react so he let him go, spitting out the vile blood with that from his own now fully busted lip. "She's not like that. Miranda, she won't sell herself to you for power like I did. She's a good person."

Tom was crying, and Voldemort stroked his hair, "It will all be okay, Tom. I'll have a matching set, and you won't be alone in this room anymore. With both of you, I won't need to switch bodies. I'll be strong enough to assume my own form. To be free of having you screaming in my head."

"We won't survive, will we? My sister and I, you'll kill us to get your own body." Tom said quietly, promising himself to redouble his efforts of pushing the seemingly immortal thing out of his head, to learn how to regain control, even just a second of control could save Miranda.

Voldemort grabbed the arm he'd broken and used it to force Tom to the wall, the boy's tears turning from ones of desperation to agony. "Yes, both of you, Gellert, and hopefully, the Potter boy. It will be grand, Tom, absolutely grand, and you're going to help me."

The monster drew out a long knife from the folds of his robe and plunged it into the boy's shoulder, through both the boy's flesh and bone, pinning him to the wall of his cage. Tom screamed, and would have vomited had he eaten anything in the past week.

Voldemort smiled at the sound of Tom screaming in agony as he walked to the seamless door. He stopped at the door, grinning at his captive, "Oh, and Tom, don't go anywhere. And don't think about taking that knife out before I come back. I still have to punish you for your secrecy. Think of this as an appetizer. Bon appetit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> -Jenn


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda and Hermione's trip into town was peaceful, neither sensed any Dementors. Hermione had dragged Miranda to the bookstore where the blind girl had sat in the corner of flipping pages of books she couldn't read so that Hermione could pick the ones she thought they needed. Miranda had felt a little silly, but Hermione had assured her that the books were necessary. Miranda wouldn't have put it past the book worm to have had her purchase books that were totally irrelevant though, she did have that certain thirst for knowledge.

After the bookstore, they had gone to the market, Hermione guiding Miranda with a hand on her shoulder, a method that proved very effective at keeping Miranda from being killed by children on bicycles. Food had been procured quickly, nonperishable goods loading down Miranda's arms while Hermione carried the more ephemeral items under the cloak.

Back in the tent, Harry was sitting at the table staring at the wall. He could barely string two thoughts together. He kept replaying the sight of Miranda's sightless smile, the one she only gave to him. Why was it that the look had made his heart leap into his chest? And she had kissed him! Even if it was just on his nose, that one kiss still made him ache more than any of Ginny's had.

He felt guilty when he thought of Ginny, his best mate's sister, and, until quite recently, his girlfriend. Miranda was nothing like Ginny. She was a thin, dark beauty, witty, and kind. Ginny was all red hair and constantly truculent, pretty, but fussed over her looks when not playing Quidditch, making sure everything was as she wanted it. Being in the woods had proved that Miranda's looks were all natural, any makeup she had worn was gone, and she was still beautiful, her long hair always neat, framing a flawlessly pale face.

Harry couldn't understand why Miranda had suddenly come to mean so much to him. They had only known each other for a few months, but he felt like he'd known her his whole life. She was easy to talk to, and for some reason he got the feeling that she never judged him. He told her about his insecurities with searching for the Horcruxes, and she had just rattled off a quote before heading to help Hermione with dinner.

The thought of her beautiful soul being touched by a Dementor made him hate himself for being so weak, for not getting rid of the things when he had the chance to. That was perhaps the most remarkable thing about Miranda, when ever he would get one of his visions, she just seemed to know, and would come sit behind him and make all of the pain go away, and never tell the others.

When Miranda came back though, her hair looked totally different. She'd gone blonde. "Don't look at me like that." She said, and Harry was amazed again at how good she was at knowing what people around her were doing, "Its just a charm." She pointed her wand at her hair and muttered the counter-charm, her dark hair returning, "Better, Harry?"

He nodded, and remembered she couldn't see him, "Much. It was a bit of a fright to see you with light hair... Not that it didn't look good though!" He said, covering himself.

Miranda smiled, "Trust me, I know I look terrible as a blonde. Don't worry about it. You should have been there the time I walked around as a red head for two weeks when I was sixteen. It was down right awful." She smiled at Ron, "Not that red hair is bad, just not for a person who looks like I do." Ron gapped at her slight.

"Why red?" Harry asked.

Miranda shook her head with a smile, "I did it to punish Walburga. She was mean to me, and when she came to apologize, I made her angry, I didn't want to listen, and she told me to shut my mouth or she was going to beat me like a 'redheaded stepchild'. I reacted like I always did then, and sought to push her to the edge of annoyance before I would forgive her. My hair was bright red until she finally screamed at me, two weeks later and changed it back herself. I got a good laugh out of it. She was so angry." Miranda's giggles suddenly became violent coughs, and her eyes widened as she put a hand on her throat.

"Miranda!" Harry yelled, making a move towards her, but she held out a hand, keeping him at a distance. He stayed away, his hands outstretched to her until blood started to bubble from her mouth as she coughed. Her lip was busted, from some unseen injury, "What's wrong?"

She seemed to stop coughing, and shook against him, "I don't know." Hermione and Ron saw the maniacal smile that spread across her face, "It's him, my brother! He is alive. I haven't been able to feel him, I mean and really know it was him since I was seventeen." She hugged Harry, her joy unsettling her companions.

"You're brother? I thought you weren't sure he was alive?" Hermione said, confused.

Miranda nodded, still smiling, even as the blood kept trickling from her mouth. "I didn't, but now, now, nothing touched me!"

"This is a usual occurrence?" Ron said from his cot skeptically.

Miranda reigned in her enthusiasm, realizing that she sounded completely bonkers. "Before we were separated, I would sometimes feel it when my brother got hurt. He'd get in a fight and someone would crack him in the face and bust his lip, and mine would bleed for a little. We never talked about it. I think the reason I'm bleeding is because he is. I wonder if he was locked away like I was. I haven't felt anything from him in..." She cut herself off screaming and threw a hand over her mouth, "Oh God." She said before ducking out of the tent and emptying her stomach.

Harry pulled her to her feet, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

She was crying, her smile gone, her breathing rapid, "Someone's hurting him. I've never actually been hurt before, not Ike this."

"What do you mean?" Harry said, terror rising in him as he took in the way her skin was turning a sick grey green. Miranda moved her right hand from her left shoulder and blood poured down the front of her shirt. She swayed and Harry caught her before her knees buckled.

She was still conscious, but losing a lot of blood, Hermione was searching frantically for the dittany. Miranda smiled weakly at Harry, who was trying to stop the blood flow with his fingers, leaving his hands covered in blood, "Its a shame the only time you hold me is when I'm hurt. We should change that..." She said before passing out.

\---------

When Miranda came to again, it was dark outside. The ache in her shoulder was gone, obviously the work of Hermione's handy bottle of dittany. Miranda took a quick survey of any aches and pains but found none. She opened her eyes out of habit, and flushed when she realized she was only wearing her thin night shirt. "You're awake." Someone sighed out, relief evident in the male tone. Harry. Her slow mind computed.

She smiled weakly, pushing herself into a seated position, "Yeah, I guess I lived."

She could feel that Harry was angry, "Are you going to go to him? Your brother, he's hurt. Are you going to leave us and go find him?"

"I want to." Miranda said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Then go, we won't stop you." Harry said, anger filling his voice.

Miranda put a hand out and found his, resting clenched on his knee as he sat in a chair next to her cot, "No, Harry, please, listen to me. I want to go to him, more than anything I'd like to go find him. You have to understand though, my duty is no longer to my brother." She curled her hand into his, forcing him to relax his hand, "My duty is to you, Harry. I promised you that I would help, and that's what I'm going to do. It would be selfish of me to go after my brother when you're trying to save life as we know it. I'm not that person. I don't know who you're used to, but I'm here, Harry, until you don't need me anymore. I won't leave you."

"Really?" He said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes, please, trust me on this. I won't leave until you send me away. Because..." She stopped herself, blushing.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice calm, searching instead of demanding.

Miranda hated to say something like this without being able to see his face, but it had to be said, she had to tell him how she was feeling. Her free hand wandered up to the side of his face, "Harry, I'm...drawn to you. I can't explain it, but I'm feeling things for you that I've never felt for anyone ever before, not even Alphard. Being here, you make it easy on me. For you, I'd do anything blind. I hadn't realized how much I trust you until I lost my sight again. It's surreal, and for the world we live in, I think that's something worth articulating."

"You're drawn to me?" He said dazedly, and it made Miranda giggle softly as she imagined the glazed over look he must have been sporting and nodded her reply. She felt him shake his head, "And here I was, going half mad over you, and you...feel the same way I do. There's something wrong with that."

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad I met you, Harry. Really I am. You've taught me so much." Miranda said, squeezing his hand.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, putting his other hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but you know what would make me feel even better?" Miranda said, smiling at him.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest, "What?"

"Kiss me."

Harry and Miranda looked towards Ron, stunned, "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it? I know what you're doing. You're trying to steer Harry away from us, to turn him away from stopping You-Know-Who. You're working for him!"

Miranda spelled Harry's hand to the frame of her cot so he wouldn't do something he'd regret later, and stood up, putting herself between the two boys, "Ron, jumping to conclusions is a very silly thing to do. I am not working for your Dark Lord. I wasn't going to ask Harry to kiss me. I'm not a harlot. I spent plenty of years being chaste. Yes, I like Harry, but I'm not going to throw myself at him right after admitting so. I wasn't raised that way."

"Than what were you going to ask him?" Ron snapped.

"I was going to ask him if he would be quiet for a moment so I could hear what the people outside are talking about. My hearing is good, but not that good." Miranda said softly, gesturing to the tent wall behind her. "There are people near the stream."

Harry watched as the anger fled Ron's form, "You weren't going to snog Harry."

Miranda smiled, and Harry wanted to laugh at the blush that spread across her face when she looked down at him and released the spell on his hand with her wand, "Not at the moment, Ron, that wasn't on my mind. You two go outside, I'll wake Hermione."

Ron, feeling a bit foolish followed Harry to the door of the tent. Miranda sagged in relief, a bit giddy, "Ron, I think there's hope for you yet." She was starting to understand him more, and everything about him that became clearer to her, made her like him more. It would take a long time for them to become friends, but there was the possibility now, he was a good guy.

"Hermione, wake up." Miranda whispered, gently holding the girl's wand hand down in an effort not to allow her to jerk awake and try to hex her. "Hermione, I realize you're probably exhausted, but there are people outside and I'd really rather not stumble blindly into their hands. I need your help."

Hermione moved under Miranda's hand, "Um...I'm awake."

Miranda let her go, and cringed in embarrassment, "Sorry. I...uh can't see you know. Sorry!"

"Not a problem. What do you need my help with? Where are the boys?" Hermione said, worried, but amused by finally seeing Miranda off her game.

"They're checking out what's going on outside." Miranda said, pulling what she hoped were a pair of black running pants from her bag.

The girls joined the other two outside, crouching down next to them just inside Hermione's protective spells. Men were standing around two bodies, "What do we do with them?"

One man was standing off to the side, obviously in control, "Leave the boy. Take the girl. She might be of some value. Half-blood and all, at least she'll be a new source of entertainment. Much prettier than that teacher."

Another man pulled one of the bodies up, a girl, not any older than twenty. "Come on, girlie, you're going to be a special guest at a very special party. Will you sing for us?"

"That's Kalista Wagtail!" Ron gasped out, "She's Myron Wagtails younger half sister!"

"Who?" Miranda asked.

"He's the lead vocalist in a popular wizarding band." Harry explained softly.

"Oh." Miranda said.

The girl was screaming, "Andreas! No, please, let us go! Don't hurt him! He's only a boy!"

"Too late, princess." Said the leader, "You're little brother's dead."

The girl cried out, the noise making the hair on Miranda's arms stand up. "Andreas! Andreas!"

"Shut it!" Said the one holding her, hitting her on the head. She fell silent and he Apperated them both away.

The others followed, calling their leader by the name of Scabior before they left, leaving him alone. He walked towards them. Miranda could hear his feet on the ground, the leaves crunching under his weight. He sniffed the air, just feet from Hermione, and Miranda knew he could smell the clean perfume the other girl always wore. "How fresh." He said, before Apperating after his followers.

The group sat stunned. "What was that?" Hermione said, leaning against the others.

"I don't know." Ron muttered.

"The boy!" Miranda said, scrambling to her feet, slipping, but making it towards the only remaining sound, soft choked breathing. She felt around for him, touching his small body. He whimpered at her touch, "Hush, little one. We won't hurt you."

Hermione kneeled next to them both, "Miranda, he's..." She trailed off, looking at the broken body in front of her in horror.

Miranda nodded, she could feel the tiny body trembling, her hands slick with blood from him. The boy wasn't dead yet, but from the amount of blood on the ground around them, he didn't have long. The men had tortured him, for reasons they might never understand.

Miranda cringed. Judging by the size of him, he was only about eight years old. "I know. He doesn't have long. I don't need to be able to see him to know that." She pulled Hermione down next to her, "Sit with us. He doesn't need to be alone."

"'Mione?" Ron asked, still staying behind the lines of protective spells.

"Shh... Harry, come out here, expand the spells. Ron, go get the first aid." Hermione said, her voice calm.

"Ka-li?" The boy asked, and twitched in Miranda's arms.

"Andreas, don't speak, you need to save your strength. Does your sister sing to you? I can sing to you if you'd like." Miranda said, cradling the boy against herself.

"Sing...me...Kali..." She felt him nod slightly as he spoke, her heart aching, he thought she was his sister, but she began singing softly:

"The evening hangs beneath the moon  
A silver thread on darkened dune  
With closing eyes and resting head  
I know that sleep is coming soon

Upon my pillow, safe in bed  
A thousand pictures fill my head  
I cannot sleep my minds a flight  
And yet my limbs seem made of lead

If there are noises in the night  
A frighting shadow, flickering light  
Then I surrender unto sleep

Where clouds of dreams give second sight

What dreams may come both dark and deep

Of flying wings and soaring leap

As I surrender unto sleep  
As I surrender unto sleep."

She could feel the moment that the last strings of life left his body. She closed his eyes with her fingers, "Sleep well, Andreas. Pochivaĭ v mir."

No one was moving around her, everyone was trying to process what was going on. These people had left a little boy to die alone in the middle of the woods, and dragged his sister of to who knows where. "This is worse than we thought." Harry said, fury in his voice.

Miranda fought back tears, "Yes, it is. We need to be even more careful. They were too close to us, and now we know that...they'll even kill little boys. I hadn't thought that things were like that." She brushed the boy's hair out of his face, "We need to bury him before we leave. We can't just leave him out here."

"You're right." Harry said, casting a spell towards the ground, opening a hole, and taking the boy from Miranda. "We can't mark it, but it's better than nothing."

Miranda and Hermione stood, leaning on each other. "Anything is better than what they were going to give him. The monsters." Miranda growled, pulling away from Hermione, "I just wish we could help his poor sister. I could try to follow the apperation, but I have no clue where I'd end up and I couldn't sidelong any one. It's too risky. Even for me. If I could see..."

"Miranda, don't beat yourself up." Harry said softly as he covered the small body in dirt.

She cast a cleansing charm on herself, heading back into the tent, Ron following close behind. "Hey, Miranda." She stopped, "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have butted in. It was rude of me. It's just, he used to date my sister, Ginny."

"I know." Miranda said, almost standoffishly.

"He means the world to her, and the thought of him being with someone other than her...it's strange to think of." He said, and Miranda admired his honesty.

"I understand, Ronald. And forgive me for being a little brash, but I just had a child die in my arms." She stopped and smiled at him, trying to control herself, "We'll all talk in the morning, Ron. Just, not tonight. Not after everything that's happened. I need to decompress. Good night."

Ron moved away, hopefully going to comfort Hermione, who was weeping now in the kitchen area, her strong exterior cracking like Miranda's was about to. "Miranda?" Harry asked, sitting next to her on her cot.

"Harry, he was just boy, just a child! I can't understand that kind of cruelty. I grew up in an orphanage, but still, that kind of hate, just, seems to awful." Miranda said, holding back tears.

Harry put an arm around her, "He wasn't alone, Miranda. I know it doesn't make sense, but we just have to remember that we did the best we could."

She nodded, leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and placing her arms around his waist. "You know something, Harry? This is better than snogging."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Us just sitting here, it's better than us snogging like Ron thought we were going to do. This means something." She looked up at him, her eyes wide, "Although, I wouldn't be opposed to that kiss Ron so humorously suggested."

Harry nodded, thinking about Ginny again, feeling guilty again. "Did you play quidditch?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, I always loved flying, but when you're as secluded as I was, there's not enough people to even make half a team. Brennan played though, taught me all about it. He loved it, like you do." She smiled, "One day, Harry, when this is all over, will you show me how to play?"

Harry nodded, touching her face with a shy hand, "I'd like that."

When he kissed her, it was magic. Not in the literal sense, nothing exploded or lit up, but it just felt right. It was easy, comforting, and made warmth fill Miranda, driving out the cold chill of witnessing such a death. There wasn't any rush to their kiss, it wasn't about gratification, it was about being there for each other.

But when Harry pulled away, the warmth fled back into the corners of Miranda's mind for a moment, allowing her a clarity she hadn't had in a long time. She was done holding back, letting them all muddle along into things. This had to end. "This will end, Harry. It has to."

He kissed her again, this time just a peck, for reassurance, "It will. We'll talk in the morning."

He stood up, but Miranda clung to his shirt sleeve, "Stay with me?"

"Miranda, I don't think that's a good..."

"Harry, really. Do I have to give you the same lecture I gave Ron?" She said, trying to smile, "Just stay, on the bed, asleep, with me. I don't want to be alone."

He glanced over at Ron and Hermione. Ron was asleep already, sitting propped up against Hermione's cot, "I don't want to either." Harry said, sitting back down, and pulling off his shoes before laying down next to her. She nestled against him and he put an arm around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my mother had surgery at the start of this last week so I was taking care of her. More tomorrow!!


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks were tough. Ron's temper grew, his frustration amplified by his turns with the locket and nights without full meals. Hermione was growing increasingly anxious about not finding anything in her books, and the tension between the two was nearly unbearable. They'd started fighting with each other more, and both girls found themselves spending most of their time with Harry while Ron fiddled mournfully with his radio.

Harry often ended up sleeping next to Miranda, both of them needing the physical contact. He reminded her so much of Tom, but the way he held her at night was nothing at all like the way her brother had held her. Harry was possessive, and once he was in her bed, she was stuck until he woke up, his strong lean arms locked around her waist, definitely not the thin, bony emaciated ones of her brother.

As to how they came to sharing the same cot every night was a bit of a mystery to Miranda. Harry had started out in his own bed, but after a few nights, his nightmares drove him to her, her only sign the fact that she was unable to escape his terror clenched arms. She had seemed to numb the terrors at first, the inexplicable bond between them intangible while they slept, at least until his terrors became their terrors:

"They tried to steal the sword? From your office?" Voldemort laughed, "Severus, I thought they were more afraid of you than that! I trust they were punished?"

"Quite severely, my Lord." Said a black haired man that Miranda had never seen in one of her visions before.

"Good, that's very good." He said, moving across the room, "Severus, I want you to begin teaching Mr. Malfoy."

"I was under the impression that I was teaching him already, my lord." Severus said.

"You were. Now you aren't. Draco Malfoy is no longer enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he's living here, and you will teach him here. You will teach him the things that you aren't yet allowed to teach." Voldemort said with flair.

The other wizard was the one her heart was with though, the look that had flashed behind his dark eyes told her more than his words did. "Yes, my Lord. We shall begin right away." He started to leave, the anxiety in his eyes seemingly only perceptible to Miranda.

"Wait." Voldemort said, a slow smile growing on his face.

"Yes, my Lord?" She saw the fear in his eyes, and so did Voldemort.

Voldemort was grinning now, and it made Miranda's blood freeze, "Severus, did you really think I would let you get off with nearly allowing children to steal such a valuable object?"

"No, my Lord." Severus said, and his breathing hitched.

Harry woke shaking to Miranda's screams. She was kicking at him, her arms trying to pull herself away from him, but her eyes were closed. "Miranda, Miranda, please, wake up!" Harry yelled, and he managed to pin her down with his body, his knees on either side of her.

"Harry, what in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said, pulling on his shirt as he vaulted out of his cot.

Harry was frantic, trying to get her to stop. "She's having a nightmare!" He said, not admitting that it was a nightmare that was a direct result of his connection with Voldemort. "Miranda! Randa!"

She jerked awake, folding her arms around Harry, gasping.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, taking Ron's hand subconsciously.

Harry sat back on his feet, pulling Miranda up against his body. She seemed so fragile for an instant, clinging to him, her head on his shoulder, her clammy forehead against his neck, her quick pants of breath upon his skin, gooseflesh spreading up to the side of his face. "Miranda." Harry said softly, unused to the blind girl being so frail.

"He's evil. He is so evil." She said, pushing herself closer to him, her knee pressed between his legs. "Give me a minute." She whispered softly, trying to rein in her rapid breathing.

Harry put a hand on her head, in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "I know." He smiled at Ron and Hermione, "She'll be okay. I just...we just..."

Hermione dropped Ron's hand, and put a hand on either hip. "Harry, again? I thought you were trying to block him out!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her and she huffed in indignation, "'Mione, don't start this, please. You need to know what we saw!"

She nodded, but looked unconvinced, "Oh, alright, Go ahead."

"Ginny, and the others, they tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor. You-Know-Who was really angry with Pro...with Snape, for some reason. I mean, what reason would he have to be so angry about an attempted theft of a Gryffindor artifact? It just doesn't make sense." Harry rambled.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "What...what if they swapped the real sword for a fake one?" Miranda pulled away from Harry and put herself in the spot next to him, but still kept their thighs touching.

"Hermione, are you barmy? Why would they swap them?" Ron said, looking at the muggleborn like she had grown two heads.

She lunged for her beaded bag, sinking her arm into it's depths. "If anything happened in Dumbledore's office, Phineas Nigellus would have seen it. He hangs right by the swords case!"

"Phineas Nigellus?" Miranda asked, her interest piqued.

"Yes, he was a..."

"I know, I know he was a Hogwarts Headmaster. He used to take Walburga and I ice skating when he had the time. He died before Walburga's sixth year." She smiled at Hermione. "I'm afraid you don't know what you're getting yourself into. He's got a rather nasty temper and doesn't like petulance. He was actually more surly than my father. Let me talk to him first, or he won't help at all."

"I thought he died in nineteen twenty six?" Hermione said, even though both the boys looked clueless.

Miranda shrugged with a smile, "Legally, he did. He got a little addled in his old age, and basically never left Grimmauld Place once he faked his death the year before I was born. He stayed in the room next to Walburga's brother Cygnus. He was the grandfather I never got to have. He was sort of a joy, Walburga would ask his portrait for advice all the time after he was really gone."

Ron was looking at her like she was crazy, just as he had looked at Hermione, "You had some sort of messed up childhood."

"Yes, I did." She replied, a sardonic smile on her face. 

"Should we...cover him or something?" Harry said.

Miranda shook her head, "No, he liked me well enough to keep his mouth shut about seeing us." She looked at Hermione, "Just don't mention that you're a muggleborn. And Harry, try to keep out of sight." She smiled at Ron, "Try not to be a git, whatever you do or say, he'll one up you and it won't be pretty."

"Does he hate Weasley's or something?" Ron asked.

Miranda shrugged, interrupted by Hermione pulling an ornate frame from her bag. "Hush now, here he is."

Hermione and Miranda knelt down in front of the empty canvas. Miranda tapped on the edge of the frame, "Uncle Phineas? Are you there? Uncle Phineas, please, it's Miranda. I have to ask you some questions."

"Girl, I'm here, why're you talking like I'm not?" Said a gruff, but familiar voice.

Miranda smiled, and Harry noticed the relief evident on her face, "Uncle Phineas, forgive me, I'm just a little sight impaired at the moment. How have you been?"

"A little jostled. What in the world is going on? Last time we spoke, you were young, and here we are again, fifty years plus later and you are still young." The portrait man said.

Miranda winced, "Walburga." Was all she said, and he nodded.

"She always did have a dangerous interest in magic. Although I would guess your father had something to do with it. My granddaughter would never have done something like that to you of her own volition." The cold sounding man said.

Miranda froze, it had never crossed her mind that her father had forced Walburga to lock her in that room. Hermione took over, "Professor Black, might I ask you about the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Ah," he said, looking at Hermione, "yes. That silly girl acted in an unwise manner there-"

"Shut up about my sister!" Ron said roughly. Phineas raised his eyebrows.

"Who else is here?" He asked, and Miranda held up a hand.

"Uncle, please, don't worry about it. They're my friends. We just need to know what you know about the sword." Miranda urged, shooting a dark look at Ron.

"Don't give him that look. I swear, you and Burga, cut from the same cloth. We could have made a Black out of you." He smiled fondly at the blind girl. "You're asking about the sword? Snape sent the thieving little imps for punishment in the Forbidden Forest with...with..."

"Hagrid?" Hermione prompted.

He nodded, "Yeah, Hagrid. I'm not sure why they tried to steal the sword though, it's a fake."

"I knew it!" Hermione squealed, and Phineas covered his ears with his hands.

"Quiet girl! Miranda, why are your friends so loud?" He said.

Miranda smiled, "I'm sorry, Uncle, Hermione is just..."

He shook his head, "Yes, yes, I know her type. As I was saying, the last time I saw, the real sword was when Dumbledore used it to break open a ring..." He looked to the side of his frame, "Forgive me, Miranda, but there's a commotion in my other frame. I must go. I'll be around if you need me again."

Harry nudged Miranda, "Snape." He whispered to her.

"Oh, Uncle?" Miranda said, catching the Ex-Headmaster before he had completely left his canvas, "You won't tell Snape you saw us, will you? That could complicate things."

The portrait smiled fondly at her, "Don't worry, I'm not particularly a fan of a Headmaster who plays by another’s rules. I might not have been liked, but I did what I wanted. Just promise that we can have a real talk one day, just you and I." He glared at Ron and Hermione. "Without your friends, as friendly to you as they may be, there are things you must know that are not for others to hear."

Miranda nodded hesitantly, "Okay, I will. Things are crazy right now, but I will."

"Yes, you will." He said, before he disappeared from his canvas.

Harry and Hermione were alight with theories. "The sword can destroy Horcruxes! Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthen them-" Hermione said like she were reading it out of a textbook. "Harry, that sword's impregnated with basilisk venom!"

"And Dumbledore didn't give it to me because he still needed it, he wanted to use it on the locket-"

"-and he must have realized they wouldn't let you have it if he put it in his will-"

"-so he made a copy-"

"-and put a fake in the glass case-"

As amused as Miranda was by their enthused banter, she had noticed a bit of a problem, "Harry, where do you think he would have left the real one?"

Hermione and Harry looked back and forth from the blind witch to each other. Harry started pacing, his footsteps falling heavily on the hard ground, and Miranda could only imagine the perturbed look on Hermione's face. "Harry, we have to think! Where would he have left it?"

"Not at Hogwarts." Harry said definitively, "He would have known we wouldn't be able to get it if he left it there."

"Hogsmead?" Miranda offered.

"No, too close to the school." Harry shot down.

"Not the Shrieking Shack either. Snape knows how to get in there. Even though Dumbledore trusted him, I'm sure he didn't tell him he even swapped the swords." Hermione said.

"So, it would have been someplace well away from Hogsmead." Harry surmised, "What do you think, Ron? Ron?"

Miranda knew that the red head had returned to his bunk, and braced herself...he was wearing the locket. "Oh, remembered me, have you?" He said.

"What?" Harry said, taken aback.

Ron snorted, "You guys carry on, don't let me spoil your fun."

Harry looked to the girls for help, Hermione shrugging and Miranda pretended to be oblivious. "What's the problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem. Not according to you anyway." The rain Miranda had felt all day started falling.

"Well, you've obviously got a problem. Let's hear it!" Harry said, and Miranda caught his arm before he could approach his friend.

She heard Ron stand. "All right, you know what, I'm not as happy as the rest of you seem to be just because there's another damn thing we've got to find. Let's just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" Harry echoed, "I don't know?"

Miranda shivered, and sensed as the dread filled Harry.

Ron just plowed right on, "It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here, you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron." Hermione said, her voice heartbreakingly soft.

"Ron." Miranda said, louder, as to compete with the noise of the rain, her tone warning.

"No, Miranda, he's entitled to his opinion." Harry said, his voice harsher than he had intended. "Ron, I thought you knew what you'd signed up for."

"I thought I did to." Ron growled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting Kudos! Thanks guys! Keep'em coming!  
> Merry Christmas!  
> -Jenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a few direct lines from the book in here, I don't own them!

Tom sat, fascinated by the image he had conjured into his hand. It had taken days of focus, but he had done it. A little Polaroid like photo was in his hand, the smiling face of Ginevra Weasley looking up at him. He traced the girl's face with a finger, mesmerized by her features. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

She wasn't like his sister, with her outward radiating beauty and unflinchingly gentle nature, she was bright, and so strong. She was Ginny. She was a bright spot in his life. It was thinking about her that made the time pass faster.

At the same time, she was a second thing that Voldemort could use against him. Reluctantly, Tom used a small burst of magic to set fire to the photo of his beautiful girl, and with a heavy morose heart, watched it burn to ash.

During his years of freedom from Voldemort, he had watched Harry Potter closely. He had first seen Ginny over the child's shoulder and had instantly felt the overwhelming urge to protect her. She had only grown more beautiful as she had gotten older, the fire in her eyes bringing a smile to Tom's face every time.

When Voldemort had nearly killed her during her first year at Hogwarts, Tom had been devastated. He had realized for the first time that he could care for someone besides his younger twin sister. Potter had saved Ginny though, and for that, Tom owed the boy more than he cared to acknowledge. And now that same boy was currently responsible for his sister.

He wanted to give them so much, Ginny and Miranda deserved so much more than what they had been given. Tom wanted to see Miranda smile again, more than anything. The memories he had of her always had her smiling. Her smiles were sad now. He could see the connection she had with Potter and also knew, as she did, that everything would fall apart once Harry found out that she was his sister. Tom almost wished she wasn't his sister. She could have been so much more if she hadn't been.

And Ginny, she wasn't meant to forever live in her family's shadow. She was someone who should be treasured. Her family treasured her, but just as their long awaited baby daughter, not the strong and beautiful woman she had become. She was better than Tom deserved, and that only made him want to free himself more.

For Ginny, he would become a better man, and for Miranda, he would free himself from the monster that controlled his body. Even if it killed him. He had been cut off from his magic for so long, and he had spent every waking hour trying to pull some of it back into himself as slowly and steadily as possible. Just like Ginny with the diary, as he drew power away, Voldemort got weaker. If Voldemort noticed he was regaining his magic, they would all die. Every last person that stood in the monster's way would die, his beloved girls too. There was no way Tom was going to let that happen.

\-------------  
"So what part of this isn't living up to your expectations?" Harry spit out, and Miranda knew his anger was protecting him now, insulating him, "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

Hermione watched in horror as Ron's face turned red, "We thought you knew what you were doing! We thought you had a plan!"

"Ron!" Hermione pleaded, but he still ignored her.

"Well, sorry to let you down." Harry said, his voice deceptively calm. "I told you everything from the start, everything Dumbledore told me. We've found one Horcrux-"

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them! Nowhere effing near!"

Hermione had stood, taking a step towards Ron, "Take off the locket, Ron. Please, take it off. You wouldn't be saying this stuff if you hadn't been wearing it all day. Please, just give it to Miranda."

Miranda stood, holding out a hand in the direction of Ron's tense breathing. "Ron, give me the locket."

"No." Harry said, yanking her hand down to her side, gripping her arm in his strong hand hard enough to make her wince. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? I can never get Miranda to tell me what you're saying. I know she can hear you though. D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"

"Harry, we weren't-"

"Don't lie!" Ron roared.

"I'm not!" Hermione screeched.

Miranda pried Harry's fingers loose, yanking her arm from his grasp, "Harry, this has to stop."

"No, this needs to happen!" Ron yelled, throwing the locket at Miranda, who, without her connection to it couldn't have caught it before it his her face. "Do you even care about my sister? No, you don't, you don't care that she could have been killed for the sword!"

"I didn't ask her to do that..." Harry mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, does it? You've got Little Miss Blind girl to replace Ginny, so what do you care! What good is my little sister to you up against Miranda? And who cares what happens to my parents! You're parents are out of the way."

"My parents are dead!" Harry yelled, moving around Miranda.

"And mine could be going the same way!" Ron spit back.

Miranda felt the instant the situation bubbled dangerously, "Then GO!" Harry screamed at Ron, "Go back to them! Run home to Mummy-" Both boys raised their wands.

Hermione screamed through her tears, "Stop!"

Miranda threw herself at Harry, pushing him back a step. "Harry, you don't want to do this. He is your friend!" She pleaded.

"Leave the Horcrux." Harry said coldly, wrapping his arms around Miranda in a way she had never been held before. The possessive hostility was palpable in the room.

Ron threw his bag over his shoulder, looking at a shaking Hermione, "Are you coming? Or are you staying?"

Miranda didn't know how Hermione could have made such a decision, she couldn't have, but she did. "I-I-yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd come, we said we'd help-"

"I get it. You choose him. I hope you three are happy together." Ron said, leaving as if he didn't care at all, the venom and fire shoved solely into his blue eyes.

"Ron, no-please-come back!" Hermione yelled as he walked out into the rain.

Miranda broke away from Harry and grabbed Hermione before she could run after him, "'Mione, don't. Once he disapperates, you won't be able to find him. He's not coming back tonight. There's nothing you can do tonight. Please, for now, you need rest. Sit."

"He left!" Hermione cried like she couldn't believe it.

Miranda forced the other girl to her cot, "Hermione, you need to calm down." Miranda begged, wrapping her arms around the other girl and rocking with her as her father had done when she had been upset.

The muggleborn witch was sobbing hysterically, and kept doing so until Miranda poured a vial of Sleeping Draft down her throat. "Ron, Ron, Ron." Hermione chanted over and over again until she finally drifted off to sleep in Miranda's arms.

Miranda tucked the other girl in and went to Harry, drawing the curtain to the girls' side of the tent closed and lining it with sound proofing charms. "Harry." She called softly, only needing to hear him once to know where he was.

"I'm here." She heard him say, and she was relieved the anger was gone from his voice.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, holding a hand out to feel for him.

"I've been better." He took her hand, pulling her to sit next to him. "Why would he leave? I just don't...Did I do something? I can't know everything, can I? I never claimed I did."

"Harry, no. You can't do this. It's not healthy. You've done nothing wrong." Miranda implored, cupping her hand against the side of his face. "He just needs time to cool off. He'll come back, when ever he's ready."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, putting one of his hands over hers.

Miranda chuckled, "Harry, Ron is a lot like Alphard was. Headstrong, impulsive, but loyal until the end. I know the type, he'll be back. I promise."

He kissed the palm of her hand before lowering it in his to his lap, "I wish I could believe that, but I just don't think I can."

She smiled at him, "Believe in me. Can you do that? Because Hermione is going to need you to be able to keep it together."

"Okay," Harry said, "Speaking of Hermione, how is she?"

Miranda glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the other girl, "I gave her a sleeping brew. She'll be out for a while. She wasn't going to get any rest otherwise."

"Thank you for helping her." He said softly, ashamed it hadn't been him.

"Harry, me helping your friends helps you. That's why I'm going to try to find Ron in the morning. Knowing him, he's probably splinced himself, the idiot." Miranda said darkly.

"You're going to leave?" Harry practically yelled, standing up.

Miranda grabbed his other hand, pulling him back down, and closer. "Just for a week. I need to make sure that he knows that you two need him, that you want him to come back. He won't believe it from either of you, but he'll believe it from me."

"Why would he believe you and not Hermione or I?" Harry asked, confused by the witch again.

Miranda chortled, "Ron will believe me because he doesn't trust me, and he knows that I wouldn't do anything for his benefit."

Harry shook his head, an incredulous smile on his face, "So you're going on the hope that the fact that you two want to kill each other is going to make Ron listen to you."

"Exactly."

Harry kissed her, "You are brilliant."

Miranda smirked, "No, I'm just intuitive. When you're blind, you can't see people's faces to know what they really think. I have to listen to the meaning behind the words."

"And what do you think I mean when I tell you how beautiful you are?" Harry said, needing to get his mind off of Ron.

Miranda smiled, but it wasn't the smile he had been hoping for. She looked almost sad. "Harry, before you say anything else, I have to tell you something."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Back then, when I was friends with Walburga and everyone. I thought I knew what love was. I thought I loved Alphard. I knew I loved my brother, and my father." She swallowed tensely, but smiled at Harry again, light in her eyes. "I never understood how Walburga could be so ready to give up everything for Brennan, but I know that now. I know why she would have left all of the money and fame of being a Black for him now."

"Miranda..."

She clapped a hand over his mouth. "No, don't say anything. Let me finish." She put her hand back down, shifting nervously. "The things I feel for you, Harry...they make every feeling I've ever felt for anyone else pale in comparison. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that...I love you. More than anything, more than anyone."

She couldn't hear him anymore. Miranda's heart must have stopped, he was holding his breath. To her, time stood still as she waited for his reaction to her declaration. She wanted him to say something. Anything would have been better than the silence.

Miranda nearly cried in relief when he finally moved, and kissed her softly, "I love you too." She flung her arms around Harry's shoulders and clung to him. When she started crying, Harry just rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Don't cry, please, Randa. What's wrong?"

She laughed, pulling away from Harry so she could wipe her face, "Nothing. They're happy tears, I promise. I was so worried that you didn't...that you wouldn't..."

He laughed, kissing her again, "Miranda, why do you think I wouldn't. In all of this whole crazy mess, you're the only one who hasn't doubted me. You've made me feel like I can do this. Like I can kill the Dark Lord."

Miranda smiled blearily at him, "You can, Harry. You can do it." She kissed him, "You just can't get there alone."

"That's why I have you..." He said, punctuating each word with a kiss, "And 'Mione...and even Ron."

"Exactly." Miranda chirped, "I'll cool him off in the morning. He'll see that everyday, we get a step closer to finding all of the Horcruxes. We know how to destroy them now. All that's left is to find them."

Harry shook his head with a smile, "You sound so sure."

Miranda shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm just hopefully optimistic." She sat herself down in his lap, "About that...and...other things."

Harry laughed at her, puzzled a bit by her brazenness, but not really too upset about it, "Randa, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure. Do you mind?" She said, kissing him. He shook his head with a laugh and she didn't even give him time to respond. She kissed a line down his throat. "Good, you don't need to worry about Ron. I'll take care of it as best I can." She buried a hand in his unruly hair. "In the morning."

Harry groaned as she shifted on his lap and kissed his collarbone. "You'll be the death of me. I thought girls in the forties were innocent."

Miranda giggled, resting her head against his chest for a minute before she grinned up at him, "Well, girls talk, and back then, there wasn't much else to do. " She winked at him, "There's not much difference between women back then and now. Life now is just...freer. You can't forget that I spent over three months living in muggle London. You know as well as I do that things there are even more...sketchy. I'm a quick study."

"Really, are you going to go there? Are we?" Harry said, becoming a bit distressed.

"Harry." Miranda said sternly, regaining his attention, "You need comfort right now. Neither of us are ready for the implications of what you're talking about. Besides, I was taught to save myself until it was the right time."

"The right time? I thought it was supposed to be marriage?" Harry asked.

Miranda sighed, "My father was a realist as well as a survivalist. He understood that humans are just like any other animal; controlled by emotions. Also, I for one don't want my first time to be in a tent with a boy who's just been abandoned by his best mate. Especially just after we've confessed love to each other. It's just uncouth." She tilted her head with a thoughtful look, "There are, however things that wouldn't go against my loose moral fiber. This isn't the time for those things either. Just let me hold you."

"I'd like that actually." Harry said honestly. He loved her, but she was right. It wasn't the time for such a thing. They were at war. "How long will 'Mione sleep?" He asked her.

Miranda smiled, kissing he cheek, "Until dawn at least." The look in her sightless eyes made Harry's heart melt, he had only seen a look anything like that from his mother and father in the graveyard with Cedric. She bit her lip, "I know something now, Harry, I'm here for you, in whatever way you may need me because that's what love is. I finally understand. I couldn't want for anything else in the world right now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where my biggest twist comes in, enjoy!  
> Keep the Kudos and comments coming!  
> -Jenn

The next morning came too quickly for Harry's liking, "I wish you would stay and let the git sort everything out on his own."

Miranda rolled her eyes at the Boy-Who-Lived, "That might have worked if it was just you and Hermione, but I'm an extra thorn. You did date his little sister. That's no small thing, you know." She said drolly.

Harry winced, "I hadn't really thought about that." Guilt crumpled his face and it killed Miranda to know she was part of the cause.

Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot. She was better when she woke up, but Harry would still have to deal with her short temper alone while Miranda was gone, "Harry, how could you not? Ginny's his sister!" The book worm exclaimed.

Miranda hugged her friend, "Don't be too hard on him while I'm away. He means well. I'll be back here in a week. With or without Ron." Hermione looked like she was going to cry again, "'Mione, I might not be able to bring him home with me, but he will come home when he's ready."

"Home?" Hermione said, looking around at the tent. "Miranda, this isn't a home."

"Yes, it is Hermione. Home is where the heart is, and trust me, Ron's heart is here." Miranda said brightly, looking at Harry, "As is mine."

"You'll be safe, right?" Harry said sternly, walking out of the tent with Miranda, an arm slung over her shoulder.

She laughed, "Yes, I will. Just as long as you come back right here in a week. Until then, keep moving camp. A week from today at noon, we will meet here, and then you can take me, and possibly Ron, to wherever you two are camped."

He stopped her, looking confused. "I just realized, how will you be able to find Ron?"

"Well, everyone has a magical signature. My Papa taught me to be able to latch on to one left after dissaparation even if I can't see. The signature lingers for a while after. Once you have a clear idea of who you're looking for, you can go to where they went." Miranda explained.

Harry shook his head, "One of these days, you're going to have to teach me all of these little tricks and stuff."

Miranda kissed him on the lips, and he melted around her, his taller frame fitting snugly against her. "It's a deal then. You teach me how to play Quidditch, and I'll teach you all the magic I know they don't teach at Hogwarts." He often seemed to forget that she had spent a great amount of her magical learning years in the company of more than one Black. Walburga in particular, had specialized in the sort of things they didn't teach at any school.

"I'd like that." He said with a smile, kissing her again.

He held her for a few minutes longer, unwilling to let her go, "Harry. Harry!" Miranda groused, "I need to find where Ron apparated from before the signature gets too weak."

"I guess that means I have to let you go." Harry grumbled, and Miranda saw a shadow of the man he would be one day. That man, was someone she wanted to know more than anything.

"Yes, it does." She said softly.

"Okay." He whispered, cupping the side of her face in his hand, "Just be safe and come back to me. And don't tell anyone about the Horcruxes. He can't know that we know."

She kissed him, and this time it was hard and deep, "I will." She whispered to him, catching her breath. "In a week. Not a day later, with or without him. I love you, Harry James Potter."

He smiled, "I love you too, Miranda Peverell."

Miranda kissed his cheek, "I really must go, Harry. I'll see you in a week."

"Goodbye, Miranda." Harry said, his heart heavy.

She waved back at him, moving out of the shade of the trees and into the bright sunlight that seemed to bounce off her dark hair. She stepped outside of the wards and Harry headed back inside the tent to collect what was remaining of his best friend in an effort to take her mind off of Ron.

Ron had disapperated some twenty feet from Hermione's wards and it took Miranda just a moment to send herself along the same path. It was one of the dark skills that her father had taught her. She hadn't told Harry, and never planned to.

The instant she stopped spinning and felt her feet on the ground, she knew she was in trouble. She stumbled forward from the place where Ron had landed and tripped a warning ward. She could only wait to hear what kind of people came to hex her. There wasn't any use in running, and apperating without her sight always took a lot out of her. She wouldn't be able to apperate again for a while.

She got hit with a knock back jinx and flew backwards, falling onto her rear. "Who are you?" A woman asked.

Miranda put her wand on the ground next to her and held up both hands, "My name is Miranda Peverell. I'm looking for Ron Weasley."

"Looking for Ron?" The same woman said breathlessly, and Miranda was fairly certain that she was Ron's mother.

A male voice spoke, "He's ill. Has been all year."

Miranda smiled, "You can relax, really. I know Ron isn't ill. I was with him last night. I've been helping Harry too."

She felt a wand at her throat, "Pull up your left sleeve."

Miranda complied, but couldn't resist opening her mouth, "They checked already. I don't have whatever mark you're looking for. I haven't even the slightest idea what it's supposed to look like. I am blind after all."

"She's not marked." The man confirmed.

"I told you." Miranda quipped before dread filled her as she realized that she couldn't feel Ron's signature any farther than where she had landed, "Ron's not here, is he? He didn't stumble like I did. He changed his mind. He's not here. Damn it."

The woman was freaking out, "Arthur, what if she's telling the truth? What if Ron isn't with Harry anymore?"

"Molly!" Another male voice admonished, far deeper than Miranda had ever heard before, "How did you become acquainted with Ronald Weasley, girl?"

"I used to work in a muggle cafe..."

"What's a ka-fe like?" The first man asked excitedly.

"Um...it has coffee? This is the Burrow, is it not?" Miranda said tentatively.

"Yes, now, coffee..." The man continued.

"Arthur!" The deep voiced man said. "Girl, continue."

Miranda smiled as best as she could, "The night the trio left here, they ended up in my cafe and were attacked. I've been with them since."

"How can we believe you?" Deep Voice said again.

Miranda searched her memory and her mind fell upon an image of the haggard werewolf she met in Grimmauld Place. "Remus...Lupin? I met him whilst we were staying in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. If you're looking for someone to vouch for me, Lupin can, or even Kreacher the house elf."

"You met Remus?" Molly Weasley asked, and Miranda nodded, "Come on, Kingsley. Surely we can take the girl inside until Remus can get here. You can hold on to her wand, but I don't think she means any harm. She's blind anyway."

Miranda smiled at the woman, "You're everything I imagined. I've heard loads about you, all good things of course, Mrs. Weasley."

"Girl, you may come inside, but your wand is mine until further notice." Deep Voice said authoritatively, and Miranda wanted to punch him.

"Thank you." She said instead, trying to stand, but slipping on what appeared to be the edge of a marsh. Mrs. Weasley caught her arm and steadied her.

"Careful, dear, let's get you inside and get some food in you. You are far too skinny." Molly tutted, steering the girl by an elbow.

Miranda laughed, "Harry told me you always tell him that."

Molly smiled at the strange girl, "It's why the men folk keep me around. I keep them from starving themselves. Now, why is Ron not with Harry and Hermione anymore?" She asked, guiding the girl to the sofa in the front room.

Miranda sighed, "He and Harry got in a fight. He was tired and hungry, and he lost his temper. Harry did too. Hermione's devastated. I was going to try convincing him to come back."

Molly tutted, "I was afraid something like that would happen."

"It will be fine once Ron comes back. Harry's already forgiven him I think. He must have apperated here wanting to go home but changed his mind. Do you have any idea where else he might have gone?" Miranda asked.

Molly put a cup into her hand, "It's water, dear. I'm not sure, besides Hogwarts, Ron hasn't spent much time anywhere else. My baby boy." She said, distressed.

Miranda smiled, "He'll be fine. Although if I can't find him, I'll have to go back to Harry and Hermione in a week and tell them that he's not going to come back to us to help again."

"How are things going?" Arthur asked, "What are you kids up to?"

Miranda shifted uncomfortably, "Harry made me promise not to tell. It's just for safety."

"Remus is on his way." Deep Voice said, sounding unhappy, "He says he knows her but wants to make sure it's her."

Molly tittered on about Ron, Harry and Hermione animatedly, and Miranda food herself loving every minute of it. This woman was the closest thing to a mother Harry had ever had, and she loved the woman for it.

"I was told you were here." Came the unpleasant voice of Remus Lupin as he strode into the house with Kingsley.

Miranda gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Aww, Professor, so nice to see you again. Are you going to hex me again, or would you rather me go get Harry so you can do a two for one again?"

His upper lip pulled back in a snarl, "You impertinent little girl."

Miranda felt the anger she hadn't felt in a long time. She was channeling the rage Harry still felt at his ex-professor. She lunged forward, and caught the werewolf off guard, pinning him against the wall of the living room, "Watch your tongue, little boy and mind your elders. I will not stand for such disrespect. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Her voice was dark, like her brother's had been in the last nightmare she had shared with Harry. A voice in her head was hissing at her, 'Rip...kill...destroy...annihilate...', and for an instant, she almost went with it. The only thing that saved the werewolf's life was Harry's smiling face flashing before her eyes. She released his throat instantly, stepping back, shocked at herself.

She didn't even need her sight to bee aware of the three wands pointed in her direction. "Forgive me. That was uncalled for. I'll just leave now. I didn't mean to cause trouble." She gave Lupin an apologetic look, "I just don't appreciate being hexed."

Lupin hung his head, "It's okay. You have every right to be angry. Has Harry forgiven me?"

The rage fled Miranda's body completely, and the calm levelheaded girl from the night before returned, "He loves you. He's still angry, but you're practically an Uncle to him. He'll forgive you once you set things right."

Miranda stood there trembling, trying to catch her breath. She didn't understand why she had done that, tapped into an anger that wasn't her own. She shouldn't have been able to do that in any capacity. Unless...yes, it had to be...the parts of her brother that were in them both connected them.

Her brother had been reduced to an insane creature driven by anger and rage, so it only made sense that the rage could have seeped into the both of them. She was chilled by the idea of feeling such powerful anger that wasn't her own.

The stark reality was that if she had had she had her wand on her, she might have killed him. She was certainly capable, and it would have been all too easy. He wouldn't have had anytime to protect himself, werewolf nature or not.

Lupin nodded guiltily, and looked at Kingsley, "That's her. She was in Grimmauld place with the others."

"I'm sorry, but I really must go now..." Miranda started, unsettled by the unwanted exposure during her outburst.

"Nonsense, dear, come have a cup of tea and get some food. Any friend of those three is a friend to me. You must meet Ginny. She only got home this morning for a long weekend. I think that's her just come down into the kitchen. We will all be thrilled to hear about what you four have been up to while we fire call around for Ron. He might be with one of his bothers." Molly stated firmly, and the small child in Miranda responded instantly to the tone of voice she had heard so frequently in the orphanage. She had to remind herself that Molly wasn't those women, she just wanted to help her, and it kept her response in check.

"Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't, really. I really haven't got any substantial news that I could share, regardless." Miranda protested.

"Nonsense, you are a friend and we treated you like an enemy before letting you say a word. You're going to come inside for tea at least, you really are far too skinny." Molly Weasley insisted, ushering her husband towards the kitchen.

Kingsley looked back and forth from Lupin and Miranda, "Are you two going to be a problem any more?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, but if I may have my wand back it would be much appreciated." She kept her tone sharp, not wanting to let her fear be known.

Kingsley grunted and thrust her wand back at her.

Miranda felt so much better with her wand in hand, but suddenly stopped when she realized that the girl sitting in the kitchen she was walking towards had dated Harry. Now was her chance to see how much of a threat Ginevra Weasley was. But she wasn't sure she wanted to take it.

Of all the things she could have been thinking, she just really didn't want to hurt the girl. She wanted to be friends with her, for some unknown reason. She took a deep breath and headed towards the comforting, bustling noises of the kitchen, only running into one coffee table with her shins. "This could go so, so badly." She whispered to herself at the kitchen door, bracing herself.

\----------  
Strangely enough, it wasn't that bad. Naturally though, Miranda left out the fact that she and Harry were in love, deeming such a topic inappropriate to discuss over sandwiches and tea. Ginny was nice, and offered Miranda a bed in her room to spend the night.

Against her better judgment, Miranda agreed and that night, after a dinner bigger than any she'd ever eaten or even seen in her life, settled into the bed across the room from Ginny's. It was nice to sleep, for the first time since she woke up, in a bed that wasn't terrible. Ginny and the rest of them had kept her up until nearly midnight asking questions, each of which required intense thought on Miranda's part about how much could be told.

"Miranda, does Harry talk about me?" Ginny asked when they were in bed. The redhead was sitting up, waiting for an answer.

Miranda just stared at the ceiling. She should have expected this question at some point, but it seemed to blindside her. "Um..." The dark haired girl started hesitantly, "They all talk about you...that's how I know so much about you and your family. You're Ron's baby sister, Hermione's best girl-friend, and Harry's ex-girlfriend. I know that you're amazing a Quidditch and your signature spell is some...Bat Bogey Hex or something like that. There's not much to do out there but to talk."

Ginny sighed, "So I'm the ex-girlfriend now." The red head hung her head, her hair shimmering in the moonlight that beamed through the window. "I should have seen that coming."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Miranda said, ashamed that she was the cause of the other girl's distress.

Ginny shook her head, "Don't be. Unless..." She looked at the older girl intently, "You."

Miranda stood up, putting a hand on the wand in her pajama pocket. "Ginny, I'm sorry. Really, I am. Harry and I...we love each other."

Ron's little sister clenched her jaw, "He used to love me." She said harshly.

Miranda waited for the rage to flare up again, but the monster inside her stayed at rest, allowing her cooler side to sooth the girl. "Ginny, I don't know what happened in the past and I do feel bad, but until he decides otherwise, he and I are together. I'm sorry if that hurts you. I don't want to hurt anyone. That was never my intention."

Ginny flopped back on her bed, "Well at least you didn't say anything in front of my parents. They would have ripped you to shreds on my behalf."

Miranda took her hand off of her wand and sat on the edge of her bed, "You're taking this rather well."

Ginny smiled grimly at her, "I have six brothers, I know how guys work. I guess I'd sort of prepared myself for this. At least you're nice. If you were a total bitch, I would have probably hexed you."

Miranda laughed, "Well thank you for not hexing me. I was rather afraid I wouldn't survive staying the night here."

Ginny put her covers over her, "The night's not over yet. I still have time to change my mind and be angry." She shrugged, "I guess that means I'm single again, right? If we weren't in the middle of a war, I could have a rebound boyfriend in ten minutes."

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Miranda said with a smile.

"Nah." Ginny replied and the two girls stayed up talking for another hour.

At breakfast, something wasn't sitting right with Miranda. Molly tittered on about Ron, Harry and Hermione, and Miranda listened intently, at least until a strange noise floated to her ear. "Do you lot hear that?"

"What?" Said Deep Voice, who she now knew to be named Kingsley.

Miranda stood from the table, excusing herself quietly, "That...hissing." She followed the noise, nearly running into a door and fumbling with the knob.

"I hear it too." Arthur said, hopping up from his chair and opening the door for Miranda, "It's coming from my garage!"

"Honestly, Arthur, what on earth have you got in there now?" Molly said, striding towards her husband's workshop. Miranda could imagine that her face was as red as her hair in her frustration.

"Nothing, Molly, nothing! I haven't got anything..." He trailed off, "I did bring home a cursed little trinket from the office. They couldn't get the spells off of it. The thing bites. Yaxley brought it to the department for it to be investigated." The muggle fanatic said.

Miranda stopped, "Did you say Yaxley?"

"Yes, I did. How do you know about him?" Arthur said.

Miranda's eyes steeled, "He stole something from me, and I believe it's trying to come back to me." She made the final strides to the workshop and flipped the latch her fingers found on the door.

She stopped once she entered, closing her eyes. She nearly cried when she felt the warm pulsing metal on the top of her foot, trying to slither up her leg. "Careful!" Arthur yelled, "It does bite."

Miranda bent down and picked up the thin silver snake, her eyes still closed. "It won't bite me."

"Bloody hell." Arthur said, watching a girl, barely any older than his youngest son holding the silver snake that had nearly killed two of his coworkers when it went for their throats.

"I'm sorry if it hurt anyone. My father made it like that so no one would try to steal it from me." Miranda said, holding the snake to her face, sighing contently as it twined around her wrist, and marveling at her luck. "It helps me see."

"What?" Molly asked.

Miranda opened her eyes and Ginny gasped. "Your eyes are blue! They were hazel last night!" She exclaimed.

"So I've been told. I helped..." Miranda began.

Kingsley was staring at her, his wand pointed in her direction, yet again. And Miranda scowled at him yet again, "Yaxley took that off one of the girls that broke into the Ministry." He said, his tone demanding an explanation.

Miranda smiled, "Yes, that was me. I thought I told that last night? I was quite upset when I lost this." She looked at Arthur, "I must thank you for bringing it home with you. I can be a lot more use to everyone now."

"How could a silver snake bring back your sight?" The huge black man asked her, still keeping his wand trained on her.

Miranda shrugged, "I haven't the foggiest. I was just a child when my father gave it to me. He never explained the fine details and I didn't know it bit people that got too close without my permission until it bit my best friend's youngest brother when he tried to sneak up behind me. Past that, it's just a torc or bracelet."

Ginny approached cautiously, "It's really actually quite beautiful."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you. I always thought it was too. This thing changed my life. I was almost totally blind for the first eleven years of my life." She looked the other girl over, "You're very pretty. The red hair suits you better than it does Ron."

Ginny laughed and slung an arm around her new friend's shoulder. "Don't I know it? Speaking of Ron...any news, mum?" She asked, looking at her mother.

Molly rung her hands, "He's at Shell Cottage with Bill. He doesn't want us to come see him." She looked upset by being rejected by her youngest son.

Miranda put a hand on the Matriarch's shoulder, "You shouldn't take it personally. He just doesn't want to put you in danger. He is supposed to be here sick in bed, right?"

Molly nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. Will you go see him?" Miranda murmured her affirmative. "Oh, alright, come on, girls, we might as well get a start on lunch."

She arched an eyebrow at Ginny as they went inside, "Didn't we just have breakfast?"

The red head shrugged with a smile, "Mum likes to cook when she's upset. I think it's part of the reason the Order has mostly been based here. Who wouldn't pass up free food?" Miranda felt so great, standing amongst people who were so nice.

Ginny was a whole new sort of creature. Miranda had never met someone who simply glowed the way she did. As the day wore on and her time to apparate to Shell Cottage approached, she began to feel insignificant in comparison to Ginny. What could she offer to Harry that Ginny couldn't? Nothing. Ginny had a family, and Miranda knew that that kind of background and support was invaluable.

It didn't matter anyway, after the war was over, when the truth was out, she and Harry would be over, one way or another. She was sitting in Ginny's room when the other girl found her. "Miranda, aren't you ready to go yet? Mum has the fireplace set up already."

Miranda had found a sweater of Harry's in Ron's room and had it draped over her lap. It was what she had found in the pocket of the pants under this sweater that had her wanting to kill something to make herself feel better. On a worn piece of paper, she had found a prophecy written, and she could only assume that this was they prophecy that Harry, Ron and Hermione had spoken of so frequently:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'

Harry had interpreted it as that he just had to kill Voldemort, but Miranda read it differently. No one had factored her into the reading of this prophecy. She had to be a part of it, because she was Tom Marvolo Riddle's twin sister. She knew, deep down, that she was the 'other'. She blinked back tears at the thought of the implications of what had to happen if she was indeed, the 'other'.

"Ginny. I-I need to ask something of you." She began softly, her chest tight.

Ginny sat next to her, concerned, "What's wrong."

Miranda felt like crying, at the blatant injustice of what she had just discovered. "Nothing yet, but, Ginny, if I don't make it through all of this, I need you to promise something."

"What is it?"

"I know we haven't known each other long enough to really be friends yet, but I think we could be. We need to talk about Harry. At the end of the war, if he's still alive, he's going to need someone to be there to pick up the pieces." Miranda said.

"Miranda, I know you don't believe that I'm really okay with this, but I am..."

"No, Ginny. I want you to be the one that takes care of him if I can't."

"What do you mean if you can't take care of him?"

"I'm going to be quite plain. Ginny, if I die, if you still care about Harry, I give you my blessing to get back with him." Miranda said bluntly, wincing at her own words.

Ginny's hand snapped across her face. "You bitch!" Miranda just stared at the younger girl, stunned, her cheek stinging. "You make it sound like Harry's a pet we both want to adopt! He's not something you can just give away to anyone!"

Miranda felt like she could cry at any moment, her throat was tight and her jaw felt like jelly, "That's not...not what I'm saying..." She didn't know how to tell Ginny what she meant without telling her about the prophecy. "I just...I don't want him to be alone."

Ginny's expression softened, "You know, it doesn't matter if he's not my boyfriend, Harry will always be my friend, and I'm going to be with him whenever he needs me." She shook her head, "Even if he did want to get back together, who's to say I would even still feel the same way?"

"I...understand." Miranda whispered.

Ginny pulled her to her feet, "Come on, if you don't go to Shell Cottage now, I think Mum will go in your place."

Miranda gave her a watery smile, "I just hope your brother doesn't hex me again."

Ginny laughed, handing her a handkerchief, "You have a problem with that, don't you?"

Miranda couldn't help but to giggle as she wiped her eyes, "Yeah, this is actually the best introduction to new people I've ever had."

Ginny hugged her before she stepped into the fireplace, her bags a little heavier, with food and some things the other three had left, as well as the folded piece of paper in her front pocket. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Miranda Peverell. You just make sure to bring them all back to us in one piece."

Miranda smiled at her new friend, "I'm going to do my best, Ginny. I really am." As she stepped into the fire, she braced herself for what would happen next, even though she knew that no amount of forth knowledge would make a difference. To bring her brother down, good people were going to have to die. The only thing she could do was make sure he went with them. And if she had to go with him, so be it. There was no way she could choose. She just couldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling interaction here!

Ron did hex her. Right as the flames died in the fireplace.

She shouldn't have expected anything different from her not so friendly friend. So, laying in the ash of the fireplace, Miranda just laughed.

"Are you nutters! You left 'Mione and Harry out there alone!" Ron screamed, his face red.

Miranda just kept laughing so hard that she was crying and she heard a female voice ask, "Es she alvight?", in an accent that sounded very French.

Ron was panicking, "I just hit her with a knock back! She should have been fine!"

Miranda heard an unfamiliar male voice, "Ron, I think you better check on her. We'll go get her some water."

Ron nudged her with his foot, "Miranda? Are you...okay?"

She stifled her laughter, sitting up as she wiped her weepy eyes, "Ginny, she bet you'd hex me. Sorry about the laughing. I was just a little...never mind." She hugged Ron, stunning the boy, "You've really blown it this time, Ronald." She whispered into his ear.

"What?" He asked as she stepped back with a smile on her face.

"We were worried half to death for you. I'm not sure Hermione will forgive you when you come back." She said simply, having decided that playing stupid with Ron would work better than a doom and gloom approach.

"She's mad?" Miranda just looked at him, wondering yet again why she was trying to get through to such an idiot. "I offered for her to come!" He yelled, his face red.

Miranda slapped him, just as Ginny had slapped her, "Of course she's mad, you nitwit! You can't ask a girl to choose something like that! Oaf! I'm mad at you even, and I don't particularly like you!"

He shrugged, "At least the feeling's mutual."

"Agh! You really are daft, aren't you. I'm here because you need to get it into your thick skull that they need you to be with them." Miranda groused.

"They don't need me. They've got you." Ron said, throwing himself into a comfortable looking armchair.

Miranda felt her frustration fade, "Ron, I could never replace you. You're their friend, and have been for a long time. You mean far more to them than I do. I might be close to Harry, but you're his best friend."

"Still doesn't change the fact that we're getting nowhere." He said, glaring at her.

Miranda glared back at him, "Well, backing out isn't going to help. It shows weak constitution. There's nothing I can do that you couldn't do if you set your mind to it."

It looked for a second like he was getting it, like it was sinking into his freaky thick head that she wasn't going to steal them from him. She wanted to tell him that at the end of the war, she wasn't going to be an issue, but he wasn't like his sister...he would open his big mouth. His brother interrupted his internal consideration. "Are you all right?" He asked, handing Miranda a glass of water.

"Yeah, it's not like he hasn't done that to me before. I’m beginning to think it's just his way of greeting me." She tipped her head towards Ron's older brother, "Thank you for the water. I'm Miranda by the way, Miranda Peverell. You must be Bill."

The man smiled, and Miranda was instantly taken with him, just as she had been with his sister and mother. It seemed like Ron was the only Weasley who lacked tact, "Not a problem. So, you've heard about Ron's mauled brother."

Miranda looked around him at Fleur, "Actually, I heard about the brother with the lovely French wife. Congratulations on your marriage by the way. That was the same night I met Ron, Harry and Hermione."

"T'ank you." Fleur said with a smile. "You are very polite, Ron usually has not such friends b'sides 'Arry and 'Ermione."

Miranda smiled at Ron, "Well, I'm more their friend than Ron's."

"She's snogging Harry. That's what she means. And she and 'Mione are all over the books together." Ron growled. Fleur and Bill raised their eyebrows at each other and slipped out of the living room.

"Well, Ron, she's not all over anything anymore. You need to come back with me in five days." Miranda said curtly.

"Five days?" Ron said.

"Yes, I said I'd meet Harry back where we were in a weeks time. This is the second day." Miranda explained.

Ron looked thoughtful, but his face then resumed it's previous venture in trying to match his hair, "No. I can't forgive what he said. Not that quickly. You can stay here or at the Burrow until then, but I'm not going back."

She sighed, "I guess I expected too much for you to feel incredibly guilty, didn't I? At least I get to tell Harry that I was right." She said, baiting Ron.

"Right about what?" He nearly shouted when she turned away, looking at the pictures hung on the wall.

Miranda smiled like a cat who had just caught a fat rat, "That you're an insufferable prat. He thought rather highly of you, kept defending you. I told him you were slowing us down."

"You slow us down!" Ron yelled at her. She looked him straight in the eyes and he paled, "Your eyes..."

"Yes, Ronald, I can see again. Now you're the one slowing them down. First with your atrocious attitude, and now they're sick with worry over you. 'Mione's half convinced you've splinched yourself to death. You're gone, and you still slow them down. You're filthy, Ronald. You don't deserve friends like them with the way you've been acting." Miranda took a step into his personal space, just inches from him as she blew air on his fiery temper. With any luck, she'd just blown it out.

Just as she'd hoped, he went even paler, and assumed a very pitiful look, complete with a trembling lower lip. "I didn't realize."

She smiled kindly at him, and pulled him into a hug, "I know you didn't. It's alright. You haven't done a thing that can't be fixed." He started sobbing, just like Tom had as a child after staying angry for too long. Miranda just stroked his red hair, murmuring to him, "Hush, Ron, they love you. You just need to get your head out of your arse."

"Why am I crying?" He blubbered out as she moved them to a plush ottoman.

"Everyone needs a good cry ever once in a while, even men. Just let it all out. You'll feel better, I promise." She said softly.

"You sound like Looney." He said.

"Looney?" She asked, handing him his sister's handkerchief. "What's that?"

"Luna, she's a girl at school. She's a friend, but almost as nutters as you are." He said, wiping his face. "We call her Looney behind her back."

Miranda shook her head, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't. She's insane, really bloody nuts. She's sweet, but barmy." Ron grumbled, "You made me cry."

Miranda smiled, "I told you, you just needed a good cry."

"I've never seen you cry." Ron said, the thought about her being unnatural crossing his mind again.

Just like she had with Dolores Umbridge, Miranda tripped up Ron's mind in the web of her eyes, "Ron, please, you've seen me cry. I cried for Andreas Wagtail. Don't you remember?"

Ron fell easily, not remembering that although she had felt like she was going to cry, she hadn't, "Yeah, yeah, sorry, I remember."

"So, will you come back with me?" Miranda said after a few minutes of silence, hoping that he had changed his mind.

He shook his head, "Not in a week. I need more time than that. Some of the things he said, they're going to take a while for me to forgive. I'm sorry."

Miranda knew when she was out of luck. No amount of her charm was going to make Ron change his mind. She gave a wry smile. "I'm sorry too. I'll be at the Burrow with your mum and Ginny then. Just come there if you change your mind."

"Thank you, Miranda. I feel better." He said humbly.

"I'll just be going now." Miranda said, standing back up.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Bill said, coming back into the room.

Miranda smiled as Ron turned his head away to hide his red eyes, "I'd love to, thanks for letting us commandeer your living room. I apologize for making a scene."

"It wasn't a problem, Ron can be a prat sometimes, our brother Percy can too." Bill said with a goofy smile that made Miranda giggle.

Ron looked indignant, "I'm not a prat!"

"Well, you're brother is right, you do look like a prat." Miranda said, enjoying the ability to banter with Ron without being reigned in by Harry or Hermione.

"If you want to know what a prat looks like, you need to see Malfoy." Ron said snappily.

"What's a Malfoy?" Miranda asked, helping Fleur set the table against the woman's protests.

"Draco Malfoy, a bloody Slytherin and a right foul git. He's parents are two of You-Know-Who's biggest followers. His aunt is practically in love with the snake." Ron said, stuffing a biscuit in his mouth.

Miranda winced, "What's Draco done to you?"

"He was supposed to kill Dumbledore..."

"I thought your Professor Snape killed Dumbledore?" Miranda

Ron glared good-naturedly at her, "Well yeah, but Draco was going to do it. He really was. And he's just a git. Likes to pick on little kids and stuff like that."

Miranda half smiled, "Ron, just because he's a bit of a bully doesn't mean that he's a bad person. He hasn't killed anyone yet, has he?"

"No, but...he will! It's just a matter of time! His parents..."

"Are not the only factor in how someone turns out." Miranda interrupted. "Were you ever kind to him?"

Ron was taken aback by her defensive attack, "No, but..."

"No, Ron, no but's. Children aren't always like their parents. You wouldn't blame your parents for your brother Percy being a git, would you?" Miranda said sternly.

Bill chuckled, "I like her. She and Hermione must be best friends."

Miranda smirked, "Thank you, but Hermione would much rather spend time with Ronald. I wouldn't doubt if she didn't even realize I'm gone!"

Ron looked smug, but Fleur nixed any reply his brain was trying to formulate, "Din'er es re'dy."

The meal was...tolerable. The food was better than what they had been eating, but since Miranda now knew the glorious food that came out of the Burrow kitchen, it was lackluster and left Miranda a bit uncomfortable, her stomach aching.

She assured Fleur, of course, that the food was amazing. The was no sense in discouraging the new wife, not when she had watched Bill's face as he had eaten every bite. She was trying, but without the help of her mother-in-law, the attempts were falling terribly short.

After dinner was over, Miranda excused herself to the loo.

The figure she saw standing in the mirror froze her faster than Petrificus Totalus.

It was her, but her body looked all wrong. She was tiny now, her body, while always slim in the past, seemed to be wasting away.

Her waist was several inches slimmer, and her arms looked too thin, so did her legs. Her cheeks were beginning to hollow themselves out and her fingers looked eerily similar to just bone. Her hands, in fact, were shaking nearly uncontrollably.

All in all, her appearance had become that of a humanoid stork; too tall and too thin to really look all that normal.

How Harry could stand to look at her, much less touch her while they slept baffled her. Hermione had not wasted away so quickly, had she? No, she hadn't. While the other girl had certainly shed a few pounds, according to Miranda's memory, she still looked human.

Like this, Miranda found herself making comparisons to her brother's new form. Leaning over the sink, Miranda pinched her eyes closed, swearing to herself that she would remember to eat more.

When she opened her eyes and stood back up straight, the sight in the mirror made her heart leap to her throat. There was a man standing just behind her right shoulder. "Tom?" She whispered, not wanting to turn around to look at him for the fear that if she did, he wouldn't be there.

His handsome face, that before recently, had looked just like hers, broke into a blinding smile. "Randa. I did it. I found you! It is you, isn't it?"

She nodded, just as excited and terrified as anyone would have felt. She felt a ghost of a hand fit into hers. "Are you... dead?"

He grimaced, "Sort of, sister. My body isn't my own anymore."

Miranda licked her dry lips, suddenly feeling chilled, "But...you're still here. You're not totally gone."

He smiled, "No, I'm not. You would know if I was, Miranda." He narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't look well. You're so skinny."

She nodded, "I know. I haven't been eating very much. We've been..."

"Don't, Miranda. Don't tell me where you are or were. I'm not certain He can't read my mind. I don't want to put you in danger." He said.

Miranda's mood dipped, "Maybe I want him to find me."

His face was stern when she looked back up at him, and it was an expression Miranda had seen countless times in her youth. "What ever you have planned, you have to do it. You're smart, Miranda. I'm not worth it. Even if you could save me, I'm tainted. I'll never be just me again. That's what I came to tell you. Don't fight for me. I'm not worth it, not anymore."

Miranda gasped and tears started to roll down her face, "Oh, Tom. What has become of us?"

Tom looked anguished, and his free hand reached up to her face only to stop when he remembered that he couldn't really touch her, only their hands, where the line between them blurred, could make contact that they could both feel. "Randa, please, don't cry for me. I'm not worth it. I don't think I ever was. I've never been Ike you, Miranda. Before He came into my mind. All those years ago, when we were children, I killed that boy. I can't blame that on Volde...well, you know what I'm talking about. That was me, Miranda, not Him. You have to realize that."

"It was Him, Tom, it was!" Miranda whined.

Tom shook his head, "Miranda, he didn't touch me until after you left."

"Then it is my fault." She said, her voice hollow.

Anger flared in Tom's ghostly eyes, "I don't ever want to hear you say something like that ever again. This is not your fault. It is mine, and mine alone. The only one who gave into Him was me."

"No, I shouldn't have left! I should have fought Gellert! Me leaving you caused all of this! It's always been my fault!" Miranda yelled, turning to her right only to find that Tom had vanished.


	18. Chapter 18

There was a knock on the door, drawing Miranda's eyes away from the vacant stretch of space beside her, "Mi'randa, are you al'vight?"

Fleur, Miranda thought, recognizing the accent and using the airy lilting voice to pull herself back into reality. She wiped her eyes and opened the door, "Yes, I'm fine. I just needed a moment."

Fleur looked her up and down, "You look like you could use a sho'ver. Would you 'ike to have one before you go back to the Burrow? It can be hard to get any peace there, especially in the loo."

She smiled graciously, "That would be lovely. Thank you so much. There's only so clean Evenesco can get you after a while."

Fleur giggled, "T'at must be awful. Do you have clean clothes?"

"Well, just spelled clean." Miranda said, wincing.

"Then you can wear some of my clothes while I get yours really cleaned." Fleur said, pulling Miranda into her and Bill's bedroom. "You s'ould ask Molly for some of 'Ermoine's clothes so you can take t'em to her."

"I'll do that." Miranda said, taking a stack of clothes from Fleur and pulling out her old clothes. "What do you want me to do with these?"

"I'll take t'em." Fleur said, opening a basket for Miranda to put her stuff in. "They should be done once you get out of the shower."

"Thank you." Miranda said.

Fleur looked a little sad, "You will leave tonight?" Miranda nodded, "I don't mean to sound...petty, but I wish you cou'd stay. I l'uv Bill, but it gets so lonely 'ere."

Miranda smiled at her, "You know what, I wouldn't mind staying here, but I can't. Harry and Hermione need me."

Fleur smiled, "I unde'stand. I jus' wish it wasn't so."

After her shower, Miranda put on the dress Fleur had given her to wear with the girl's help, and was amazed that it fit her better than her own clothes did. It didn't hang off of her body, but rather fit her smoothly. It reminded her of the dresses she had worn whilst living with her Papa, the top somewhat binding while the bottom part was flowing.

"You look...pretty." Ron said when she walked into the living area.

Bill whacked him on the back of the head and both women giggled, "T'e dress suits you. I'm so pleased!" Fleur said when they had finished laughing, "I've been a bit of a fashionista since I was a child."

Miranda smoothed the front of it, admiring the intricate needle work, "It's beautiful. Thank you for letting me borrow it. I used to wear things like this when I was young."

"Nonsense, you must 'eep it. I have ot'ers." Fleur insisted.

Miranda felt overwhelmed by the hospitality, though appreciated, it was stifling, "I couldn't."

"'ou will." Fleur said defiantly.

"Well than, thank you." Miranda relented, not finding the strength to continue fighting the French woman. Fleur had been more than hospitable, she was looking for a friend.

"Who is this lovely new creature you lot have been hiding from me?" Said a husky voice that caused a shiver to go down Miranda's spine.

Another Weasley came into the room from behind Bill. Ron whipped his head to glare at his brother, "Charlie, sod off, she's Harry's girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I won't bite...hard." The new Weasley was undeniably handsome, far more built than his brothers while still remaining lean. She knew that Charlie was the dragon tamer, and Miranda got the feeling that nothing less than physical bliss would come from a relationship with him. He had an air of confidence and danger around him, and Miranda doubted that his bed was ever cold.

Even though she loved Harry, she couldn't help but to be taken with his veritable charm, "I'm Miranda Peverell. I'm going to assume that you are Charlie Weasley," She said, holding a hand out to him, intending to have him shake it.

A grin broke across his handsome, but scarred, face as he seemed to recognize that she wasn't immune to him. He planted a kiss on her knuckles. "I am in awe of your beauty fair one. Perhaps I could convince you that I'm better than the Boy-Who-Lived."

She let laughter bubble from her chest, "Be careful, Firehead, I'm not as docile as I appear. When I bite, it hurts." She warned, looking through her lashes at him.

Ron laughed heartily at the stunned look on Charlie's face. "Careful, Charlie, she's a Parseltongue."

Charlie looked even more smitten, and Miranda almost regretted that she had already committed herself to Harry. "Is that so, think you could teach me anything?"

Miranda smiled, "I might be able to teach you a thing or two. It might be helpful to you. I bet you didn't know that snakes and dragons speak the same language. Did you?"

Fleur called them into the living room and Charlie led her there by the arm. "I don't think I've ever heard that."

She nodded, "It's completely true. I actually wanted a dragon as a pet when I was a child, but you can't command a dragon to do anything they don't want to do, even if you can speak a language they speak. So, my father made me settle for a goldfish that blew colored bubbles. It was almost as entertaining, and much, much easier to care for."

The residents of the room broke into laughter, and it made Miranda feel better to know that the sense of humor Walburga had always treasured in her was still there despite living in such gloomy times.

"Dragons speak more than one language?" Bill asked when the table had calmed.

"Dragons are very smart, they can understand many languages, but can only speak a handful. I encountered a few on travels with my Papa and they've fascinated me ever since. The lore is very extensive." Charlie put a temporary hold on his flirting and the two spent the whole meal discussing dragons.

When she had had her fill of Fleur's French brewed tea, Miranda stood, "I'd better be on my way. I wouldn't want to wake Molly or the others by getting in too late."

"I'll get the floo powder." Bill said.

Miranda hugged Ron, whispering into his ear, "Last chance, Ron. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure." He said, sighing, "I just need some time."

"Ron, you don't tell a girl like that no!" Charlie exclaimed. He held Miranda's hand, kissing it again, "I'll come with you if you want."

She shook her head but laughed good-naturedly, "Although I'm sure traveling with you wouldn't be anything less than exhilarating, I'm afraid that the invitation must be extended solely to your youngest brother."

He sighed dramatically, "One day, I'll take you to see my dragons. Perhaps you could talk some sense into my Horntail."

"It would be my pleasure." She said, giving Fleur a hug.

Bill held the box of powder out to her, and she took a handful.

"Goodbye, Miranda. Watch after Harry and 'Mione for me, won't you?" Ron said, for the first time looking unsure about his decision.

Miranda fixed him with a strict glare, standing in front of the fireplace, floo powder in her hands, "I will, but not for you, for them."

"I'll come back, I promise, just not yet." He said, sounding like he was more trying to convince himself than Miranda.

She sighed before she threw the powder into the fire. "If you're not careful, Ron, you might never find your way back."

He looked stricken, but she ignored him, shouting, "The Burrow!"

She stumbled out of the fireplace in a rather ungraceful manner, her bag full of cleaned clothes cushioning her fall. "Back so soon?" Said a gruff voice.

Miranda stood, straightening her dress, "Hello, Remus. Don't worry, you won't have to look at me for long."

"Why not?" He asked, his voice softer.

"I'm going back to the forests. I figure no one knows who I am, I can search a little deeper, ask a few more questions." She explained simply.

"Makes sense. When you see Harry again, could you tell him..." Remus seemed to be having a hard time getting out what he wanted to say, and it made Miranda have to stifle the urge to cry for him.

"What Remus, what do you want me to tell Harry?" She urged, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Remus gave her a broken smile, "I have a son."

"Is he healthy?" She said gently, trying to gauge his feelings about being a father.

A tear fell from his eye, catching in the scruff on his face, "He's human. He took after Tonks."

Miranda smiled, "Congratulations then. What is his name?"

"Teddy. Teddy Lupin. After Tonks' father." He said with a chocked laugh.

Miranda hugged him briefly, "Tonks is well then?"

Remus managed a pleased smile, "Yes, she's with him at her parents house. The full moon is tonight, I came here before I head to the packs."

"Peace to you and your new family. I will tell Harry your news." Miranda said.

"Thank you." Remus said, and Miranda stood up, feeling like she had been dismissed.

She met Molly by the front door, collecting some of Hermione's things, and telling her goodbye before walking to the edge of the wards and apperating in the darkness to the forest where she had left Harry and Hermione. She expected the vast emptiness of the trees, but what she didn't expect was the warm body that slammed into her.

Her first instinct was to hex the snot out of the person who had it's arms around her, but then she recognized the scent of her favorite boy. "Harry?" She said, confused.

He kissed her soundly, "I had a feeling if I hung around long enough, you'd come back."

He looked so happy to see her, but then his face fell, "Ron didn't come?"

"No." Miranda said, "Why are you here now? We promised to wait a week! You could have been caught!"

Harry sighed, "I know, but I just..."

"Had a feeling." Miranda finished for him, shaking her head. "Harry, you shouldn't have done that. He could have been the one making you feel that."

He stroked the side of her face, "Its not like I've been camping out here, I've just been coming once a day and staying for like ten minutes. It's given me something to do besides listening to 'Mione cry."

"She's still not any better?" Miranda said, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head, "She was better today, but it's the first real improvement I've seen."

"Hopefully I can help a little."

He groaned in angst, "But you didn't bring Ron with you. That's the only thing I can think of that's going to make this any better."

Miranda shrugged, "I think I talked him off the ledge at least. He just needs some time. Burga and I always need a few days to ourselves after a bad row. He'll come back, I'm almost certain."

Harry kissed her, "How is he supposed to do that?"

She stood up, pulling him with her, "He'll find a way. I have a feeling that Weasley's don't give up too easily."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

She giggled, "I met Charlie. He's quite the flirt."

A predatory look entered Harry's eyes, "Did you want him?"

Miranda decided very quickly that she liked jealous Harry, very, very much. She bit her bottom lip, "He was handsome." Harry's eyes looked like they could have started a fire. She kissed him, "But you're the only I want, Harry. You don't have to worry. I love you."

He smiled broadly, jerking her close and kissing her deeply, running his hands through her hair and then linking his hands behind her waist. "That makes me so happy. How about we set up our own camp here for the night? We haven't really had any alone time."

"Harry, we're in the middle of a war. And you're the one they want. It's not safe here." She scrunched up her face, "Harry, you know that. What's gotten into you?" She said, kissing the corners of his mouth and brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, "We need to cut this again."

"Bloody hell, you can see?" He exclaimed, jumping back and staring at her in disbelief.

Miranda's blue eyes were laughing, but she kept the rest of her body in check, "Yes, I can. It seems Mr. Weasley likes to bring strange things that like to bite home from work. I owe him a lot now."

"Wow." Harry said, in awe, sitting back down, "So you can really see me?"

She shook her head at him, kissing his forehead, just over the scar her brother had left on him, "Yes, I can see you Harry, but that still doesn't explain the way you're acting."

He winced, "Miranda, I just get so tired of having to be me! I don't want to be the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! I don't want to have to have all of the answers! I want to be who I was seven years ago, Just Harry!" He was angry, but unlike before, this anger was his own.

Miranda wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her like he was a child, kissing the top of his messy black hair, "You are 'Just Harry'. You always will be, to me and your true friends. It doesn't matter what the rest of the world thinks, you're Harry. Do you think Ron and Hermione would have even come on this journey if they didn't love you? I love you, Harry, and not because you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. But because you are utterly handsome, unfailingly kind, and unexplainably resourceful. I wi-...would die for you, Harry, in an instant. You don't have to have all of the answers, but I know that you are the only person that will be able to find them."

"I love you too. Thank you for knocking me out of that rut. With 'Mione not talking, I've had a lot of time on my hands." Harry sighed, "You amaze me. You always seem to know just what to say."

"It's not that difficult. I've been doing it my whole life. My brother lost faith in himself often." Miranda shrugged, "I drafted out lectures like that one in my spare time. Old habits die hard, I guess." They sat in silence for a few minutes, "Alright, get off and I'll set the wards, but we're back to Hermione in the morning."

While she set the wards, Harry leaned back watching her smugly, "I like that dress."

"It was Fleur's." She said absently, "I'll need help getting the back lacings undone."

He laid out a comforter from her bag and stared at her with a look that did far more for her than Charlie's had. As he glided towards her, watching the light of the rising full moon glint off her pale skin, Harry said, in a voice that made Miranda shiver in anticipation, "It would be my pleasure to help you undress, Lady Peverell."

“Lady?” Miranda laughed, turning her back to him so he could get to the laces, “That’s a new one.”

He laughed, skimming his hand across her shoulder. Harry planted a kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, his fingers finally making contact with the delicate laces, “You are so beautiful.”

“You’re just randy.” Miranda teased, shivering at his touch.

He pulled on the laces, “Maybe, but that doesn’t make that any less true.”

Miranda reached round and undid the laces herself, not wanting to suffer through the blissful torture of his slow progression anymore, “I think this is where we stop talking.” She said, standing in just her knickers looking down at him. Harry began pulling off his own clothes.

It wasn’t until Harry reached to pull off her knickers that she froze. All of her teen years she had dreaded becoming physically close to a man, fearing that the rapes she had suffered as a child would resurface in her mind. She took in a few shuttered breaths, Harry looking at her worriedly before she gave him a small nod, keeping her eyes locked on his, “I’m alright.”

He kissed her gently, pulling her knickers off as he distracted her. All she saw was him; not the forest around her, or the black and white faces of the boys that had raped her. “I love you.” He said, lining himself up with her entrance. His affections of her body and her general attraction to him had made her far wetter than she’d ever been before, so when he eased himself into her, there was no pain, only the tension of her muscles stretching to accommodate him. They both groaned at the foreign sensations coursing through their bodies, and it took very little time for Miranda to practically beg him to move. It was his first time, so once he started, there wasn’t any stopping him. She wouldn't have tried to though, as long as she could remember who she was with, nothing he did was painful.

Harry knew how hard their actions had to be for her, so after his initial embarrassing minutes of mindless rutting, Harry was completely focused on Miranda. She was focused on him too, wishing they could stay wrapped in each other’s arms forever. There was a war though, and a great darkness that wouldn't ever leave them alone. Miranda closed her eyes at the thought, surrendering herself to Harry's love completely, ignoring the danger, the terror, and only acknowledging how perfect she felt, safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long, life has been crazy and other stories got picked to work on over this one. The next chapter is complete though, so just drop some comments and kudos and it will be along shortly!  
> -Jenn


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big turning point! Hang on guys!

Miranda woke up in Harry's arms, her head on his chest. The night before had been a learning experience for her. It was bliss. They had fumbled and giggled at their mistakes and groaned in pleasure when they got it right. Even asleep, Harry looked all to pleased with himself. It was early, the sun had yet to start rising, but Miranda decided to wake Harry, kissing a trail up his chest. "Good morning." She whispered to him.

He let her continue her movement up, pretending to be asleep still. When she kissed his lips, he opened his eyes, "Good morning to you too, pretty girl."

Miranda laughed, "Yeah, after everything we did last night I'm sure I look really good."

Harry rolled them over, pressing himself to her, "You're beautiful, Miranda. The fact that Charlie even looked at you makes me want to hurt him. I don't care if he is Ron's brother."

She rolled her eyes, but put her arms around his neck, "Charlie was just curious. I'm sure there aren't many women that tame dragons. Poor bloke is bound to be lonely. And you don't have to worry, he might not like me, but Ron was ready to defend my virtue."

Harry played with her hair, which he found felt like silk due to Fleur's shampoo. "See, I've already forgiven Ron, just for that. Although if Charlie tries anything again, I might have to curse him, or any other man who looks at you for that matter."

Miranda loved feeling this close to him. Being together like this, she could almost forget what her future held for her. "You are so possessive, and I love it."

"And I love you." He said, kissing her again and beginning the first round of the morning.

They snuck back to the tent with Hermione in the early morning hours, Miranda slinking exhausted to her cot while Harry sat outside. When Miranda woke up again, it was well afternoon and Harry and Hermione were sitting outside talking over a book. "'Mione, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione snapped at him. "I can't find it in any of my Ancient Ruins books."

Miranda sat down next to her friend. "Let me see, perhaps I've seen it before." The small book Hermione placed in her hands made her shiver. At the top of the page was the symbol she had once drawn ideally as a child, her Papa's symbol. She forced herself to shake her head and hand the book back, "Sorry, I've never seen it before."

Hermione sighed, and Miranda thought that the look in her honey brown eyes might have been suspicion. "Harry told me you got your sight back. Congratulations."

The word reminded Miranda of the news she had been chartered to relay. "I almost forgot!" She smiled widely, "Remus and Tonks had their baby. It's a boy, and he's human!"

The smile that graced Harry's face was magnificent, and Miranda wished that she could have had a future that would have allowed her to make him smile like that all the time. He had actually worked up the nerve to ask hear question that had her heart aching with guilt, "Miranda, I was thinking about us."

"What about us?" She had asked, concerned that he had changed his mind about their relationship.

He had touched the side of her face, "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing...I think."

His assurance soothed her only a little, "Okay."

Harry took a deep breath, as if he was shoring up more courage. "If we win, if I can manage to kill You-Know-Who without either of us dying, I would love it if you would...if you would marry me. One day, will you be my wife?"

Miranda stopped breathing, she wanted so badly to tell him that no matter how bravely he fought, she would have to die anyway, but she didn't, she just let the tears of guilt fall, hoping he would mistake them for tears of joy. "It would be a dream, to be your wife, Harry. One day." She choked out eventually.

He had given her a small band of woven pine needles, "I made it. It's not much, but I want you to have it anyway. It's supposed to be a muggle promise ring. I know it's not much, but I just wanted to give you something to scare others off."

"I love it, Harry. Thank you." She had said, cutting off yet another tirade against men. Their kisses that night had been highlighted by her desperation for what he wanted to come true.

The days after that one passed sluggishly without Ron's constant complaining, although Miranda and Harry found ways to pass the time.

Harry and Hermione had also grown closer. It was so sweet to watch them together. Their relationship reminded Miranda of the one she and her brother had had when they were very young. She had smiled so widely it hurt when Harry had pulled a moping Hermione to her feet and made her dance with him. It had been a crucial moment in Hermione's recovery, and Miranda had felt honored to be fortunate enough to witness it.

Miranda cut Harry's hair and then spent half a day working knots out of Hermione's hair before giving the girl's hair a trim. She proved to have a much steadier hand than Hermione, and even managed to trim the dead ends off of her own hair, which had been previously flirting dangerously with her waist.

Over the course of the next odd month or so, Hermione got better, and Harry got more outrageous in his suggestions. Until he got to one they couldn't deny however, "I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

Hermione combated the theory vehemently while Miranda had remained quiet. "Harry, that's exactly what he'll expect you to do! We simply can't go!"

Miranda let her carry on for a few minutes before taking Harry's hand, "'Mione, I don't think it's such a bad idea. Dumbledore sent you on this mission, and didn't the woman who wrote that biography on him live there?"

Harry nodded, "My parents...they died there. I was born there. I just feel like I have to go to understand where to find the next Horcrux."

Hermione had relented after a few days of persuasion and they went to the place where Miranda's brother had been blown apart by an infant Harry. Harry was under the cloak with Hermione when they apperated.

They ascertained that it was Christmas very quickly, and Miranda had shivered when they approached the cemetery. Harry, who had taken off his cloak, insisted they enter, "My parents...they would be...in there, wouldn't they?"

Hermione had nodded numbly and the trio had entered.

Something just didn't feel right to Miranda, so she waited at the entrance, waving at the few people who walked by, wishing them a happy Christmas. "Miranda, come look!" Hermione had exclaimed.

Panicked, Miranda and Harry had rushed to their friend. "What's wrong?"

Hermione rubbed the snow off the top of a raised tomb, "It's the mark from Dumbledore's book!"

"What's the name?" Harry asked, and suddenly Miranda felt the urge to back away, to leave. Her instincts were telling her that they were dangerously close to exposing her, although how they could do that in a cemetery, Miranda didn't know, until Hermione read the name off the stone.

"Ig...no...tus...Ignotus Peverell!" She sounded out, and suddenly all eyes were on Miranda, "You didn't tell us you had relatives in Godric's Hollow."

Miranda shrugged, trying to maintain her composure. "I wouldn't know. I was adopted, remember. I knew very little about my birth family."

Hermione looked doubtful, "And you're certain you never saw that symbol before I showed it in the book? It seems to be your family crest or something."

Miranda didn't know what to say, and just stared at the other girl. Harry wandered off, not willing to get between the two girls. "Hermione, Miranda! They're here...my parents...are here."

The girls set aside the interrogation and stood on either side of him, each putting a hand on his shoulders. The tombstone was beautiful, "The last enemy that shall be defeated is death." Miranda read.

Harry frowned, "Isn't that a Death Eater phrase?"

Miranda and Hermione shared a look, "Harry, love, I'm sure it's intended to mean that they believed in life after death. It's beautifully romantic."

Harry clasped Miranda's free hand in his own, closing his eyes when Hermione conjured a wreath at the base of the stone. Miranda let her eyes wander to the street, sensing a familiar presence. "Harry, someone's watching us." She whispered into his ear.

The trio turned their heads to look, seeing an old woman watching them from under the kissing gate. "I think it's Bathilda Bagshot." Hermione whispered, "She was Skeeter's main contributor."

Harry seemed entranced, "I think she wants to talk to us." He pulled away from the girls, ignoring their soft protests. They followed him as he trailed after the old woman, stopping briefly to gaze up at a burnt house, "This is my old house. This is where my parents died."

Miranda read all of the messages that had been spelled around the house. "They are missed. Look at all of the people wishing you luck. See, Harry this is why we have to keep fighting."

But he wasn't listening to either girl, he was down the street, following Bathilda. "Harry!" Hermione cried, grabbing Miranda's hand and pulling her to catch up with him.

Apprehension filled Miranda's every cell, and a voice whispered to her, so softly she almost missed it. "Turn around. Go back. Not safe. Run away. The end. RUN!"

She reached out, grabbing Harry's shirt, "Harry, are you sure we should go with her?"

He looked at her strangely, "Yes, Miranda, she knew Dumbledore. She might be able to tell us something about the Horcruxes."

"Wait, Harry, Miranda might be right." Hermione tried, but Harry just kept following the elderly woman.

Miranda cursed under her breath, "'Mione, why the bloody hell is your best friend so damn stubborn?"

"I don't know! Shouldn't you? He's your boyfriend!" Hermione snapped back at her as the girls ran hand in hand after Harry.

Bathilda's house was run down with a musty smell, sending more feelings of terror through Miranda. Harry picked up a photograph, "Ms. Bagshot, who is this?" He asked, but the old woman didn't reply, simply walking through the living room with a flickering candle. Miranda found it strange that she didn't use her wand to light the candle or even to use it to cast Lumos.

Harry followed the old woman, taking the photo with him, through the maze of her house, Miranda and Hermione trailing right behind, "Wait, you two stay here. I think she wants to just talk to me."

Unwillingly, the girls stayed downstairs, and Hermione wandered off down a downstairs hall. Miranda picked a photo up off of a bookshelf and gasped, it was her Papa. She couldn't mistake the blonde curls or high cheekbones set above a square jaw and below his broken nose, even on a man decades younger than when she had known him. She heard a pile of books fall over in Hermione's direction, and moved to see if her friend was okay...until she heard a whisper of what she knew for certain was Parseltongue.

Everything happened at once:

Hermione screamed, terrified, "Harry! Miranda!"

A crash resounded from the upper floor.

Miranda heard Harry start shooting off spells and ran to the stairs as fast as she could. Halfway up the stairs, her foot fell through the rotting wood, and it was only by pure strength of will that she was able to jerk herself free. Hermione got to her right when she stumbled forward from the force of freeing herself. The other girl steadied her and they continued their sprint up the stairs, breaking into the room where the sound of Harry's spells were coming from.

Hermione went in first. The instant Miranda entered, she knew that she had no way out. She wouldn't be continuing on with the Golden Trio. Her time with them was over.

In the middle of the room, stalking Harry, was Nagini. Although the snake was much larger than she had been the last time she had seen her, there was no mistaking the snake's markings. As she feared, the snake turned to her when she smelled her.

"Mistress?" The snake hissed in confusion, and Miranda shook her head, horrified.

"No." She said, trying not to tremble in desperation, and the snake lit back into action, going after Harry again. He tried to get between the girls and the snake. "Harry, run!" Miranda yelled, lunging around him at the snake.

Nagini was smart, she always had been, and even though she was confused over the scent coming from Miranda, she knew that Harry was trying to protect her. The snake changed her target. Miranda felt the sting of the snake's bite before she heard Harry and Hermione start screaming. "Miranda!" She heard Harry yell.

He tried to get to her, scrambling over rubble, but Nagini's tail was lashing near him, making it dangerous. Miranda laid helpless in her jaw, "No! Harry! Run!" She yelled, the pain searing through her. "She's his! He'll be coming! Leave me! Go!"

Hermione was closer to Miranda, and had gotten to a relatively safe place where she could see the other girl's face, "We won't leave you!"

Miranda cried out in pain when Nagini locked her jaw in place, the sharp fangs sinking deeper into Miranda's shoulder, releasing toxins into her body. She was sobbing, her heart breaking, "You have to go! The venom! You can't save me! Take Harry and leave! Please!"

Hermione grabbed Harry, pulling on him as the Death Eaters began to arrive. He struggled against Hermione, "No! I won't leave her!"

Miranda tried desperately to find him, and succeeded, their eyes linking for just an instant. She forced all of her grief and pain and love into them, hoping he understood. She mouthed 'I love you' as Hermione cast a knock back jinx at the first solidifying Death Eater. They flew backwards through the window, and apperated mid flight, disappearing with a pop from Miranda's sight.

Heaving in pain, both emotional and physical, Miranda stroked Nagini's head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. Let me go now, Nagini." She whispered in Parseltongue. The snake obeyed instantly, coiling around her lovingly, hissing her apologies and greetings.

She and Tom had found Nagini's egg underneath the porch of the orphanage and had kept her safe for the last few hours she remained in it. They had raised her, and it appeared that not even sixty years could deter the snake's loyalty. Miranda sat up, fighting dizziness and holding her shoulder, realizing numbly that her wand was gone, as well as her bag.

The one voice that had paralyzed her as a child living in Nurmengaurd sounded through the destroyed room, "I recognize your scent, little girl. Are you the mudblood Granger?"

Miranda slid into her new persona easily. She was not the same girl that had been raised by her adoring and sheltering Papa anymore, she was not the woman who loved Harry James Potter more than her own life. She was now the girl who had been raised by Gellert Grindelwald the evil wizard, and the woman who had wooed Harry Potter, Public Enemy Number 1, just to play with him.

She forced herself to stand, thinking it was a good thing that she was wearing Fleur's dress. It made her look taller, more regal, and in her current state, she would need to be as intimidating as possible. Her voice was silky, mirroring the tone most used while speaking Parseltongue, "Fenrir, I'm hurt. You don't remember me?"

He looked her over, but was interrupted when the rest of the Death Eaters joined them. Instantly, Miranda was forced to her knees, a wand at the back of her neck. She cried out when one of the brutes pressed his hand unknowingly onto the snake bite.

"Let her go!" Fenrir yelled, seeming to compute where he had seen her before.

"Wha'?" Said the scruffy looking one behind her.

"I said let her go!" Fenrir said, panicking, and hitting the scruffy man away from her.

Miranda laughed as she stood, low and dark, "Good dog, I see you aren't totally a mutt."

"You-you're Miranda, aren't you?" He said, looking at her, scared.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you respect my father enough to not treat me like your common capture.” She drawled, brushing the hand of her uninjured arm down the dress to smooth what wrinkles she could.

"Greyback, who the bloody hell is this chit?" Said 'Scruffy Man'.

Fenrir growled at him, "She's Gellert Grindelwald's daughter! I met her when she was just a little sprout."

"Now, now, Fenrir, let's not lie. You did not meet me. You tried to eat me. You're actually very lucky my father chose to let you leave Nurmengaurd with your life." She said, petting Nagini who had brought her wand to her, the piece of holly held gently between her powerful jaws. "Take me to Voldemort." Miranda commanded.

The instant she uttered the name, more Death Eaters descended. One shot a spell at her, and she acted on a deep hidden instinct. "Sectumsempra!" The man was dead before his body hit the ground. She wanted to feel sad about it, but she was drained. Nagini's venom was coursing through her, and her body had to fight it of. Only she wasn't mentally prepared for the fight. It didn't help that the bite wound itself was bubbling blood down both sides of her dress. Nagini cushioned her fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!  
> -Jenn


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Enjoy!  
> -Jenn

She dreamed that Harry was holding her again, whispering into her ear as she came back to consciousness. Only when she opened her eyes did she realize that she was in a much different pair of arms.

When his Death Eaters had brought the unconscious girl to him Voldemort had made a decision. He was going to pretend that he was still her brother. It seemed like the easiest way to get on her good side. But even before she woke up, he was getting tired of trying to appear concerned in front of the mediwitch he had on hand.

The witch had tended to Miranda's wound and left once she was certain that the girl had fought off all of the venom. That had been a shock to Voldemort. It seemed that Miranda had been the first one to have been bit by a baby Nagini, before the snake's venom had become truly toxic, and over the years, she had gained a resistance to it. Tom hadn't told him that. In fact, the boy was being annoyingly quiet, hardly reacting when Voldemort had told him that Miranda was now in his possession.

Miranda's eyes fluttered open, and Voldemort was struck by an actual feeling of concern. "Tom?" She said, smiling at him.

"Yes, sister?" He said, the word feeling strange on his tongue.

She reached up and touched his bald head, "What did you do to your beautiful hair?"

He forced a laugh figuring it to be the appropriate response, "An unfortunate side effect of my new body. I'm a bit more like Nagini than I am you."

She sighed, forcing herself to relax against him, "That's a shame, you used to have the most beautiful thick black hair. You're face was better looking too."

Voldemort almost cursed her, astounded by her bluntness, but realized that her relationship with Tom must have been one of extreme openness. He had been her eyes for the first nine years of her life. "I know, but I had to regain a solid form in order to complete my goals." She sighed, leaning against him. "Miranda." He said, his voice reminded her of how Hermione's sounded just before she began lecturing Ron.

"What?" She said grouchily, trying to get her body to start storing up energy again.

He almost smiled when she snapped at him, "You killed one of my men."

"So? He tried to kill me!" She said in a manner that was every bit the little girl he thought she was.

"I'm not upset, Miranda, but please refrain from killing them. They may not have much intelligence, but I need quantity, not quality." He said.

Miranda chortled, "Well, you've certainly got that!"

"Why were you with him?" He asked suddenly.

It physically hurt Miranda to lie, her stomach clenched and she had to take a deep, calming breath before telling him her lie. "I wanted to see how much I could learn with them. He was fun to play with too, and not bad in the sack. All I had to do was flash a little skin, and he was mine. It was almost too easy. He should have listened to his Mudblood friend." She deliberately left Ron out, not having the heart to call him by name and endanger his family.

Voldemort was pleased by the girl, she was much less a child than she was a woman. Actually, she reminded him strongly of a young Irma Black. "So, how much did you learn, Mira?"

Miranda held back a shiver. Tom had only ever called her Randa, never, ever Mira. And although she had known that the man she was speaking to wasn't her brother, it still hurt. "Not much, they're not too sure what they're supposed to be doing. It was rather sad actually." She said, drawing a copy of the locket Horcrux out of the front of her dress. She hoped with the part of Tom's soul that resided inside her so close he wouldn't notice that it was fake. "But I did save this for you. I left them with a copy." He reached for it, but she tucked it back into her dress, "No, Tom. The locket has always been mine. I'll keep it safe for you. You don't have any need to worry about it. Nagini and I will watch over it."

He forced himself to relax, "Alright then. Come, I want to introduce you to my Death Eaters. You can transfigure something of mine. I'll be right down the hall in the dining room. You'll come there...please."

She stood up slowly, trying not to laugh at his forced manners, "Fantastic." She whispered, opening his wardrobe as he left. She rolled her eyes at his clothes, "So my options are black robes or...black robes. Awesome."

In the end she transfigured a set of robes into a pair of leather pants and another into a black tunic with lacing in the front. It made her look like she had more meat on her bones than she did. Her Tom would have mentioned again how skinny she was and would have forced her to eat before either of them went anywhere. She transfigured a pair of his shoes into black heels similar to ones she had seen in muggle magazines, putting a few balancing charms on them to ensure that she could walk in them. A quick spell to smooth her hair out and she walked out the door, sneezing twice before she walked down the hall, "Bloody Hell I hate old places. Who wants to live in a place like this anyway!" She said to herself, walking into the room where she sensed Tom in.

Tom sat upon the head chair, looking out over his followers. "I have someone who I am delighted to introduce to you all. You will treat her as you treat me."

"Who is it Master? Anything she can do, I can do!" Bellatrix asked, and the Dark Lord knocked her back.

"Silence, woman. Your constant drivel is wearing on my patience." He snapped.

Miranda moved with a slow deliberation as she approached her brother's chair from behind, wrapping her arms around him, "Now, now, brother, you mustn't lose your temper. She didn't know any better."

"Brother?" Bellatrix whispered and the word echoed amongst the Death Eaters.

"Silence!" Tom yelled, causing a hush to fall across the room. "May I introduce my twin sister, Miranda. After all these years, we have been reunited." He smiled at her, touching her cheek in a show of emotions that looked totally wrong on his new face.

Miranda smiled anyway, giving it a sinister edge as she looked over the group assembled, "Thank you, brother, they needn't know anymore. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to help you in whatever way I can. May I look them over, brother?"

Tom stroked her hand, "Of course, sister."

She gave a few of the Death Eaters a centered predatory look before resting her intense gaze upon the dour man who could only be Severus Snape. She slunk towards him, moving like the snake she was trying to appear to be. "And just who are you?"

He looked straight ahead, "Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Miranda hissed, calling Nagini to her side, allowing the snake to curl itself around her waist as it tasted the air around the old potions master, "Fancy title." Miranda said, putting a hand on his black hair, "What lovely hair. You'd almost be handsome if you didn't frown so. A smile never killed anyone."

"I prefer to keep my emotions to myself." Severus said stiffly.

Bellatrix couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "My Lord, surely you can't think that this girl is your sister!"

"I grew up with your aunt." Miranda said in a sylph-like manner.

Bellatrix pulled a face of disgust, "Well she was a failure of a Black, I don't believe you."

Miranda turned on her so fast that most of the doubts of her lineage in the room were put to rest. She pressed her wand to the other woman's throat, "You dare claim yourself a Black? You are weak. I could crush you if I wished. You aren't half the woman Walburga Black was. You have no right to question me or my brother. Sit down, be silent, and I will think about leaving you unharmed."

She pushed Bellatrix away, causing the insane woman to hit the ground. When Miranda was walking back to her brother, she heard Narcissa Malfoy gasp in warning. "How dare you speak to me like that! You're only a child." Miranda deflected the curse that came her way easily, thanking Harry silently for his dueling lessons.

What she did next caused that hidden part of her to burst forward again, and for the first time since being captured, she wasn't putting on a show. Apparently, using the Cruciatus curse came easily to her. Bellatrix writhed on the floor at her feet and Miranda just looked at her stoically, "You'll learn to respect me, Bella, or you will lose your life. I am not the Lord Voldemort's sister without good reason. Did you think I would be a meek little girl who would run to my brother to fight my battles? No, I fight my own fights now. I might have had him do that when we were children, but I am a woman now. Next time you try to curse me, I won't hesitate to leave with your life."

She ended the curse, "Leave, I wish to meet the others uninterrupted, without the room being tainted by a failure of a Black." She bent down to whisper in Bellatrix's ear, "If you were a true Black, you would know that they have a long standing tradition of merely being contractors to those in power. The fact that you called my brother Master proves how much of a failure you are."

Bellatrix fled quickly, and Narcissa Malfoy spoke, "Please, my Lady, forgive my sister, she forgets her place."

Miranda smiled at Narcissa. "Not a problem, we younger siblings often have to apologize for the behavior of our siblings. I do not hold you at fault for your sister's loose tongue."

"Thank you, my Lady." Narcissa nodded gratefully, clutching her son's hand, drawing Miranda's attention to the blonde boy.

Yes, she had found what she was looking for. She returned to her brother with Nagini draped over her shoulders, "Brother, I want a pet."

"A pet?" Voldemort asked, surprised by her request.

"Yes, you said I could have anything I wanted. I want a pet." Miranda said, pouting at her brother.

He looked incredulous, "M-miranda, what about Nagini? A dog or cat perhaps?"

Girl and snake looked at each other, "Brother, she's always liked you better. You know that. I have no need for a dog or cat. Besides..." She let her gaze flit to the youngest Malfoy. "The kind of pet I want is not of the animal variety."

The Dark Lord caught on quickly, "You wish a human pet, sister?"

Miranda sat on the arm of his chair, looking into his snake face unblinkingly, not showing her revulsion. "Exactly. You do know me too well, brother."

"Who did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I get to pick?" She said, making herself sound like an excited child.

He gave a little twitch of a smile that was more a wince, "Of course, sister."

She kissed his cheek, "Fantastic." Moving around the table, she made a point to examine each of the men, even though she had already made her selection. "How about you, Severus? Would you like to be my pet? I promise I won't hurt you too badly."

"Miranda." Her brother hissed in warning, "Not him, I need him at Hogwarts. Pick another."

"Spoil sport." She said as she glared at him, but moved on regardless.

When she reached Draco Malfoy, she stopped, running a hand through his silky blond hair. "I think I want him." She gave her brother a sideways look, "Is that alright, or should I pick another?" The sentence was delivered with as much acidity as she could manage.

Voldemort looked thoughtful, "Draco was learning spells from Severus..."

She interrupted him, "Tom, really, I can teach him anything he should need to know." She looked into Draco's silver eyes, "Anything."

"Miranda, I need Draco to be well taught in order for him to possibly lead the next generation of Death Eaters." Voldemort said reasonably.

Miranda took a second to think of a solution, "May Draco and I attend Hogwarts?"

"No." Was the immediate response.

The new Miranda she was creating didn't like being told no. She approached Tom like a child ready to throw a tantrum, "Brother, I always wanted to go to Hogwarts. You are in control of it, is it not safe for Draco and I to attend?" She glanced back at Severus, "Can he not teach the lessons he was giving Draco at the school after hours?"

"You press my temper, sister, but you may have Draco. I'll think about letting the two of you go to Hogwarts." He said, teeth gritted.

Nagini went back to Miranda, bobbing her head in front of Draco's face, causing the Malfoy to jerk back. Miranda bent down and ran her hands down the side of his head, "Don't be scared of her, Draco. She won't bite unless my brother and I ask her to." She kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry, I'll protect you now, pretty boy."

Narcissa was near tears as the talking about the table returned to talk of rebels. She didn't turn her head as she spoke to Miranda, "Please don't hurt him."

Miranda smiled, and put a hand on top of where Narcissa's were clasped under the table, "You have nothing to worry about, I am not cruel. I will not do anything to him he doesn't want." She whispered softly to the panicked mother.

Both mother and son relaxed slightly. "Miranda!" Voldemort snapped, causing Miranda to stand up straight and glare at him.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"This meeting is going to run late. Unless you have anything you feel you should share with us, have the house elf Tipsy take you to your room. She will see to your needs." He commanded.

She just glared at him, "Yes, Father." She chirped sarcastically, taking one of Draco's shaking hands, "Draco and I are going to bed now." She smiled at the rest of the table, "You all have a good evening. Don't let my brother kill too many of you. His temper is dreadfully short..."

"Miranda!" Voldemort cut her off, "As happy as I am to be reunited with you, go to your room, and leave Draco."

"Why should I leave Draco?" She demanded.

"He is one of my Death Eaters, Miranda, he is a part of this meeting." He replied, scarcely controlling his anger.

Miranda smiled, walking towards her brother, "Tom, you just gave him to me. He is mine to do what I please with. He stays with me at all times."

He looked like he wanted to fight her, but recognized the look in her eyes. "Very well, but he is to meet with Severus every evening at eight sharp."

She kissed her brother's corpse on the cheek, dumping their snake back into his lap, earning a hiss from the creature. "Thank you brother, have a pleasant evening." Miranda whispered to him.

"Happy dreams sister." He mumbled.

She grinned at Draco, "I do believe they will be. Goodnight all!" She said cheerily as she led Draco out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all dreams are good!

Sleep came to Harry in the form of nightmares. He couldn't get that look out of his mind, that last look Miranda had given him. She had looked so hopeless. He had spent the entire day staring at the locket. He wanted to destroy it, but it was the only thing he had left that she had treasured. He wanted to keep it until the last possible moment, He fell asleep with it in his hand, tucked under his chin like she had once been every night.

But the locket wasn't just Miranda's, it still held that deadly part of Voldemort that wanted to destroy Harry before he could destroy it. It fed off Harry's grief and made a stage for the quickest way it could tell to break Harry's spirit.

"I'll give you what you seek." Said the locket as it worked it's way into Harry's dreams, bent on seducing him into a world he couldn't resist and then ripping it from him.

In Harry's dream, he could smell Miranda, "Harry? Love, you need to wake up." He heard Miranda's voice say.

He opened his eyes and found her standing across a bedroom over a man that looked just like him, but they were both older. She was wearing a ruffled black dress, her hair in a loose tie on the side of her neck. "Miranda?" Older him said groggily.

She straightened up and turned her back to him, "Zip me up? We must get to the restaurant! Ginny, Ron and 'Mione will be there any minute! I can't believe you fell asleep!"

The older man shook his head to clear it and zipped up the back of her dress, running his hand intimately up the length of her spine as he did so, planting a kiss just above the top of the zipper on the back of her neck. She sighed and he smiled in satisfaction. He brushed his fingers just under the hem of the dress and Miranda scowled, moving away from him, “We’re almost late already. No time for any fun right now.”

He sighed in disappointment, “Too bad.” She pulled on black strappy high heels, and Older Harry laughed, "How you walk in those, I will never understand." He looked down at his shiny black loafers, "Why can't women wear sensible shoes and still look fashionable?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Harry, really? After all this time, you still ask fashion questions? Ask your daughter. If she'll speak to you, that is. She was rather angry with you earlier. I think we're lucky she hasn't got to Hogwarts yet."

The older version of him looked just as confused as he was, "Why's she angry at me?"

Miranda smiled her familiar sarcastic smile, "Harry, remember the days when you could tell her you spent all day fighting evil to save princesses? Well, they're coming to a close. She's noticing when you get hurt."

"So heroes can't get hurt?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, and Harry noticed them for the first time. They were her stunning hazel, uninfluenced by magic. By all appearances, however, she could see. "No, they can't. You scared us to death when you came home today." She said, worry creasing her face, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"Why?" Older Harry asked. She looked close to tears, but of the angry kind. She took a few deep breaths and took her hand off her wand, simply going up to him and pressing a hand hard into his left side. He doubled over, clutching the spot just below his ribs with a kneeing cry.

"That's why you great bafoon! We could tell you were hurt! You were favoring your left side, and when she hugged you we saw you flinch." She tugged up his dress shirt revealing a dark, widespread bruise, obviously a curse mark. She hissed at the wound, running her fingers over it gingerly, "I don't care what you say, but Gin's going to look at this. You’ve probably broken a rib or two."

"'Randa, is that really necessary?"

"Yes." She said stubbornly.

"It will heal up in a few days, and I'll be fine!" Older Harry protested.

She kissed him, "That well maybe true, but you need to be more careful. Can't very well expect me to put the kids through Hogwarts on my own, can you?"

He chuckled, straightening his shirt, "Alright, I'll let Gin look at it, and for the record I think you and the kids would do just fine without me."

She looked upset, "No, Harry, we wouldn't be fine. We'll always need you. We may not have a perfect life, but it would be a lot worse without you in it."

He grinned and kissed her soundly, "You bet, now where are those kids of ours?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. They get their sense of urgency from you, not me." Smiling, she went to the bedroom door, and Harry realized that they were in Grimmauld Place. "We're leaving in one minute! Hurry up, darlings!"

"Coming, Mum!" Said a high-pitched voice, followed shortly after by a crashing noise from the floor above.

Miranda winced, "That'd be the hall table." She giggled a little, calling out into the hall, "Is anyone hurt?"

A little girl flung herself through the door, and into Miranda's arms, "Mummy!"

Miranda stroked the girl’s dark red hair, "Hush now, love, are you hurt?"

Harry gasped when the child lifted her head from her mother's shoulder. She had his eyes, bright green in a pale face flushed with exhalation, smiling toothily at him. "No, but brother blew up the table again."

Miranda looked stern, "Alright, that's enough! Get in here!" A dark haired boy skid into the bedroom, obviously a few years older than his sister. "Why did you blow up the table?" She asked him.

"I didn't do it! She did!" The boy said, holding up his hands, pointing at his sister.

"I did not!" The girl chirped.

"Did too!"

Miranda glared at Older Harry, amused despite the frustration, "They're all yours."

From there, the nightmare was always the same, they would end up in a nice restaurant with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Miranda would take Older Harry's hand and make plans with Ron and Hermione to go to Diagon Alley in order to get books for their kids first year at Hogwarts.

That was always the end of the happy part of his nightmares, after that, clouds would start to roll in, darkening the windows outside. No one but Harry would notice, and by the time the little girl with his eyes pointed it out, it was too late. Voldemort would appear with Nagini. Voldemort would snatch up the boy, holding his wand into the head of dark hair. "I told you I would end this, Harry Potter."

"Let him go!" Dream Miranda would run at her son, but Nagini would strike her down just as she had in real life.

The little girl would scream, lunging to her dying mother, "Mummy! Please! Mummy!"

Dream Harry would shove his daughter into Ginny's arms, "Take her! Now!" Ginny would apperate away, and it would be just Hermione and Ron standing behind him, their wands outstretched again.

Miranda's real death replayed again. Voldemort would kill Ron, then the little black haired boy. Hermione was always last before the older version of Harry himself was killed at Voldemort's hands.

Once the dream ended, Miranda once again became just a dead girl, and Harry would wake up in a dead sweat. He couldn't get the image of his friends’ dead faces out of his mind, and that was what kept him from losing it.

He was going to make certain that Hermione lived through this war. He'd lost so much already, and losing her would be the last straw. Ron too. Although he had yet to return, Harry kept faith in the confidence Miranda had had in him. He had to believe in everything she had told him. In his mind, Miranda shared space with Dumbledore, Sirius, and his parents, and nothing could change that.  
\----------------

"Tipsy?" Miranda called into the dark hall.

A little female elf arrived promptly with a crack, her big eyes fixed on Miranda, "Mistress requires Tipsy?" The elf was young, and seemed oddly familiar to Miranda.

The elf awaited her instructions with rapid attention. To Draco's shock, Miranda gave a genuinely kind smile and bent down next to the elf, holding out a hand, "Hello, Tipsy, my name is Miranda. Might you be able to show me to my room? I'm afraid Draco here seems unwilling to speak in my presence."

The elf's eyes shown with pride at being granted kindness, "Yes, Mistress, it would be Tipsy's honor to show Miss her room."

"Thank you, Tipsy." She said when the elf led them to her room.

"Will Miss need anything else?" The elf asked, her eyes wide.

Miranda shook her head, "Not right now, but could you perhaps bring us some Butterbeer later?" She looked up at Draco, "Would you like anything?"

Draco nodded, "Bring me some sandwiches."

"Please." Miranda tagged on, "Please, Tipsy. Sandwiches would be lovely."

The elf nodded, "Of course, Mistress."

"Thank you, Tipsy." She said, entering her room with Draco's hand still in hers.

Once inside, Miranda cast charms similar to the ones they had used to protect their camp in the forest. Draco eyed her warily, "Are you going to rape me, or just curse me?"

Miranda sat on her bed, motioning for him to sit in a chair, "Neither, please, Draco, sit."

Against his instincts, he sat, "What are you going to do?" The way he was looking at her reminded Miranda distinctly of how Alphard had regarded his angry sister. She looked at the way Draco held himself, and knew deep in her heart that Alphard Black was dead.

"I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't ask me to. Forgive me for acting like a bloody insane harlot, but it's seems to be the only way my brother will give me what I want. Mainly you." She explained, pushing down a sudden wave of nausea and forcing a smile. Being without fresh air must have agitated her childhood illnesses. She would need to muster up potion ingredients soon or her health would take a rapid decline.

Draco was calmer, but still confused, "What do you want me to do?"

She smiled, "Nothing yet, but I'm going to make you a deal that I promise won't end your life. If you make the Unbreakable Vow, I will ensure that you live through this war."

Draco thought over her words, "What would you be asking me to do?"

"I need a friend, Draco. That's all I need. Someone I can trust. You." She said softly.

"We've never met before." He said defensively even though he wasn't entirely sure.

She nodded in agreement, but knew that they had met before. He was just too familiar, too much like the boy she had almost married, "I've heard a lot about you. I traveled with the Golden Trio, you know. For a while, I thought your name was 'Malfoy, the Prat'."

He blinked in confusion, "Why in Merlin's beard would that make you want to trust me?"

She laughed, "Some of the stories just didn't make sense, and I know why." She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, she continued anyway, "This life isn't what you want. You don't want to serve my brother, do you?"

He shook his head, his hand ghosting to the Dark Mark on his left arm. "No, I don't."

Miranda slid off of her bed and sat on her knees at his feet, "Give me your arm, Draco. I want you to know that I am only here to help you." She took his tentatively outstretched arm and pulled up his sleeve, exposing her brother's mark. "I can't promise that this won't hurt, but I can promise that it will be worth it."

She placed her wand on the skin at the base of the mark, willing the ink made from Nagini's venom to move beneath his skin, taking the form of something else. Draco bit back a scream, "Bloody hell!"

"Sorry!" She whispered, pulling her hands and wand away. "I can't remove the ink, but I can change it into something I think you'll find a bit more appealing."

He looked at his arm like it wasn't a part of him anymore. Instead of the Dark Mark, the tattoo on his arm was now a stylized dragon, strong jaws open in a half growl. "How?"

She giggled at his awe, "Now, now, Draco, if I told you I'd have to kill you!" He was not nearly as amused as she was. Miranda held out her hand, "Will you follow me?"

"Follow you, instead of your brother?" He asked, looking tentatively at her proffered hand, and then at his new tattoo. She nodded, and he took her hand. "Yes, I will."

The Unbreakable Vow was fairly simple. Draco was to keep any information she gave him to himself unless she instructed him otherwise, and he was to only obey her, not her brother. The vow would act like a compulsion, making him inclined to do as she asked, but not strictly binding him to it. She also bound herself to ensuring his well-being.

It stung their bound forearms for a few seconds, and the strands of light faded over the next several minutes. Miranda was surprised at how easy it had been to flip him, she had obviously chosen correctly, and he had been even more desperate than she had originally thought. And the thought made her heart ache.

Tipsy arrived with tea and food once Miranda took the wards on the room down, "Miss mustn't lock Tipsy out!" The elf cried at Miranda, who was sitting back on her new bed.

"I'm sorry. Draco and I were having a private conversation." She told the elf gently, setting the heavy tray in front of Draco and grabbing her own cup of tea.

The elf nodded understandingly, "Tipsy understands, but Tipsy is under strict orders to watch you by..." The elf suddenly looked stricken, "Tipsy's said too much!" She lunged at the door and began hitting her head against it.

Draco was laughing at the elf's antics, continuing to eat. Miranda was horrified however, and snatched the elf into her arms, "Stop this nonsense at once!" The elf stilled, and Miranda put her down. "Tipsy, please, won't you tell me who told you to watch me?"

The elf looked down at her tattered booties, "Tipsy's father told Tipsy to watch Miss."

"Your father?" Miranda looked at the elf closely, and the familiarity of the elf's big eyes suddenly clicked into place. "Claudius. Your father is Claudius."

The elf smiled broadly, "Tipsy's father said Mistress was gracious. Tipsy always wants to meet Mistress. Tipsy's father sent Tipsy to Malfoy Manor after Master Draco was born, so's Tipsy could watch. Tipsy is Mistress's, not the Malfoy's. Does Mistress have any orders for Tipsy?"

Miranda was thrilled at already having a second ally, and handed the elf a scribbled list of potions ingredients, "Tipsy, if you could get these ingredients for me, that would be lovely. You should continue with your household duties. No one needs to know that you belong to me. You are to also tend to Draco here, but only if he asks nicely. Don't allow him to bully you. I'm going to try to teach him manners."

The elf almost smirked at a stunned Draco, "Tipsy will be glad to help. Tipsy shall set Miss's potion ingredients by the cauldron."

"Thank you. After that, you're dismissed, Tipsy, have a good night." Miranda said, realizing how pale Draco had gotten.

The elf snapped herself away and Miranda grabbed Draco's attention back with a sharp whistle. "Draco, are you alright?"

"Who are you?" He seemed to be back to fearing her.

She smiled, conjuring a bed for him in the corner of the room, her brother would expect her to keep Draco in her room. "I am Miranda, Tom Riddle's twin sister."

"Tom Riddle, but isn't that Voldemort?" He asked.

"No, and that's what I couldn't tell you before you made the Unbreakable Vow. They aren't the same person, not anymore at least. It's my duty to stop him." She said simply, transfiguring her clothes into red owl printed fleece pajamas.

If it was possible, Draco paled more. "You have to be bloody nuts, you want me to help you kill him? How'd you think I'm going to live after that? You're just as barmy as Potter!"

Miranda's eyes flashed, "Don't ever insult Harry in my presence again. When I said I'd teach you manners, I was serious. Everyone deserves at least a little respect. I would have thought someone of your station would have been taught proper composure."

Draco sobered quickly, no one besides his godfather had ever spoken to him like that. "I'm sorry." He said as she settled herself onto her bed. She looked paler than she had before, a bit green in the face too. "Are you alright?"

She laughed softly, "I haven't been alright in a long time, Draco Malfoy, but thank you for being concerned. There's hope for you yet. Old buildings like this make me ill. I'll be fine once I make my potion. We'll do that in the morning. As well as give you some bruises."

"Couldn't we skip that last part?" He whined.

"No, and you're going to help me make my potion. I did promise Voldemort I would teach you things. Never said it couldn't be a health potion." She said, coughing slightly.

"I don't want this." Draco blurted out. "I don't want to be a Death Eater. I-i want..."

"What do you want, Draco?" Miranda urged.

He blushed, and if all her strength hadn't left her, she would have laughed. "I think I'd like to be a Healer. I don't like hurting people." He admitted quietly.

"I know. I can't tell you everything yet, but I'll let you know now that no matter which side wins, I'll be a traitor." She smiled, her eyelids bobbing. The sickness always came quickly, sapping her strength. "You won't, Draco. You'll be a hero. It's the least I can do." She sighed as she drifted off, "You're going to have a life this time, Alphard. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, drop a comment with your thoughts!


	22. Chapter 22

Early the next morning, Draco didn't mention the fact that Miranda had called him Alphard. It was eerie, but deep down, it made sense to Draco. On some level, he had met her before, he did know her.

She was chipper, flitting about the room like a little black fairy. She had woken him up by kicking his bed a few times, and when he had pretended to ignore her she levitated his bed upside down, successfully dumping him out of it. Once he had taken care of things in the bathroom, she sat him down next to the cauldron. It was the first time that morning that he got the chance to really look at her.

Beneath her thick dark hair, her face was waxy. Up close, he could tell that her breathing was rushed and shallow, more of a pant than actual breathing. She kept her smile on her face though. She chatted to him as she worked on her potion, telling him each step she went through in so much detail he thought his head might explode. It also frustrated him that she was making the whole thing from memory.

She was exceedingly good, and Draco thought back to the simple days, where she would have been sitting next to him in potions. She'd have been Snape's favorite student. Even better than Granger.

When the potion was a delightful shade of green, she siphoned out a vial and swallowed it. Miranda didn't even flinch at what Draco was certain had to be a horrible taste, she just shrugged and gave him a little smile that made his heart skip a beat.

Of course, she had laughed when he had complimented her on her potions abilities, "I'm not that great! I've just had lots and lots of practice. It was the easiest thing for Claudius to teach me. I spent more time learning potions and wand making than I did actually learning spells."

"It's strange, a house elf teaching a witch potions and magic. You talk like he's a person." Draco said, shaking his head.

Her eyes narrowed and Draco felt himself shrink under her gaze, "They are people Draco. They have their own culture and traditions, but most importantly they have their own magic. They deserve respect. It also helps that Claudius was educated alongside my Papa."

She paused, like she was remembering something she'd long forgotten. She looked at him strangely, and scooted towards him in her chair. She brushed the platinum hair from his forehead and paled again.

"What is it? What's wrong with my forehead?" He said, panicking.

Miranda shook her head, smiling fondly at him, "Nothing. It's nothing. You just have a scar, just there on your head." She touched the shiny silver scar parallel to his hairline. It was faded, less than an inch in length, but the way she was looking at it, it was like it changed something about him.

He blushed, feeling very self conscious, "I uh...hit my head when I was learning to walk. My mum was horrified. It's why I keep wearing bangs like this."

She laughed, ruffling his hair back into place, "You probably hurt the table more than you hurt yourself." He normally would have been offended, but the warm way in which she had said it offset him. "Come on, we need to get ready to visit Voldemort."

The potion had bolstered her strength, and within a few minutes, Miranda looked just as she had when he had first seen her in the dining room. "Draco," she said softly when she was pulling a mesh shirt over her corset, "Do they keep prisoners here?" She had just remembered something that Harry had said once about Malfoy Manor.

He looked confused, but answered anyway. "A few."

"Who?" She urged.

"A girl from Hogwarts, and the wandmaker Olivander." He said.

"Thank you." Miranda said, wanting to get to Voldemort even sooner than she had intended.

Miranda had transfigured her clothes again, something she was apparently quite good at, fitting herself into a black flowing dress that came in waves from a tight fitted corset. The shirt she was wearing over it gave her a strange muggle urban look. It was a completely foreign style to Draco, but it looked amazing on her anyway.

She applied bruises to his arms and face with a little potion she said had come from the Weasley's. Needless to say, Draco had been less than willing to try it, but once there were no immediate unintended side effects, she whisked him out of the room.

He was under strict instructions to not speak unless she spoke to him or gave him permission. He was to fear her because they both knew that Voldemort would expect that. For fun, she had raked her nails down one of his arms, giving him raised red scratch marks that would fade in a few hours, but added to the overall effect.

The Malfoy heir had not been amused.

Their walk to the dining room was brisk, and she instructed him to stay next to the door when they entered. He expected her to knock, but, as seemed usual for her, she didn't.

"Brother!" She yelled, walking into the dining room uninvited yet again. She was a sight, her hair knotted at the base of her neck before flowing down her back, and her dress trailing behind her like a dark cloud of smoke.

Voldemort started to glare at her, "Miranda, did I say you could come in?"

She folded herself around him again, kissing the top of Nagini's scaly head, "Well, good morning to you too, brother!"

The Dark Lord rested the urge to thrash the cheeky girl.

Miranda smiled at the surrounding death eaters. "Good morning, gentlemen. I trust you're not letting my brother bore you to death." She looked around at the Death Eaters, sneering gleefully at them. "I'm surprised, it seems that most of you are still here. Congratulations, you're alive!"

A soft voice echoed across the room, and Miranda noticed that Draco had shifted out of the shadows. "Oh, Draco." Narcissa looked close to tears, a hand over her mouth, the marks on her son were throwing the older woman into a panic.

Guilt gnawed at Miranda, but she still knew it was the only way to keep Draco safe. She moved towards him, a venomous smile spread across her face. His heart jumped when she lowered her lips to his. "I think we're worrying your mother." She said to him, loud enough for the others to hear. Softer, just for him to hear she said, "Stay quiet. You'll only hurt her more if you end up dead. Just follow what I do."

As he had been instructed, Draco kept silent, even though he was unknowingly shaking. Miranda had the strangest effect on him, he'd never though that the idea of snogging Voldemort's sister would be appealing, but the feeling of Miranda's lips on his had him seriously reconsidering. She stroked his hair, "Isn't he beautiful, brother? Thank you for letting me have him. We're going to get along so well, Draco and I."

"Miranda, you're trying my patience. What do you need?" The Dark Lord groused.

She grinned, "Now, now, brother, I always try your patience. Even when we were kids. We need to speak alone." There were a few moments of tension where he stared at her.

"Give us a moment." He said finally, waving the others away.

Miranda motioned for Draco to remain where he was. Bellatrix stayed as well. Miranda glared at her, pointing towards the door. "I believe my brother meant for you to leave. So go!"

The older woman jerked her chin up, "I won't be told what to do by a child."

Draco shivered at the glint in Miranda's eyes, so different from the girl he had spent the last hours with. She sighed dramatically and leaned on the table heavily, her hands holding up her head, "Already, you've decided to make yourself my enemy. It's a pity. You had so much potential."

"You have no right to talk down to me like that." Bellatrix snarled.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Bellatrix, I don't have time to play your childish games. Go before I make you go." She waited a few seconds and straightened, "Alright, Bella, let's play a game. You do as I say, and I won't kill you."

There was a craziness in Miranda's eyes that cowed Bellatrix, and she slipped from the room silently. "Miranda, please, what do you want?"

"I have an ultimatum for you." She said, sitting in front of him on the table.

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "An ultimatum?"

She hated what she had to do, but it was what had to be said, "You have two choices. You can either let Draco and I go to Hogwarts and let me see Olivander, or you can take me back to Nurmenguard."

"Nurmenguard?" Draco whispered, and Miranda shot him a dark look, stifling his confusion.

"I'm with the boy, why do you want to go to Nurmenguard, Miranda?" Voldemort said. eyeing the young witch skeptically.

"I want to see my father." She said, holding herself stiffly, her jaw clenched.

"Our father is dead, Miranda. I killed him myself, you know that." Voldemort said, shaking his head, "I don't understand what you're saying."

Miranda smiled at him, despite the flutter of dread his words brought to her heart, "I know that, Tom, but I wasn't talking about our father. I was talking about my father."

Anger filled the Dark Lord's face, "You want to see Grindlewald? No, absolutely not. I will not stand for that. You will not go to see that man. He is not your father."

"He raised me, Tom!" She yelled. "He is my father, whether you like it or not."

"Miranda, he was not your father. Our father was muggle scum!" Voldemort said.

She smirked at him, "You're just jealous because I can claim a pureblood as my father and you can't!" The siblings just stared at each other, and Draco was afraid that they might try to kill each other. Needless to say, his silver eyes began wandering the room in search of a safe place to run for if spells started flying.

Voldemort settled back into his chair with an evil smile. "Touche sister, very good." He sighed, shaking his bald head. "I won't let you see him, but now I guess I have to let you have your other request or you'll make living here with you hell. You will, won't you?"

She smiled, and Draco was stunned at the power play, and even more by the fact that she appeared to have won it. "Yes, I would have. So you'll let Draco and I go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Voldemort acquiesced grudgingly, trying to remember just why he was putting up with the flighty little bint. If she hadn't been Tom's infernal twin sister, she'd already have been dead.

"And you'll let me see Olivander?" She pushed.

He was a little hesitant to respond to that part of her request, "I wasn't aware you had a relationship with the old man."

She swallowed her nerves down, "He gave me my wand. I spent years learning wandmaking from him."

"He taught you the craft?" Voldemort said, stunned, looking at the girl critically again. Perhaps she could be of more use to him than he had originally thought.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, he did, as much as he could before I was locked away at least. I'm not anywhere near his level, but I'm a fair hand at wandmaking. I always thought Olivander kind. I would like to ensure that you are treating him properly."

"You think I would mistreat my prisoners?" Voldemort exclaimed, putting on a look of false indignation which looked strange on his reptilian features.

She grinned, "Give it a rest, Tom. I know you'd mistreat your prisoners. I don't pretend to assume that you extend your dashing charm to those you deem that far beneath you."

He chuckled, and the sound made both Miranda and Draco shiver. "You do know me well, don't you. Yes, I'll permit you to see Olivander. Make sure he's in a state to still be useful to me."

She smiled, bobbing an unsteady curtsy, "Thank you, brother. I'll have Draco show me where they are." She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the other door leading out of the room, unwilling to press her luck with another Lestrange confrontation.

"Oh, Miranda?" Voldemort called after her, making her pause in the door way. "Please send my Death Eaters back in and for the love of Merlin's beard, stop picking fights with Bellatrix. You may be my sister, but she's lived longer than you have and is far less mentally balanced. She's valuable though, and I would hate to have to kill her in order to protect you because you couldn't hold your tongue."

"Consider Bella and I best mates then! You needn't worry any longer! I'll apologize at our next meal." Miranda quipped before turning and leaving the Dark Lord alone to his ill-contented thoughts again.

"Are you nutters?" Draco asked.

She shrugged, following him to the dungeons, "It's not too far a stretch, but I prefer to be called offbeat. It makes me sound like less of a fool."

He shook his head, "You and Lovegood should hit it off." She stopped, and it was a few seconds vetoer the Malfoy realized that he could no longer hear the soft tapping of her heeled shoes. "What's the matter?"

"Luna's here?" He nodded, "I'll need to talk with her as well then." She said stiffly, walking towards him, ushering him to keep going.

Scaring Peter Pettigrew was the highlight of Miranda's adventure to the dungeons. The little rat-man had screamed...and possibly wet himself, when, in jest, Miranda hissed at him. He had run off just seconds after, leaving a strange and unpleasant odor behind.

"What a disgusting creature." Miranda said as Draco struggled with a stubborn lock. "I find it strange he's even still alive."

"Why's that?" Draco asked, finally resorting to scourgifying the filthy lock-piece in order for the key to actually fit in it.

He swung the gate open and she walked past him, giggling, "It's just, snakes eat rats."

When Draco entered, Miranda was falling next to the old man. "Olivander!" She cried.

The man jerked out of his sleep, and stared at her before stuttering, "M-Miranda?"

She smiled, "Yes, it's me."

He clutched her to his chest in a show of strength Draco had thought was lost with such age. He sobbed as she cried into his ratty shirt, "My dear girl! You've come back!"

"I've missed you so much!" She yelled gleefully, kissing his weathered cheek. "Are you alright? Has he harmed you too terribly?"

He smiled kindly at her, a love in his eyes that was far deeper than that of friends . "No, my dear, there is nothing that can't be fixed with a good hot meal and a little sleep."

She looked hurt by something he had said, "I'm glad." She pulled away from him.

He noticed her sudden distance, "Miranda, please, don't look at me like that." He put a shaking hand under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Your father made me take an oath not to discuss what I knew about Tom with you until you knew yourself. Do not think that I didn't want to tell you every time you went on about your brother."

She gave him a bitter smile, "That doesn't make it any better. You could have found a way around such an oath. You should have warned me!"

"I know, and it was for selfish reasons that I didn't. You were the first thing I felt truly belonged to me. In my heart, you have always, and will always be my grandchild. I wanted exactly what your father wanted for you, a chance at a normal childhood. You didn't need to think about what your brother was doing. I just wanted to protect you." The old man was pleading with her, but Miranda's face became stony.

"I don't need to be protected anymore, Olivander. Now, I have to know, did you tell him about the Hallows? Did you tell him about the Elder wand." Draco was lost. What in the bloody hell was an Elder wand?

The wand maker hung his head, a silent conformation. She cursed quite spectacularly. "Why! Why would you tell him about them?"

"Voldemort was threatening me." Came an unfamiliar voice to Miranda. Then she got her first glimpse of the infamous Luna Lovegood. "Olivander protected me."

Miranda looked at her pseudo-grandfather and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for being such a selfish brat. I'm just so ready for all of this to be over. Can I bring you anything?" She was nauseated again, and made an internal note to up her dose of her potion.

Olivander gave her a sympathetic smile, "It's no trouble, Miranda, none at all. I think nicer sleeping areas would be welcome. I'm not as spry as I used to be, and Miss. Luna has been sacrificing some of her blankets to make me comfortable."

"I'll see what I can manage." Miranda looked gratefully at the other witch, "Thank you for caring for him. It means a great deal."

"It's no trouble." Luna said airily, an odd looking pair of messed up spectacles on her face. "Are you feeling alright?" Miranda nodded and the other girl just shrugged. "Oh, I just thought I saw Wrackspurts all around you. You must be very sweet to them. There aren't usually so many around one person!"

Miranda leaned towards Draco, "What's a Wrackspurt?"

He shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea."

Miranda eyed the other girl warily, "Fantastic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! More later this week!  
> -Jenn


	23. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more! Enjoy!

Voldemort could have laughed in joy had it not been out of his character. "She's turning to me, Tom. I can feel it! Your precious sister truly is just as vulnerable to my charms as you were. Do you remember the beginning? The uncontrollable anger? She's feeling it now. You were wrong."

Tom just sat there, his hand in his pocket on a new picture that he kept on him at all times. "No, you monster. It's you who is wrong. My sister is good."

"Denial is such a nasty emotion, Tom. You're wasting your hope on her. Just give up. You're all going to die any way. You, Miranda, Harry Potter. The three of you were dead the moment you gave me that first sample of your power. The destruction of the magical world is your fault, Tom. Doesn't that just thrill you?" The creature said gleefully. Ever since he had seen that dark light in Miranda's pretty little baby blues, he had known that his methods were working.

"Just kill me. Leave them alone. They're just children." Tom said weakly. He was often weak these days. Miranda was drawing more from him than ever as Voldemort did the same. Something was indeed wrong with his sister, but he refused to think it was because of Voldemort. She just seemed...sick. The thought of the contact Voldemort was having with her turned Tom's stomach, but that didn't seem to be the issue. She was separated from Harry now. Perhaps that was it.

"Why is it that you never listen when I'm talking to you?" Voldemort yelled after backhanding Tom.

The soul glared at his captor, "I really don't care what you have to say. That's why I don't listen."

"Cheeky boy. She's always been like you, your sister. I see it even more now that I'm playing caring big brother. She's almost as amusing as you are." Voldemort hissed.

Tom chuckled darkly, "That's weird. I was always the funny one. Looks like you don't know her as well as you think you do. Miranda uses humor to cover up when she's..." He stopped short, realizing what he was about to say, realizing how close he had just come to giving whatever game his beautiful little sister had constructed away.

"When she's what?" Tom remained silent, "When she's what, Tom. Tell me the truth. What were you going to say?"

Tom shrugged, "I don't know. What was I going to say? You tell me. You're the master mind reader."

Voldemort slammed Tom into the wall, "Why must you always try my patience, Tom? You have nothing to gain by holding back. She is as good as mine anyway. You can't protect her anymore."

Tom just smiled, ignoring the searing pain that poured through his body when the wound he had gotten the last time Voldemort had visited him ripped open. "I will protect her until she draws her last breath. That's family. But you don't know what that is, do you? How badly must you have been treated to become what you have. What family would want something like you?"

"I'll give you that, Tom, you're intuitive. However, I'm not here to read your mind. I have other business I need to attend to." He forced Tom to look him in the eyes, "Your sister, just how powerful is she?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Tom said, jerking away.

"She doesn't feel right, Tom. There's something about her magical core. It fluctuates." Voldemort stated cooly.

That chilled Tom to the bone. There was no room for playing games now. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Voldemort decided to press Tom for more information. The girl was a mystery, "She's sick, Tom. On some level or another. It's going to make it easier on her if you help me. What is wrong with your pretty little twin? Did she get herself knocked up? I didn't peg her as stupid enough to make that sort of mistake."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps." He hoped the lie was convincing. Voldemort couldn't learn that humans could become Horcruxes. If he did, then Miranda would never have the freedom to do whatever she had planned.

Voldemort smiled, "I could manage that. A child would certainly keep your sister where I want her."

Tom wanted to tell Voldemort how impossible that was. He would never have been an Uncle, not after those vile boys in the orphanage had done to her. Even back then the doctors had been able to tell that the damage Miranda had suffered had rendered her body incapable of carrying a child.

He remembered the night vividly now. It was one of the memories that haunted him:

They had been seven years old, just children. It had been the middle of the night when something had jarred Tom from his sleep. It wasn't that unusual, he was always a light sleeper, but what was unusual was that Miranda wasn't curled up on the bed next to him. He had sat up, looking across the room into the darkness at the bed that was technically Miranda's but she never used. Just like the rest of the room, it was empty.

Tom had reached out with that strange connection he hadn't understood at the time and instantly recoiled. The pain Miranda had been in was excruciating. The panic had sent Tom running down the hallways looking for his twin. His search had left him with the attic and his panic had turned to a blinding rage.

Miranda was on the ground, her brown-black hair spread around her on the dusty surface. Her sightless eyes had been zipping around in her skull as she whimpered around what had appeared to have been her own stocking.

Sixteen year old Henry Matlock had been laying over her with a few of the other boys his age standing around them. She was kicking at him, but her hands were tied to rings screwed into the floor, not allowing her to get the leverage to free herself.

Tom remembered running at him, pulling the creature off of Miranda. Even though he was nine years younger, his rage had seemingly given him extra strength. Or maybe it was the magic. There were holes in his memory, but he remembered shoving Henry down the stairs and the sickening crack the body had made on the bottom step.

He had gone back to Miranda's side, pulling the stocking out of her mouth, and pulling her hands free. The sound of the other boy hitting the floor had woken up the matrons who had begun screaming.

When they had come up the stairs and seen him holding his bloody sister the screaming had ceased. They had whisked Miranda down past the body and through a crowd of other children. The matrons had gotten Miranda out before the police had time to arrive. It wouldn't have done for the police to have discovered that the dead teenager had been raping a little girl under their noses. That would have looked bad for them.

After the police had cleared him, ruling it quickly as an accident, he had been taken to his sister and had heard the doctors talking to the head matron.

"She's suffered severe trauma. Being so young is a blessing and a curse for her. She's going to heal up nicely, but the previous internal damage isn't going to be fixed. She's been abused before. She'll never have children." The doctor had said, looking ill.

Matron had just sniffed, "That's not a bad thing. The world doesn't need anymore little freaks like her and her brother. They're just unnatural."

And they had been unnatural. It hadn't been their fault though. Miranda had confessed that the abuse hadn't just happened once. She had allowed them to hurt her because they had threatened to hurt him.

That had been the first time Tom had asked God for the power to protect Miranda. He had sworn that no one would ever hurt her like that again, but now Miranda was the strong one. Tom couldn't be more proud.

He would do his part to help her. If that meant distracting Voldemort, so be it. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his head to the side, Tom was ready.  
\------------------ Stepping into Hogwarts was unlike anything Miranda had ever done before. She was overwhelmed by it. In her dreams it had somehow seen smaller, less intimidating. In reality though, it was old, massive, and seemed almost cold in it's dark, austere beauty.

Snape stood by the doors waiting for them. He looked as displeased as usual, the same sour look on his waxy face. In another, far easier and distant, life he might have been handsome. "Draco, Miss. Riddle. You're late."

Miranda forced a bubbly laugh, complete with a bright smile, "Don't you worry, doll face! It's just a few minutes. I don't think your students will starve. Unless you don't normally feed them of course. Even my brother feeds his underlings."

"Are you always this charming?" Snape said dryly. Although if he had any other way to speak, she would be surprised.

She smiled at him, "Well someone had to get the sense of humor in my family, and it sure as hell isn't my brother. Now are you going to let me meet your babies or not?"

"Miss. Riddle, may I remind you that you are a student at Hogwarts. You are under my purview now. Please see fit that you keep yourself in line. I'm not sure how your brother would take kindly to the type of punishment the Carrow's enjoy dealing out." Snape said.

Miranda got close to him, looking up into his dark eyes as she splayed a hand against his chest. The contrast between the color of her pale skin and his dark shirt was striking, "You know, Severus, you can punish me any way you'd like. I'm not opposed. You won't even have to worry about my age. I'm actually older than you are, you know."

Snape shook his head, "You are just as insane as he is. I thought you weren't, but you are."

"Leave us, Draco." Miranda said stiffly. She wanted to speak privately with Snape. He was a prideful man and it wouldn't do well for her to speak what had to be said with an audience. Draco looked hesitant. "I said go, Draco." She said, pointedly, looking into his silver eyes.

He stepped back, bowing his head. "I'll be just outside. Call if you need anything." He shot Snape a warning look.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, "Go, Draco." He shot her a wane smile as he left.

"What do you have to say?" Snape said.

"You loved Lilly Potter." She said, a statement, not a question.

He frowned deeper, "What business is it to you?"

"You loved her and lost her. You know how I'm feeling right now." She fought the urge to cry at the unfairness that her life was turning into.

Snape actually looked surprised. "You mean to tell me you sincerely love Potter?"

Miranda gave him a tight smile, "Yes, I love him. More than my own life. I'm dying for him, Severus."

"Why are you telling me this? I could tell your brother." He said, not trusting a word coming out of her mouth.

"You won't." She said quietly, "I know what you truly are. We're kindred spirits, you and I." Miranda pulled a vial out of her pocket, "Take this, when the battle comes."

He held the vial skeptically. "May I ask what the contents are?" The vial contained a dark potion, and without being in his potions lab, he couldn't determine what it contained.

"Of course." She said, "My blood. As well as a few other choice ingredients."

"Why would I need to have a vial of your blood?" He asked, itching to go back to the dungeons and examine the little potion.

She giggled softly, sounding much more human than she had previously, "At some point, I imagine Voldemort will want to kill you. I expect you to be able to hold your own in a duel, but so will he. To kill you, he would use Nagini. I'm immune to her venom. The potion should give you my immunity for at least long enough for you to escape."

Snape was surprised by her explanation. So she wasn't just an evil pretty face. "And my life is important to you because...?"

"The wizarding world will need someone who knows the full story. As well as a strong leader. Call it playing God, but I'm investing in you. You're needed." She said simply.

"I'm needed?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Miranda looked at the door Draco had gone through, "He'll need you. I'm afraid you're going to be all he has left."

"What are you saying about his parents?" Severus said, intrigued by the girl.

"Lucius is a lost cause. But Narcissa...she's a different story. Nagini talks to me more than she does my brother. Narcissa is sick. Nagini said that she smells like death. We are lucky you and I, we're half bloods. We don't always have the same genetic issues." It made her hurt to think of how Draco would handle that. That was why she needed Severus alive. "Simply put, Severus, you have to be there to pick up the pieces."

"You're serious, aren't you?" He said.

Leaning against the wall, Miranda laced her hands onto of her stomach, sighing, "Frankly, I just haven't got the time to lie when it matters anymore. Things are moving so fast." She touched the locket around her neck lovingly, "I'll need your help, Draco's too, but I should be able to stop all this madness."

"Am I to assume you are going to remain as insufferable as you've been?" The Headmaster said, a hint of a smile on his face.

She smiled, "I'm going to have to. But I'm not going to go out of line too badly. You have a vial with my blood in it now. You're powerful enough to use that and make me regret I was ever born again."

He smiled, "Thank you for the compliment. Although speaking of being born. You know that I can't do anything with that blood to hurt you if it's not purely your blood."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't have been so stupid as to try to mix someone else's blood with mine in a potion I intended to give to you."

He glanced down at her stomach, "The Dark Lord seems to be under the impression that you're pre..."

Her temper flared again, a quick rush that left her nearly breathless, "Don't finish that sentence, Severus. Because if you are about to say he thinks me pregnant, than I very well may beat the grease out of your hair! I can't have children! It's impossible. I was abused as a child. It caused severe internal damage."

She stopped to take a steadying breath, "I may be a witch, but nothing I can do will be able to fix my insides. The very fact that you both would believe that is absurd! And here I thought you were intelligent!" She gestured to her freakishly thin frame, "Do I even look like I have enough weight to me to be able to carry a child anyway? It's just not possible. I'd like to have kept this meeting to business and for you to keep your large nose out of my business!"

Severus nodded his head, "Forgive me. I should't have assumed. But if I may say, you look a little ill."

Miranda shrugged slightly, "To be quite frank, I don't know what the bloody hell is wrong with me. I'm just hoping I live long enough to accomplish my goal." She smiled bitterly, taking a sip from the flask she kept with her nearly all the time now, "I have no idea what's wrong with me."

Severus didn't know how to respond to that. The look in her eyes was so familiar. It was the same look Albus had had in his when he had asked him to murder him. It was the look that said she thought she had no options left, and as usual, Severus found himself falling into the same trap, "I will help you."

"Just introduce me to your students now. I'm tired." She said dismissively, waving one of her hands at the door Draco was standing behind. "Come back in, Draco."

The doors swung open by her will alone, and Draco walked in, holding his head up regally, looking just like his father. He was at her side quickly, "Are you alright? You look a little green."

She glowered at Snape, "I'll be fine." She grabbed his hand and headed to the door leading to the Great Hall. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends once Snape is done with the introductions."

Draco smiled at her, "I think I can manage that. If they even remember me. I've been gone all semester."

Miranda rubbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder, "They will, Draco. How could anyone forget your charm?"

He laughed nervously, "You'd be surprised."

She squeezed him a bit, realizing that Ginny was going to be through the doors in front of her. "I'm the one who should be worried." Draco just nodded. She gently pulled the hood on his cloak up and did the same to her own, "Let's go incognito for a bit, okay?"

They separated and followed Severus into the Great Hall.

The howling noises were instantly hushed as all of the students took in the two new figures walking down the path way. Severus made an impressive impact as he went to stand behind his podium. The students started talking again, all trying to ascertain who the cloaked figures were. "Silence." Wisely, the student body ceased their speculation.

"More Death Eaters?" Said an Irish boy Miranda vaguely pinned as Seamus Finnegan.

"Mr. Finnegan, please mind your manners. I grow tiresome of sending you to spend time with the Carrows. If you would wait one moment and you can start shoveling food in that gaping hole you call a mouth." Severus snapped sharply, pulling Draco's hood off of his platinum hair. "I would like everyone to welcome Mr. Malfoy, who has decided to join us again. Our other guest deserves your upmost respect. I will have none of your usual foolery while she is here with us. She is important to the Dark Lord."

She lowered her hood taking a breath. With her face revealed there was a shriek of disbelief followed by a scream, "You lying bitch!"


	24. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things get dark, hang on!

There was suddenly a maroon shield spell in front of Miranda. She looked up at Severus, who had thrown an arm out in front of her, knocking her back, but he wasn't the one holding the spell.

Someone, possibly the same boy she thought was the Finnegan boy, ran to Ginny and knocked her wand to the side. The spell ended. As did the shield spell.

Miranda looked around for the source of the spell that had possibly saved her life. She saw no one in the Hall that looked like they would have been the wielder of the spell, but as she was looking to her right side, her eyes caught a flash of long dark brown hair and a pair of green eyes glancing back as a pair of students slipped into the Headmaster's office.

She didn't know the young pair, but something inside her told her that she should have. The recollection seemed to be on the tip of her tongue. She did know, however, that it was somehow one of the two that had saved her from Ginny's hex.

The red haired girl was furious, tears falling down her face, "What did you do to them? What did you do to my..." She cut herself off, remembering that Ron was supposed to be home sick.

Her words soothed Miranda in a strange way. Ron had gone back, just like she'd thought he would, just like she had desperately hoped he would. That was good. Oddly enough Harry's odds were better with Ron by his side. No matter how much the boy annoyed her, he was still vital to Harry.

She wanted to run to Ginny and sooth her fears, but that wasn't what the Dark Lord's sister would do. To the Dark Lord's sister, Ginny was a blood-traitor, nothing more than a speck of dirt on the toe of her boot. She couldn't give up the persona she had so carefully crafted so easily.

She pulled an overdramatic face of sympathy, "Now Ginevra, that was quite foolish. And here I was told that you all were punished here. Such an outburst should not go unaddressed. I'll have to see to it that you are properly punished."

"I am Headmaster, Miss. Riddle. I see as to how my students are punished. You'll be kind to remember that from now on." Snape said cooly.

Miranda gave Severus a lofty look, "Well, whatever you're doing doesn't seem to be working. I suggest you look at techniques from the thirties...now those were some good tactics."

"What are you?" Said a small voice, and Miranda found herself looking back down at Ginny. "How could you do this to us? To him? How could you hurt Harry like this?"

Miranda forced an evil grin, "It was easy, Ginny. He was so willing to help out a poor little lost girl." She put on a mournful face, which was actually the easiest expression to make these days, "I hardly had to work at all. I must say though, he's a fantastic snog. I can almost understand why you would have wanted to be with him."

"You are such a bloody Bitch!" Ginny yelled, struggling against her detainers, tears running down her angry red face.

Miranda giggled gleefully, and she let her voice fill the giant room, "Come now, Ginevra, stop those tears. You're making a spectacle of yourself. Purebloods shouldn't act like that."

"I trusted you!" Ginny cried out as two Prefects dragged her out of the Great Hall. Miranda kept her cool, not wanting to show any weakness. It was almost impossible to remain impassive when faced with just the first wave of consequences from her actions. It was going to get much worse from here.

Draco put an arm around her shoulder, bringing his lips to her ear, "Best you act like my girl, the rest of the Sytherin's won't leave you alone otherwise."

"Draco, I can't do that to you." She hissed back at him grateful that all eyes were on the screaming Weasley and not on her.

"Why not?" He asked, though his tone told that he already knew the answer to his own question.

Miranda shrugged his arm off here shoulder, muttering in Parseltongue before, growling, "I love Harry, Draco. I'm not going to put on a relationship. You are my best friend, Draco, but that's as much as I can love you. I though you knew that."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "I do, but I had to give it a try. I'd have been shocked if you had said yes. It would be safer for you, but I guess I'll just be your body guard."

She smiled at him, "You aren't my body guard, you are my friend, Draco. I was serious about being tired though." She wiggled her empty flask in front of his face, "I need to get to my new rooms and make more of my potion. I used a lot of it today."

He had noticed. He had begun to notice a lot of things about Miranda. Over the weeks he had known her she had begun taking more and more potions in varying dosages and types. At the very least, she was taking Dreamless Sleep, a potion to help boost her immune system and the antidote to Veritaserum. Draco hadn't ask, and Miranda had offered no explanation to her excessive self-medication.

If all of his potions lessons had stuck, than he was pretty sure that the potion she wouldn't let him help with was Felix Felisis. Why she needed liquid luck, he wasn't sure. She seemed to be able to make any situation work for her, but maybe that was it.

Maybe she was already taking the potion. If she was, things were worse than he thought they were. Taking too many potions would only make problems worse in the long run. She could die. But Draco got the feeling that Miranda didn't care one bit about her own life anymore. He just hoped that it was all worth it.

Suddenly, in the middle of March, her attitude turned around. She locked all of her potions away and seemed to stop taking them, or at least had begun taking them out of his sight. She thrust herself into the Hogwarts social world, finding a niche amongst the Slytherin girls. Just as much as he was the Slytherin Prince, she had become their Queen.

She had dragged him back to his own home and had dropped herself on Voldemort's lap. "Tom, I want a birthday party."

"What?"

"We missed our birthday. It's been over three months, and I want us to have a party, here at Malfoy Manor. It's not every year that one turns eighteen. Right?" She said, turning on her childish charm.

He rolled his snakelike eyes, "Miranda, you're seventy two, not eighteen. Don't be such a child."

"I am a child though, Tom. And I am physically and developmentally eighteen. I deserve a party. Don't I?" She pouted, "Haven't I been good at school?"

He sighed, "Yes, you have been."

"Well then I should have a party! It won't be a big thing, just a few dear friends from school." She reasoned.

"If I let you throw one, will you leave me alone?" He said sounding tired, which he had been recently.

Miranda nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I will, promise!"

"Then have your party." He gestured to a shaking Narcissa Malfoy, who was trying to desperately contain the overwhelming urge to run to her son. "Mrs. Malfoy knows the house best so she can help you plan. Or whatever you woman do to throw parties."

She kissed him on the cheek before standing up and linking arms with Narcissa, "Come on, let's go get started." Draco followed the two woman warily, linking eyes with his distant father.  
\---------------

Just like they always did in the silent times, Harry's thoughts drifted to Miranda. He wondered what it was like on the other side. He wondered if she was happy there, if she missed him, or worries simply ceased. He wondered if she was playing with the little boy and girl his dreams had been centered on. He fell asleep thinking about that and his dreams set up the scenario.

Harry could see her in the middle of a field of white flowers with the little girl on her lap, watching the boy as he played under a willow tree with a dog that looked suspiciously like Fang. She suddenly turned to look at him. "Aren't you going to join us?" She asked, her hazel eyes dancing with joy in the bright light of the sun.

He started to walk towards her before he remembered that Voldemort was still alive, that he had a job to do. He stopped, and Miranda's glowing face fell. She whispered something into the girl's ear and the little red haired girl went to join her black haired brother. Harry noticed that, unlike his previous dreams, the girl's eyes were the same color as her mother’s, and it was the boy that had his emerald green eyes.

Miranda walked towards him, stopping a few feet away and holding out her hand, "Come, Harry, let's not keep the children waiting." She noticed his hesitation, and a hurt look went across her face, "Don't you want to come with us?"

Harry glanced behind him, and there was a black door where he had first appeared. He looked back at Miranda, and took both her hands in his, "I have to go back, Miranda."

Tears filled her hazel eyes, "What did we do wrong? I can fix it, please, don't leave me."

He let her hands go, "He's not dead, Miranda. I have to punish him for taking you from me. I have to save everyone else."

She surged forward and brought her face close to his, her hands, unusually cold, on either side of his face. "Don't worry about them, just stay here, with us.” She placed a kiss on his lips, but it felt wrong, “Someone else can take care of them. It would be so easy, Harry, just like falling asleep. No more pain, no more fighting. Stay here, and we can be together forever."

"I can't, Miranda." He said, trying to make himself pull away from her.

"Yes, you can, Harry! If you loved me, you would stay with me! You aren't safe where you are. Please, stay here!" She pleaded, big tears rolling down her face.

It was the tears that made Harry realize that nothing the woman had said was anything that Miranda herself would have said to him. Miranda would never have made him choose like that, she never would have put herself before others. The field around them had become dark, just as the playground had so many years ago when the Dementors had come after him and Dudley. The children were gone, and the flowers around them were black and wilted.

Harry looked at the creature in front of him, "You're not Miranda."

Her face seemed to melt as her body grew taller. "No, I'm you." Harry was looking into his own face. The face he was looking into held no emotions, "It's time for you to wake up, Harry."

He jerked awake, gasping for breath, panicking for a minute before he remembered where he was, the Lovegood's.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, peering at him from the chair on the other side of the living room table.

He nodded, trying to shake the icy feeling that had settled in his bones, "Yeah, bad dream."

"Can't believe you fell asleep." Ron said, "Hey, Mr. Lovegood, when did you say Luna was going to be back?"

The man flinched, "Any minute, I'm sure."

Harry suddenly remembered something Dream Miranda, or himself rather, had said. He stood, motioning Hermione to stand up with him, "We should go, it's getting late. We'll just come see Luna some other time."

"Harry, look at this." Hermione said.

Harry looked at the copy of the Quibbler she held in her hand, the front of which held his own face posted above the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE. "Going for a new angle? Is that what you were doing when you went into the garden? Calling for the Ministry?"

"They took my Luna." He whispered, "Because of what I've been writing. They said they would give her back to me if..."

"You handed Harry over?" Hermione said, indignant.

"We're leaving." Ron said. Mr. Lovegood stood in their way. "Move." Ron said darkly, holding his wand in front of him.

"Harry..." Hermione said, watching figures on broomsticks fly past the windows. "Take my hands!" Hermione screamed, shooting a spell at the horn Mr. Lovegood had been so proud of on the wall.

The trio linked hands and Hermione apperated them away.

Once they were nestled back in their tent, the trio began to discuss the story Lovegood had told them. "Do you even think he was telling us the truth?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think he was." Ron said sullenly, "It's a lot harder to lie under pressure than one would think. I learned that when the Snatchers caught me."

"It was a myth!" Hermione said, exasperated, "He said so himself!"

"But so was the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"Yeah, and don't we know of one already?" Ron added.

Hermione fixed him with a dark look, "And what, would that be, Ronald?"

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak." He said simply.

"Well even if that's true, nothing can bring back the dead." She said stiffly.

Harry's mind drifted back to Miranda, "What about the girl in the story? The second brother brought her back. If I had the Resurrection Stone I could bring..."

"No, Harry, you couldn't bring Miranda back. Remember what else the story said? The dead belong with the dead. Even if you did bring her back, she'd be miserable. She wouldn't be the same." Hermione said, feeling Harry's pain at the loss of their friend.

He tried to shrug it off, "Did you find anything on the Peverell bloke in Godric's Hollow?"

Hermione huffed in frustration, "No, I've only been able to find the name in Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. It was a pureblooded family, but it is extinct in the male line. The book said it was one of the earliest families where the name totally died out."

"No." Harry said, feeling distinctly hollow. "Marvolo Gaunt." Everything was fitting together in his mind. Why Miranda's face had seemed so familiar in the beginning, everything about the Horcruxes. It all made sense. She had claimed not to know why Voldemort had made her locket a Horcrux, but he knew now. And the knowledge threatened to eat him alive.

"What?" Ron asked, "Mate, what did you say?"

"Marvolo Gaunt, You-Know-Who's grandfather said he was descended from the Peverells in the Pensieve with Dumbledore. He was showing off the ring that became the Horcrux. He said it was a family heirloom." He said quietly.

"Okay, that's fantastic." Ron said cautiously, not understanding Harry's sudden mood change. "What's that got you so gloomy about? It was just a ring."

"Miranda." He said, not feeling anything anymore, the shock of his internal revelation overwhelming him. He dug in his satchel for a few seconds, his fingers closing around the chain of the locket. "She said this had been her mother's. She said it was a family heirloom. It was a Horcrux too." He conjured an image of Miranda's painfully beautiful face into the air.

"Harry, I don't..." Hermione began before clapping her hand over her mouth in horror as Harry conjured a second picture, "No."

"What!" Ron yelled, panicking, "What's going on?"

Hermione's voice was shaking as she looked at the two faces in front of her, "Ron, do you remember what Miranda said her name was? She called herself Miranda Peverell. Look at the pictures, Ron, just look."

Hovering next to Miranda's face in the air above Harry's adoptive wand was the face of a young Tom Marvolo Riddle. "They look just alike." Ron gasped out.

Harry's face scrunched in disgust as he clenched his fists, feeling so stupid for falling into her trap, "She even told us her birthday. Bullocks!" He yelled, throwing the wand across the tent, sending the images scattering into dust. "She said her birthday was January first, nineteen twenty seven. His is December thirty-first, nineteen twenty six. She's his sister! Ron, Miranda is Voldemort's bloody twin sister!"


	25. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: So this chapter is very dark. If you've read past this part on fan fiction, it's much darker here as I did not cut out the hate-sex. It's not exactly rape, but it's not super consensual either, so beware.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had run for nearly a week after that, saved by Hermione's quick thinking. Harry had spent most of the time they weren't running sitting next to Ron's radio listening about Miranda on PotterWatch. She seemed to be all over it know that he knew it was her.

His chest always hurt. She was alive, like he had wanted, but she wasn't the same person in his mind anymore. Miranda was Voldemort's sister. Her betrayal hurt worse than any injury he had ever suffered. Harry had ceased to have dreams of children with Miranda, replaced by ones in which they alternated killing each other.

The other two were in shock too. Hermione couldn't believe that the kind girl that had share her love of books was Voldemort's twin sister, and Ron couldn't believe that he had let her change his opinion on her. Harry had even gone to Ron, humbled, "You were right, Ron. I should have listened to you then. I'm so sorry."

The two boys had sat next to each other in silence, both understanding that things were going to change now. With Miranda at Hogwarts, the whole situation had gotten much worse. Voldemort was getting stronger, more violent. Something about Miranda gave him a strength he hadn't had before, "He's becoming more controlled." Harry had said. "He was becoming sort of mixed up, but now he's going back to how he was before."

Hermione had warned them just a minute before the Snatchers caught up to them. She had turned to Harry and slammed a spell into his face. "I'm really sorry, but this should buy us some time!" They had been captured anyway, and dragged to Malfoy Manor.

The instant they had apperated into the Manor, Harry had felt Miranda. He knew she was there. What he couldn't decide was if he wanted to see her or not. Part of him wanted to see her, that was the part that loved her still and wanted to know why she had done what she had done. The other part of him though, wanted to make her feel how he felt, like his entire world had ended. He wondered if she even cared that she had hurt him so badly.

When they had stripped the trio of their belongings, they had neglected to take the locket from around his neck. He didn't know why he still kept it. It made him angry, but it still made him feel connected to her. Sometimes, he felt like it was still influencing his emotions, but he knew that it couldn't be possible, that the Horcrux was gone. He and Ron had destroyed it. He waited for whatever they were going to do to him.

It couldn't be worse than what Miranda had done to him mentally. He could survive, he would survive, and he was planning on taking his anger out on one Lord Voldemort.

Miranda woke in the middle of the night when she was suddenly struck with an ache in the pit of her stomach. She tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the cramping feeling, but was alerted to a commotion coming from below her room in the dining hall. She got out of bed and noted instantly that Draco's bed was empty. They had come back for a long weekend so she could have the party she had begged for. Narcissa had been a huge help considering Miranda had done nothing.

Miranda had been so busy with her classes, and keeping up with the healing potions she needed almost constantly to do much else of anything. She had gotten really good at hiding her potion consumption from Draco, who worried over her worse then any mother hen.

Miranda felt a lot stronger than she had before and was weaning herself off the potions slowly. This change was possibly because, unbeknownst to her, Tom had realized that Voldemort was slowly killing her by draining her magic, and had begun feeding Voldemort his magic instead. Now her potions were working on her more unknown, but more mundane health issues.

She went down the stairs quietly, her silk robe wrapped tightly around her. She heard Narcissa talking in a panicked manner, "Is it him? Please, Draco. Is it him? Is this Harry Potter?"

Miranda felt her heart drop through the floor. "No, it's not. Even Potter's not that ugly."

"Look again tomorrow night, Draco." Bellatrix's harsh voice said. "Peter! Put him back in the dungeons, but not in with his companions. Can't have them figuring out how to escape."

Miranda let out a huge sigh of relief. She knew it was Harry, without even seeing him.

She stood in the shadows until the others had gone back to bed after a skirmish with the Snatchers over a sword. Once all was silent again, she moved to the door to the dungeons. Peter was asleep next to the door, and she cast a sleeping charm on him so he would stay that way.

"Lumos." She whispered, trying not to cause any noise.

Harry must have sensed her though. "Miranda?"

She found him in a small stone cell off to the right of the opening to the larger, barred, enclosure. "Harry, are you alright? I heard they found you too. I've been so worried!"

Miranda couldn't see Harry's face in the darkness of the tiny window, so his words surprised her, "Don't lie, Miranda. I'm not stupid. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Cold dread filled her stomach, "You-Know-Who saved me, he wanted..."

"His sister!" Harry yelled, "You're his sister!" He surged into her line of sight, and her breath caught in her throat. His face was contorted, not by a spell any longer, but in outright anger. He was so angry. In all the time she had been with him, she had never seen him look so angry, so betrayed, so volatile.

"How did you figure it out?" She said in a weak voice.

"Did you think I was that stupid? Do you really think that little of me? Of Ron and Hermione?"

"No!" She yelled, "Ron and Hermione are my friends!"

"You betrayed them too. You aren't their friend. To you, they're just the Blood Traitor and the Mudblood. We heard about you, when Ron was listening to the bloody PotterWatch. They called you Voldy's Bitch. You've been just as terrible as any Death Eater." He was practically spitting the words at her. "You've killed people!"

"It's not what you think. I had to! Please, you have to listen to me." She begged. Harry looked broken. There was something in his eyes that just looked broken, and it broke Miranda's heart. "Harry." She started, desperately wanting to make him understand what she had done. She needed to touch him, to make sure this wasn't a nightmare, to make sure that he could tell she was being truthful. Not thinking of the consequences, Miranda opened the door to his cell.

"You lied to me." He said, grabbing her by the arm, as she entered his enclosed cell.

"Harry, stop, please, just let me explain! She cried, trying to jerk out of his grip to no avail. "I had to put on a persona so he wouldn't find me out!"

"Don't, Miranda, don't bother trying to make yourself look innocent." He said harshly, and he considered the fact that the object of his anger was within his grasp. Something inside his head told him exactly what he needed to do to make himself feel better.

"But I am!" She yelled, drawing his attention back to her.

Harry slammed her back against a wall, pinning her there with his body, taking her wand from her limp fingers. He cast a locking spell and silencing charm at the door. Harry noticed how easy it was to use her wand, it was almost like his own, but he shoved the marveling thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't bear them right now, finally face to face with the woman who had betrayed him so badly.

For a while, he just looked at her in the dim light, like he was trying to put her face to memory. Miranda locked her eyes on the chain around his neck. Even though he knew who she was, even though she knew he had already destroyed the Horcrux inside it, Harry was still wearing it around her neck. The locket gave her hope that he still loved her, and she could convince him of the truth. "Was any of it real?" He asked, "Or did you just sleep with me for information you could bring back to your brother?"

"It was all true. Harry, I love you. I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. Please! If I didn't love you, I would have left much sooner. I had to keep you safe! I couldn't let him hurt you. I love you so much." She begged, relieved that he had finally spoken.

He put a hand on her throat, tracing where her snake had previously rested. He whispered his next words in parseltongue to her, "I don't believe you." His hand clasped suddenly around her thin neck, cutting off her air. She didn't struggle against the pressure because she felt that she deserved whatever punishment he saw fit. She had lied to him, that wasn't something she could ignore. Miranda simply gasped softly, her body fighting for what her mind had given up on.

If he wanted to kill her, that was his choice. She had to die by one of their hands anyway. If this was her end, so be it. Miranda closed her eyes.

He surprised her though when he suddenly released her throat with an angry growl, and went back to staring at her, "I hate you." He said firmly, letting her go completely, her robe falling into a pool at her feet.

Those words broke her, "It's not true. You love me."

"I can't love you, Miranda. I might have once, but I can't now." He said.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" She cried, tears filling her eyes as he turned his back to her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Miranda. You lied to me. You used me." He turned around to look at her again. The next words he said warmed her as much as the look in his eyes chilled her, "Then why do I still love you?"

He surged back to her, pulling her away from the wall, the fingers of his right hand laced tightly in her dark hair. His left hand traced from her collarbone to the side of her face. "Why are you so intoxicating?" He wiped away some of her tears in a mockery of gentleness, looking at the drops glistening on his fingertips, "Why do I want to make you stop crying? Why do I want to see you smile again? I don't know, but right now..." The hand in her hair tightened, causing her to gasp in pain, "I want to hurt you."

Using his grip in her hair, Harry threw her down. Her cheekbone cracked against the floor, dazing her for a few seconds. Harry flipped her onto her back, holding both of her arms above her head. Even in such a prone position, Miranda didn't struggle against Harry. His lips descended upon hers for a kiss that nearly destroyed them both.

He ended it after a long while, biting down harshly on her lower lip. He stood, and she lay there on the cold stone, staring up at him, her mind numb. He stared down at her heatedly, unbuttoning his trousers. He stripped himself and when he lowered himself back down to her, he grasped the bodice of her nightgown whispering into her ear, “I want you” before ripping the gown from the top to just above her navel.

She gasped when he roughly fondled her breasts, nuzzling her neck. Finally coming out of her stunned stupor, she wrapped her arms around him, tracing the hard lines of the muscles in his back. Miranda whimpered in pain when his teeth clamped down on the side of her neck. When he pulled back and pressed another kiss to her lips, she could taste her own blood. He pinched her nipples, hard, and swallowed the noises of pain that escaped her lips. “You like this, don’t you? That’s how sick you are.” He whispered to her, running a hand down the side of her face in mock tenderness. He pressed an equally tender kiss to her lips, “I need you, and I hate you for that.”

Harry tugged the top and bottom of her gown so that it was bunched around her waist. He pulled her panties to the side and thrust into her without preamble. She’d had worse, and even in her fright, her attraction to Harry lessened how painful the intrusion could have been. Every time he pushed into her, however, her back would scratch across the stone floor, inflicting more pain each time, but she kept her arms around him even as he hit her, remembering that, at one time, he’d loved her.

Instead of looking up at the angry man he had turned in to, Miranda imagined that the man moving in and out of her was the same boy who had truly made love to her the first time. When his anger would abate, the image was easier to conjure in her mind. Those were the times she would open her eyes and look deep into his emerald ones, searching desperately for the Harry she loved more than anything.

Harry’s anger fueled their passion as they consumed each other though, and Miranda felt, deep down that it was the last time they would be together. It was unbearable, but it was what she needed. With this, she could have the strength to end everything.

They were in Heaven and in Hell, and when it was all over, Miranda put her robe back on over her destroyed nightgown. She stood, pulling away from him, taking her wand back without a fight. "There's going to be a party tonight. Draco will help you and the others get out. I know what and where the other Horcruxes are. That should help." She kept her voice even, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of his semen trickling down the inside of her thighs and the raw feeling between them.

"Why do you want to help us?" Harry asked softly, coming off of the anger that had previously filled him. He couldn't believe what he had done to her.

She looked down at her wrist, where a bright bruise was forming in the shape of Harry's hand, "I tried to tell you, Harry. It was never my intention to betray you, or fall in love with you. When I met you, I intended to do exactly what you claim I've done. I couldn't help what I began to feel for you, and then I didn't care. The Dark Lord is not my brother. Tom Riddle is though. All I'm trying to do is protect the man I love and my brother. If you don't love me anymore, I can handle that."

"Miranda..."

"Don't say things you don't mean, Harry. I'm not naive enough to think that what I've done makes sense to anyone but me. I need to leave before someone comes looking for me. Draco will have a letter with all the information needed for your escape in it for Hermione." She knelt beside him, placing one last soft kiss from her swollen lips onto his, "I love you, Harry. I hope one day, you can forgive me. Be safe, my love."

Miranda heard him stand up and bang on the door after she had closed and relocked it. "Miranda, wait!” She left him with only one last look back at his anguished face.

Miranda went back to her rooms in a daze, vaguely noting that the sun had started rising, sitting at her vanity and mindlessly combing her hair. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, a bite on her neck bleeding rather copiously, making her hair stick to it. She couldn't bring herself to move too much, everything he had done and said had left her nearly catatonic. The whole thing was still racing around in Miranda's mind when Draco came in a few minutes after her, sighing in relief at seeing her in her room, "There you are. I was looking all over for you."

"Well you found me." She said, her voice hoarse.

"Potter's here, in the Manor. I told my aunt that it wasn't him, but it was. What..." Miranda cut off his rant.

"I know. I've already been to see him." She was lucky that the lights in the room were dim. Draco would lose it if he saw the marks she was sure were all over her body. He was just as protective of her as her own brother had been.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She snapped, pulling out paper and a quill and quickly writing down what the trio needed to know, writing that she was sorry at the bottom before signing it and sealing it. "Take this to Hermione. You're going to help them get out of here during the party. No one will notice if you disappear for a few minutes."

"Okay, I can do that. I do know this place better than most people." He said, taking the letter from her hand, finding it strange that she wouldn't turn to him. "Miranda." He caught a glimpse of her wrist in the dim light, where Harry’s grip had left a nasty bruise, "What happened? Did he hurt you? Turn around Miranda."

Miranda replied listlessly, waving her hand at him, "I'm fine, just a few bruises. Don't worry about me. Go back to bed. I need to take a bath." Draco left grudgingly, but she knew he wouldn’t let it go.

Miranda walked gingerly to her bathroom and turned on the water to the large claw-footed tub. She pulled off her robe, wincing when it stuck to the drying blood from her scratched back and pulled at the skin. The floor of Harry's cell had rubbed her back raw, plus the bite he had left on her neck was still bleeding.

Miranda knew she should get a healer to look at the wounds, but she couldn't, she couldn't trust any of them to not go straight to her brother’s keeper. Lowering herself into the tub of hot water, Miranda suppressed a scream of pain. She couldn’t hold back the tears when they came thought, and sat for a half hour sobbing hysterically while the water went from tepid to downright chilly. When she was finished cleaning herself, the water was rust colored.

Draco was sitting on her bed when she got out of the bathroom, a thick towel wrapped around her shoulders. She turned her face away from him, hoping he hand’t gotten a good look at her busted cheek, “Go away.”

Draco shook his head, approaching her slowly, like he was afraid she would try to run. In her current condition, she couldn’t have if she’d wanted to. He ghosted his hand over her injured cheek, his face contorting in anger, “What did he do to you?” His silver eyes caught a look of the bite on her neck, and his usually pale skin turned several shades darker in anger, “I’ll kill him.”

“Why are you here?” Miranda asked in exhaustion.

“I could hear you crying.” He pushed her towel slightly to the side to get a closer look at the bite, “What kind of bloke does this? He could’ve killed you if he’d bitten any harder.”

She started to smile, but winced at the pain in her cheek, and settled for just chuckling shallowly, “Look at you, Healer Malfoy already.”

Draco wasn’t amused, gently pulling her wet hair away from the wound and spelling it into a knot on the back of her head so he could get a better look at the bite. That was when he noticed the top edge of her raw back. “Bloody hell, Miranda.” He hissed, turning her so he could look at it.

She gave up, and dropped the towel.

Draco cursed again, “He’s dead. I’ll kill him.”

“I won’t let you hurt him, Draco.” Miranda said listlessly, “I’ll make it an order if I have to.”

“You’re being stupid, Miranda.” Draco admonished, going over to where she kept her potions ingredients and slaves, looking through them. Half of the bottles weren’t labeled, and he wasn’t willing to unstopper them to take a whiff. Instead, he said, “Tipsy?”

The elf appeared in a flash, and he blocked her view of Miranda, “Young Master called?”

“Yes, could you please get me a healing salve from my father’s stores?” He asked, and she nodded, disappearing.

Miranda chuckled, sagging onto the bed, grateful that the only open wounds she had were on her back and neck, “You learned to say please. I’ve done something right.”

“Shut up.” Draco grumbled, grabbing a clean towel off her dresser and carefully dabbing at the worst of the injuries on her back.

She chuckled again, “Need to work on your bedside manners.” Draco said nothing, but she could almost feel him glowering behind her.

When Tipsy returned, he took the salve from her and shooed her away, not wanting her to see Miranda in such a state. Miranda sighed heavily when he started spreading the minty smelling cream across her back, but her relief was short lived. Draco pulled her neck to the side, using his wand to clean the bite.

It took everything Miranda had not to scream.

Draco cursed aloud the whole time, “Bite wounds are nasty to clean, I’m sorry, Miranda.”

He sat beside her while his spell worked on her torn flesh, searching her scalp for any wounds. When he found none, he removed the spell from her hair and started gently pulling her brush through it. “You’d make a wonderful hairdresser. That’s amazing.”

He laughed softly, “I used to comb my mum’s hair for her when father wasn’t home. She always said it was calming.”

Miranda sighed, “It certainly is.”

He probed her neck with careful fingers, “That still looks bad, but it will heal eventually and now I’m certain Potter didn’t give you some terrible disease. Rest for now, I’ll go stave off the mongrels.”

Miranda sat up when he reached the door, calling after him, “Thank you for helping me, Draco.”

He forced a smile, “I’ll always help you, Miranda.”

An hour later, she was up again. Once she had carefully pulled on her clothes and glamoured her cheek, she looked almost human again. It took a fair amount of liquid makeup to cover the bruises on her wrists, but it was easier than having to spell them. Magic was fantastic, but bruises were unreasonably difficult to disguise.

It was near noon by the time she finished making herself up, and she then took herself down the stairs once more to muddle through another day of her facade. She smiled and pretended that she cared about what food was at a party she had planned on using to escape and return to Harry during. Now she would sneak him out instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was kinda rough! Let me know what you thought!  
> -Jenn


	26. Chapter 26

Miranda supposed that in the eyes of most people, she was a battered woman and should be scarred mentally for the rest of her life, but she just wasn't that type of woman. She was honest with herself, she had never once told Harry no, never tried to push him off. It didn't seem right to play victim for a victimless crime. Even before he had finished, he had become less aggressive, reminding her of how it had been before Godric's Hollow. The whole incident left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

Once she had calmed down completely, and come to her senses, she had begun asking herself why it had happened. Harry wasn't like that, he didn't have a mean bone in his body to even fuel such violent anger. A good screaming match usually suited Harry just fine. And so Miranda's scientific mind had overtaken the emotional part of her brain, causing her to search for a reason as to why his anger had been so great.

Draco found her pondering the strange event just minutes before her party was to begin. He looked fabulous, as usual, and had everything ready to go. He was also his usual scowling snarky self, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Everyone was worried. I still wish you’d let me kill the bastard."

"Wonderful to see you too, Draco, that is a lovely tie. It goes well with your eyes." She said blithely.

He clenched his teeth, looking at the leather cuff bracelets Miranda had chosen to wear for her party in order to cover the bruises there so she didn’t have to worry about make-up rubbing off, "He hurt you. I should kill him for that, not help him escape."

"He didn't mean to." She said softly. "Don't forget to take Luna and Ollivander with you."

Draco, never one to keep his temper in check, exploded, forcing her to turn and look at him, "Miranda, are you listening to yourself? You sound like his abused wife! Has he done this to you before? This isn't right! I don't care if he's the bloody savior or the blooming Boy-Who-Lived. Even my father has never physically injured my mother."

"Draco, shut it. You don't understand." She said, shaking him off and heading to where she had deposited her bloody robe. She heard Draco hiss in anger when he saw it, but she ignored him, digging into the pockets of the robe instead. Her fingers found purchase on a silver chain which she pulled from the deep wells of the pocket, "I don't think he was in his right mind."

Salazar Slytherin's locket, which Harry had been wearing, hung from her thin fingers. She had taken it off Harry when she had been helping him out of the remainder of his clothes midway through. It had been luck that had caused her to toss it towards her robe and pick it up before she left. She had noticed that, without the locket on, Harry had begun to calm down. "I need to speak to my brother."

"Which one?" Draco snapped.

"The fake one. Shouldn't be too hard, right? At least I can find him. Just have to follow the stench." She slipped the locket into the hidden pocket in her dress, "I'm heading to the party. Take care of them. And for all that is holy Draco, don't get caught."

"I like that, Holy Draco." He said with a smirk.

"Don't get smug, Draco. It annoys me." She said humorlessly, leaving him in her room alone. As she suspected, she came upon Voldemort fairly easily, attracted to his location by Bellatrix's cackling laughter. "I didn't know I invited her." Miranda said dryly, sneering at the LeStrange woman.

Voldemort laughed, putting two fingers under her chin so she would look into his red eyes, "Don't be cross, sister. It's your party after all." She resisted the urge to shiver at his touch, and instead pulled him to the side of the room.

"Tom, I need to ask you something." She kept her voice low.

"About what?" He asked.

She switched effortlessly to Parseltongue. "I found one of your destroyed Horcruxes." She pulled the locket from her pocket and showed it to him, "It was on the Mudblood they brought in this morning. She was raving mad until they got it off her. Is it possible that your spells to protect it could have outlived the Horcrux?"

He looked at it for a moment, before looking at her suspiciously, "Yes, the locket itself is fairly unharmed, so the protective enchantments would be relatively unharmed. Why would you care?"

Miranda put on an offended look, "This locket belongs to me, Tom. I want to know if it's safe to wear. I would not take kindly to running around like I've lost my brain."

Voldemort took the locket from her and muttered a counter-curse to whatever curse he had originally placed on the locket. "There. I took the spells off. It's just a family trinket again."

"Thank you." She whispered, looking at him reverently.

He placed the locket around her neck, "It looks lovely. In fact, you look lovely tonight, sister." He was doing his best to play his part tonight.

She tried to imitate a girlish giggle, "I tried!" She was wearing a fitted cocktail dress the same color as Harry's eyes, with black high heels, and a black scarf around her neck. The locket rested on top of her scarf, and it brought her mind to the snake that fueled her sight. During the whole thing with Harry, it had remained on her upper arm, not moving to protect her as it usually would have. Like her, it had known that she hadn't been in any real danger.

Miranda left Voldemort to go meet all of her guests. The entire classes of sixth and seventh years had been invited, but it appeared at first that only the Slytherin's had shown up. Until Miranda caught sight of a flash of long red hair. Ginny and Neville had come.

She sidled up next to them in their corner, "Are you enjoying yourselves?" They both jumped, and Ginny started to pull out her wand, "Ginny, that won't be necessary. There doesn't have to be a fight here. I simply need to tell you that the Golden Trio is here. Follow me." She managed to get them to an empty room before Ginny could make a scene.

"You bitch, you lured them here, didn't you?" Ginny practically growled.

"No, I didn't. I'm helping them escape." Miranda said firmly, smoothing her dress, "They should be leaving right now."

"W-why would you help them?" Neville half stuttered.

Miranda smiled grimly, "Well, I can't expect you to believe me when he doesn't, but I love Harry."

Ginny looked pissed, but Neville gave a little thoughtful pause before looking at Ginny, "I believe her. What else would she have to gain by getting them out?"

The other two continued to talk, but Miranda wasn't paying attention. Something in the air had changed, and then she saw him. Tom, in his human looking form, was slinking against the walls towards her. When he reached them, Miranda threw herself into his body, "Tom, how?"

"I can't explain now, Miranda, I don't have time. He's already furious I've taken over." His breathing was shallow. "You have to leave." His eyes flitted over Neville before resting on Ginny, "All three of you. Draco and Narcissa too."

"What? Why?" Miranda asked.

"Who are you?" Was Ginny's question, the man in front of her looked so familiar.

Tom gave her a half smile, "Hello, Ginny. I'm sorry about that incident in your first year, I had no control. I have some now. I'm Miranda's brother, the real one, not the Dark Lord." He turned his attention back to his sister, "I'm using a lot of power to be in control right now, I must warn you that I probably won't have the strength to fight him off again."

"Tom, no!" Miranda gasped, grabbing onto his hands. "Don't do this." She knew what he meant. He was telling her that he didn't think he could survive any battle.

He smiled weakly at her, "I have too, Miranda I had to warn you. He's planning on catching these two. He knows that they are here, and he doesn't trust you, Miranda. You tipped him off with your question about the locket. At the end of tonight, he plans to disarm you and lock you in the dungeons. He wants to kill you soon, so he can take your magic." Tom pulled her into a tight hug, and she resisted the urge to pull away due to the pressure on her wounds, "I can't let him do that. I can't let him hurt you." Tom locked his eyes on Ginny's, trying to let her know that he meant the same to her.

He remembered the last time he had told his sister goodbye. They had just been children. "Tom, Miranda, Mr. Grindelwald would like to adopt one of you."

Tom had gripped Miranda's hand, "Just one of us?"

"Yes, Young Tom, I want children in my house, but I only have room for one right now. I'm hoping to be more capable of supporting the other one soon." Gellert had said eloquently.

"You can't separate us!" Miranda had yelled, her shrill voice bouncing around the walls of the Matron's office.

The Matron's hand had slapped across her face, "Be quiet, you ungrateful little witch."

Tom had seen something in Gellert's eyes, something he wouldn't understand for several years, until Dumbledore had come for him. Gellert had grabbed the woman's hand, "You should never strike a child."

"Take her." Tom had said, cutting between the situation. "Take my sister. Take Miranda. I can wait. Please, take her. Keep her safe."

"Tom, no, I can't leave you!" He had sensed her panic, and had hugged her.

"You have to, Randa. You can't keep staying here. I won't let those boys hurt you again, and I can't trust you to not hide things like that from me. You can't protect me, Randa, but I can protect you. Let me do this." Tom had always known just what to say to his twin to get her to do what he wanted.

"Alright." She had turned her sightless eyes to Gellert, "I'll go with you, but you have to promise we'll come back and get Tom."

"Of course, pet, I wouldn't dream of keeping you apart forever." The first Dark Lord had told them, but that had been a lie, just like what Tom had to tell her now.

Miranda was fighting back tears. "You're always telling me to leave, Tom. It's not fair."

"You're my sister, it's my job to protect you the best I can. We'll see each other again." He said, even though they both knew the odds were against them.

"I love you Tom." She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Go, Draco has gotten the others out. Some house-elf just came and got them." He kissed Miranda's forehead, "Go, little sister, I can't keep this up much longer. I love you." He pressed their scarred palms together before shoving the three into the shadows. "I fancy you, Ginny Weasley!" He called as he ran from the room to prevent them from seeing his tears.

Miranda hauled the other two teens into her rooms, "Grab up some potion ingredients. But hurry, it won't take long for him to find me. The Carrows are here, but Snape isn't. He must still be at Hogwarts. I need to set up a distraction so we can all apperate out."

"You can't do that here." Ginny argued. "The wards are too strong."

"We can't, but Draco's a Malfoy, so he can. He's actually a nice guys once you..." Miranda was cut off by Draco skidding into the room, his dark green dragon hide boots scuffing against the white tile.

"I don't know what you did this time, but You-Know-Who is pissed and heading this direction. And I'm not even sure he knows Harry's gone yet." He rushed.

Miranda finished shoving the last of her things in a shoulder bag and ushered Neville and Ginny to Draco, "We need to leave now! He's coming. Draco, can you do it?"

He nodded slightly, "I'm a fair apperator. Where are we going?"

"Hogsmead." Ginny said, "That will be safest. We can get to Hogwarts from there."

Draco apperated them out of the Manor, and into the center of an alley that looked a great deal like Knockturn Alley. Ginny shot him a nasty look and he shrugged, "Sorry, this was the only place I could remember clearly. It's been a while." He said, his pale face flushed embarrassedly.

"Follow me." Neville said, and they moved through the empty streets and into a small pub. "Mr. Aberforth? Are you here? We need to get to Hogwarts."

A man who looked a great deal like Albus Dumbledore entered the dimly lit room they had stumbled into. "Neville? Ginny?" He sighed, "I won't even bother asking. Go on, follow Arianna. I'll send some food tomorrow.

"Thanks, Mr. Aberforth! Neville yelled as they walked towards a painting of a young blonde girl, and were suddenly walking through it. They walked for a few minutes in a dark tunnel before emerging into a large room. "Welcome to the home of the Order of the Pheonix." Neville said like a muggle tour guide, standing awkwardly as the other students all turned to stare at the Dark Lord's sister.Miranda didn't know what to say to them. What could she possibly do to dispel everything they thought they knew about her. "Hello." She said, unsure of herself.

"Who brought her here?" Seamus Finnegan yelled.

"I did." Neville said, "Miranda saved Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She says she's in love with Harry."

"And how are we supposed to believe her?" A rather brazen Huffelpuff called out.

"I'm done playing games. It's time everyone knew the truth. My brother is Tom Marvolo Riddle, not that creature you all fear. My brother is simply that monster's living host. I wish I knew how to explain all of this, but I don't." She felt dizzy, but ignored it, grabbing the sleeve of Draco's shirt for support. "It's late, and I've had an incredibly trying day." She said softly to Neville.

He nodded, turning to the other students with an air of confidence, "Alright, you lot, let's get to bed. We'll all talk in the morning." Half of the students left quietly, going back to their houses.

"They respect you." Miranda said in amazement. "Harry would be proud of you. He told me he knew you were capable."

"He did?" Neville asked in awe.

Miranda nodded gently, "Loads of times. He talked a lot about everyone here. I'm sorry for having to put on such a show of being a raving bitch." She looked at Ginny, "I'm sorry for saying those awful things to you. I didn't want to say a word of it."

"It's alright. I think I understand. If you lie to us again though..." The youngest Weasley let the threat hang in the air.

"I'm through with the lies, Ginny. It's the truth from now on. Even if it hurts." Miranda said, meaning every word.

Ginny still looked cross, "What did your brother mean by he fancies me?" Neville took the opportunity to step out, saying something about finding two unused cots.

Miranda suppressed a giggle, "He's always liked redheads. He was always sweet to the little red haired girls in the orphanage. I guess somethings never change."

Ginny looked unsettled, "How does he know about me?"

Miranda thought about it for a moment, trying to remember everything Tom had said to her in the last two times she had seen him. "During the time before the Dark Lord came back, Tom was a free spirit. He said he watched Harry." She smiled at Ginny, who seemed off set, "Guess he watched you too."

Ginny's face flushed, "I'm going back to Gryffindor. We'll all come back in the morning." She looked at Miranda before she turned away, her eyebrows scrunched together, "Your brother...was he always that good looking?"

Miranda nodded, "Better on a good day I'm sure. Even when we were children, he was good looking. How else do you think he got so many people to follow him at first? You-Know-Who used his good looks." Ginny wrung her hands together and left without another word.

Draco chortled, "I've never seen the Weaslette speechless before. Good job, Miranda."

She didn't respond.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "Earth to Miranda. Are you okay?"

She shook her head, her lips pressed in a thin line, "Something feels...different."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Are you feeling ill again? I thought you were getting better. Is it your injuries? I swear, I’ll kill Potter if you get tetnus or something like that and..."

She stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth, Heaven help the person who ever actually started a relationship with the Malfoy. He could worry a lazy cat to death. "It's not a bad different. It's...Oh bother, I can't explain it. It's just a feeling anyway. Doesn't matter." Miranda sighed, "My wounds feel fine. Where did you take the others?"

He took an unconscious step back. "Well...you see...I didn't exactly..."

"Where are they, Draco?" Miranda said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "My father's old house elf came and took them just before I was going to. He said he would take them somewhere safe."

"You let them go! This elf could have taken them to their deaths!" Miranda was panicking, and had to put a hand on her stomach to keep herself from vomiting.

"Relax, Miranda. He wouldn't have hurt them. Harry freed Dobby, that's the elf, and the little thing is enamored with him. Wouldn't harm a hair on his head, promise." Draco assured her.

Neville walked back through the painting, "You did it!" He hugged Miranda unexpectedly.

Miranda stood stiffly in the boy's arms, silently hissing in pain, "D-did what?"

"They're safe, Harry, Luna, and the others. They're in one of the Order safe houses." Neville explained, his smile wide.

Miranda collapsed into him in relief, "Thank blessed Merlin's beard."

Neville looked her in the eyes, "This should be enough to convince the others that you're on our side. I can't wait to tell them in the morning." He slung a rolled up cot at Draco, "Here, you can go sleep in that corner over there." He led Miranda over to where he and the other Seventh years had laid out their cots, "Why don't you stay over here with us."

"Thank you, Neville. Goodnight." Miranda said graciously, taking the cot from him and rolling it out, pulling a blanket out of her bag and laying down.

Nightmares invaded her mind quickly. She was standing in the middle of stone rubble, and in front of her lay the bodies of Voldemort and Harry. She fell to her knees on the ground between them, sobs wracking her body, "It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to be the one that died!" In her grief, she ignored the other bodies scattered around her, Molly, Arthur, Olivander, Draco, Remus, Luna, and many others, including a tiny body wrapped in a bloody gold blanket at her feet.

As she fell to her knees, mourning them, a dark figure came from behind her and plunged a knife into her heart. She woke as her body fell on top of Harry's.

"Easy, Miranda, it's just me." She heard Neville's voice say in the darkness. "You were having a nightmare."

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could almost see his face, "I'm sorry. Did I wake anyone?"

"Nah, just me. I'm a light sleeper." He sat beside her, handing her a cup of tea. "Here, I made this for me, but you look like you need it more than I do."

She smiled at him and took a sip, oddly calmed by the warm liquid. It tasted like something she had had when she had been a child, a mixture of honey and caramel. "Thank you, Neville."

"No problem. So, uh, do you want to talk about it?" Neville asked kindly. Against her better judgment, she told him of her nightmare, and then found the piece of paper bearing the real prophecy in Harry's handwriting, fishing it from her bag and handing it to him. "What does this mean?" Neville asked after reading the prophecy by the light of his wand.

Miranda took it back from him and put it back in her bag, "I think it means one of them has to kill me." For the life of her she didn't know why she was telling Neville all of this. She took another drink of tea.

"How are you going to manage that? Neither of them will kill you, will they? I mean, you said Harry loves you." His tone was soothing, and she answered easily.

"My brother isn't in control anymore, and You-Know-Who wants to kill me anyway. As for Harry..." She sighed, her heart aching. "I've hurt him. I didn't mean to, but I did. I don't need him to kill me." She giggled a little, and wondered if she was losing her mind. "But he has hurt me."

"Harry wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had a good reason." Neville said defensively.

She sipped more of her tea, and whispered, "I know." She unsnapped the leather bracelet off her left wrist and pulled her scarf off her neck. Neville gasped in horror, seeing the healing bruises in the light of his wand. "Don't fuss, Neville, I deserve this. Not sure I deserve to die for my lies, but I'm willing to do it if it saves even one of them. He didn't mean to though. He was under the influence of dark magic." She pulled out the locket. "It wasn't his fault. I love him."

Neville took the half full glass of tea from her. "I think you've had enough of this."

Miranda looked at him quizzically, "What?"

His face flushed like a boy caught with his hand in a jar of teacakes. "I didn't make that for myself. I made it for you. It has Veritas root extract in it. It's what Veritaserum is made from, but it has to be consumed without using force." He grimaced, "It doesn't have to be knowingly though. I'm sorry, but it was the only way the others would believe you. I thought this would be easier than actually using Veritaserum. I'm sorry." Miranda didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say yet again. "I believed you, Miranda, I really did."

She found her voice and smiled weakly, "It's okay, Neville. I understand. I wish you had just asked though." She laid back down and put her back to him. "Goodnight."

A few minutes later, she heard him move away and the light of his wand extinguish. She wondered how many of the others had listened to her babbling. How many of them now knew that their savior had hurt her? He wasn't even with her, but she just couldn't stop hurting him.

Miranda felt different, as she fell back to sleep, and it had nothing to do with Neville's tea debacle. She just couldn't place it. It was the same feeling she had when she and Draco had been talking. She forced herself to ignore it. She didn't have time to worry with herself anymore. Besides, she felt better than she had in a really long time.

Thankfully, she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

\-------------------------------

To say Ron and Hermione were concerned about Harry would be an understatement. Since they had come to Shell Cottage, he hadn't said a word. He just kept staring at a scrap of sea-foam green silk he had somehow gotten in Malfoy Manor. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione begged for the hundredth time. "What happened in the Manor?"

They had left him alone for the last three days, but Hermione was at her wits end. He finally looked at her and Ron, and not through them, "I raped her."

"What? Who?" Ron said, even though Hermione knew who Harry was talking about, just from the look on his face.

Harry put his head in his hands, "Miranda. She came to see me, and I just got so angry. I've never been that angry before. I don't know why I got so angry. She was just standing there, talking, and she just looked so beautiful." He laughed darkly. "Then she came into my cell. I didn't even hesitate, I just grabbed her." He looked at his hand like he couldn't believe what he had done with it. "I choked her, and she didn't even fight me. I just felt this rush in my head, this power. I had complete control over her, and I took it. I bit her. I've never felt like that before." He groaned, "I can't believe what I did to her. And then she asked me to forgive her."

His friends looked at him in horror, and Hermione's mind was racing for a reasonable explanation. That type of violence just wasn't in Harry's personality. She thought back to the last few weeks, "Harry, they didn't take the locket from you, did they?"

He looked up from the floor, "No, they didn't. It was gone after Miranda left, she must have taken it. Do you think it could have still been affecting me?"

Hermione nodded, "I think so. Harry, you aren't like that. I think it's the only explanation. It is possible that what the locket does was a spell, and nothing to do with the Horcrux."

"It still doesn't change what I did." Harry said mournfully, "I hurt her, and no matter what she's done, she didn't deserve that."

"Mate, she must not have felt like that, she did help us escape. I can't help but think maybe we're wrong about her. Maybe she's not a bad person at all, maybe she's just stuck playing a role." Ron said, and Hermione gapped at him. "What?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ron, that was really deep." Hermione said, astounded.

The red haired boy blushed, and Harry felt himself returning to normal. He was still angry at her and himself, but he had another goal to accomplish. He could sort it all out if he was still alive. "Thanks, Ron, that makes sense. I'm sorry about all that. Now what do we need to do now? We can't stay here for too long, can we?" Harry said, feeling better than he had in weeks, especially in the last few days.

Hermione whipped out her notebook, "I'm curious about why Bellatrix thought the sword was supposed to be in her vault."

"I am too." Harry said, and they began their plan to Gringotts.

They sat for hours, planning, asking Olivander questions about the Deathly Hallows, and getting Griphook to agree to help them. He was anxious when they went the next day, but felt like he had a direction to go in now. They survived getting out of the vault, and when faced with the dragon, it was Ron who had another brilliant thought.

"Harry, try talking to it!" He yelled, and the other two gapped at him, "Miranda said that they speak parseltongue. It might listen to you!"

Harry looked uncertain, but Ron shoved him ahead a little, "Hello?" He said, and Ron shook his head, English.

Harry tried again, "Hello?" The dragon swung it's head towards him, You can understand me? We're not going to hurt you." He insisted.

Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve, “Tell her we'll help free her if she doesn't kill us.” Harry relayed the message, and the dragon agreed, relief in her voice. The trio climbed on and were dropped into freezing water well away from Gringotts. They still had another Horcrux to destroy, but Harry felt that things were close to being over. It was a peaceful feeling that allowed Harry to sleep better than he had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be blissful! Let me know what you thought!


	27. Chapter 27

The Order sent Sybil Trelawney to watch the children in the Room of Requirement.

Why they thought sending her was a good idea made no sense to Miranda. She had never put much stock into divination, and the woman was driving her batty. She simply insisted on watching Miranda while she made potions to add to their stock.

She had been watching Miranda for hours about three weeks into her stay when she pointed a thin finger at the vial of roots Miranda was about to add to her potion. "A-are you sure you should add that?"

Miranda sat the vial back down, and glared at the older woman, "I'm not a first year, and I'm nearly just as knowledgeable in potions as most potions Masters."

"And...why is that, my dear?" The crazy woman asked, peering at Miranda in unbridled curiosity.

Miranda shoved the cauldron away, the contents sloshing dangerously, her temper shorter than usual. "Because, I may be clever, but I'm crap at most spells. I can't control them very well. Potions, now there's something I'm good at! But I can't concentrate when you're talking all the bloody time! Please, just leave me alone!"

The ex-teacher recoiled, stuttering, "Ah-I'm sorry. I can't do that. I would if I could, but I'm not supposed to leave you alone."

Miranda shook her head, trying to regain control of her rebelling stomach. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I know you're not supposed to let me out of your sight." She smiled at the woman, "I'm just not used to having someone critique my work. It's been a long time." She looked at the ingredient she had been about to add, and let out a little grunt of indignation, pulling a long, white shimmery hair from the vial. It was a unicorn hair, "You were right." She said in amazement.

"I-I was?" The woman stuttered from behind her ridiculous glasses, seemingly just as surprised by her accuracy as Miranda was.

Miranda nodded, "Yes, if I had added those roots into this potion, the unicorn hair here would have blown us all to bits." She glared at Sybil a few seconds later, "That still doesn't mean I like or agree with Divination."

"Well, we all have our doubts." Was the very Luna-like reply of Sybil Trelawney. "Me, I doubt that leprechauns exist."

After that incident, the two outcasts had formed a sort of tentative peace, the next month flying by.

Miranda listened to Harry's exploits from afar, never showing too much interest out of fear of being shut out. There were still many in the Order that didn't trust her, and they had every right to.

They were worse to Draco though. Apparently, he had always been quite the little prat during his years as simply their classmate. Not that that surprised her really though. She defended him the best she could, but doing so usually just offended him. If she did such a thing, he would storm off and stay alone in a corner for hours. He was admittedly a bit of a drama king.

In order to keep her mind off of the reality of the end of her life, and to make herself feel useful, she had taken to making potions in a most prolific manner. As a result, the Room of Requirement extension of the Order of the Phoenix was quite prepared for any number of injuries or illnesses. 

She had been ill recently, taking several unintended trips to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Just as quickly as they had appeared, however, her bouts of stomach sickness had disappeared. The illness had only lasted long enough to interfere with the making of a batch of skelo-grow, and a batch of Blood Replenishing potion. She had put it out of her mind and had picked back up with her potions schedule.

Draco didn't forget however, he watched her constantly. "Are you feeling alright?"

She glared at him, "I feel just fine, Draco. Do I look sick to you?"

He shrugged, "No, you look great actually." He eyed her critically, "Some would say glowing." He whispered before telling her, "You've just been quiet."

Miranda had told Draco that the one thing she had never done, and never would do, was taking the life of an innocent. Draco just didn't have the heart to tell her that he believed, if she went through with her plan to kill herself, she would be killing an innocent. He'd seen all the signs, and if she hadn't been so depressed and sullen, she would have too.

She'd been eating more than usual, even though she still wasn't eating as much as she should have, and had taken an expressed liking to pumpkin juice. He also knew that she had been getting forgetful, clumsy even. Add in the warm glow her skin had taken to, and it was obvious.

There was no doubt in his mind that Miranda was pregnant, but he just didn't know how to bring it up. In Miranda's mind, she was on the cusp of death already. He had no way of knowing what her reaction would be.

Miranda sighed, "I'm tired, Draco. I'm sitting in this room making potions, just waiting to die, surrounded by people who don't trust me."

"I'm sorry." Draco said, preparing himself to break the news to her.

Miranda shook her head, trying to put the things she had learned during her stay out of her head. "Don't worry about it, I know you're not having any sort of an easy time with all of this either." She looked wistfully at the door that she had yet to walk through since her arrival. "I think I'm going to go for a walk in the forest. I need to get some fresh air."

"I have to come with you." Sybil said softly.

"That's fine, I could use someone to watch my back anyway." Miranda said calmly.

"Miranda, be careful!" Draco called after her, unwilling to tell her what he thought was really wrong with her. She gave him a small smile as she and Sybil slipped out the Room of Requirement door.

Instead of going out and towards the forest like Sybil had anticipated, Miranda took a straight path to the Headmaster's office, her intended destination. The gargoyle moved without a password for Miranda, but denied Sybil entrance. As the passage was closing, Miranda whispered, "Hide yourself, I'll be back soon."

Miranda felt a great sense of apprehension as she entered the room. Snape looked up in surprise as she entered, but smiled, shaking his head. "I should have known you were hiding here."

She smiled weakly, "Well, I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. I couldn't have gone home, even if I wanted to."

"Where is home?" Snape asked, moving to cover several of the Headmaster's portraits. He reached to cover Phineas Nigellus up, Miranda shook her head.

"You can leave him, he won't tell anyone anything we say." She sighed, "And as for home, I once lived in Nurmengaurd with a man who was just as much my father as any real father can be." But that was what she was worried about. The instant she had found out that the day she was released from the room in Grimmauld place was the same day Albus Dumbledore had died, an ache had begun deep in her chest. Before she died, she wanted to know the truth.

"Gellert Grindelwald." Snape ascertained sharply. "It was rumored that he had a secret dwelling hidden in one of the prisons.

Miranda felt like she was moving in slow motion, walking around the sides of the room, her fingers tracing along the bottom of the frames, "Those rumors were true. That hidden dwelling was a castle in it's own." She paused in front of one portrait, "That castle was also the first place I met this man." The pained face of Albus Dumbledore looked down at her. Miranda moved to uncover a large mirror placed to the right of the Headmaster's desk, lifting a heavy red embroidered tapestry. Dumbledore looked away.

She looked at it closely, trying to remember what she had seen her father do to the mirror that had resided in his study in Nurmengaurd. Miranda finally settled one hand on either side of the heavy gold frame. "Hinc monstra mentiens." Nothing happened, and Miranda laughed at herself, "Well, that was the password on my father's side. I guess this one is different."

"The password for what?" Snape asked, standing behind her to look in the mirror. He was shocked to see two very different people reflected in the glass. Miranda looked broken, like she was a scared child looking for someone to cling to, and he looked just the same, dark and brooding, tainted.

"This mirror," Miranda said, "is a distant cousin of the Mirror of Erised. It has a brother in Nurmengaurd. My father used it to visit with his lover, your very own Albus Dumbledore." She hissed in realization, "Arianna." The reflective surface of the glass dimmed until another study could be seen.

An aged Gellert Grindelwald looked up in alarm. His face paled, "Miranda?"

She took a steadying breath, resisting the urges of the small child inside of her that wanted desperately to step through the window and hug him, "I have some questions I need to ask you."

Gellert rushed to the glass, putting his wrinkled hands on the glass that only acted as a path on her side. "Anything, Miranda, anything you want to know. Are you alright? I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm not here to have a reunion." Miranda said sharply. "Did you plan this?"

"Plan what?" The imprisoned wizard said.

Miranda suddenly felt like bursting into tears, but clenched her fists instead. "Did you ever care about me, or was I just a pawn for you to ruin my brother?" Gellert's mouth fell slack, revealing a missing molar. Miranda studied his panicked expression and closed her eyes, "That's all I needed to know." She moved away from the mirror window.

"Miranda, no, pet, please, listen to me. I need you to understand somethings." He yelled to her. "Miranda!"

"What!" She yelled back, and Snape was stunned by the venom in her voice. "What can you possibly say to make any of this better? You saved my from that hell hole of an orphanage just so you could fatten me up to die sixty three years later? It's no coincidence I woke up the day Albus died. You knew that The Dark Lord would never truly try to take over while he was alive! You just couldn't guarantee I would live that long on my own! That's all I am to you! I'm the bloody Dark Lord's Pawn!"

Gellert just wanted to be able to reach through the glass to hold her, but the only way he could ever hold his daughter again was if she stepped through the glass. Guilt racked his body, "Miranda, I can tell you want to hear the truth, so I'm going to tell you exactly that. You're right, that was originally my plan. I needed your brother to forget about you. But that doesn't mean that I didn't grow to care for you. You are the whole reason that I surrendered to Albus. I knew he would ensure I was imprisoned in Nurmengaurd so I could remain here in our home, surrounded by all the memories I held of you. I love you, Miranda, you are my daughter."

Miranda smiled grimly at him, "I wish I could believe you. I really do. But how could you sentence someone you loved to die?"

"Why are you dying?" Gellert asked, panicked.

"The prophecy. If I live, they both die." Miranda said, wrapping her arms around herself. "You can't tell me you didn't know."

Gellert became enraged, "Of course I didn't know! I would never sentence you to death! Let the boy die! Let your brother die. He is corrupt. The Tom you remember will never be there ever again. And what do you care about Albus's boy?"

Miranda laughed, a dark, maniacal sound that reminded Snape greatly of Bellatrix. "You messed up, father!" She spat the last word mockingly, "I love him, that boy. I love Harry James Potter!" Her voice fell, "I love him more than my own life."

Gellert stared at her, trying to reconcile the woman in front of him with the girl he had raised so many years before.

Deep in his heart, he knew what had happened. While he hadn't been looking, she had become the person she was always meant to be. The traumatized, yet whimsical child was gone, and in her place was a self sacrificing woman he could be no prouder of. She had become for Harry what he had always wanted to be for Albus. Somewhere, in all of his missteps and blunders with her upbringing, she had gained the skills to rise above the anger and evil. "For that, Miranda, I love you even more. I'm so proud of you." He said softly, making a decision that would end his own life.

Staring at him, she slowly pushed her hand through the glass, and he closed his hand around her’s like it was a lifeline. "I wish I could say the same about you." Miranda whispered before allowing the red curtain to fall back over the glass as she pulled her hand back. She burst into tears, and buried her face into the robes of a stunned Severus Snape.

He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do until she stopped crying and pulled back, her cheeks flushed, "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I'll be going back now. Sorry for all of that. Have a nice evening." Snape watch Miranda leave, mildly alarmed by her odd behavior. Just after she left, the Carrow's rushed up, saying that Potter had been spotted in Hogsmead.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco had mistakenly thought that they had time, perhaps enough for Miranda to be eased into the idea, and possibly even give birth, but then the bloody Golden Trio had shown up after Miranda and Professor Trelawney had left on their walk.

Draco knew Potter would never have come here unless it was his last stop. Draco watched from afar as the Trio was given a very different welcome from the one he and Miranda had received. Throughout the greeting, however, Draco watched Harry's eyes scan the crowd. When he found Draco, he pushed through the group. "Where is she?"

Draco feigned innocence, "Where's who?"

"Miranda!" He said loudly, "Where is Miranda, you prat?"

Draco smiled manically, "Oh, you want to see the pretty little blue eyed thing! Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

Harry resisted the urge to hit the blonde boy, "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your games. I just need to see Miranda."

"Why, so you can beat her again? So you can rape her again? What makes you think I'm going to let you anywhere near her?" Draco said acidly.

Harry shook his head vehemently, "No, I will never hurt her ever again. It was the locket! I love her. You have to understand that, Draco. Now where is Miranda?"

Draco sighed. They’d all be screwed if he killed Potter. "You just missed her. She'll be back soon though." He looked past Harry, "Oh, look, Potter, your adoring fans are wanting your attention. I'll tell Miranda you came calling. Sadly, I'm sure she will be delighted. Bloody girl is nutters if you ask me."

Harry went back to the group, and began speaking of the thing he was looking for. He was just about to follow Luna out when the door opened, revealing Miranda and Professor Trelawney.

There was a long stretch of silence as they gazed at each other. Miranda finally let out an odd cry and ran to Harry, throwing herself into his all too willing arms. Harry rained kisses on her and soon it was apparent that they we're both crying.

All Draco could hear we're the 'I'm sorry's and 'I love you's they were whispering to one another. He moved away, too conflicted with the thoughts inside his head and the relief of seeing Miranda happy in the arms of Harry Potter.Miranda felt so much better. Harry didn't hate her. After they had both controlled themselves enough to move out of the center of attention, they had had a chance to talk inside a tiny room that often served as Miranda's potions lab.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." Harry had pleaded several times, hanging his head in his self imposed grief.

"Oh, Harry, that wasn't your fault. I don't blame you at all." Miranda said, forcing him to look at her, "That's in the past. All that matters now is the future."

Harry kissed her softly, reveling in her mere presence for a while. Something in him had been aching to be near her. But he still had a job to do. "The diadem wasn't where your letter said it would be."

She sighed, laying down in his lap as he weaved the fingers of one hand in her hair and she clasped the other above her heart, "I was afraid of that. Does Hermione have any idea of where it could be?"

"Somewhere in the school. Luna thinks she knows where we can look. Once we find it, this is over." Harry said.

Miranda smiled bitterly, but hid her face from Harry, "Yeah, over." She kissed the side of his head, "Go on, Harry, you look exhausted. Sleep a little."

"I don't think I could sleep now, there's so much at stake." Harry said.

Miranda pulled out a book from the small chest that held her things, "Luna gave me this, I think it's a bit of an outlandish Muggle make believe tale, but according to her, it's the truth." She giggled, "I think we both know that Luna's endorsement makes it that much more folly. But I've been reading it in my spare time, and it's not terrible."

"What is it?" Harry said, moving so they could both rest comfortably.

"It's called Hamlet." Miranda replied, "I can read a bit if you'd like, should put you right to sleep!"

Harry wished he cold share her positivity, and Miranda wished that she wasn't resisting the urge to cry. She was just glad he couldn't see her face, "I'd love to hear some then. Although it's you reading it so I doubt I'll find anything restful in that!"

Miranda chuckled, and opened the book up to a random page before beginning to read at a slow, soothing pace,

"To be, or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis Nobler in the mind to suffer  
The Slings and Arrows of outrageous Fortune,  
Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles,  
And, by opposing, end them: to die, to sleep  
No more; and by a sleep, to say we end  
The heart-ache, and the thousand Natural shocks  
That Flesh is heir to? 'Tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wished. To die to sleep,  
To sleep, perchance to Dream; Ay, there's the rub,  
For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come."

Listening to her read, and the words of the story she was telling, Harry couldn't help but think about just giving up, just letting Voldemort kill him. Wouldn't it save lives? If he gave in, there would be no battle, and Miranda would be safe. His friends would have more of a chance with him gone and no battle than they would if there was one. He laced his fingers into Miranda's hair, not wanting to be parted from her until the very last possible moment.

He fell asleep soon after Miranda had begun to read, and in his dream, he was in a pub, apparently drunk. He let himself go into the dream, preferring this dream too one where he was fighting Voldemort. He continued to struggle with his decision, wondering if it was even his decision to make in the first place.

"You doing alright, mate?" Asked a soft voice from behind him.

Harry looked up from his Fire Whiskey to see a pretty girl about his age smiling at him. "Not really." He said, waiting for her to recognize him like everyone in the Wizarding world seemed to.

She laughed musically, and Harry could have sworn he had heard the same sound before. She sat next to him, "I'll just have a Butter Beer, no sense in fuzzing my head this early. Just meeting my brother." She said to the barkeep, who nodded kindly in her direction.

Harry looked at her over his glass, "I'm not going to be much company while you wait."

She shook her head, "You're more than enough company for me, Harry Potter, just like you always have been."

He cringed at his own name, "Just leave, I'm not signing any bloody autographs. I just want to get drunk."

"I don't want an autograph, Mr. Potter. I just want to talk." She said softly, seeming to stumble a bit over his name.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Harry said curtly.

"No, I don't believe we've met yet, but we will, someday soon I hope." She held out a pale slender hand, "My name's Remy." The name came off her tongue in a soft lilt that sounded as familiar as her laugh.

Harry ignored her outstretched hand. "That's a silly name for a girl. I need another round." He said to the barkeep who was setting her Butter Beer in front of her.

Remy sighed with a sardonic smile on her face, "Thank you, now I owe my brother a Galleon. I bet him that I could keep you to one drink only."

"You and your brother need a new hobby." He growled.

She shrugged, "Don't we all? At least my hobby isn't drinking. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up. Even if this is a dream." She said, moving his glass out of reach.

He swung his face up to look at her in wonder at her audacity, but stopped short. Her eyes were green, the same green he looked into every time he walked past a mirror. "Who are you?" He stuttered, aghast.

She smiled like she knew why he was so stunned, "Harry, we really should talk. You can't keep doing this to yourself." She brushed a strand of her own unruly dark brown hair out of her eyes. "And I happen to like being named Remy. I've been told it suits me rather well."

"What do you suppose we talk about then?" Harry asked the strange girl.

"You can't give up, Harry." She said, taking a sip of her drink, her nose scrunching up in distaste, "Well that's not exactly how mum described it, but not bad. I wish we had it at home, maybe it would make mum smile."

"Listen, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Harry demanded sharply.

"To sleep, perchance to Dream." She said softly, "That's from a muggle story my mum used to read to me, before the book got burned. Mum didn't speak for days, and I haven't seen her crack so much as a gritted smile since." She looked him in the eyes, her expression cold and distant, "No one smiles anymore."

Harry was confused, "Why would they? We're in the middle of a war."

She shook her head, "No, Harry Potter, where I come from, the war is over. I suppose you could call me the ghost of Christmas Future." She looked down at her hands, murmuring, "Not that you're a Scrooge", and Harry noticed, for the first time, the details of her appearance. The skin of her wrists were rubbed raw, and her clothes were a bit too big for her small frame, and obviously meant for a male. She noticed his gaze lingering upon her burned wrists, and pulled her too long sleeves down to cover the wounds quickly, her face full of shame.

"Where did you get those from?" Harry asked in horror.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said stubbornly.

Harry glared sternly at her, "Now listen here, you're the one that wanted to talk, so talk!"

Remy sighed shakily, "If you give up, we all lose. The Dark Lord will make slaves of all those not of pure Wizarding blood, and muggles will be tortured and killed for sport. My family is treated better than most, but even we are treated in a manner befitting animals." She spat out the last words before calming herself, "I just needed you to know that. My brother and I escaped so we could change things, so we could make things better. This is your dream, but my brother and I sort of hijacked it. In doing so, we've broken about a hundred different laws, in both our time and this one. You must understand that you must fight until the very end. It will be better to stand a fighting chance than to live in the world I live in."

"There's nothing else I can do?" Harry asked softly, trying to wrap his head around her words.

Remy smiled wryly. "Before you go diadem hunting, do something for yourself. Something that will give you focus."

"Remy!" Came a male voice from behind Harry and he looked over his shoulder lazily, but his eyes jerked open when he saw the boy standing in the doorway. He looked so familiar, but Harry could feel himself waking up, and couldn't place the teenaged boy's thin face.

Remy winced, "That's my brother. I need to go now."

"Wait!" Harry called after her, "Who are your parents?"

She smiled like she was speaking to a daft child, "I think you already know the answer to that question, Harry Potter."

When he jerked awake, he found himself alone. There was a commotion outside the small room though, and he opened the door to find the Room of Requirement in chaos. The Grey Lady was floating through people, and screaming madly. Luna was trying to calm her down, but seemed to be fighting a losing battle. The odd girl spotted Harry and yelled, "I'll get her calmed down soon! She knows where the diadem is!"

Miranda slipped beside him, putting her hand on his, "Luna only just found her and asked her to come here. She's fairly upset. I think Luna can manage though. Why don't we go back to my room?" Miranda wanted to spend every minute she could with him.

Inside her room, curled on the small sofa, her head on his shoulder, it Harry struck that, after the final battle, he would never get to see Miranda ever again. It broke his heart. "Miranda," He began slowly, "Do you remember what I said in the forest?"

She laughed a little, "You said a lot of things. What exactly are you talking about?"

"I think we should get married." He blurted out.

Miranda sat up and frowned at him incredulously, laughing a bit, "Harry, as wonderful as that sounds, I don't think this is quite the right time. You shouldn't joke like that."

"I'm not." He said humorlessly.

Miranda scoffed at the idea, "Now is not the time for something like that! It doesn't even make sense!"

"No, it makes perfect sense. It's a very real possibility that I will die during this battle, and regardless of if I succeed in killing You-Know-Who or not, I want to be married to you." Miranda opened her mouth, but Harry spoke before she could protest further, "I know you're going to say it's not practical, but it really is. I've got loads of money, Miranda, and who knows where it will go if I die. I want to make sure you'll be taken care of if something happens to me."

When he said that, she knew he was right, only for the opposite reasons. She was going to die, and as it was, she had quite a large vault herself. She could protect Harry further that way, she reasoned with herself, denying that she was about to agree to marry him because there was nothing else she could have dreamed about to do before she died.

Harry's heart skipped a beat when Miranda shook her head, a wistful smile on her face, "Well alright then. But still, how are we going to get married? I don't exactly see a Minister amongst your dear friends here."

Harry looked straight into her blue eyes, "I think you might know a way."

Miranda laughed, "You're right, I do. It's an old spell, a Black spell actually. Walburga and Evan were married that way." She giggled softly, "We'll need two witnesses. One who's your friend, and one who's mine. They can't be a friend to both of us." Miranda said the last part with a defiant look in her eyes, and Harry knew it was because she couldn't think of anyone.

He smiled however, "Miranda, that's easy. I hate Draco, and you and Ron aren't exactly friends."

Miranda winced, having thought of those two men the instant she had issued her challenge to Harry. "Okay, you win. Hermione will need to officiate it then."

"How soon can we do this?" Harry asked, seeming more like a teenager than Miranda could remember. She supposed it was fitting though, because she knew well what happened to a person after they took their first life. This would probably be the last truly impulsive thing he would do. She owed that to him. She owed it to herself too, to give herself one truly blissful memory to hold onto while she passed on.

She kissed his cheek, "You need to go get the others. I'll need a few minutes to get the ingredients for the ritual ready. But as soon as we're done, Harry, you have to find the diadem."

He moved for a real kiss, and left her breathless, an exhilarated smile on his face, "Anything you say, Randa."

She smiled like the fool she was when he left, so relieved to once again hear him call her Randa. It took very little time for her to gather the ingredients, making sure that no pesky unicorn hairs found their way into the bowl. She then sat out to write a script for Hermione to read from, wishing that she could go to Grimmauld Place to get the exact spell, but whatever she came up with would have to do.

Hermione was fidgeting when Harry brought her in with Ron and Draco. "Harry says you're getting married?"

Miranda understood her disbelief, but smiled brightly, "We are."

Hermione smiled, "Then I'm happy for you." She said easily, hugging Miranda, and appearing more at ease as Miranda set about explaining the old spell to her.

Draco, however, appeared livid, contrasting sharply with even Ron's mild look of distaste. Once Miranda had finished her brief tutorial, Draco grabbed her arm, "Miranda, we need to talk, in private."

"Draco, really, can't it wait?" She said, confused by his interruption.

He looked every bit the prat Harry had described him as when he tugged on her arm, "No, Miranda, it really can't."

"Malfoy, let her go!" Harry yelled.

Ron put himself between Hermione and the others, but Miranda shook her head, "Harry, it's alright. Draco and I will just step into the closet to speak a moment. There's no need to get testy. Hermione, why don't you tell these two what they need to do."

Miranda then followed Draco into a small closet that the Room of Requirement had provided. The instant the door shut behind them, Draco spun on Miranda, "What in the bloody hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I love him, and doing this will help protect him when I'm dead and gone. This ceremony, it can't be forced or falsified. People are going to try and say I brainwashed him, but this, it will prove that we love each other!" Miranda was near tears, and Draco immediately felt bad for upsetting her.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I just think you should know something before you go through with any of this."

"What is it, Draco?" She said brokenly, "What could possibly be so important?"

For the first time in his well mannered life, Draco just blurted it out. "I think you're pregnant."

The air around them seemed to chill, and the silence was only broken by Miranda's hysterical laughter. "You honestly think....? Draco, I've already made it plainly clear that I cannot ever have children! You needn't worry so for nothing!"

"But Miranda-!" Draco began.

She cut him off, however, "Draco, that's enough. It's a crazy and invalid assumption. Let. It. Go." But as she opened the door, on her way to become Mrs. Potter, Draco saw the fear lingering in the depths of her magicked blue eyes. So he had failed to convince her, but at least he had planted the seed of doubt. Draco could only hope Miranda figured it out before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, let me know!


	29. Link

Harry started pacing when the door closed behind Miranda. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"The prat is probably trying to convince her that he's better for her than you are." Ron drawled. Harry looked scandalized.

"Ron, stop that." Hermione snapped, "Harry, I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry, and besides, Miranda's completely head over heals in love with you!"

Harry smiled at his long suffering friend. "Thanks, Hermione."

She hugged him, "Alright you two, let's get this all figured out."

Harry looked at the alter that Miranda had set up. "Uh, 'Mione, how exactly am I getting married?"

"It's sort of a handfasting." Hermione said, deciphering more of Miranda's handwriting, "Harry, have you seen her hand writing? It's ridiculous!"

Harry gazed fondly at the near calligraphy that was Miranda's handwriting. "She's full of mysteries. I think that's part of the reason I love her so much. In a normal world, I think we would learn new things about each other everyday."

Ron glared at Harry, "Mate, you sound like you aren't about to agree to spend the rest of your life with this girl."

"From here on out, Ron, our lives are uncertain." Harry said.

"Well that may be true, but we need to figure out how exactly I'm making this marriage legal." Hermione said, trying to pull her two best friends out of that pathway.

There were already drops of Miranda's blood in the bowl, so Hermione simply took a small amount of joy in pricking Harry's thumb and squeezing it for all she was worth. He glared at her, "You enjoyed that way too much."

She smiled, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"What does all this mean?" Ron gaped.

"It's an incantation. I recognize some of the phrases from the Unbreakable Vow. I think it's an alteration of that spell and an old hand fasting ritual. It's rather brilliant." Hermione seemed to be amazed by the spell, and Ron and Harry shared a look of fond annoyance.

"Walburga came up with it." Miranda said as she returned to the room, Draco following sullenly behind. "She was the truly brilliant one. I was just simply the one with the overly large magic source and no idea about how to use it with a wand. Potions were always my thing. I've decided that it's fitting that part of my wedding has a potion in it." She smiled at Hermione, "Did you get it all figured out?"

The other girl nodded, "I read my lines, add the specified ingredients to the potion and say more lines. Easy!"

Miranda laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty much it!" She sobered quickly, looking Harry straight on, "You understand, Harry, that this spell marries us for life. Don't you?"

He nodded, "I do, and that changes nothing about how ready I am for this."

"Well what are we waiting for? We've got to go get that last Horcrux sometime!" Ron yelled, causing the others, excluding Draco, to laugh.

Miranda and Harry stood in front of the alter with Hermione behind it, and held hands. Harry rubbed a circle into the back of her hand, "I love you."

She smiled back at him, "I love you too."

They then fell silent, waiting on Hermione to begin, "Greetings friends and welcome to this day of celebration. We are united to witness the marriage of Harry and Miranda. We've been invited to share in the commitment they make to each other today. They ask your blessing on this joyful occasion."

Ron murmured his ascent easily, but Draco stared at Miranda, trying to convince her one last time. She wasn't to be moved, so he hung his head, and gave the appropriate answer, his voice gravelly, "I, Draco Malfoy, do so give my blessing so that my friend, Miranda, may wed this man, Harry."

Hermione was beaming, finally just as excited as Harry and Miranda were, glancing furtively at Ron every so often, "If life has any meaning to us at all, it possesses it because of love. Love enriches our human experience. It is the reason for the peace in the family and the peace of the peoples of the Earth. A meeting between two beings who are made for each other is a beautiful miracle."

Hermione said the first line of the incantation, and a thin blue line of magic came from her wand to wrap around Harry and Miranda's connected hands.

"Will you cause her pain?" Hermione asked Harry.

His reply came swiftly, his own pain lingering in his eyes, "I May."

"Is that your intention?" Hermione urged.

"No." He said quietly, looking at Miranda.

Hermione then turned the question to Miranda, "Will you cause him pain?"

"I may." Miranda whispered, a bit overwhelmed.

"Is that your intention?" Hermione asked, appearing to care more about Miranda's answer than Harry's.

"No." Miranda said, her voice cracking.

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" Hermione asked them both.

"Always." They replied, both calming down, tightening their grip on the other's hand as yet another blue line wrapped around their joined hands.

The questions continued along a similar frame, each eliciting the same answers from both Harry and Miranda. After each set of questions, another blue link was created.

"Will you burden him?"

"I may." Miranda whispered, knowing that she would.

"Is that your intention?" Hermione asked. 

"Never." Miranda said, and Hermione smiled before relaying the same questions to Harry.

Hermione "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?

They both replied, "Yes."

"Will you share his dreams?"

"Yes." Miranda said, hoping that he got whatever he wanted in life. Harry felt the same.

"Will you cause her anger?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I may." Harry said solemnly.

"Is that your intention?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry murmured.

"Will you cause him anger?"

Miranda chocked back tears, "I may."

"Is that your intention?" Hermione asked sharply.

"No." She whispered.

Hermione beamed, "Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"Will you share his laughter?"

"Yes!" Miranda chortled.

"Will you share her laughter?"

"Yes." Harry said with a small laugh.

Hermione suppressed a giggle. "Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes." They said together, smiling wildly. Overcome by the joy he felt, Harry placed a kiss on Miranda's lips, and Hermione couldn't suppress her laugh, "Harry, I'm not finished!"

He blushed, smoothing Miranda's hair, "Sorry."

Hermione scowled briefly, "The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union. They will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. As both your arms and these Unbreakable Bonds form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As God and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are the two now one."

The kiss Harry gave Miranda had nothing on the previous one. Once they dragged themselves apart, Miranda pursed her lips, "We need to see if Luna's made any headway with the ghost. We're ready, Harry. I didn't think we were before, but now, I know we can win."

"I feel the same way." Harry replied, clutching her hand, noticing the faint shimmering blue lines that would remain on their ring fingers for the next twenty-four hours. He kissed her again, "Let's go."

\---------  
Remy and her brother had watched Harry and Miranda from the shadows. "Do you think I did the right thing?" She asked softly.

"I think you did what you thought was right. Mum would be proud." He said, not taking his eyes off their parents. Neither wanted to leave parents who looked so happy.

"She'd be angry about the Time Turner. She told us not to use magic." Remy muttered.

"She won't be angry." He insisted.

"You don't need to lie to me. Mum won't even realize we were gone. I just couldn't bare for Da to do it again. I can't live like this anymore. With Mum the way she is, never knowing how bad Da is going to look when that monster brings him back and..."

Remy's brother cut her off, "Remy, stop right there. You don't need to think about that. Is that why you wanted to come do this now instead of waiting like we'd planned."

She looked distraught. "You saw him, you were right next to me. He announced he was looking for a bride, and he looked right at me! He's always looked at me queerly. And yesterday, I heard Yaxley telling Malfoy that I'm to be moved tomorrow."

"Stop that right now, Remy Potter." He snapped sternly, squeezing his sister's shoulder, "We might have changed it. I hope it worked, Rem, I really do. You don't need to worry. We should go soon though."

"But what are we going to go home too? I can't go there to him, I just can't. I'd rather never have been born at all." She whispered, still shaking. "Wouldn't you?" She eyed the scars that marred the right side of his face. The trail of claws continued down his neck to a myriad of wounds on his chest that ended with a bite mark on his hip.

He looked back at their parents, ignoring her gaze. "You know, Remy, they never got married, but here we are. We just watched them do it. I think we'll be going right back to something like this. Nothing can be worse than where we are now. It will be fine. I promise."

"How can you be so certain? I know things for me are bad, but how do you get through all of this so well?" She said, exasperated.

He looked down at the Time Turner spinning quietly in his hand, "I guess I'm more like him than we'd care to admit. Hold on to me, Rem, and never let go. We'll make it through this like we always do. We're Potter's we're supposed to beat the odds. I've done it every full-moon for my entire life. We fight. What makes this any different?"

Remy smiled at her brother as he draped the golden chain over her neck as well as his own. "Nothing. We can do this. You're right."

The boy laughed, "I've waited for bloody years to hear you say that."

Remy grinned despite her fear, "Don't hold your breath on the next time you'll hear it. You might suffocate. That would be sad. I'd miss you."

"Thanks for the advice, Rem." He said as the Time Turner took them back to their time.

\------------  
Harry put his hand on the doorknob, and nearly jumped in surprise when it flew open, revealing a very self satisfied Luna. "She say's the diadem is in the place where all things are hidden." Luna said just as breezily as if she were talking about the weather.

"Go, Harry, talk with Luna, and then go get that horcux." Miranda said, motioning to Hermione and Ron to go with him. "I shouldn't be there, who knows what kind of effect my presence at the destruction site could cause. We don't need to press our luck. I'll be right here with Ginny and the others."

Harry kissed her cheek, "Be careful, Mrs. Potter."

Miranda laughed, "You be careful too. Mr. Potter."

She felt only pride as she watched him leave with his two best friends. Draco was standing behind her, "Miranda, please, you have to know I'm right." He begged, something that surprised her due to the fact that he was a Malfoy.

That surprise did nothing to quell her anger though, and in an instant of sheer insanity, Miranda hauled back one fist and slammed it into the pureblooded heir's jaw. He stood, stunned, as she walked to join Ginny and Neville at one of the tables.

"Did I just see you punch Malfoy?" Ginny said, aghast.

Miranda forced a smile, shaking the hand that had made contact with the pureblood's sharp cheekbones. "He was being a prat. Nothing to worry about." She looked over at the trio talking with Luna, "How are the others doing?"

Ginny smiled tightly, "They're holding up. The younger ones are scared, but that's to be expected, I think."

"We should get them out." Miranda said thoughtfully.

"Love to, but I'm not sure we can." Neville groused, watching Luna aptly.

"We could try sending the first years to Aberforth." Ginny suggested. Miranda nodded in agreement, and Neville drew his eyes from Luna to help the girls plan.


	30. Chapter 30

The Golden Trio left shortly after eating a quick evening meal. Miranda stepped up to Draco, "I'm sorry about hitting you."

He laughed, "It's alright."

"No, it's not, I don't know what came over me." She said, feeling exhausted. She could hardly remember the last time she had slept. While Harry had slept, she had just sat and run her fingers through his hair, putting his features to memory.

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "I just wish you would listen to me."

She shook her head, "I can't, Draco. I just don't have the luxury of thinking about stuff like that. When I was a child, I was hurt. Badly. I physically cannot have children. I should have explained that to you earlier instead of snapping at you, but it's not exactly something I enjoy talking about."

He sighed, "I still think you're wrong, Miranda, but I'm going to go watch your boy and make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Thank you." She said quietly, hugging him tightly.

He grunted, "Any time. You're going to have to let me go though if I'm ever supposed to catch up with Potter."

"You shouldn't say his name like that." She said with a smile. "I'm Mrs. Potter now."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. Be careful, don't do anything stupid before I can get the Boy-Who-Did-No-Wrong back."

"I'll try." She said, trying not to cry. "And please, Draco, keep him safe. That's all I want, is for everyone to be safe. That means you too."

"Well, if you ask some of the others, I'm too mean to die." Draco joked as he left, running after Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Miranda was a nervous wreck for the two hours that they were gone, pacing across the large room. When they came back, triumphant expressions on their ashy faces, Miranda threw herself at Harry. "I was so worried about you!"

"We did it, Miranda. We got rid of the last Horcrux." He breathed in relief. Miranda didn't say anything, she just clung to him. "Professor McGonagall has summoned the Order. We can do this."

There was suddenly a loud bang, and a boy Miranda recognized as a sixth year Ravenclaw yelled, "Snape knows Harry's about, he's calling all students to the Great Hall. What do we do?"

All of the Hogwarts students looked to Neville, who nodded, "We need to go. I'll send word to the Order" Everyone started grabbing their cloaks and running out the door.

Harry clutched Miranda's hand. "We need to go with them. I need to confront Snape."

Miranda shook her head, "Why? Harry, we should stay here. Snape isn't our problem. The creature inside my brother is our problem. Please..."

"I just have too, Miranda, please understand." He looked into her eyes, begging for her to understand.

"Okay." She said, "We need to end this, don't we?"

"Exactly." He whispered kissing her gently.

There was suddenly a piece of dark fabric being shoved into Miranda's hand, "Here, you'll need this to blend in." Hermione said, smiling at her friend.

Miranda smiled back gratefully, and Harry helped her fasten it before he led her outside the Room of Requirement and into the subdued yet hysterical student body. They went with the flow of the students, their hoods pulled up. Miranda, unused to wearing such a hood, kept having to have Harry reach over and pull it back into place. Their hands never separated, even as they entered the Great Hall and were ushered into straight lines.

"I love you." Harry whispered, and when Miranda looked back at him, her face half covered by her troublesome hood, he could swear he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"I love you too." She replied, squeezing his hand and returning her attention to the front of the room.

Snape placed himself at the front of the room, and upon seeing him, Miranda could almost feel Harry's anger. "Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's came to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmead. Now... should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty. No one?"

Despite a great tension hanging in the air and the almost inaudible sounds escaping some of the remaining younger children, no one spoke a word. In an effort to elicit a response from someone, Snape began to walk down the center of the hall. "If anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening I invite them to step forward. Now."  
Miranda felt the tug of Harry's hand in her own before he stepped forward, drawing her with him. "It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster. How dare you stand where Dumbledore stood! Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him."

Miranda wanted to tell Harry not to keep going, but she didn't have to. After several seconds, Snape raised his wand and Professor McGonagall pushed them both aside. They exchanged spells, sending students cowering against the walls, before Snape flung himself out the great window, apperating back to The Dark Lord.

The Carrows were up against a wall with the wand of Pomona Sprout trained on them. Harry was shaking in anger. "He couldn't even give me an answer."

He sighed, reclaiming Miranda's hand. "Is anyone hurt?"

After several called to the negative and went about protecting the castle at Professor McGonagall's bequest, Miranda kissed his cheek. "You didn't curse him. I'm so proud of you."

He flashed a brilliant smile at her, casting the shadows from his eyes. "I feel better when I'm with you, stronger. But you also remind me that I need restraint."

She smiled, "Glad I can help."

Their blissful moment was shattered by a voice that had haunted Miranda's dreams. "I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. Return my sister to me and I will let you live. I want them both. You have until midnight."

Pansy Parkinson started screaming as soon as the ringing cleared from their ears. "They're right there! Get them!"

"Pansy, you are a heartless bint." Draco drawled. "Anyone who shares her opinion will have to go through me if they want to go blabbing to their parents. I think it best that those of you with those feelings retire to your rooms." The teachers concurred with the heir's plan and began taking the Slytherin's back to their dorms.

The darkly handsome Blaise Zabini, however, stayed, smiling softly at Draco, "Like I would leave my best mate with all these nutters."

Draco grinned, "I knew you'd have my back." Miranda watched the two boys, and the lingering looks they shared had her wondering why Draco had ever perceived to fancy her in the first place.  
Harry's voice shouting, "Remus!", distracted her from the two boys. She felt her heart ache watching Harry embrace the only father he had ever really known, and she prayed that the werewolf never hurt Harry like Grindelwald had hurt her. Her new husband beckoned her over to where he was standing with Remus and the Weasley's.

Just before she reached them, Molly noticed the band around Harry's ring finger, "What is this?"

Harry laughed, and Miranda tried to ingrain the sound into her brain. "Randa and I got married."

The look on Molly Weasley's face was half way between being happy for them and being upset about being robbed of the chance to throw a party. "Congratulations, my boy." Remus said, looking harshly at Miranda as he hugged Harry again. Miranda just kept silent, trying to soak in every last moment.

The preparations were terrifying and furious, the air oppressive. A minute after midnight, the Death Eaters began to bombard the shell around the school with spells.

As the shell showed more signs of weakening, Harry made his own decision. "I need to go."

"What? Harry, you can't be serious!" Ron yelled.

Harry looked at his best friend, "I need to confront him, Ron. That's the only way I can end this battle, is to be face to face with him. That's what the prophecy says. You two take care of the snake for me?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around her best friend, and Miranda knew that the brilliant girl had figured Harry's plan out.

Harry grabbed Miranda, taking her face in his hands, kissing her hard, "I love you. Be safe." He looked to Draco, "Take care of her, Malfoy."

The blonde boy nodded, "I will, Potter."

Harry held out a hand, "Thank you."

Draco took it, shaking firmly, "Don't mention it."

The corner of Harry's mouth quirked up in a wry grin, "I would never dream of it." He turned back to Miranda, "Goodbye, love."

"I have to go with you, Harry." Miranda said, grabbing onto his sleeve.

Harry shook his head, pulling her in close, "I won't let you."

Miranda set her jaw in defiance, and said in a confident voice, "Harry, he won't hurt me. By delivering me to him, you'll be close enough to fight him. You might not get another chance."

"No, Miranda, you're all I really have. I want you to be safe." Harry said crossly.

"He's not going to bloody hurt me!" She yelled, trying to keep herself calm and failing miserably. She had spouted off all that nonsense about always telling the truth, and then here she was now trying to convince her husband that she wasn't about to go get herself killed. "I'm going, and that's final." Miranda said with an exhausted sigh, and Harry was surprised that he didn't have the heart to talk back to her.

After all, who would know Voldemort better than him? Miranda. If she thought she would be safe, than he would just have to trust her. "Okay, but only if you're sure he won't hurt you."

"He won't hurt me, Harry. He needs me." She urged, kissing his jawline, "You'll be right there."

"Only if you promise it will be alright."

Miranda smiled, and kissed him, "I promise."

"Be careful!" Hermione said, leaning against Ron.

Miranda broke from Harry to hug her friend, forcing Ron aside. "Thank you for being my friend, 'Mione." As she pulled back, she slipped a letter into the other girl's pocket. She returned to Harry. "Are you ready?"

He smiled grimly, "I'm going to have to be ready."

Suddenly, the covered bridge exploded and the three arsonists, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville, came running. In that instant, Harry and Miranda were consumed in fighting. They were separated, and it wasn't until Voldemort called his Death Eaters off to give an hour reprieve that Miranda was able to stand still long enough for the part of Tom that lived in her to find the part in Harry.

The hour was half over, and Harry was headed to Voldemort. She hadn't thought that after he had agreed for her to go with him that he would try to leave her behind. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the voices that called to her.

She reached the edge of the forest just minutes after seeing Harry enter from afar, and rushed to the clearing where he had found Voldemort. Seeing Voldemort standing in the center of a herd of Death Eaters, holding the Elder Wand almost made Miranda want to run the other way. He grinned evilly when he saw her. "Oh my, I am lucky today. Harry Potter...The Boy Who Lived...Come To Die, and my beloved sister here to see me kill her lover."

Harry turned around to look at her, horrified, "Randa, what are you doing here? Run!"

Voldemort shot a spell at Harry's turned back that Miranda blocked. Unfortunately, the next curse was directed at her, knocking her off the feet and sending her wand flying out of her hand.

Harry spared a look to see that she was uninjured before looking back at his enemy and lowering his wand.

In that same moment, Voldemort raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear. Harry saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

Miranda screamed, and flung herself at Harry's still body, pulling his limp upper body into her arms. "Harry, no, no. No!" The tears fell from her eyes and ran down his face, making it appear that he was crying too. Hagrid let out a hollow bellow.

Her sobs shook her whole body, and she didn't understand how she could have misinterpreted the prophecy. She had been so certain. She held Harry, and then the whispers came from around them, "Is he dead?"

"I'll check, my Lord." Said a female voice. Miranda felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Dear, let me look." Miranda looked up at the woman, shocked through her tears to find Narcissa Malfoy. The older woman bent down. "Does my son live?" Miranda didn't have an answer, but the answer instead came from Harry.

"Yes." The word was hardly a whisper, but it made Miranda's body sag in relief.

Narcissa stood, "The boy is dead."

Miranda let loose a loud cry, only of relief, not in grief. "No need crying over him, sister. Potter was a fool to come here." Voldemort said as he wrapped a skeletal arm around her waist, pulling her from Harry, and motioned for one of his Death Eaters to force Hagrid to pick up Harry's supposed corpse.

It felt like they walked for hours, but it was really just a few minutes. Once they came upon the front of the castle where the Order members and majority of the Hogwarts students and staff had assembled there was a gut wrenching scream, "Harry!"

It was Hermione, and despite her hooded eyes, Miranda could see Ron holding her back. Voldemort's grip on her waist tightened and he hissed into her ear, "Don't fight me. You will only encourage more pain upon yourself. You will tell these people to surrender."

"Please don't." She whispered.

Voldemort ignored her, however, instead addressing the crowd, "I warned you all. Your savior is dead now. I hold all of the cards. You have lost." Into Miranda's ear he hissed, "Imperio."

"You have not won yet! Let her go!" A familiar voice yelled, but Miranda couldn't place the owner, her mind too focused on the creature in front of her.

Voldemort looked to Miranda, "Sister, why don't you tell them all what you told me? I'm sure they are all interested to hear it." He let her go, but she fought every involuntary step he forced her to make, "Come now, sister, don't be shy." When she refused to speak he whispered, "Imperio.", again, reinforcing the spell.

Miranda hated this, she wished he would just get it over with. She still didn't understand why he hadn't killed her the instant she had come to him. "Everyone needs to stop fighting. Harry's dead. We don't all have to die. Those who surrender to their new Lord will be spared." She heard the words coming out of her mouth, and would have given anything to have been able to control herself and tell everyone to run, as far and as fast as they could.

Harry lunged from Hagrid's arms, his wand extended. "Let go of her! This ends now!"

"This changes nothing!" He spat, shoving Miranda between Harry and himself. "Careful, Potter, you wouldn't want to hit her."

Harry hesitated.

Voldemort grabbed Miranda again, holding her against him as he spoke to the people gathered before him, "You all were so sure I wouldn't hurt her. You're wrong. She's better off to me dead now. I need her power. She must die by my hand, and yet I am unable to injure her with any wand. Pity." Harry watched in mute horror as Voldemort pulled a glinting silver knife from his cloak and thrust it into her chest, giving it a vicious twist, "Goodbye, little sister." He cackled, pulling out the blade and letting her fall to the ground. She landed on her back, gasping loudly for air as her lungs filled with blood, her arm stretched out towards Harry as she lay there.

She had the saddest look on her face, and Harry saw when she stopped fighting. He wanted to curse himself, he wanted to scream, to run and hold her. She had known she was going to die. She had tried to tell him, and he hadn't listened. There was a heartbreaking noise, half cry of pain, half yell of fury. A name perhaps.

The fight exploded around them, and Harry was sucked into it, forced to leave Miranda alone while she died. She wasn't alone, however, an emaciated old man knelt beside her, covered by a black cloak, "Pet, stay with me. It's not your time, not yet."

But she was dead, her blue eyes wide and glassy, her lips tinged blue with little specks of blood on them. She had suffocated on her own blood, and it broke Gellert Grindelwald's heart. It was a terribly muggle way to die, but Gellert could still feel her, she wasn't entirely gone yet.

He could also feel the child inside of her fighting for life, continuing the struggle it's mother had ended. Gellert was amazed that he could feel the child at all. It was strong, instinctually trying to vainly bring it's mother back to life with the astonishing amount of raw magic it had seemingly inherited from both parents. That didn't change the truth of the situation. Without Miranda, the tiny child had mere minutes left, possibly less if it exhausted its undeveloped magic while trying to save her.

"Hold on, little one. We've not lost her yet." He muttered, and Gellert looked around, searching for the one thing that could save both of them. Her wand was laying a few yards from where she had fallen, and he scrambled to get it. He held it over her wound, and ignored the slight sacrilegious feeling in his gut as he snapped it in half, allowing the phoenix tears contained within it to pour into her. The bloody, torn flesh knitted together almost instantly, leaving only the blood on her skin, but Miranda did not take a breath as he had expected.

He cursed violently, not about to let the girl he called his daughter die. He ripped the red eyes out of the silver snake lying limply on her throat, and placed the two shards of the Resurrection Stone under her tongue. This was the reason he had given her the shards all those years ago, so that if needed, he could save her life. Her soul hadn't moved on, and if he could start her heart, it would come back to her. Gellert took the muggle route, pressing rhythmically on her chest until she finally took a shallow breath on her own, coughing up the blood that had killed her, the bright red staining the pale skin of her mouth.

She didn't wake, but she didn't have to. It had worked, he knew it. Now he only had to wait until he passed on himself.

That had been their deal when he had surrendered. If Gellert remained inside Nurmenguard, than he could move freely about the hidden parts of the castle for the rest of his days, and Albus would visit whenever he could. If he left, however, the spell would end his life swiftly. As much as Albus had loved him, after the incident with Arianna, he had never trusted him. That was alright though.

He placed a kiss on Miranda's cool forehead, draping his warm cloak over her, and left her there. Swiftly returning to Nurmenguard, where he could spend his last few hours in peace, knowing that Miranda was safe and that he was going to be reunited with Albus soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry couldn't believe it. He had just watched the woman he loved die. It filled him with rage, like none he had never felt before, not even when he had been under the influence of the locket. This was righteous fury. The rage allowed him to access a sort of blind focus. All he saw was defeating Voldemort, getting revenge for his love.

"You will rot in hell for that!" Harry yelled, following the Dark Lord away from the clearing Miranda lay in.

"You can't possibly defeat me now. Her magic is mine! Her death has made me stronger than you could possibly imagine." Voldemort sneered gleefully, ignoring the boy in his head that was crying out in hopeless grief at the loss of his female twin.

This time, when his wand reacted with Voldemort's, he was stronger. He destroyed the Dark Lord in a flash of bright white light. The light faded, but the body of Voldemort remained, or so Harry thought. But moments later, the wind started blowing the body away in pieces that looked like sheets of snakeskin. Harry expected for the wind to blow him away into nothingness, but it became apparent that that was not going to be the case. Voldemort did indeed float away, but the emaciated body of Tom Riddle remained.

Harry fell by his side, emotionally and physically exhausted. "Harry!" He heard Hermione yell in relief, but the only voice he wanted to hear was Miranda's. He stumbled away from Hermione, walking blindly back to where he last remembered seeing his wife. He leaned against a tree when he found the clearing, confused that she wasn't there. Uncertain that he was in the right place, he walked to the center, stopping only when what felt like a branch crunched under the weight of his foot. It was her wand, laying in three pieces among the leaves and grass, next to a large space of blood saturated ground.

Bending down, he picked up the splinters, holding them to his chest. He felt hollow, and continued wandering, looking for her. A sharp, snide familiar voice interrupted his mourning, "There you are, Potter.”

“What do you want from me?” Harry snapped.

“She's not dead."

Harry's empty green eyes found Malfoy standing in front of him. "Yes she is. We all saw her die."

Draco shrugged, "That's what I though too, but she was alive when I went back to get her. She's unconscious in the Infirmary."

"Are you lying to me?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, Potter. I may not personally like you, but I wouldn't lie about something like this." Draco said, motioning towards the castle. "We should go. Madame Pomfrey says she could wake up at any time. I know Miranda'd like us to be there." He winced, “You mostly.”

Harry looked into the swirling depths of Draco's gray eyes and heaved a ragged sigh of relief at the sincerity he found there. "Show me where she is."

Draco chortled, "Voldemort's not dead an hour, and you're already more bossy." But the Malfoy heir walked him into the castle anyway.

Miranda was tucked in a corner, hidden by a scintillating white curtain, "Madame had to put it up to keep everyone from congregating around her." Draco said by way of explanation, pulling the curtain to the side in order to admit Harry.

Someone had changed Miranda's clothes. She now wore a white spotted nightgown that was about two sizes too big. Seeing her look so fragile even in such relaxed clothing scared Harry. In all the time he had known her, Miranda had never looked weak. Even in her blindness, there was a strength to her demeanor, but it was gone.

"Is she alright?" He asked Draco, taking hold of one of Miranda's hands.

Draco shrugged, "Madame Pomfery isn't sure what happened. She said that there's no reason why Miranda hasn't woken up, but doesn't feel she'll be unconscious for much longer. She says Miranda's body is trying to recover from the trauma. The ribs where he stabbed her are broken, but the actual wound was healed."

"Harry, we need to talk." It was Ginny, poking her head through the curtain.

Her cheeks were tinged pink. "Gin, are you alright?"

She laughed nervously, "I'm fine."

One of the twins heads appeared above Ginny's, "What my sister here is trying to tell you is that we have a Tom Riddle out here that is asking to see you. He asks for you in between the pick up lines he throws at Ginny. He won't talk to the Aurors."

"George!" Ginny must have elbowed him because he grunted, bending over, holding his stomach.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

Ginny, face still rivaling her hair, grimaced, "Right out here, the Aurors keep trying to interrogate him." Harry followed her out of the curtains, kissing Miranda's forehead before he left. "Here he is." Ginny said, motioning to a ring of men he recognized as Aurors.

"Mr. Potter, let me be the first to congratulate you on your success. We all owe you a great deal." Kingsley shook Harry's hand, "The ingrate wants to speak with you, and he won't talk until he does."

The Aurors moved aside, revealing a very familiar face. Tom Riddle hadn't aged a day since the memories Harry had viewed from the diary in his second year. He did, however, look just as skinny as his twin sister, and, if possible, paler. His skin held a sickly green color and he was sweating slightly. "Hello, Tom." Harry found himself saying.

Tom looked up at him with the same hazel eyes that Miranda had when she was blind. "Harry." He breathed, as if in disbelief, trying to stand, only to be stopped by a magical cord tied to his wrist. He smiled, and once again Harry was struck by how similar Tom and Miranda were in appearance. Tom looked over Harry's shoulder to where Ginny was still standing. "Make sure my sister's comfortable, won't you, Love?" Ginny squeaked, and Harry felt the air stir as she ran away. "That Ginny, she's a little wildfire, isn't she?"

"She said you wanted to talk to me." Harry said coldly, wanting to get back to Miranda.

Tom sighed, "I want to tell you everything. I don't want to just tell them. I want you to know what I did and why."

"Why would you care?" Harry asked.

"I've been told that you eloped with my sister. You deserve to hear what I have to tell you." Tom said steadily.

Harry's patience was waning. "What do you want?"

"No wonder my sister is attracted to you. She spent our entire childhood keeping me from being irrational and impulsive. I want two things from you. First of all, I will only tell these Aurors what they want to know if you are present because you need to know all of it. Secondly, take bloody good care of my sister. Don't forget that the first kill was my own, and I did it for her." He smiled darkly, and Harry was a little afraid of him, even though he was apparently wandless and tied down.

"Got it." Harry said.

Tom smiled, sitting back, "Awesome, why don't we wait until tomorrow to talk again. I think we'll both be in a better mood." He looked to Kingsley, "Could you bring Ginny back? I want her to tell me more stories of the Burrow." Kingsley and Harry shared a look, and then Harry began to walk away, only to be stalled by Tom's voice calling after him. "Harry, thank you for freeing me. I'm forever in your debt."  
\---------------------  
Miranda woke with a start, feeling just like she had when she had woken up in the room in Grimmauld Place after Ron had hexed her, all those many months ago. But this time, her whole body ached. She was stiff, but there was a warm hand on hers. Draco was sitting next to her.

He smiled weakly, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

She cursed brightly, pulling at her hair. "Damnit, you died anyway? I was so sure you were safe! Is Harry dead too?".

Draco grabbed her flailing hands, pulling them back down to rest on her thighs, "Calm down. I'm not dead. Sadly, Potter's not either. And neither are you."

"I'm alive? How?" She said, stunned.

"We don't know, we just found you unconscious where Voldemort dropped you. And apparently, you can see." Draco hugged her, like a little boy would hug his mother, "You've been asleep for a whole day. We were getting worried. Are you feeling alright?"

"I can see." She said, finally processing that the usually constant weight of the silver snake her father had gifted to her was gone. She wrapped her arms around Draco, reveling in the fact that she was alive and so were her boys. She could have lived without her sight, but she would definitely take that as an extra bonus. "I'm wonderful." She breathed out.

He laughed, "I'm glad. I guess what ever or whoever brought you back fixed your eyes." Miranda didn't miss him brushing his eyes with the backs of his hands as he pulled away from her.

"Draco, where is Harry?" She half dreaded the answer, but she had to know.

Her friend looked around the room anxiously for a moment, "He's here, just went outside to deal with a little issue, but don't worry, he's alright. But..."

"But what?" She urged.

"He's mad, Miranda. He doesn't understand why you did what you did." Draco admitted.

"Why would anyone bring me back, Draco? I practically killed myself!" She asked, feeling a bit angry, but relieved that the anger was all her own for a change.

He grinned his trademark grin at her, "You're a good person, Miranda. Harry knows it too. Frankly I think he's pissed you didn't tell him what you were going to do." They sat in silence before Draco spoke again, "Speaking of not telling things, I was right all along. You're pregnant. I tried to tell you, but you punched me in the bloody mouth instead."

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, horrified about the possibility that she had committed suicide while pregnant.

Draco nodded, "Madame Pomfrey confirmed while you were unconscious. According to her, there's nothing wrong with it except for having Potter as a father. That's bound to cause problems eventually." She glared at him, "What? I'm just stating facts here."

Miranda shook her head, putting a hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant." Some part of her was stunned, but deep down, she had known all along. Since when did she adore Pumpkin juice? "Where is Harry? I need to tell him." She said suddenly.

"What do you need to tell me, love?" Miranda's now hazel eyes darted to the doorway.

"Uh..." She said dully, overwhelmed just by seeing him again. He looked different. It might have had something to do with the cut above his eye or the dirt covering every inch of his exposed skin, but he looked decidedly grown. The Boy Who Lived had become the Man Who Conquered.

He sighed, "I want to be angry at you for being so reckless, but I'm just so bloody glad you're alive." Harry crossed the distance from the door to her bed, and buried his hand in her hair before kissing her soundly. He smiled, his lip just above hers. "We did it!"

Miranda grinned, "No, we didn't do it, Harry. You did." She could see Draco glaring at her over Harry's shoulder. "But, we did do something."

Harry's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?"

Draco's eyes burning into her, Miranda took a deep breath, looking straight at Harry. "Well...I'm pregnant."

"What? Can you say that again?" He stammered.

"Harry, I swear I didn't think I could get pregnant. If I'd thought I seriously could have been, I never would have done what I did. I'm so sorry for everything." Her words came out at once as she fought back tears, but the look on Harry's face was priceless.

He grabbed her on the shoulders and slammed her to his chest. "It's alright."

"Really?" She asked, confused, crushed against him.

"I couldn't be any happier. You have nothing to apologize for. We will get through this together." Harry said confidently. "We can handle anything."

Miranda gave a nervous laugh. "I hope so."

He looped his arms around her waist and put his head on her stomach, "Hello, little one." He squeezed slightly, unknowingly causing Miranda's ribs to ache sharply. She gasped, all the air leaving her lungs.

"Mr. Potter, let the poor girl breath!" Screeched Madame Pomfrey. "I need to talk with her now that she's awake."

"I feel fine." Miranda lied, feeling the tightness in her ribs.

"You might feel fine, but your body isn't yours anymore." She held out a potion, "Drink this. You're painfully underweight. This potion will help your baby." Miranda took it from her numbly, the thought that she might have hurt her baby making her nauseated. The matron watched as she drank it. "I'll have the elves bring something for you to eat in a few minutes."

"Is the baby really okay?" Miranda asked, grabbing Harry's hand.

Madame Pomfrey cracked a small smile, "The little dear is fine considering everything that you've both been through. Very underweight for the age I'm estimating, but once we get your weight where it needs to be, your little one will be completely healthy."

"Thank you." Miranda said, sagging against Harry in relief.

"I've done nothing yet. You're baby is strong." There was another hint of a smile, "You two have done a very good job." Her eyes lingered on Harry, "You should get some sleep, Mr. Potter. I'll leave you two alone, and you're free to get out of bed as long as you take it easy, Mrs. Potter."

"Alright." Miranda looked up at Harry, "Is everyone else okay?"

Harry grimaced, the joy fading from his face, "I know you never met her, but, Fenrir killed Tonks."

Miranda's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh no, where is Remus?" She hoped he was still around, because she was sure that losing the only parental figure he had left would kill Harry.

"He's locked himself in one of the classrooms." Was a curt reply from Draco, who had returned, putting a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. "These are from Ginny." He said, giving her a soft smile before turning to smirk at Harry. "Potter, are you going to be hiding her away, or are you going to tell her about her surprise?"

"What is he talking about?" Miranda asked in confusion when Harry didn't say anything.

He glared at Draco. "I was going to let her rest."

"She'll only be angry if you don't tell her." Draco said mockingly as he walked back out the curtain.

Harry looked pissed, and to Miranda, his face was adorable. "You and Draco still aren't getting on, are you?" She chortled, getting gingerly out from under her blankets and pulling on the pair of stretchy pants included in the stack from Ginny.

"He's annoying. Like a bloody Blast-Ended Skrewt." Harry moaned, rubbing his face. Miranda looked at him earnestly, waiting on an answer. "That's what I was dealing with outside when you woke up. Tensions have been running pretty high inside the castle because..." He trailed off.

"What, Harry?" Miranda asked, exchanging the starched Hogwarts issued nightgown for a Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt.

He waited until she was done changing shirts. "When I killed Voldemort, something happened. He sort of dissolved into snake skin, and then there was a person left behind."

"He used a body to bind himself to that form?" Miranda asked, running her hands through her hair.

Harry grabbed her hands, making her look at him, "Randa, it's Tom. He's alive. He's right outside."


	32. Chapter 32

For an instant, Miranda couldn't breath. She had always assumed that one of them would die, but she'd been trying not to think about it. She tore away from Harry, bursting out of the curtained entrance to her little room. "Tom!"

Several Aurors were gathered around one of the corner beds, and suddenly, one of them pitched sideways. There was a second of disruption before arms were around her, and a hand in her hair. "Randa." She started sobbing, holding onto her brother with all the strength her weakened body could exert.

She had waited for years to hear his voice again. “Oh Tom.”

Tom laughed, trying to withhold tears, "Don't cry, Randa. Please don't cry. You're going to turn me into a blubbering idiot. These men are already trying to do that. I don't need you to help them."

"I never thought I'd see you again!" She cried as he kissed her hair. They had both changed so much. He was now well over half a foot taller than she was. They weren't the children they had been the last time they were together, but inside, they both felt like nothing had changed.

"I know, Randa, and I'm so sorry. All I wanted to do was protect you. I screwed up so badly, Randa. I've missed so much." Tom stepped back, "You're so beautiful, Randa. I always knew you would be. I should never have gone looking for help the way I did. I should never have left your side."

"It's okay, Tom, really. All that matters is that we're all okay. All of us." Miranda said, smiling through her tears. "Harry and I are going to have a baby."

Tom looked at her, aghast. "But I thought..."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Miranda started, but Tom pulled her to him again.

"I'm so proud of you, Randa. Through everything, you've managed not to be totally screwed up." He laughed, "Although I have to say, having been the host for a tyrannical serial killer, I'm not doing too badly either. At least Ginny’s not entirely put off by me.” He grinned at his sister, “I suppose I have you to thank for that though, my silly little Horcrux. Our bond is the only possible reason I can think of as for why I have retained my impossibly good looks.”

Miranda sighed, “You never were one for humility. Were you, Tom?”

“Never.” He breathed out, his eyes finding Harry, “I suppose I owe you a story.”

Harry took Miranda back in his arms, “Why will you only talk to me?”

Tom rubbed at a bruise on his cheekbone. "You married my sister. That alone credits you personally for this exposition, but more than that, I'm the reason that that terrible creature was released further upon the world. My insecurity ruined your life. I feel responsible for every single life he took with my body and magic. You ended it."

"I did what had to be done." Harry said, gripping Miranda's thin hand.

Tom nodded, looking down at his own skeletal fingers, "I know, and the only reason you did so was because of a prophecy." He looked sharply up at Harry, "For years, I tried to break free of him, and for a long time, the best thing I got was linking my mind with an unfortunate young woman. I'm the one who gave her the prophecy. I am the psychic. Trelawney was just my conduit. Additionally, Voldemort may have been powerful, but nearly all of the mental magic he used was my own. With two prophecies, I attempted to warn the outside world."

"You got my parents killed." Harry said, horrified, his fingers unconsciously digging into Miranda’s shoulder.

Tom winced, "I swear, I had no idea. I had no idea he would find out about it. That is one of my biggest regrets. But that first prophecy is what made you who you are. I don't regret that. I sought out the power to protect my battered and raped little sister, and a demon answered me. I was young, and I took all of his lines. He took over little by little. By the time I realized I'd lost myself to him, I didn't have my sister in my life to remind me why that was such a bad thing."

Miranda's eyes were filled with tears, "Tom, I'm sorry."

He smiled weakly at her, "It's not your fault, Randa. I'm the one that convinced you to leave." Miranda opened her mouth to object, but Tom shushed her, "I slowly hated what I had become, I resisted him, sent the prophecy, and then imagine my surprise when I was suddenly free. You freed me, and my memories of Miranda flooded back into my mind. You brought my sister back to me, and you gave me the power I needed to fight him. For the time he was bodiless, so was I. I found you and I watched you. But he could sense me, and that's why he chose to use Ginny to come back. He could tell I was taken with Ginny's candor and bravery, and he tried to destroy her."

"So it's your fault that Ginny almost died?" Speaking with Tom was frustrating him, especially since it was seemingly upsetting Miranda more and more.

Tom's eyes darkened, "Yes. That's just another in a long list of things I will never forgive myself for. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to everyone.”

“How did you become trapped again?” Miranda asked.

“Voldemort used a bone from our father to bind the two of us back together. I couldn't watch over you anymore, and I couldn't do anything more to protect either of you. But I did do my best to begin drawing my magic away from him. As I pulled my magic back, he began to lose his grip. Dumbledore helped with the destruction of the Horcruxes."

They continued on for another hour or so, until Miranda nodded off against Harry. "You should take her to bed, Harry." Tom advised, rubbing his chained wrist again. “We need to take care of her from now on out. And we need to work together. They’re going to come after us.”

“Who?” Harry said, confused.

“What’s left of the Ministry.” He looked at his sister wistfully. “Everything she did wrong, she did for me.” He smiled, “And everything she did right, she did for you.” He looked back at Harry, his eyes dark, “They will come after her with everything they have. They will do the same to me, but I don’t care what happens to me. Even if they decide to give me the Kiss, she’ll have you to protect her. I can live with that.”

Three weeks later, and Harry was pacing. “Harry, we need to go.” Miranda urged, adjusting her dress over her baby bump.

“I can’t.” He said, pulling his fingers through his hair.

“You have to, Harry! Everyone expects us to be there.” She said, taking one of his hands into her own. “Look at me.” He did so reluctantly, emotion overwhelming his green eyes. “What’s wrong?”

He clenched his jaw, and Miranda put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. After several minutes, he finally relaxed into her touch, putting his own arms around her, “If I go, then that means that they are all really dead. All of those people that died because of me.”

“Harry, they died for what they believed in. No one blames you.” She gave a little laugh, “There are people that blame me, Tom certainly, but not you. You’re their strength. We need to be there.” Harry knew she was right, but what she had forgotten in these last few weeks was that she was his strength.

The Ministry had indeed come after her and Tom, but after an excruciating investigation, they had issued a very deliberate sentence. Both Tom and Miranda had been forced to turn over their wands or, in Miranda’s case, the splinters of what had been her wand. Tom’s was fully dismantled by Olivander, and he was ordered to never be in possession of a wand again. It was to be reevaluated in the future if or when Miranda would be allowed to regain ownership of a wand. Additionally, Tom was to remain within a hundred yards of a member of the Weasley family or a Ministry official at all times.

Kingsley, who had been appointed interim Minister of Magic by the remaining Aurors, had been lenient, but Harry still couldn’t imagine not being able to do magic. Kingsley had also blatantly said that if Miranda hadn’t been married to Harry, she would have been under the same punishment as her twin.

Miranda had taken it all in stride though, parting easily with the broken pieces, giving them to Olivander. The old wizard had hugged her, and promised to fix it for her. She had thanked him, and promised him that she would come by his shop to help out when she could.

Harry was looking at her now, amazed at how, in just three weeks, she had begun to glow. Madame Pomfrey had been fastidiously monitoring Miranda’s food intake and forcing toxic smelling potions down her throat. The effect was a burgeoning bump on her abdomen that they had kept closely guarded. Very few people knew that she was pregnant, but they had decided to just put it out there at the memorial. She wasn’t comfortable in the tight dress she was wearing, however, regretting the idea, and Harry could tell.

“You’re right, Randa. Here.” He said, pulling the cloak that had covered her after the Final Battle onto her shoulders.

She sighed, breathing in the scent of the cloak Harry had spelled to stay as it was, “This is for him too.” Miranda whispered, “At least for me. I was so cruel to my Papa before he died, Harry, and that’s what I’ll live with.” She looked up at him, her hazel eyes glistening, “I love you.”

Harry kissed her, “I love you too.” She pulled him down for a heated kiss, and, once it was over, he chuckled, “Love, let’s go before someone barges in on us again.” 

Miranda glared at Harry as he laughed, walking out the door to their magical tent, pulling her along. A week earlier, there had been an unfortunate incident involving Miranda’s wildly fluctuating hormones and the Weasley twins’ innate urge to snoop. She still couldn’t lay eyes on either one without turning pink in the face.

Walking into the crowd of mourners, Harry and Miranda blended in. If only for a moment. Hermione rushed up to them, shooting a grateful look to Miranda before hugging Harry, “Everyone’s been waiting on you.”

“Sorry, ‘Mione.” He said, blowing a bit of her puffy hair out of his mouth.

Miranda smiled when Ron came from between his twin brothers and joined the hug. She spotted her own twin over George’s shoulder. He was trying to make Ginny smile, but she was just staring at her brother’s coffin, a vacant expression on her face. Tom finally gave up on his jokes, and instead put an arm around Ginny’s shoulders.

“You’re looking awfully shiny.” Said Draco, sidling up next to her.

She glared halfheartedly at him, “It’s a hard day.” She put a hand on his arm, “Are you alright?” Among the casualties had been Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius had yet to be found.

He shrugged, “I’m pissed. She shouldn’t have died. He should have.”

“I’m sorry, Draco.” Miranda whispered.

Draco gave another shrug, “I still have Severus.”

“How is he?” She asked. “I’ve been meaning to visit my infirmary mate.”

Draco chuckled a little, “Trust me, he’s better without you pestering him about potions. I though he was going to cry in relief when Harry finally took you out of there.”

The crowd suddenly became more hushed, as Remus Lupin walked towards Tonks’ coffin. Her heart broke for him, because now she couldn’t even imagine losing Harry. Andromeda was holding a distressed Teddy, but Remus refused to look at him. Miranda had heard that he had been ignoring his son, but seeing it was hard.

Those that had been killed during the battle were being laid to rest on the far side of the lake, and a memorial was being erected there for all to see. Throughout the ceremony, led jointly by Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley, Miranda held Harry’s hand tightly. There were lots of tears, and when the numerous coffins were lowered into the ground, several people fell to their knees.

As the ceremony finished, the mourners moved around the lake to go into the Great Hall. It was quiet, as no one really had much to say, which made the scream that echoed from the Forbidden Forest that much louder.

Chaos erupted, Harry pushing Miranda towards her brother before running headlong into the forest with a large group of men. Unwillingly, Miranda allowed her brother to drag her back to the village of tents set up on the Hogwarts grounds to house people as the castle was rebuilt. Everyone stayed in the center, eyes trained on the forest. Fifteen minutes later, and all of the men that weren’t Aurors rejoined the weary crowd.

“What happened?” Miranda asked Harry, checking him over for any injuries.

“Fenrir Greyback just killed Lavender Brown.” He said, his voice hollow. “The Aurors are going after him.” There was an inhuman growl, and Remus Lupin ran towards the forest. It made sense that he would have done so. Greyback had been the one to kill Tonks, and Remus seemed intent on revenge.

Harry instinctually ran after him, only to be stopped by Ron, “No, mate. You’ve got Miranda to think about.”

Then a great battle of the minds began, lasting well after the Aurors had returned, giving up on their search. Miranda was silent throughout it, hearing her name and several others thrown about, but in her heart, she knew that none of it mattered. She had to do what was best for Harry. Silently, she backed away from the crowd, and ducked back into the tent she had shared with her husband for the last few weeks. Her hands were steady as she packed a bag for him. Most of his things were still in the castle or at the Burrow, but there was enough in the tent for him to manage with camping wise.

She knew that Harry’s Gryffindor morals wouldn’t let him leave Remus to chase after Fenrir in the Forbidden Forest. Harry would want to help one of the only parental figures he had left in any way he could. Conversely, if she asked him to stay, he would. It was one of the things she loved about Harry, his loyalty was unwavering.

“Go, Harry.” Miranda said firmly when she returned to the impromptu verbal battle ground, holding his bag out to him, causing the others to stare at her in shock. “If you don’t go, the guilt will never stop eating away at you. We can’t start our life together like that.”

Harry beamed at his wife, feeling so lucky that he had her, “Thank you, Randa.” He whispered, taking the bag from her hand and embracing her. “I’ll only go a week or two. I need to try to bring him back. He’s not in his right mind, and I can’t let him get himself hurt.”

She laughed bitterly, “I wish I could go with you. We could find him in like two days.”

Harry chuckled, “I know we could, but you need to stay here where it’s safe. I couldn’t stand it if you or our little cub got hurt.” Miranda gave a small smile at the nickname Harry had given their baby.

“No more than two weeks.” She said sternly.

He smiled, leaning to kiss her bump, “Fourteen days, promise.” Harry kissed her on the lips again, “I love you.”

She gave him a dazzling smile, “I love you too, be careful. We need you in one piece.”

“I will, Miranda. Don’t worry.” As he bounded off, Miranda felt a calmness fall over her. She had to trust him. He had defeated Voldemort. What could possibly be worse than that in the forest? She realized she was being naive, but pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind. She would see Harry in two weeks. She had to. Not seeing him wasn’t an option.


	33. Chapter 33

Miranda was beyond peeved. Since when had her stomach become public property?

Oh, that was right, when it had started with that adorable swelling thing four months earlier. Molly and Fleur were becoming overwhelmingly clingy. They were always rubbing her stomach without asking, and talking about fixing up a room in Grimmauld place for her and the baby so they could have their own space whenever Miranda wanted to be alone.

They meant well and that kept her from voicing her thoughts, but the constant attention was becoming infuriating. She always tried to keep her annoyance away from Molly, simply because the matriarch was still mourning the death of her son Percy, who had been killed in the Battle. In turn, Molly tried to keep her pain from Fred, who had been the intended target of the explosion that had killed Percy.

There was a lot of pain in the house, but there was joy too. It all left Miranda feeling like she was floating somewhere in the middle, and when she was alone, she would feel numb until the eventual panic would set in. It always came, no matter how hard she tried to stave it off.

Miranda rubbed her large stomach idly, imagining the child inside. As usual, thinking about the future of her unborn child made her think of it's father. No one had heard from him since he had gone after Remus in mid June, and it was now in the latter days of October. She was nearly nine months along. Where was he? Had he found Remus and just decided not to come home?

The questions left her head spinning and her heart aching. Not knowing if he was alright was slowly eating away at the happiness her new life at the Burrow should have brought. For the first time she had a family, friends, her brother, but without Harry, none of it seemed to be as good as it could have been. Was he even alive?

"You shouldn't look so down, sister mine." She smiled at her brother as he came to sit on the bench next to her. The smiled quickly turned to a frown.

"Tom, put that bloody wretched thing out." She snapped with a cough. He had a cigarette between his fingers, the smoke trailing behind him and settling around them. Tom had picked up the habit shortly after Harry had left to help him deal with the stress of adjusting to a semi-normal life. Miranda hated it.

He chuckled, putting out the offending object on the ground in front of them, "Sorry. I forgot about you and Jr." When he reached towards her stomach she slapped his hand.

"Don't you dare." She practically snarled at him.

He laughed again, and it actually made her feel good. It was so nice to hear him laugh again. This was the brother she remembered, the fun-loving, laughing one. He put his arm around her shoulder, "Someone's got a bit of a baby temper, don't you?"

"I'm just a little stressed, that's all. That and my back’s been hurting today." She said, pushing him away, "You smell like smoke."

He winced, there was no humor in her tone. "I'm sorry, Randa."

"You need to stop smoking. It's not good for you, me, or my baby." She groused, standing up, apparently too quickly because her head started spinning, and Tom had to help her sit back down again.

"Are you alright?" Tom said, checking her forehead, "You don't feel warm, do I need to take you to Madame P.? Should I go find Ginny? Are you having contractions? Is it time? Are you hurt?"

"Tom. Tom!" She said, trying to cut off his rant. He looked at her as if waiting for her to say something devastatingly profound. She shrugged, "I just stood up too fast. It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

His smile came back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Tom was nervous, "It's cause you haven't eaten this morning. I bet that's it."

"Than why don't you go get me food?" She said, hoping he would leave her alone with her thoughts.

He did as she asked, bouncing off the bench and kissing the top of her head, "You stay right here, I'll go get you some food. Okay?"

She smiled at him, amused by the childlike expression on his face, her frustration melting away. It wasn’t his fault she was so upset. In the long run, it was Harry’s fault, but currently it was the baby that kept kicking her ribs. She couldn’t understand why her child insisted on bruising her insides when her stomach was so huge. "Thank you." She said to her brother, giving him an apologetic look.

Tom shrugged, his face turning serious, "I'd do anything for you. I love you, Randa."

Miranda sighed, "I love you too, Tom. Now go on, a bit of food sounds perfectly lovely."

He handed her a glass mason jar. "It's tea...I think, Molly said it would be good for the baby." Miranda took it warily. He laughed, kissing the side of her head, "She promised this one would taste better than the last ones she tried to give you."

"Nothing could taste worse than that last concoction." She said, sipping the tea cautiously before making an approving noise. "At least it’s not terrible."

Tom ruffled her hair affectionately, "Trust me, little sister, nothing could possibly be worse than Skelegrow."

She smiled cockily at him, "I wouldn't know, I've never broken any bones. Unlike you, I value my limbs."

He surged forward and snuck his hand past her crossed arms and rubbed her stomach, "You just remember that, and take care of my little niece or nephew. Okay?"

She shoved his hand off gently, "I will! Now go get me food."

He saluted her, "I'll be back, just stay right here. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself because you're dizzy."

Miranda raised her glass to him before taking another sip as he walked away. She studied her twin. He was tall and his shoulders broad, and he had put on the muscle to back it up at the Burrow. One got hungry after so many years of malnutrition. He and Molly had become good friends. 

She sat quietly, her hand on her stomach. She was wearing a sweater she had taken from the things Harry had left at Hogwarts. With her swelled abdomen, his shirts fit better than her own...and they smelled like him. She wore a different one everyday before putting it back with the rest of his things in his school trunk so it would still smell like him the next time she wore it.

No one mentioned it. They all seemed to avoid the glaring hole that was Harry's absence, and it was as if admitting that she was wearing his clothes was admitting that he was really not there. There were plenty of times that she had walked into a room only to find it suddenly fall silent.

She shivered and reached to pull a Gryffindor scarf out of the bag she always found herself carrying. Yet again, it was Harry's. Before she had gotten so big, she had actually worn Harry’s pants on occasion, but now only his hand-me-down shirts were big enough.

Harry's beloved Golden Snitch fell out of the bag, rolling onto the grass, and, slowly, Miranda stooped to pick it up. Her enlarged abdomen made the usually simple task difficult, but not impossible. She knew if she stayed with in an arms reach from the bench that she would be able to get herself up...eventually. If not, Tom would be back shortly.

"What kind of stupid male leaves his bitch alone?" Said a voice that made Miranda's heart stop.

Worn leather boots appeared in her line of vision. She raised her eyes from the ground as her fingers closed around the smooth little gold sphere. The hairy man standing over her smiled toothily. "Hello, little girl."

Somehow, Fenrir Greyback had gotten into the Burrow's wards.

"What do you want?" She said, taking a step back, but still remaining crouched down. Her free hand closed on the glass jar on the bench behind her. This was what she had been afraid of when they had taken her wand, that someone from her past would come after her.

His smile got wider. "Your mate is going to pay for what he did to me. And you should remember what I do for revenge." The image of Remus' scarred face came to mind.

Fear took over.

"Get away from me!" Miranda screamed, throwing the glass at him as she sprang towards the house. Fenrir grabbed her scarf, shredding it as he pulled it free from her neck, she stumbled and fell to her knees. Miranda tried to crawl away, but he caught her ankle and dragged her back nearly two yards, after flipping her onto her back. "Tom!"

He clapped a hand over her mouth, cutting off her screaming. He brought his head to the side of hers, and she prepared to be bitten, possibly killed. Pinned under him, there was nothing she could do but pray someone came along to save her. He put his mouth against her ear, "Quiet, girl. I think it's time for us to go."

Just before he apperated away with her, she saw Tom running towards them, dropping a tray of food, racing to save her, "Randa!" But he was too late, and Miranda's body felt like it was being sucked through a straw.

As she woke up on a dusty floor, and promptly started screaming, hoping that someone would hear her. Once again, Fenrir came across the tiny room they were in, and clapped his grimy hand over her mouth.

His breath was hot against her ear and she stopped moving instantly, "Would you stop with the screaming. I hadn't planned on harming you, but your screaming makes that look less bloody appealing every minute. You're not the one I'm going to exact my revenge on. That's not my style. You see, I learned a long time ago that the best way to hurt a man is to hurt his children." He released her.

Her blood ran cold. "Harry doesn't have any children." She stammered.

He tapped his nose with a finger, "Nice try, little girl, but I can smell him on you...in you."

It took all of her willpower for her hand not to flit to her stomach when the baby gave a stiff kick. "I don't know what you're talking about. Harry hasn't got any children. This isn't his baby. It's Draco Malfoy's."

"You're a good liar, but it won't do you any good around me. I was searching for Potter, he was on his way home, you know? I was following his scent, and then you fell into my lap. It's a pity too, if it was a girl, I wouldn't have smelled it, but boys always smell more like their fathers." Miranda just stared at him.

He could smell her baby? A weaker woman would have broken down crying, pleading, but Miranda got the sense that it would be a waste of energy. Fenrir went to a sink in the corner of the dark room and filled a glass with water. He held it out to her, "You should drink something. It'd be a pity if you died before your son is born."

Miranda looked at the muggy water and the particles of unknown substances floating in it. "I can't drink that. It would probably kill me."

He looked at the water, shrugged and downed the whole thing. "Seems fine to me."

"You're half dog." She said darkly, looking for a way out of the room.

He smiled at her, "I'd forgotten how amusing you are. If it weren't for Potter's pup, than you would definitely still be tempting. Unfortunately, I don't take sloppy seconds. I prefer my woman fresh."

"There are small miracles then." She said dryly.

He laughed, "Just get comfortable, little girl. This is your new home. It's completely out of the way, so don't try to scream or run while I'm gone. No one will hear you and we're over ten miles from any sort of civilization. I've got other things to do besides watch you. The house is fully stocked still from the previous...owners."

"Did you kill them?" She asked, allowing her hand to rest protectively on her stomach.

"What do you think?" He said with a toothy grin.

"I think you killed them. Are you going to kill me?" Deep down, she already knew the answer. He wasn't interested in her.

He opened the door and looked back at her, that bone chilling smile in place on his face, "After you have the little brat of course. I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face when I ship your bloody corpse back to him."

"And my baby?" She said.

"Oh, revenge is sweet." He said closing the door and leaving her alone. She sat in silence, at least until the pain in her back evolved. A sharp pain shot through her stomach from her back, and she laughed in desperation. Leave it to their child to choose then to push her into labor. It seemed that Draco had been right when he said that with her and Harry’s luck, their baby would be just as unlucky.

She couldn’t use magic. She’d done it once, tried to use a tracking spell to find Harry, but had fainted. When she had come to, she had been chastised by both Madame Pomfrey and Molly. Unbeknownst to her, wandless magic while pregnant was a big no-no. Now her only option was to keep Fenrir from checking on her until she gave birth. It wasn’t really much of a plan, but it was the only strand of hope Miranda could cling to.

After an hour or so of pain and a puddle of fluid under her, the pain increased exponentially. Miranda brought an arm to her mouth in an effort not to scream. Instead, she bit down, her teeth breaking the skin, causing blood to run down her arm. “Damn.” She panted, praying that someone would come find her. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. But a short time later, when the urge to push came upon her, she left the analytical witch behind and surrendered to her own instinct.  
\-----------  
When Tom staggered back to the Burrow, he was greeted by gleeful voices screaming. “Harry!”

Ginny approached him, grabbing his arm excitedly, “Tom, go get Miranda. Harry’s back!”

“I can’t.” He said hollowly.

Ginny huffed, “Tom, he didn’t mean to be gone for so long. He was caught in something in the Forbidden Forest. It’s like quicksand, but it slows time! Harry thinks he’s only been gone for thirteen days!”

“I can’t get Miranda because she’s not here.” Tom said, looking at the floor.

Harry appeared in the doorway, “What do you mean she’s not here?”

“Fenrir Greyback just kidnapped her.” He lunged at Harry, “He must have followed you here!” Tom Riddle then proceeded to attempt to strangle the Boy Who Lived.

“Tom, get off him!” Ginny yelled, and the twins yanked at him until he let Harry go.

“You got her kidnapped. Miranda’s nine months pregnant. She can’t protect herself.” Tom hissed at Harry. He shrugged away from Fred and George, “Come outside. Bring your wands.” Harry was hot on his tail, and he went to the bench Miranda had been taken from. “I should be able to feel where he took her.” He paced for a few minutes before pausing, a sly grin on his face, “Got it.”

They sent a Patronus to the Ministry and went as a group, following the trail. But Fenrir wasn’t stupid, he hadn’t gone straight to his hide out. It took them nearly two hours to arrive at a small cabin hidden in woods.

Fenrir seemed both amused and surprised to see them. “Came for the little bitch, did you? Pity I haven’t been able to spend much quality time with her yet. She’s busy trying to birth your pup and pretend that I don’t know exactly what she’s doing.”

“You bastard!” Harry yelled, shooting a spell at the creature in front of him.

The spell was deflected, and a duel ensued between the fugitive and the Ministry members that had joined the group. The werewolf took off into the woods, and the Ministry members shot after him. Harry, Tom, and Molly ran into the cabin.

Miranda was in the back room. She was a frightful sight, tears running down her face, her hair sticking to her damp skin, and a pool of blood on the floor below her. She sagged in relief when she saw them. “Molly, I think I need help!”

Molly sank to her side and gasped, in her arms, Miranda held a bloodied baby boy. He appeared slightly small, but his color was good as he cried softly. “Oh, Miranda, he’s beautiful.” Molly whispered. Miranda shuddered, and Molly turned around, worry on her face, “Harry, come here.”

He joined them swiftly, positioning himself behind his wife so she could lean against him, and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “Sorry I took so long to get here, Randa.”

“It’s alright.” She said, smiling slightly before grimacing and making a pained noise.

“Miranda, sweetheart, how long has it been since he was born?” Molly asked in all seriousness. The girl looked exhausted, her eyes were tired and her skin was ashen.

She shook her head, “I...I’m not sure. Ten minutes?” Tom joined them, rubbing comforting circles into the back of his sister’s hand.

“And you’re still having contractions?” Miranda nodded, biting her lip and grabbing Harry’s hand tightly. Molly smiled, “Hang in there, dear, I think we’ve got a little surprise.”

Two minutes later, and a new set of cries began. The adult occupants in the room were entirely silent in shock. Harry broke the silence after several minutes had passed, smiling broadly at Miranda, who was still leaned against his chest, and their little girl, who Molly had promptly placed in his arms. “Twins?”

She laughed breathily, “They do run in my family.” Tom chuckled and shook his head.

“I love you.” Harry said, kissing her temple and stroking the back of his son’s soft hand.

“Love you too.” Miranda replied, her eyes closing and her breath evening out.

Harry looked panicked at first, but Molly shushed him with a smile, gently taking their son from Miranda, and passing him to Tom, “Let her rest, Harry. She’s had a very long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters will come up tomorrow! Comments would be appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

It was the strangest feeling. She was a mother. Miranda was holding her son in her arms. He was small, but all she could think about was how perfectly beautiful he was. "I already love you." She whispered, kissing the top of his soft head. His eyes opened for the first time, and her breath caught in her throat at their color. They were emerald green. Just like Harry's. "My little boy." She said, kissing him again. Harry sat down next to them with an odd look on his face. “What?” She asked with a small smile.

“Watching you with him. It’s amazing.” He said, awe in his voice. “They’ve finally gotten our little girl sorted out. They’re going to bring her in soon.”

Miranda sighed, “Our little surprise.”

He laughed, “Think that means she’s going to be our handful?”

“Definitely!” She said, “Little James here isn’t any trouble at all.”

Harry stared at her, “James?”

"I think we should name him James." She said, trying to smooth the boy's wild hair.

Harry smiled broadly, being proud of himself for the first time in a very long while, "I love that, Randa. James Evan Potter."

"Evan?" Miranda chirped, thinking of his mother, of her dear friend Brennan.

"They died seventeen years ago tonight." He said, and she knew he was talking about his parents.

“"I'm sure they’re so proud of you. It's perfect, Harry. Just perfect that we name our son after them. I’m sorry, Harry.” She leaned into him.

He shook his head violently. “No, Miranda, I’m the one who should be sorry. I never should have left you.”

"You didn't intend to be gone so long." She said definitively. "It's not your fault."

"No, Miranda, you're wrong. It is my fault. Wether you are willing to see it or not. I was high on the emotions of getting rid of Voldemort, of marrying you, and most of all finding out you were pregnant. I felt invincible, and I thought I could just go out and just find Remus in a day. I was naive, and I nearly lost you both because of it." Harry said, letting go of all the words he had been too afraid to hear himself say even while alone.

Miranda looked horror struck. "Harry, no. You didn't mean too." His stricken expression told her all she needed to know. Shifting the tiny baby to her other arm, she put her hand on Harry's face, forcing him to look directly at her. "Harry, did you intend to be gone for five months? No, you would have never left on purpose. I know that, and that's all that matters to me. We all make mistakes."

He snorted, "Well, I seem to make more than the average bloke."

Miranda's eyes were glistening, "That's just fine with me."

"I'm so sorry, Miranda." He repeated, struggling to keep his composure.

Miranda put her forehead against his, closing her eyes, "Don't apologize. I love you too much to let you keep beating yourself up."

He smiled at her, "I love you too." Harry sat back, taking Miranda's hand into his own, and running his hand up it until he reached their son’s feet. “You didn’t get to see her for very long, but she’s even smaller than he is.”

She giggled, “That’s hard to imagine.”

“Knock knock!” Came a sing songy voice.

Miranda rolled her eyes, “That’d be my fool brother.”

“Guilty as charged!” Tom said, coming into the room, smirking. He looked at his new nephew and clucked his tongue, "He's going to be his father's son." He moved closer to peer at the baby, "I don't think he looks a bit like us."

She laughed a little, shifting to lay on her side against Harry, facing her brother, "You're a prat, Tom."

He chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, I know, but it's the truth." His face turned serious, and he stroked her hair, "You nearly scared me half to death. I swear, if I can get my hands on Fenrir...I'll rip him limb from limb, put him back together and pull him apart again."

"I'll help." Draco said from the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Miranda sighed, a fond smile on her lips, "Please don't say things like that. I've had to work too hard to keep the Order and the Ministry from killing the three of us for you two to ruin it by running your mouths."

Tom squeezed her hand, "They took our wands from us, Miranda. You and the little ones nearly died because of it. If you had still had your wand you could have fought back, and I could have stopped him from taking you."

"Don't blame them, Tom. Please. They let us live, and we aren't spending our lives in Azkaban. Everything's okay. I'd say we're doing pretty good, considering." She looked down at her son, who for the moment was quietly staring at her face and tugging on her dark hair. "I think he's got our nose."

Tom, Draco, and Harry all peered down at him, "Really?" They said in unison.

She traced her son's nose with a finger, "Yeah, he does, just look at him."

Tom hummed and hawed before nodding, "You're right, he does. He's so small though."

Miranda made a little noise, a tiny little mournful laugh, "Tom, when I got pregnant, I was nearly ten pounds underweight. It's nothing short of a miracle that they’re both alright."

“Speaking of alright. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I have a little girl here who’s very anxious to be with her family.” There was a smiling nurse at the door holding a squirming pink bundle.

Harry studied Miranda as she sat up, and reached for their daughter. He took in the sight of Miranda, her dark brown hair flowing down her shoulders, the light green night gown she was wearing, and the peaceful look on her pale face. His eyes then fell to the squirming babies in her arms.

James was quickly falling asleep, seemingly unfazed by his newly arrived screaming sister. She was tiny, but that didn’t stop her from making an obscene amount of noise. Harry laughed, “I’m not sure where she got those lungs from.”

Miranda smiled, but shot her brother a dark look, “I’d have to take a guess.” They both continued to look at their daughter in awe. Her hair was lighter than her brother’s, more like Miranda’s, and when Harry rubbed her cheek with his thumb, her sobs abated. “Look, she’s a Daddy’s girl already.” Miranda said, beaming. Their daughter’s eyes remained firmly shut though, her face wrinkled up like she was in pain.

“But she looks just like you, beautiful.” He said, completely entranced by his new family.

Tom laughed, “Of course she’s going to be beautiful. Randa’s her mother.” He reached for James, and Miranda passed him to her brother.

“You flatter me, Tom. I don’t know why Ginny hasn’t broken under your charm.” She said wryly.

Tom snorted, “She’s stubborn, but she’s coming around.” He rocked James in his arms, “This little one is going to have to beat those girls off with sticks.” He looked at Harry, “I might not be your biggest fan, Potter, but you make pretty babies. Of course my sister did most of the work though.”

Miranda suddenly looked concerned, “Did they catch Fenrir?”

“No, they didn’t.” Draco offered, “He escaped into the forest. Don’t worry, he won’t be able to get to you or your little ones ever again. We know what things need improving.”

“How did he get into the Burrow wards anyway?” Tom asked, “Ginny’s assured me that they were the best possible.”

Draco looked offended, “Excuse me, I’m pretty sure Malfoy Manor has the best wards. The Burrow wards weren’t able to handle what would happen if someone not entirely human tried to enter. It took him a little effort, but they bent enough to let him in.”

“I want to live in Grimmauld Place.” Miranda blurted.

“That dank old place? Why?” Harry asked.

“Fleur and Molly have cleaned it. It’s not bad.” Miranda pouted, causing Harry to laugh.

“Okay, we’ll go there whenever these two are ready to get out of here.” He said, kissing her. “I love you, and if that’s where you want to go, then that’s where’ll we go.”

“She needs a name.” Miranda said, and Tom chuckled before dragging Draco out. Miranda looked up at Harry, “You pick her first name,” she insisted.

He looked at their daughter, who’s eyes had finally opened. He took in her hazel eyes, and said the first thing that came to mind. “Remy.”

The corner of Miranda’s mouth quirked up, “Remy? That’s...unusual.”

Harry sighed, “I just thought it’s close to Remus. You hate it, don’t you? Forget it, it’s a silly name. ”

“No, Harry. I think it suits her. Remy Elizabeth Potter. That doesn’t sound bad at all.” Miranda kissed Harry, running her free hand through his hair. Remy immediately started crying again. She looked up at Harry, a fond smile on her face, “Are you ready for this?”

He nodded, “At this point, I think I can do anything as long as you’re with me.”   
“Good!” Tom chirped from just outside. “Cause you two have Teddy too!”

“Teddy?” Harry’s confused expression was adorable.

She giggled as his face, and sighed, "Andromeda...she's not well. She wanted to take Teddy, but she was too sick to take him so the Weasley's ended up taking him on Remus' behalf. While you were gone, I had loads of trouble sleeping, and Teddy was keeping Molly and Arthur up at night. I would take him from their room and get him to sleep downstairs in the living room. They moved his crib to my room, and I’ve been taking care of him." She laughed, "He's not going to like sharing me."

When they were finally able to take the twins home to Grimmauld Place Miranda was delighted to see how easy fatherhood was for Harry. She was afraid that he might have panicked, or stressed out. He didn’t though, and had said several times that having a family had been something he hadn’t dared dream for himself.

All of the seventh years had been given the option to take their exit exams or come back for another year, most took the former. Although later than the others, so had Harry, and passed with flying colors. The sixth years had been subjected to a mandatory summer session to prepare them fully for the seventh year curriculum. Severus had returned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, with a few higher level Potions classes shoved into his schedule. He had put up a great stink about it, but everyone could tell that the bristly professor was grateful to be back.

They took a couple of months to settle in with the twins, and then Teddy, before Harry went to work as an Auror in the Ministry. Miranda took his first few night shifts hard, sitting next to the fireplace with Teddy in her arms and the twins in their crib next to her. After a while though, she became used to the bed dipping early in the morning as Harry arrived home. She still sometimes woke in the middle of the night to pace the family room till Harry got home, usually with Teddy in her arms. The little Metamorphmagus had trouble sleeping, and often would fall asleep as she held him.

For several months, Miranda relished staying home with the children, and visiting the Burrow frequently. She knew something was fishy when Olivander showed up at Grimmauld Place. He made idle chat, gushed over the babies, and laughed at Teddy’s take on his white hair. “Olivander, I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you here?”

The old wizard laughed, “You never were one to take things at face value. I want you to work with me in my shop, I’m not getting any younger, and your candor does me good.”

Miranda scoffed at him, “Olivander, the Ministry banned me from my own wand. What would possibly make you think they would dare let me work in a wand shop?”

He grinned, and the familiar twinkle in his eye made her nervous. As a child, that twinkle in his eyes had usually meant bad things for her. “I’ve already asked. As long as you don’t take any wands out of the store, you can work with me.” He said proudly.

Miranda gapped at him, almost not catching Teddy as he stumbled next to the sofa. “You’ve already asked?” She said numbly. He nodded, and she sat back in her seat, “Harry put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“I’ll admit, Mr. Potter did come to me, but the decision was one I planned on making soon anyway. Your husband’s simply worried that you’ve become depressed.” Olivander put a hand on her knee, “I don’t think he’s wrong. You may be a mother and wife now, but you are still Miranda. Come, and bring the little ones. It’s been a long time since there’s been children running around the back of my store. I’ve missed the laughter.”

“Okay.” She said after several minutes of internal deliberation, and started working in his shop the very next day. The work wasn’t easy, with Teddy toddling around and Remy and James scooting around the floor, but it was fun. As much as she loved potions, wandmaking was what she was really passionate about. Working at the store also gave her a chance to interact with people in a safe place. She had to admit that she had been terrified to leave the safety of Number 12. Harry had known exactly what she needed. 

Four months later, in the last days of April, the Weasley’s invited the extended family for dinner to prepare for the first anniversary of the Battle. Tom and Ginny showed up late...with matching rings on their left hands. There was screaming, and Bill and a very pregnant Fleur took the children upstairs. In the end they all gathered around the table. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Tom being the only ones actually seated. Ginny’s face was red and Tom’s was pale, but Miranda could see their hands clasped under the table.

Tom then began a long winded speech about how he and Ginny had fallen in love, and other nonsense before Molly stopped him. For a moment, Miranda was afraid that Molly was going to swoon in her chair, but the matriarch held strong. “You two are married.”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley.” Tom said, “I love her. We didn’t want to wait any longer. Minister Kingsley approved it himself.”

“Ginny, what about school? You’re only seventeen!” Molly yelled, a hand over her heart.

Tom looked at Ginny, and the love in his expression was undeniable. “The school year will end soon, and we can get a place of our own. We’ve talked about this for months, and the only thing we were struggling on was how exactly to get married. Ginny won. If I had won, Ginny would have gotten the proper wedding I want to give her.”

“Tom, I didn’t want a big wedding.” Ginny whined softly.

“Gin, I wasn’t going to make it huge. I just figured you would want your family there. That’s what people normally do, isn’t it?” He looked to his sister, “Am I right?”

Miranda chuckled, trying not to show how nauseated she was, “Tom, you are on your own. I got married in the Come and Go room with just Hermione and Ron for Merlin’s sake. I cannot help you!” Ron looked offended, but Hermione giggled good naturedly.

He glared at her, “This is payback for all those times I let you trip over the orphanage cats, isn’t it?” Miranda gave no response except to duck out of the room. Harry followed. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, noticing the green look on his wife’s face. They’d known she was pregnant for about two weeks, and were keeping it quiet just to be careful. She nodded slowly, and he rubbed her shoulder. “Did you expect that? I thought she’d play Quidditch before settling down. Or at least be through with school.”

She shook her head, flopping down on the sofa as voices raised from the kitchen again, “They surprised us all. I hope to God that they haven’t just screwed up moving too fast.”

He sat next to her, pulling her against his side. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

She sighed, tucking her legs under her, putting her head on his chest, and a hand on her stomach, “I’m not sure, Harry. I love my brother, but the truth is, I’ve only known this adult brother for a year. He loves her, but I don’t believe he’s in a position to marry her.”

“What’s so different from our relationship?” He asked, gently rubbing her stomach. Miranda had been miserably sick and the violent mood swings were driving her crazy, but Harry was eager to be there for every little thing throughout her entire pregnancy.

She peered up at him through her dark eyelashes to see the slightly smug smile on his face. She pursed her lips, trying not to smile, “I guess it’s not all that different, but I worry that they’re both trying to prove something to everyone else.”

He asked her to explain, “Ginny only has older brothers, I’m sure she’s felt somewhat smothered, but she’s not one to get into really bad trouble. And Tom, well, he’s trying to make himself a better person. I could see how he could want to surround himself with the goodness Ginny has.” Miranda planted an open mouthed kiss on his lips, “I know I’ve done that with you. ” She pulled back looking guilty, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Harry laughed, cupping her face in her hands as he proceeded to ravage her. “Don’t be. I’m a very willing participant in your plot, Randa. I love you and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Mama!” They heard Teddy cry from upstairs. Miranda stood, and met Bill on the steps.

“Sorry, Miranda. I think the yelling scared him.” Bill said, passing the sniffling, currently bright red haired, twenty-one month old to his adoptive mother.

Miranda wiped the tears off his face, and took him back to where Harry was. She sat back down next to him and put Teddy between them. Harry went upstairs and came back with Remy and James. “We’ll all get through whatever life throws at us. We’re a family. But, I’ll be right back.” He said, squeezing the three children and kissing Miranda one last time, a hand lingering on her stomach tenderly, before going to help break up the newly revived fight in the kitchen.

Harry was right, of course. Even when they had to remind Teddy of his parents, he would still be a Potter. He was too young to understand that he was adopted, but Harry and Miranda had long decided to make certain he knew who his parents had been.

All in all, they were a family, and nothing would ever change that. Not even her brother being an idiot. It might take a while, but the Burrow would return to normal. Even things in Grimmauld Place would settle down. Miranda and Harry were almost prepared for the fact that in eight months, they would be parents to four children under the age of three.


	35. Chapter 35

Thorfinn Rowle sat in a pub in Surrey, cleaning dirt from under his nails with a toothpick, trying not to appear as nervous as he felt. The pub was empty, but this was where he had felt to come when his faded scar had burned anew. He was watching the door, and almost left when he saw Lucius Malfoy enter. One by one, the remaining free Death Eaters showed up. Macnair, Yaxley, and even Fenrir Greyback.

When the werewolf had arrived, the other men turned on him. A soft voice broke them up, “Now, now, boys. No need to fight. I’m sure you friend here used his impressive senses to find you all here.” She trailed a set of bright red fingernails down Fenrir’s chest, “My, my, I’m sure that’s not all that’s impressive about you.”

The woman that had come up to them was a tiny thing dressed like a street worker, and despite her provocative outfit, Rowle put her age at sixteen. She had her pouty lips painted a bright red and dark coal surrounded her flat blue eyes. Her curly blond hair hung well past her waist, and Rowle couldn’t help but look over her body. He’d been on the run for too long.

She clicked her tongue at him, stepping back from Fenrir, “Naughty boy, eyes up here.” She hissed, pointing to her face. “I’m sure you’re all wondering who I am, and how I was able to bring you here. And yes, I’m just a simple muggle.”

“Yes, we would. What is your name, you little muggle harlot?” Malfoy snapped.

She sat in his lap, causing him to sneer in disgust, “I don’t have a name. I haven’t needed one in a long time.”

Malfoy shoved her away, “Get off me, you dirty cocette.”

She laughed, and it startled the gathered men. It sounded just like Bellatrix’s laugh. “So many naughty boys.” She surveyed them all like she had told Rowle not to do before sighing, “Oh, unfortunately for all of us. That’s not my job here. Here, with you all, I am simply a messenger.”

“A messenger from who?” Rowle asked, ready to flee at any moment.

“Your Dark Lord, of course. This is his back up plan.” She said, breathing out as if recalling a very pleasant memory. “He was the first you know. The first man I took to bed that didn’t make my skin crawl. And I was so young then. He was too, or at least the boy was. He told me he could make me young for the rest of my life if I did one little thing for him. This, my boys, right now, this is all I had to do for my beauty.”

“Just how old are you, lass?” Macnair asked.

“Well for starters, this is my pub. I’ve closed for the night, just for you boys. Do you like it?” None of the men said anything. “I also remember several wars. Both yours, and mine. I also know you failed. But you lot aren’t done yet.”

“The Dark Lord is dead.” Malfoy said bluntly.

“I know, he’s left the pretty boy. Such a loss. But he’s in all of us. Voldemort is not a man, or a vagrant spirit. He is an entity of the highest order, and he thrives on death, fear, hate, and anger.” The woman looked insane, tugging on her blond curls, “It’s your job now, to bring him back. You couldn’t take your own people, but mine are easy. You can destroy the muggles and bring back the Dark Lord by working from the outside in. Use the muggles to rid the world of halfbloods and muggleborns. The Wizarding World must not suspect anything.” She held a yellowed slip of paper out to Lucius with shaking fingers, “Start in America. Go to this address. He will tell you more. He will help you.”

“How were you able to contact us?” He asked curiously. Her eyes were no longer glossed over, but sharply looking at them all. She had obviously been Imperioused, and the spell was over.

She pulled up her hair anyway, and turned around. On the back of her neck rested a Dark Mark. “He told me to wait here, and when the mark burned, to close my bar for the night. He said only the faithful would come, and I was to relay my message to them. I’m done, it’s finally over. Get out, the pub is closed.”

Her beauty had only been an illusion. Her skin wrinkled, her hair greyed, and she sat on the ground as an elderly woman before closing her eyes, linking her hands on her chest. “No one should be young forever. I can rest now. Please let me rest in peace.”

The relief on her face was palpable, and Fenrir acknowledged that she must have been miserable after a while, looking so young, but never being able to move on like muggles do. She must have spent all of her time alone, just waiting on them to arrive.

Her Imperious imprisonment should have been a warning. It should have told the gathered men that running was a better option. But it didn’t. They left her, and went to the address in America on her slip of paper.

After all, Voldemort was very charismatic. He was a creature that one loathed being in the company of, but missed terribly when he was gone.

It was that longing for a leader that left the nine remaining men to fall under the direction of a man simply referred to as ‘The American’. He taught them about muggle American culture, and gave them all of the tools they needed to blend into the strange society. He gave them new identities, money, enough so that even Lucius didn’t complain too much, and set them loose to bide their time.

It took them fourteen years, but they were ready. It was time for the war the Wizarding World wouldn’t see coming.


	36. Chapter 36

Miranda was at her wits end. And Harry, who had gotten home from working all night, was just laughing. Albus had been crying constantly, and James and Remy had been babbling all morning, just like they had when they were babies. Dobby, the only resident of Grimmauld place who could understand the twin’s babbling was talking animatedly to them. Miranda had a sneaking suspicion that Dobby had actually taught them elvish. Kreacher was tugging a hairbrush through Remy’s dark brown hair.

Claudius had left the house two weeks earlier to teach a class on House Elf culture and history at Hogwarts, something that came naturally to him. Miranda was pleased that he was so happy. Her Papa’s death had been hard on him.

She had the day off, but would have enjoyed being able to take the day peacefully, if she didn't need to have a serious conversation with Harry. The only slight relief was that Teddy had spent the night with his grandmother and wouldn’t be brought home until noon. "Why did we have four kids?" Miranda asked desperately, trying to catch a shirtless James.

Harry scooped James up, ruffling the almost three year old's dark hair before kissing Miranda firmly, "Because we love each other, and we adopted Teddy. That and twins run in your family."

Miranda sighed, helping their daughter out of her jammies. "Still, don't you think it's crazy? I mean we're barely old enough to drink in most countries."

Harry gave his own sigh, setting James on his feet, "What are you getting at, Randa? We're happy, they're happy. Everything is just fine. We survived Teddy’s fourth birthday last week, and Albus's bought of...."

"I think I'm pregnant." Miranda blurted out, picking Albus up out of his bed.

For once in his adult life, Harry Potter was rendered momentarily speechless. But it was just for a moment. “Really? That’s wonderful!” He said, an awed smile on his face.

She nodded, but wasn’t relieved by his obvious delight. She still had another point she needed to discuss with him.

“Randa, what’s wrong?” He asked, putting a hand on her face to make her look at him.

She burst into tears, “You’ve been lying to me!”

He took a step back like she’d struck him, “What are you talking about?”

Still sobbing, she pulled a Daily Prophet from a drawer and threw it at him. “That, Harry. That’s what I’m talking about. Look at that and tell me that everything’s alright!”

Harry picked up the paper and felt his heart drop like a stone, “Where did you get this?”

“Remy pulled it out of your desk last night when we were in the study choosing a bedtime story.” She said, trying to control her sobs.

Harry looked down at the paper in his hands, wincing at the face and title looking back at him. The week old Daily Prophet read, ‘Fugitive Werewolf Fenrir Greyback Spotted in Surrey’. “Miranda, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you.” He said pathetically.

Angry, Miranda paced, “So you lied to me. Harry, I ask you almost every day if any of these people have shown up, and you’ve never mentioned anything about him being seen. You know he’s the one person that scares me! Why would you do that?”

“Go!” Albus urged in delight. The nineteen month old smiled, and slapped a wet hand against her face. Face flushed, she couldn’t agree more with her youngest son.

Miranda repositioned the toddler on her hip and walked to the dresser, not giving Harry the possibility to respond. As she moved around the room, he kept trying to get her attention, but she ignored him. "Forget I said anything. I'm not even really sure I’m pregnant, I just feel it, and I'm late." She shoved their protesting little boy into a clean shirt, and then into his pram by the door. "I'm going to go to the Ministry to see Arthur. He's been missing the kids since he became Kingsley's assistant. Don’t forget Andromeda’s bringing Teddy home around noon." She took James and Remy’s hands and led them out the door.

Harry called after her as she slammed the door closed behind her. "Miranda! Wait!"

She ignored him, and left anyway, walking down the London streets briskly. Shortly after, she was checking into the offices at the ministry. "Good morning, Mrs. Potter." The receptionist said brightly.

"Same to you." Was Miranda's harried reply. She hated being out in the open too long, because as Harry Potter's wife, everyone stared at her. Not to mention that even three years later, some people still thought that she and her brother never should have been set free into the world. She got enough of it at the store, but at least there, she had Olivander to shut people down.

Walking quickly down the hallways, Miranda was trying to figure out what to do. Remy and James just kept babbling at each other in their made up language, even though Remy was holding one of her hands, and James freely walking a short distance ahead singing to himself. She could trust James not to wander too far away, but Remy would start running and not stop until she got lost or hurt herself. Albus chewed happily on his own hand in his pram, a habit Miranda and Harry had been trying to break him of.

She sat down in Arthur's office with a pout. For the last three years she hadn't had the time to think about how overwhelming it was to be someone's parent and barely be twenty. They were so young, and even though she knew that Harry loved her and the kids, it still frightened her that one day he would just leave when it became too much.

Arthur walked in whistling a happy tune that broke off when he realized that Miranda was there, her twins holding hands as they babbled back and forth in what appeared to be an important conversation. "Miranda! What a delightful surprise! Did I miss a note?" She shook her head and he noticed the anxious, pensive look on her face, coupled with the tear stains on her cheeks. "My dear, are you alright?"

Tears filled her eyes, "No, I'm not okay."

Arthur opened his arms, hating to see his adopted daughter look so upset, "Come here, Miranda." Like a small child, not a young woman with four children of her own, Miranda tucked herself into the patriarch's embrace. "It’s alright. Did you and Harry have a fight?"

She nodded, and sudden inspiration took her over, "How did you and Molly manage? With so many children."

He arched an eyebrow at the toddlers on the floor, "Miranda, compared to seven children, four is hardly an unmanageable amount. You and Harry will be just fine."

"I think I might be pregnant again, and I just found out that Greyback was spotted in Surrey. Harry kept it from me!" Miranda wailed, close to tears.

Arthur smiled easily, "I think it would be a safe bet to say that you're pregnant, Miranda. You're not usually so easily upset. And I suppose Harry had good reason not to tell you. What did he say?"

"Harry didn't say anything...when I told him I knew. He just stood there." She said, feeling far from good.

"Did you give him a minute to process everything?" Her silence was answer enough. "He was probably just a bit stunned. Harry's a good man. Why don't you go down to the Department of Mysteries and visit with Luna and Hermione for a little while."

"Hermione’s here? I thought she was still recovering from the flu." Miranda said, picking up Albus and taking Remy’s hand in her own.

Arthur nodded, "She's helping sort out a spot for something Luna and Neville found in their garden. I'm not entirely sure." He winced, "And I'm not sure I really want to know. I think the fact that it is getting a new home in the Department of Mysteries is sign enough to stay out of the Longbottom garden. Your brother and my grandson are spending the day with Molly by the way."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you for your help. I'm a little better now."

“Any time, Miranda. You and Harry are family after all.” She walked to the door and he called after her. "Don't worry, I'll keep your news to myself."

Miranda walked down the halls with a small smile on her face.

There was always a sort of humming that came over when she came down to the Department of Mysteries, the call of her wand to it's mistress from one of the far inner rooms that she was denied access to. Most days, not having a wand didn't really bother her. She could do a little magic without one, apparation being very useful when chasing after children. But it was just the twinge of longing that came over her when she thought about the rush of power one got from holding a wand that made her mood dip. Not to mention that if she was pregnant, then she was again vulnerable to a very near Fenrir. The impulse to take the kids home and not leave Grimmauld Place for a few months was strong, but she shoved it down.

Hermione greeted her at the door of the lab, "Miranda! Arthur said you were coming down!" She hugged her friend, being careful not to crush Albus. "Luna's almost done saying goodbye to her...plant." The young woman shivered, and Miranda put Albus on the floor of the hallway next to his brother and sister, “If that thing even was a plant.”

“It’s a Parfull Bunkel!” Luna said brightly, wrapping her arms around Miranda, “Hello, Miranda. The Nargles are all around your head today! Is your head fuzzy?” The young woman’s bright personality brought smiles to the other two woman’s faces.

Miranda detailed her fight with Harry, her two friends listening intently. Hermione soothed her fears, and told her to go find Harry. Luna advised her to find some sort of strange sounding herb and mix it in Harry’s tea so he would break out in puss filled boils if he told a lie. Although Luna’s idea was a good one, Miranda did love Harry, even if she was mad at him, and something like that would be just cruel.

Miranda froze when she noticed that her children were gone. “Miranda, calm down. They couldn’t have gotten far. Almost all of these doors are locked anyway.” Hermione assured her, running with her through the halls.

“Over here!” Came Luna’s airy voice.

Miranda stopped short when she saw the door at the end of the hallway Luna was pointing down. “Oh, God!”

Hermione was shaking as she rushed down the hallway, “Miranda, I swear, that door is always locked. They should never have been able to open it. I don’t understand.”

The instant Miranda walked through the doorway, she felt an odd sense of calm. She could see her three children, standing in the center of the Death Chamber facing the Veil, their hands linked together.

They turned their heads sharply when Hermione gasped. Their small faces held no recognition for the two women that they had just minutes earlier been referring to as ‘Aunt’. Upon seeing their mother, Remy held out her right hand towards the door. In a dream like state, Miranda walked towards her daughter, holding out her left hand.

Hermione and Luna struggled to slow her progression, but as soon as she passed between two of the stone benches that surrounded the pit the Veil was set in, they could go no further. It was as if the stone circle created a ward. Luna ran out of the chamber, intent on getting Harry, leaving Hermione to watch their friend grasp her child’s hand. She kept yelling Miranda’s name, but it was as if she couldn’t hear her.

When Miranda joined them, the hand she had linked with Remy’s was drawn to her stomach, and all four looked into the smokey curtain. “Voices.” James said softly.

Miranda nodded stiffly, her mind trying to fight the Veil’s spell. “I hear them too.”

“Help voices!” Remy said urgently, and the four took a step forward. 

Miranda stretched her free hand out to the Veil, “How?”

Harry ran into the chamber, “Miranda!” Before Hermione could warn him, he ran towards his family, but the barrier didn’t even slow him. In fact, the instant he broke the circle, whatever spell had captured his family broke. Miranda staggered back, letting go of Remy’s hand, and he caught her as her knees buckled. Hermione grabbing Albus, and Luna snatching up the twins.

“Miranda, I was looking for you when Luna found me. What happened?” Harry asked after assuring himself that she and their children were physically unharmed.

She blinked blearily at him, looking around, “How did I get down here?”

“You don’t remember?” He asked.

She shook her head, and the three children were just as confused, clinging to their parents. “All I remember is walking through the door, and seeing them down here.” She looked up at Harry, “I should have let you explain about Fenrir. I’m so sorry I rushed off the way I did.”

“No, I should have told you. I’m the one who should be sorry.” He kissed her, “I’m just so glad you four are alright.” He looked to his longtime best friend, “What happened?”

Hermione laughed nervously, “I don’t know. Maybe it attracts children and pregnant women? Once we leave, I’ll re-lock the door and ward it. This can’t happen again.”

They left quickly, no one seeing the thin piece of wood that fell from The Veil of Death, the wand of one Sirius Black.


End file.
